Network Wings
by GammaTron
Summary: A Sekirei/Battle Network crossover that uses things from the games, anime, and manga of both series. LanXHarem and MegamanEXEXRollEXE. Written by OverNerd and I. We own no one but the OCs that show up in it.
1. The 108 Feathers

**O.N:*reads Newspaper* god damn 2.15 million for a pokemon ripoff. Even more than Star Wars...well it was made in Japan. Hmm no one here…*takes out magazine of Sekirei girls* Okay show me the T and A.**

 **GammaTron: What are you reading, nya?**

 **O.N: Ahhh!*throws Chocobo in the opposite direction* Fetch, kitty!**

 **GT: *munching on a Jibanyan-sized Chocobo* What?**

 **O.N: Yokai Watch the movie 2 made over 2 million dollars in terms of american value**

 **GT: Nyice! I can't wait to see it in English subs when someone gets the DVD or Blu-Ray of it that can translate. The first movie was so awesome!**

 **O.N: I have a site that uploads Yokai Watch weekly in subs when they put up the movie I'll let you know.**

 **GT: Awesome!**

 **Megaman: *clears throat* I'd hate to interrupt you two, but uh…*motions to the reader***

 **O.N: Boy, I'm getting to that now. Go away before I have you inspirited!**

 **GT: I'm a Jibanyan. All I can do is make him go into traffic.**

 **Megaman: GHOST! *flees***

 **O.N: No that's Z0 and GT's main protagonist, in another story unrelated to this, GT what's your favorite Harem series?**

 **GT: *looks up from a folder labeled 'favorite harem serieses.'* You have to be a bit more specific. If you mean favorite in terms of both sexiness and uniqueness, then I'd have to go with Sekirei.**

 **O.N: Good answer that stupid blue boy and Sekirei are crossing over but I don't know if you can count blue boy as the main character. He's kinda just here really. Disclaimers and you get paid in chocobo!**

 **GT: *salutes***

 **Disclaimer: OverNerd and GammaTron do not own Sekirei or Megaman Battle Network. They are owned by the guys behind the Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts series and CAPCOM respectively.**

 **O.N: Now to quote Jack-In!**

* * *

 _"Lan! Oh Lan~! ...Lan, wake up!"_

"2 mins..."

"Munya…"

 _"Lan, get up seriously."_

"But this pillow is so soft."

 _"That is not a pillow."_

Lan blinked his half-opened eyes twice. Reaching a hand up to the pillow, he lightly pressed on it. A soft noise went off when he did a squeeze.

 _"Really? First response is to squeeze that?"_

Lan removed his hand and put it on the other side. Another soft noise came when he moved his hand on the pillow. Lan was not aware that they made pillows so warm and soft like this.

 _"I know what you're thinking. It still wasn't a pillow."i_

"E-Eh…?" Lan asked as he sat up and looked at his pillow, "?!"

A rather ample pair of breasts, stretching one of his spare shirts tight, was where his head had been resting. Said bosom, roughly 97cm in size, was attached to a beautiful young woman, his spare shirt fitting snugly onto her curvaceous figure that would put models to shame with her slim waist and flared hips. Her off-pink/off-white panties hugged her perky behind, Lan mentally noted when she turned to her side in her sleep. Her brown hair was still put into its long, thin ponytail just above the base of her neck.

"Oh no…."

 _"Yeah...yesterday wasn't a dream."_

The girl began to sit up, giving a cute yawn, as Lan began to recall yesterday.

* * *

 **YESTERDAY - Shinto Teito University, Shinto Teito, Electopia**

* * *

 _"You didn't forget your test number again, did you?"_

"Wrote it on a note this time."

 _"And the note is where at this time?"_

"It's on my PeT."

 _"Oh, so that's what I deleted."_

"You WHAT?!"

 _"Kidding."_

"Why you…"

 _"At least you're taking this all seriously."i_

"Let's just go find my number."

 _"Your test number 088."_

"Thank you," Lan said, walking out of the building he was in.

 _"Now remember, Lan, if you didn't get in this time, you just have to try again in half a year and study a bit harder."_

"Okay, mom." he groaned, "I'm really trying here, okay? Saving the world is less pressure then taking tests."

 _"If we had been anyone else, they'd probably say the opposite."_

"Well we're not, so…" he started before he looked at the screen, "Is a person skydivin…"

"AH! Look out below, please!"

 _"Oh no."_

 _Thinking back on it, my first mistake was looking up…_

At that, a large crash was heard. All Lan saw was darkness...and was having trouble breathing.

"Ah, it was too high to jump from after all…" the voice from before moaned as light and air made their way back to Lan's lungs...giving him a wonderful view of an ample bottom being hugged by a pair of off-white/pink panties, showing him every curve.

 _"Umm? Lan...are you going to pick me up?"i_

"Mou...really should remember this," the owner of the plump caboose continued as they crawled off Lan as sat down.

Fighting off his blush, Lan looked at the person. She was a bit average in height, about 161cm, and had an amazing figure with a slim waist and flared hips. Her attire, from what Lan could tell, was a good attempt at a kinky miko. It was a white gi with red string decorating it that resembled the traditional clothing worn by the miko with the addition of a short red skirt, mid-calf brown boots, and upper thigh-high white stockings. She also wore a pair of red combat gloves, the backs of her hands and their fingers all exposed.

"Umm…" Lan muttered getting her attention.

"Hm?" the girl turned around, revealing her stunning chocolate brown eyes much like Lan's, "Ah! Arigatou gozaimasu. You caught me, didn't you?"

"More like I was the cushion."

The girl smiled at him and Lan now understood just why the back of her gi seemed a bit tight to him; her bosom was as big, possibly a bit bigger, than her bouncy bottom. The girl tensed up.

"Watch out!" the girl called before tackling Lan over...barely avoiding the magenta-colored lightning that struck down where they had been.

The explosion sent the two back a few feet with both bounces they did resulting in Lan's face being stuffed in-between her breasts. Once the second bounce had been made, the girl had gotten up and looked at a nearby building. Lan fought off the blush growing stronger on his face from first ending up with her bottom in his face and his mouth filled with panty-fabric and now his face having been between two covered breasts that felt more like pillows filled with the softest pudding and the fluffiest marshmallows.

 _"There's no use running away,"_ a voice called from the building Musubi was looking at.

Lan looked in the voice's direction. Standing on the railing of the building's roof was a pair of twins. Both were tall, roughly 166cm in height...and were dressed up in outfits perfect for S&M. The girl wearing the lighter coloring-looked to be either pink or a lighter-shade of purple to Lan-had long black hair that she wore in two ponytails and hazel eyes. She also had the smaller bust of the two by a good 15cm. The other girl-wearing what could either be dark-blue or violet-had her hair shaped more like an upside-down arrow or even two black wings that went past her waist by a few inches.

"Fight with us," the purple one ordered.

 _"Are...What kind of girls are those two?!"_ Megaman exclaimed, _"Are they S &M twins?!"_

The pink-wearing one's eye twitched as she glared at Lan, "Want to say that to our faces, dammit?!"

"I don't fight, yet!" the brunette beside Lan argued as she stood up.

"Even if you don't feel like it…" the purple-wearer spoke as her left hand and the other's right hand erupted in more of the magenta-colored electricity.

 _'Are...Are those two NetNavis?! But how? SciLab has never shown any details about the Dimensional Area…'_ Lan thought.

"We sure feel like fighting!" the purple-wearer continued as they jumped off the building and at them.

The brunette grabbed Lan's hand and ran off. Lan let out a yelp of surprise as he was easily carried off by her just as the twins landed.

"Wait!"

"Why, you!"

 _"She's clocking 88 miles an hour, Lan!"_

* * *

 **Present - Junichi Apartments, Room 288, Living Area**

* * *

 _'Just who is this girl?'_ Lan pondered as the girl rubbed her eyes.

"Huh? I tossed and turned in my sleep…" she noted as she looked around, still on all fours, "And I ended up in such a place…"

 _"This is our apartment. it may not be tidy. That's Lan's fault, but it's not just a place."_

"Huh?" the girl looked and noticed Lan, holding his PeT now, before she smiled and sat up properly, "Ohayo gozaimasu."

"Talk about carefree…" the two deadpanned in unison.

"Thank you very much for the pajamas," the girl thanked as she began to remove Lan's spare shirt off her body, her now-bare breasts giving a bounce once released from their tight confines, giving Lan a wonderful view of the small, perky nipples on the ends.

"I...i...i...i...i...I like curry." he said, looking at the girl's bosom

"And I took the futon all to myself...gomen nassai," the girl apologized as she folded the shirt up, "Oh? Lan-san?" she began to crawl over to him.

 _"Lan, restraint. Restraint,"_ Megaman said.

"Must..show...restraint." he mumbled, covering his groin.

"Are you okay?" she asked, getting closer, her bosom moving wonderfully to Lan's eyes.

"No..no.."

 _"Danger zone! Danger zone!"_

"Hm?" Musubi looked at the PeT, "Oh! Gomen nassai." she bowed and her breasts jiggled, "Ohayo, NetNavi-san." she waved, "Sugei...I've never seen one before."

"G-Gomen!" Lan got up, "You'll change, right? Okay! I gotta go outside real quick and you get changed!" he went to the door and outside, "Call me when you're done!"

"Hm?" she blinked owlishly, putting a closed hand to the side of her lips and tilted her head.

* * *

 _"Maylu's gonna kill you."_

"Shut up," he blushed, thinking about the event just now, but replacing the mystery brunette with Maylu, "...She would look nice in that outfit."

 _"You mean Musubi's sexy miko one?"_ Megaman asked, recalling the girl had given them her name once they had gotten far away from those twins and apologizing for the dragging him off, _"Or her in just her panties and your shirt?"_

"Speak another word and I'll tell Roll you called someone sexy...and it wasn't her and I'll take Maylu's beating, knowing Roll will beat you twice as hard."

 _"And just like that, we've reached a Mexican Standoff."_

"Hikari!" the two jumped a bit as Lan turned to see a middle-aged man that was starting to go bald standing on the stairs, glaring at him, "Is there anyone else in your room?"

"No, I just left the TV on."

"Hmmm…" the man leaned in close to Lan, giving him a glare, "This apartment house is exclusively for singles, NetNavis not counting. If you bring a woman in..." he poked Lan hard in the chest, "You gotta get out immediately!"

 _"This is why we don't have friends. Also, if you're gonna get closer, people might assume you're homosexual."_ Megaman told the manager, making him pop a blood vessel.

"One more lip out of you and I'll have NetNavis included on being counted as another tenant," the man growled before going down the stairs.

"Nice." Lan chuckled.

 _"Yeah He was pissed."_

"Lan-san?" Lan turned to see Musubi standing in the doorway, fully dressed.

"Oh, Musubi, are you ok?" Megaman asked.

"Watashi...sumamasen," Musubi apologized, blushing a bit with a hand under her lips, "Was I...lacking modesty?"

"No no no…" Lan said, "I was the one lacking it. I'm sorry I groped you."

"Good…" Musubi gave a relieved sigh, "I...I'm still learning about Modesty."

"It's fine…"

"Hikari!"

"Uh-oh," Lan and Megaman spoke as Musubi and Lan turned to see the glaring landlord.

"I knew I smelled a stinky liar!" the man growled, "You're evicted! You've got five minutes to get your shit and get the hell out of here!"

"That isn't enough ti…"

"I'll HELP!"

 _"Ahhh!"_ Megaman and Lan screamed as the landlord charged at them.

* * *

"Ite…" Lan groaned.

"Gomen nassai, Lan-san, NetNavi-san…" Musubi apologized, her eyes watery and looking like puppy dog eyes at the moment to him...and carrying a large green sack twice her size.

"He was an asshole anyway." Lan frowned, carrying some of his stuff.

"...I'm hungry," Musubi pouted, still with watery puppy dog eyes.

"C'mon i'll take you to my favorite curry shop."

"Curry?"

"It's the best food of all time." he said, "In fact, there it is."

 _"Even if the dress code is a ripoff from that restaurant Hooters."_

"Hoo...ters?" Musubi tilted her head, a fist to the side of her lips.

"C'mon, it's not that noticeable."

"Musubi in the Hooters clothes."

"...Damn you, Megaman…" Lan said, walking in.

"Ohaiyo! Welcome to Curry-chan! How may we…"

"...Maylu...Roll?" Lan blinked.

"...Lan?"

"Oh hello, Lan...is Mega-kun with you?"

 _"Hi, Roll-chan...That's...uh...really form fitting."_

"Ehehe...Ecchi." she said playfully.

"...Lan-san, can we eat now?" Musubi innocently asked, sniffing the air, "It smells nice in here."

And with that, a cold silence enter the room, mostly centered around Lan and Maylu as Roll had taken Lan's PeT to talk with Megaman and Musubi just waited on Lan's answer. Musubi...was still sniffing the air, her stomach letting out a small gurgle from the smell of curry.

 _'Oh god, oh god, oh god! She's gonna kill me! She's totally killing me with her eyes!'_ Lan mentally panicked.

 _'Who is this?!'_ "Lan...who is _that_?" Maylu asked, motioning to Musubi, who was looking at one of the posters of the mascot.

"Ohhh~! The bowl has eyes on them, but different curries inside…" Musubi noted before tilting her head, "Demo...is it even the same Curry-chan?"

"Don't know. She kinda followed me in here. Said she was a fan." he said, "Right, Mega…" he said before seeing Roll had his PeT on her as she went on to take orders.

"Oh, Lan-san. Musubi thinks she knows what she wants," Musubi noted.

"Wha…"

"Everything."

"I don't think I can afford…"

"Is that Lan Hikari in my store?!" a large man wearing the curry-chan mascot on his shirt asked coming up to him.

"Umm...umm."

"The same Lan Hikari who with his netnavi saved the world from WWW?"

"Please don't tell me you…"

"Lan-san, I didn't know you were famous," Musubi noted with wide eyes.

"You, you son of a bitch…."

"Uh oh. He's..."

"Get whatever you want. It's on the house!" the man declared, giving Lan a bearhug, releasing him after a moment or two, "Maylu will make sure you get all you need to order. Hope your first day is still going well, Maylu." he said, "Maylu, don't you leave him unattended. You're his personal waitress today."

"...Yes boss."

"Excellent!" the man beamed as he walked off, "You do good and you _may_ be getting a promotion or a raise."

* * *

"Oohh~ so much." Musubi drooled.

"I'm glad you're satisfied," Lan chuckled nervously, trying to not notice the glare he kept getting from Maylu whenever she came by. "...Umm, Maylu, why don't you join us?"

"I…" she started before seeing a glare from her boss out of the corner of her eye who then pulled out a sign reading "Customer first", "...fine."

"Ano...Do you know each other, Lan-san?" Musubi asked, pausing in her sixth large bowl.

"She's my...sorta...friend...who's also a girl."

"I see," Musubi nodded before looking at Maylu, "Lan-san helped me yesterday when I jumped from a wrong spot on the roofs…"

"I see…" Maylu nodded as she reached for a cup of water.

"...and then I landed on Lan-san."

Maylu nearly dropped the cup she had started picking up, "...what?"

"My bottom landed on him."

"Lan…" Maylu began, turning to the heavily-sweating Lan.

"It's not what you…"

"Then we spent the night at his apartment and he lent me some pajamas," Musubi continued, not noticing Lan growing paler, "I forgot all my stuff when I was allowed to go out and explore the city."

"So you went into his room?"

"Yep."

"Did you share a bed with him?"

"A futon," Musubi chirped, "Though...I don't think I got the hang of Modesty right…" she muttered, "But it was fun. Lan-san was fully huggable."

 _'Why me?'_ Lan sobbed mentally.

* * *

 _"He was totally groping her the entire time he slept."_

"Oh my…" Roll noted with a giggle, "I'd hate to be in Lan's shoes once Maylu learns about this…"

 _"If they were more like us, they'd be more honest."_

"True," Roll nodded.

"Well at least I didn't call her sexy like megaman did!" Lan's voice snapped.

"...Excuse me?" Roll, still smiling, looking down at the PeT in her hand.

 _"That was taken out of context,"_ Megaman informed.

Roll then looked at her coworker, "Hikari-chan, I'm going offline for a bit. Cover for me."

 _"Mercy, please!"_

"No." she said plugging herself in and entering the PeT, _"Oh, Mega~!"_

 _"Oh god, oh god, oh, god!"_

* * *

"Why are you so quick to attack me? What did I do?" Lan demanded from Maylu once they were outside.

"You know what you did," Maylu glowered.

"That was really yummy curry," Musubi absentmindedly noted, "Ah. Lan-san, please let me cook dinner as thanks for lunch."

"I clearly don't. You're just getting mad without talking to me!" Lan snapped as Musubi blinked seeing the argument.

"Oh, I can make Maylu-sama dinner, too!" Musubi chirped, the small bounce she made on the heels of her feet making her breasts bounce.

"Musubi be quiet." they both said.

"Eep!" she squeaked.

"Hey, is everything alr…"

"Ahh! You!"

The three turned to see the two girls from before...wearing maids outfits in the colors of their S&M attire.

"Oh hey, you two." Maylu waved.

"You know those two?"

"Yeah. They're part timers."

"You're that cocky brat!" the pink-wearer growled.

 _"Not the Bondage Twins again…"_ Megaman mumbled.

"Hibiki, don't fly off the handle just yet," the more-developed twin warned as the pink-wearer growled at Lan.

"Hibiki, Hikari, did Lan do something to you?" Maylu asked.

"Not him, specifically," the more-developed twin replied before noticing Musubi, "The Sekirei's here."

"Oh yeah, Hikari…" Hibiki noted to her twin as they looked at Musubi, "Too bad for you, meeting us two days in a row."

"Wait. Your name is Hikari?" Lan asked.

"Yeah. It's my first name."

"...If your sister and you didn't sound so ominous just now at Musubi, then I would've enjoyed that little tidbit if we both ever ran into a guy I know," Lan noted.

"Oh yeah. Her," Hikari noted as she looked at Musubi, "The capital city's small, ne?"

"Umm...I'm not here to fight. I was eating...still am."

"You're still hungry?" Lan and Maylu gawked.

"You're too slow!" Hikari declared as she swung her arm out, her hand connected to her sister's hand.

"Gh!" Musubi flinched as the magenta lighting slammed down onto her, causing her outfit to start tearing apart and send her back a few meters.

"I didn't know she could do that." Maylu informed Lan.

"Because you're with a man, I thought you'd emerged already," Hibiki noted as she and Hikari walked towards Musubi in unison, who got up and assumed a fighting stance.

"But it seems you haven't," Hikari added as the two brought either their left or right hand together, making the magenta electricity crackle in-between, "Lucky~"

"Mmmnnn…" Musubi tensed up.

"I apologize for the interruption. Please enjoy your meal." Hikari said before sending the lightning at Musubi once more, managing to jump back to avoid the attack.

"Umm…" Lan blinked as Musubi avoided another attack, "This is just getting stranger and stranger."

"Lan, be serious here!' Maylu slapped the back of his head.

"I am. I can't make sense of this right now! Girls shooting lightning out of their hands and they are not NetNavis!"

"Okay then. Since you like to dodge, little unwinged Sekirei," Hibiki growled before aiming a hand right at Lan, "Let's see how your friend here takes it!"

"Ah! Lan-san!" Musubi gasped.

"Oi, Hibiki…" Hikari began.

"Look out!" Musubi called as she jumped between Lan and the twins, getting blasted by the lightning and sent flying into Lan, sending both of them into the alley.

"...ow..." Lan groaned.

"Lan!" Maylu gasped, _'Roll just had to stay behind to deal with the rush…'_

"Time to finish this," Hibiki smirked as the two approached the downed Musubi until Lan stood up between them, "Oh?"

"Why are you trying to hurt her?"

"Lan-san…" Musubi whispered before her heart gave a strong beat, "?!"

"Hurt isn't the word. More like…" Hikari began

"We're taking a chess piece out." Hibiki filled in.

"Exactly," Hikari replied, "Though, why are you trying to protect her? You aren't her Ashikabi , are you?"

"No, I'm her friend and she's clearly in need of protecting!"

"L-Lan-san…" Musubi whispered as her heart continued to beat louder in her ears.

"Yeah, what can you do against lightning?" Hibiki asked as her hand crackled with electricity, her free one held in her twin's.

"Honestly!" he started, startling them, "...I have not thought this far ahead."

"Ugh!" the two faltered, stumbling a bit in shock at his response.

"That...Seriously?!" Hibiki snapped, "So you wanna die with her?"

"That's it! I'm gonna zap you!" Hikari's eye twitched.

"Umm, can't we talk?"

"You'll be too numb to."

As Lan kept talking and trying to reason, Musubi began to whisper to herself, "I...my body...why do I feel like this?"

"Ah mou!" Lan shouted as he picked up Musubi and dashed off into another alley across the street.

"Hey!" the twins snapped as they sent lightning at the fleeing young adult, barely managing to avoid the strikes.

"Shit! He's running around!" Hikari snapped, "Hibiki, let's attack them on both flanks!"

* * *

Lan and Musubi panted as they hid in the alley between a stone and grate fence and a set of buildings.

"Should've...made sure...I had my skates out of...the bag…" Lan panted before he noticed Musubi was now starting to sweat as a heavy blush was forming on her face in her panting, "Musubi? What happened to you?" Musubi, panting, tried to get up but only ended up falling onto Lan, causing his back to press against the wall and her voluptuous figure to press against him, "Ah, Musubi?!"

"What should I…" Musubi panted as she looked up at Lan's face, "What should I do, Lan-san? My body is…" her body pressed harder against his, "...getting hot!"

"Wha...M-Musubi, oi!" Lan yelped as he fell over with her, resulting in the position of her partly-straddling him and his hands fully on her bosom, "Ah! G-Gomen!"

Musubi put a hand over the one on her right breast, "Lan-san, I...I…"

"Th...This is bad...Musubi, I…" Lan began as Musubi's face got closer to his.

"Do you think you can escape from us?"

"?!" Lan looked behind him to see Hikai land on one side before looking over Musubi to see Hibiki on the other, effectively blocking them into the alley.

"You're trapped like rats in a bad. Now give up!" Hibiki ordered.

 _'Shit. This is bad…'_ Lan thought, _'I can't reach my…'_ it was then he noticed Musubi's face closer to his, panting faster with an exhausted, tired, but strangely energetic expression, "Ah, Musubi?"

"Hikari, look!" Hibiki's eyes widened.

"Uh oh...is she…" Hikari began as Maylu and Roll, holding Megaman's PeT arrived.

"Could it be…" Musubi panted as Hikari and Hibiki charge with panicked expressions...until Musubi's lips pressed Lan's.

"Oh, no/She's done it!" the twins freaked as Roll looked at Maylu who looked like she turned into stone for a moment.

A soft pink light began to radiate off Musubi as the warmth inside her grew exponentially from the kiss with Lan. Just inches above her back, a crest resembling a wagtail with four magtama and the symbol for yin and yang appeared. Removing her lips from Lan's, Musubi stood up and let out a cry, the others aside from the twin girls blushing when the cry sounded like Musubi was having an orgasm. A ring appeared around the crest before an entheral pair of wings erupted from that, spreading out as far back as they could.

"Who would have thought she'd make contact in a place like this?" Hikari scowled.

"We let our guard down," Hibiki agreed, "Well to be fair, we kinda push her here."

"But...it's so annoying," Hikari noted as she picked Lan up by the scruff his his orange jacket to et a better look at him, "Now that she's been Winged, there's nothing we can do about it."

"It's done. Let's get back to our job before we get fired."

"Hold on," Hikari replied as she held a hand up to Lan's face, the magenta lightning crackling in it, "Anyway, would you die so we feel better?"

"Let Lan-sama go!" the lightning halted as the twins looked at the determined Musubi.

"Hmph. You got tough all of a sudden," Hikari noted as she dropped Lan.

"If you don't leave Lan-sama alone…"

"What you gonna cry? You don't fight remember?" Hibiki grinned.

Musubi reeled her fist back before shooting right at Hikari. Hikari sent a blast of lightning at Musubi, creating smokescreen on impact with the ground. When it cleared, Musubi was missing.

"Hikari, above you!" Hibiki warned.

"HA!" Musubi cried out as she swung his fist in the fall she was in.

Hikari swung her hand up, making a barrier of her magenta lightning. Musubi's fist impacted with the barrier, causing the alley to shake from the impact. Yet, Musubi didn't look harmed by the barrier, in fact even pushing against it.

"No..no no..no…" she muttered as Musubi's fist came closer, "I underestimated you since you've just become a Winged Sekirei." she swung her opposite arm down, making a flash of light that faded to reveal she and Hibiki had retreated onto the top of the fence, "We don't fight against Sekirei who've found their Ashikabi on principle."

"Well, do your best to ascend to the higher sky," Hibiki winked before the two began to jump with ease away from them until they were far enough away...before Hibiki slumped, "Mou...We've lost our jobs, haven't we?"

"So annoying!" Hikari whined, "Now we have to find another girl!"

"What's the point of fighting without a master?"

"?!" the two turned to see a slender figure in black robes and a mask over the lower half of their face, their off-white hair exposed, leaning against a wall, "Homura!"

"Yo,"

"Obnoxious guy! Were you keeping watch on us?" Hibiki demanded.

"You only go after the ones who haven't emerged yet," Homura replied, "Do you really think you can win this game like that?"

"Oh, shut up! You're just acting like a guardian!" Hikari snapped before Homura began to get clsoer, "W-Wanna fight?"

Flames erupted in Homura's hands, "If you wish."

"Oh crap! We'll get charred again," Hibiki squeaked.

"But that girl seems to have met her master," Homura continued, "A fight between emerged Sekireis is…" he dismissed his fire and walked away, "Not my business."

Both girls sighed in relief as Hikari noted, "I don't get that guy."

"Let's go see if we still have jobs before going back to our worthless Ashikabi."

"Right. He'll probably want to know about this," Hikari agreed as, back in the other alley, Musubi approached Lan, her wings and light gone.

"Are you alright, Lan-sama?" Musubi asked, offering her hand to help him up, her barely-concealed bosom bouncing and almost revealing her nipples to him.

"You...you..you kissed me."

"Hm?" Musubi tilted her head.

"What was that?!" Roll's question made the two turn to her and Maylu.

"What are you guys doing standing there?" Lan blushed.

"I forgot to give you back your PeT and Maylu comes in, telling me that you were attacked by Hibiki and Hikari with lightning of all things and then we come and see her suddenly glowing and sprouting wings of light and there waas lightning and punching and what the heck is going on here?!" Roll put her hands on the side of her head and shaking it in disbelief.

"I meant not helping me if you clearly saw all that happening," he said before Musubi kissed him on the cheek multiple times.

"I found my Ashikabi-sama!" Musubi cheered.

"And that means what?" Lan asked, "What are you girls?"

"We are...Sekireis," Musubi replied.

"That doesn't explain a thing," Roll deadpanned.

"Hmm...how does Musubi explain…?" Musubi pondered, putting a finger to the side of her lips and tilting her head before her stomach growled, "Mou...hungry…"

"It's not even been a half hour," Lan gawked.

"Musubi used a lot of energy."

"She must have a high metabolism," Roll sweatdropped before Lan's PeT went off.

=TA-DAH~!= a fanfare went off.

 _"What the hell?! It just picked up on its own!"_ Megaman yelped, _"Hold on! I'm hanging up!"_

=AHH! Matte! D-Don't hang u…= a click went off before the PeT rang =OI! YOU DAMN NETNAVI!= the voice snapped before sniffling =Mou...How cruel~=

"uh...Moshi-moshi?" Lan answered as he took the PeT from Roll to look at the screen, revealing the image of a man in and all white business suit and a white cape on his back, the glasses on his face reflecting the light of the screen he was facing to hide his eyes.

=Congratulations! You are chosen as a Sekirei's Ashikabi!=

"Hakase!" Musubi chirped, her head resting on Lan's shoulder so she could see the screen.

"This guy's your teacher?" Lan asked.

"He's my professor and the company president," Musubi replied.

 _"Company...president?"_ Megaman raised a brow.

=To think that Lan Hikari and MegamanEXE can't even recognize my face= the man sighed =You should pay more attention to the latest news, Lan Xavier Hikari=

"Eh?"

=And to think you were one of the top fifty students in getting accepted into Cybertech University, just like how your father Yuchiro Hikari did= the man continued.

"H-How could you know all that?!" Lan gawked, _'Gah! That's right! Musubi took me away when we first met, so I didn't have time to check my score!'_

The man let out a hearty laugh =There's nothing I don't know. Especially when my company's bought over 65 percent of Shinto Teito at the moment=

"Ah! That's…" Roll gasped.

=The Sekirei Plan= the man informed with a smirk =That's the name of the game happening to you right now=

"G-Game?" Lan repeated.

=Yes. You love games like your net battling, which you still do 5 hours straight when not studying= Lan flinched at that =The rules are simple: There are 108 freed Sekireis. These Sekireis fight and fight and fight and FIGHT!-!-! And the last Ashikabi of the remaining one Sekirei is given permission to ascend=

 _"Ascend? Ascend to what?"_ Megaman asked.

=They will ascend and gain the power to hold the fate of the world in their hands!= the man declared.

"...Hang up, Megaman," Lan ordered.

=GAH! NOT AGA…= Megaman hung up and set up a block on the app.

A buzz went off. Everyone turned to Maylu to see her slightly-above average bust was shaking. Blushing, she turned around and took her PeT out from under her shirt. She turned back and the screen changed to show the man now crying.

=Nani so re?! You're cruel, you two! So very, very cruel!= the man comically cried.

"Good lord, you're a baka," Lan facepalmed.

=I should also note that this project is top secret= the man informed =And if you try to reveal this to anyone not aware of the Sekirei Plan, well…= the screen changed to a live feed of a familiar woman to Lan.

"K-Kaa-chan!" Lan gasped before noticing that the woman wasn't even aware she was being shown as she did the dishes.

=MBI is more than capable of using our private army to make sure that the 'leaks' are sealed up right= the man informed, the cheesy smile on his face having turned darker and stern.

"Wait, then why are you letting me hear this?" Maylu asked.

=Hm? Oh, the PeT I had to get into's owner is still there. Wait a sec…. oh...oh...Oh-hoh-hoh-hoh~! It's been awhile. You are gonna make this game fun= the man noted, adjusting his glasses =Well now, tea time! See you, Musubi, have fun~=

"Ah! M-Matte!" Maylu called before the man hung up.

"Uh, Megaman, what's MBI?" Lan asked.

 _"You're kidding me, right? It's a privately-owned corporation that's been advancing really fast over the last two decades,"_ Megaman informed, _"Dad said they were talking about a merger with them to combine resources, however SciLab is owned by the UN and they refuse to agree with the merger due to suspicions on just how MBI was able to advance so quickly."_

"Oh...I was…." Lan chuckled.

 _"Thinking about Maylu in that bikini she wore when Yai took you guys to the beach on Oran Island last year back?"_

"Shut up."

"You really should be more careful about what you say." Roll noted.

"Eh?" Lan blinked before seeing Maylu's anger consumed face.

"Lan Hikari…!"

"Lan-sama!" Musubi cheered, glomping him "I'll fight really hard for you and I'll definitely stay alive so we can ascend together!"

 _"Uh, M-Musubi…"_ Megaman blushed as Roll covered the PeT screen

"Oh my…" Roll gasped.

"Hm?" Musubi tilted her head, unaware of her breasts being fully exposed from her glomp...and currently having the back of Lan's head fixed between them.

"..le..le...let go of him." Maylu ordered, pulling Lan away in jealously, _'Those things are nearly as big as her head, dammit!'_

Lan did not say anything as his face was getting brighter in red, now resting between Maylu's somewhat smaller bosom.

"But he's my Ashikabi." Musubi said, pulling him back.

"You're being indecent," Maylu replied, pulling Lan back.

"...I think Lan's liking this," Roll whispered to Megaman as the two watched as Lan's head kept going from bosom to bosom.

"Musubi thinks Maylu isn't being honest," Musubi noted.

"Wh-What?!" Maylu blushed, the two letting Lan go so he could collapse, steam coming out of his head as he blabbered nonsense.

"Musubi not good with words, but she thinks you love Ashikabi-sama."

 _"Well she's not a complete airhead on sudden subjects."_

"Oh, be nice, Mega-kun," Roll playfully scolded as she helped Lan up and let him lean against a wall.

"Maylu-sama, what's bothering you?" Musubi asked, worried for the red head.

"It...It's nothing!" Maylu snapped before she stomped off, "Come on, Roll!"

"C-Coming," Roll replied, "You remember the directions?"

 _"Hai, Roll-chan."_

"Good. Love you, Mega-kun," Roll nodded as she gave Musubi the PeT since Lan was still out of it...and a jacket before going off after Maylu, "So you can cover up. It was nice meeting you, Musubi-chan. Ja ne."

"...Is this one of those Modesty things?" Musubi innocently asked Megaman as she put the jacket on, zipping it up until it couldn't go further, stopping at just above her nipples.

 _"I have a feeling you and modesty are never gonna happen,"_ Megaman chuckled, _"Look. Just go get our stuff and Lan. After that, just follow the directions I'm going to give you, okay?"_

"Okay," Musubi nodded, "...Ah. I left it back at Curry-chan."

 _"Left what?"_

"The bag," Musubi replied.

 _"What bag...ohhh."_

* * *

 _"Thank goodness that that manager kept it for us,"_ Megaman sighed in relief as Musubi left Curry-chan with the bag...and a large bag of take-out curry.

"It's a little burned through." Musubi said, "Maybe I shouldn't have had it so close when lightning was being thrown at Musubi."

 _"It's fine, Musubi,"_ Megaman assured as he looked at the still out-of-it Lan being carried on top of the bag, _"Dr. Hikari made that cloth for an electrical experiment and when he was done, he just gave it to Lan to see if he could make use of it."_

"Does it have a logo on it?"

 _"Yeah, it…"_

"Oh, so that's what was on Lan-sama's bag."

 _"Yeah...wait, you held all that large stuff on what?"_

"The thing Lan-sama gave me. He said all the important stuff can go into this normal bag he called it."

 _"...Heh. Smart call,"_ Megaman noted, _"Okay, Musubi, not listen carefully. Start by heading down this street until you get to…"_

* * *

 _"Okay. All we need to do now is just look for a three-storied place with a big red heart with two gold 'H's' in the heart on the roof,"_ Megaman informed as Lan and Musubi turned down a street.

"Oh this building right in front of us?" Musubi asked as she pointed ahead.

 _"Wait. You took multiple wrong turns and now you just find it?"_ Megaman asked, _"Goddammit, Lan, she has your sense of direction."_

"Oi!"

"Hello?" Musubi asked, knocking on the stone wall's gate.

=Hello=

"Hello?"

=Hello!=

"Hello?" Musubi looked around.

The voice giggled from a box on the wall =Well, aren't you adorable-sounding. Hold on, I'll send someone out to open the gate=

"Thank you, mysterious voice coming from nowhere! ...Or are you a NetNavi-san?" Musubi tilted her head.

The voice just laughed for a moment. A minute later and the gate slid to the side, letting the three enter. Now on the grounds, the three looked around. A nice zen garden was in the center of the front lawn while the building was indeed three stories tall. The emblem Megaman had said to look out for was indeed on the roof while the overhead in front of the main entrance had the words written in English saying 'HOTEL HEARTFUL.'

"Man...I was just getting ready to take a bath when the owner asked me to open the gate," a voice noted, "Then again, it is an exclusive place."

Lan turned to the voice and blushed as a brunette walked up, her breasts almost just as big as Musubi's with a great figure herself. Her blue shirt with a red center and a yellow star seemed to be a size small as it showed off her belly area while her mini-jeans hugged every curve on her lower half to just halfway past the knees.

"Oh, and you'll need to put your NetNavi into a SubPeT," the girl explained when she noticed Lan holding his PeT, "There aren't any devices connected to the internet aside from the normal computers, so everyone uses a complementary SubPeT here if they have a NetNavi that can only jack into those computers with permission...or you can put him in the copyroid in trade for him or her doing chores."

"Copyroid," Lan smirked.

 _"Traitor!"_

"Great!" the girl grinned, "I'm Uzume, by the way. You'll find the owner of this place in her office just by the entrance. Just look for the golden heart on the door with her family's crest in the center of it."

"What's the crest?"

"A heart in a circle."

"Wait that's Roll's...oh no." Lan paled, "Oh noo…"

"Is that you, Lanny?"

Lan let out a groan as he tried to not look at whom was approaching. The woman was tall, easily an even seven feet. Her toned body filled out in all the right places and was just as attractive to look at as the two girls he now stood by. Her long, sunkissed blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail, the top of which flared out into the shape of a heart surprisingly. She wore a magenta kimono with heart patterns decorating it.

"Ahh the netnavi." Musubi noted, recalling the voice, "Hello."

The woman giggled, a hand going over her smiling lips and exposing the wedding ring on her finger, "It's the innocent voice. A pleasure. Though, I'm not a NetNavi, dear. who are you?"

"Musubi is Sekirei number 88!" Musubi chirped with a proud smile, "And Musubi belongs to Lan-sama!"

"Oh?"

"Gah! It-It's nothing, Aphrodite!" Lan blushed as he covered Musubi's mouth while whispering to her, "Ix-nay on the ame-gay, Musubi. Remember the warning we got?"

"Lan Xavier Hikari, do not cover a lady's mouth," Aphrodite scolded.

"G-Gomen, Aphrodite-nee," Lan apologized .

"Nee? Oh! Is this your sister, Lan-sama?" Musubi asked, earning a giggle from Aphrodit, "Musubi will take care of Lan-sama's Onee-sama."

Aphrodite laughed, "Oh no, no, no. My husband and I have been friends with Lanny's family for years to the point that Lan's just kept calling me his nee-chan." she turned to the hotel, "Come in, come in. It's been so long, Lan-chan. I really want to hear how you've been the last four years."

"If Lan-sama considers you his sister then Musubi will also show the same courtesy, Onee-sama!"

"Oh, you are such a cheeky girl," Aphrodite giggled as she hugged the shorted girl before taking her in, "And you remind me so much of myself and my beloved when we were your ages."

"Oh, you landed on him with your bottom, went into his home, and he hugged your bosom as he slept, and then Sekirei shooting lightning attack you and when you're feeling really hot. you kiss him?" she asked making her blink.

Aphrodite just laughed, "Oh, you really are a cheeky girl like I was at your age. Lanny, come on~!"

"Coming…" Lan mumbled. "She's not my girlfriend by thr way!"

"Hai Musubi is Lan-sama's Sekirei!" Musubi chirped.

"Wow, so you're the mysteious Lanny that Sakurai-sama likes to talk about," Uzume teased, "Well, I have to admit, you look a lot cuter than what she's told us about." she winked at him and giggled when he blushed from embarassment, "Oh, if you start living here, I'm going to enjoy this place even more. Though…" she tapped her chin, "She said 'Lan Xavier Hikari,' right?"

"Yes I have a middle name."

"...I need to go check something," Uzume noted as she ran off into the hotel.

"Lan-sama, come on!" Musubi called from the entrance before turning to go in...and let out a surprised noise, "Ah! Lan-sama!"

"Musubi?" Lan asked.

"I'm stuck~!" Musubi whined, the bag stuck in the door.

"Okay here I come…" he said, backing up and getting a running start.

* * *

"So you managed to get into your father's university," Aphrodite noted, "That's good to hear. Anything specific you're looking to get into?"

"For now, all the stuff my dad specialized in. See how far I get."

 _"Lucky for us, there's about two months before classes begin, so I can get Lan prepared for them,"_ Megaman noted.

"Actually, Megaman, for my first year i kinda want to try it on my own."

 _"Really now?"_ Megaman asked.

"You really have matured since darling and I went to see the world," Aphrodite noted.

"Can't rely on Megaman for everything and I can't stay that little boy, you know."

"True," Aphrodite sighed before looking at Musubi and gave a giggle, "Oh, you should've seen him when he was eight. In fact, where's my photo album."

"APHRODITE-NEE!" Lan exclaimed with a heavy blush

"Shower time for you," she scolded, "You need a cool down, Lanny. well if you want to stay for free."

"...hai." he said, walking away.

"Hey I'm...where'd he go?"

"To the shower."

"...umm, Aphrodite...your niece is in there." Uzume said, making her stop.

"...oops," Aphrodite gave a small smirk.

* * *

"Stupid... I'd better hurry before she shows any embarrassing pictures of me." Lan groaned as he walked right into the shower room and jumped in before blinking.

"..." Maylu blinked and listed what just happened: Lan came in, check; jumped her, check; his leg was in-between a certain area, check; and his hands were on her bust, double check.

"..." Lan opened his eyes to see his hands on Maylu's bosom as she began to grow red, "Uh…"

"..." she just blushed, thinking about today's events, "...you...can let go now."

"R-Right. Gomen," Lan apologized as he let go and the two looked away from each other, blushing hard.

"It's coed, so...the reason you're here?"

"Renting. Hopefully."

"Roll must have given Megaman the directions," Maylu noted, getting closer. "Why were you with that girl?"

"Well, she landed on me and those twins showed up blasting lightning. Musubi just grabbed me and ran off and I didn't learn her name until she apologized for taking me with her," Lan explained, "She didn't have a place to stay, so I let her stay the night."

"Are you sure it's not 'cause of her...well...big bombs?" she pouted.

"Well, they are kinda big...then again, yours felt big, too, just now…" Lan noted before covering his mouth with a harder blush.

"Then look at me." she challenged.

"Uh...Y-You sure?" Lan asked, his eyes widening at the challenge.

"If you don't, I can beat you up like you suspected I would."

Lan gave a gulp, "Well...If...If you put it that way...O-Okay." he said turning around to see her innocent blush and not covering anything, "W-Wow…"

"I...I don't look too bad, do I?" Maylu asked.

"No…"

"Y-You think so?" she said getting on top of him, "Then kiss me...like when you and her kiss."

"Maylu…" he said getting closer to her face, before they came in contact Lan missed her and Maylu kissed someone.

"Mmm~...oh Lan…"

"Musubi isn't Lan-sama, but that kiss was nice."

"?!" Maylu opened her eyes to see a nude Musubi before her, "Y-You?!"

"Why'd you stop?" Musubi asked, tilting her head while getting into the bath.

"Wh...Why are you in here?" Maylu asked as she sat down on Lan's left.

"Well…"

* * *

 _"Musubi, you are not the first Sekirei of Lan's. That is Maylu," Aphrodite informed._

 _"Really? Maylu-sama is a Sekirei?" Musubi asked._

 _"Do you love Lan? Does he empower you with his love?"_

 _"Uh-huh," Musubi nodded._

 _"Well he does the very same thing with my little step-sister," Aphrodite giggled, "After all, there's no greater force in this world than love."_

 _"Ahh! Musubi and Aphrodite-nee are two ingredients in a can."_

 _"Umm, I think you mean peas in a pod." Uzume informed._

 _"Aphrodite-nee, what is love?"_

 _"Love…"_

 _"Just is!" Musubi said with hearts in her eyes._

 _"..." Aphrodite gave a squeal of delight as she pulled Musubi into a spinning hug, "Oh, I have found a kindred sister in the ways of love at last!"_

* * *

"Of course," Maylu and Lan facepalmed.

* * *

 _"So you have to make it clear to Maylu you are not a threat to her and you want to be a friend, so show her the same love you feel for Lan and you two will be sisters in love."_

 _"Hai onee-sama...no okaa-sama!" Musubi said._

 _"...Oh, now I love you even more, my little imotou!" Aphrodite cheered._

 _"I feel like something horrible has been born..." Uzume stated._

* * *

"So Musubi will not be an enmey, she will be nice to Maylu-sama."

"Uh…" Maylu and Lan blinked twice before Musubi hugged Lan's right arm.

"So can Musubi give Lan-sama's back a wash?" Musubi asked.

"Wh-What?!" Maylu exclaimed as she hugged Lan's left arm.

"Maylu-sama, you handle the front."

"We don't have clot…"

"Aphrodite-okaasama says the bodies are best."

"...I need to have a talk with nee-san...but if I leave…" Maylu said, feeling trapped.

"Why me?!" Lan cried.

* * *

"Did you hear screaming?" Roll asked, kissing Megaman who was in a copyroid

"No." he said, pulling Roll into a kiss again.

* * *

 _GT: Oh, Aphrodite, you cheeky lady, you…_

 _O.N: But isn't that why we in a non-romantic way *red dot on my head vanishes* love her?_

 _GT: Like I said: she is a cheeky lady._

 _O.N :So welcome to another project between me and GT._

 _*optimus prime truck tries to sneak in*_

 _O.N: Ginrai i promise you we will restart soon now stay in the corner!_

 _GT: Once we are done discussing things about it. Now go back in the corner before I get a Karakuri Benkei on you!_

 _*the truck retreats*_

 _O.N: Kids these days, GT. So before any readers ask yes not a lot of megaman action. it took us forever to find a fic to work on, and we'll be working on making using megaman so we can have equal focus give us some time._

 _GT: Right. Hopefully, there will be some more NetBattles and Virus Busting in the future. But for now, we've gotten some good stuff in the first chapter!_

 _O.N: We'll have a poll later down the road what it'll be about keep a look out but it is related to this fic. GT anything you wanna leave off before we kick our new year party off? 'Cause aphrodite told me about a good place during her younger days and I got tickets._

 _GT: Make sure you all leave a review about the story! And not just things like keep on writing this or that you liked it! I'd like a reason in the reviews, please!_

 _O.N: He does like those, so please give him what he wants. When you do, he gets chocobos and I know you love those don't you, cute little youkai kitty you._

 _GT: I am a_ boy _little Yokai kitty and yes. I love them as much as Kell from Keenan and Kell loves Orange Soda._

 _O.N: Yes now come! *a car with a heart symbol on it arrive* the ladies await! *picks up GT who was eating a chocobo and got into a car* say happy new year kitty._

 _GT: HAPPY NEW YEAR!_


	2. Broken Feathers (1)

**_GammaTron: *hums while skipping onto the scene. Notices the reader* Oh! Hi, minnya!_**

 ** _Deadpool: Oh god still in Yokai are you, and before you hit me or anything O.N's sick and doesn't want to be bother so you gotta deal with me._**

 ** _GT: ...Someone get nyice Sho, please. I'm afraid I might mault and burn this guy before shoving him back into the Wither Storm room._**

 ** _Deadpool: *shows GT a message*_**

 ** _O.N: GT, yes this is me. I had to pay Deadpool not to lie. I am still working on my OCs so none of them will be used in anything non OC related, so just give Deadpool something he likes and he'll be nice to you, bye O.N fighting off a cold with chicken soup._**

 ** _GT: Ah. *pulls out a scroll and tosses it to Deadpool* Let's you talk with Death for a bit. Go nuts. *turns back to the readers* Speaking of colds, this chapter's gonna be a bit chilly._**

 ** _Deadpool: Dude i'm married. anywho yes it is with a stone cold ice...wait this is sekirei not rosario + vampire...I'm gonna kill Minaka. I was paid to by some scary lady._**

 ** _GT: *wearing a Caboose helmet* Which scary lady? This place is full of scary ladies._**

 ** _Deadpool: Give you a hint: scary lady dumb enough to have his kids. Disclaimers now._**

 ** _Disclaimers: GammaTron and OverNerd do not own Sekirei and Megaman Battle Network! GammaTron does own Aphrodite Heart-Sakurai, though._**

* * *

 _"Dammit, man! What the hell were you thinking tuning her on your own?!"_

 _"I can handle it!"_

 _"It's too late, you idiot! She's scrapped now!"_

* * *

A pair of blank winter-green eyes slid open as the words 'scrapped now' still echoed in their head. The owner of the eyes began to get up from the bush they had been lying in, the cold night's wind not bothering them despite wearing only a bloodied button shirt and a bloodied labcoat over that. A hand brushed their forehead, feeling the mark there.

"...bro...ken…"

* * *

"Lan time to get up."

"Shut up, I'm in the middle of making out with M..." Lan mumbled before he was drenched in cold water, "GAH! SON OF A BITCH!"

"Told you to get up," Megaman chuckled, his helmet gone and a butler's outfit on before he was punched in the face, "Ow!"

"Yup. Downside to having a body," Lan grinned before feeling someone tug on him to get him back in the wet bed, "Huh?"

Looking down, he blushed as Musubi was trying to get him back into bed, still asleep despite the cold water that had hit her as well. While it didn't wake it, it did have the downside of showing her skin under spare shirt she was wearing, revealing no bra beneath.

"..."

* * *

"Megaman, why do you have two black eyes?" Uzume asked, yawning.

"Forgot that I was in a Copyroid," Megaman replied.

"Well, it's your first morning in one," Uzume shrugged, "Took Roll her first few days to get used to it."

"Oh, Mega-kun...what's this I hear about you dumping cold water on customers?" Aphrodite asked.

"Oh, it was just Lan…"

"He's a customer first, family second, when you're on duty and that's every morning you wake up."

"Aw nuts," Megaman frowned, "Well, there goes my morning amusement."

"Oh, so it's amusing to torment customers?" Aphrodite frowned, tugging him by the ear.

"Gah! Ite-ite-ite!" Megaman yelped.

"Seems you'll need to watch that employee training video Anata made, it seems," Aphrodite noted, "And the water bill this month is coming out of your pay."

"Which is Lan's money. I don't need pay."

"You own it. Lan signed a contract, giving all your rights as a copyroid to me." she said, "One more word out of you through and i'm putting you in a female copyroid body."

"Wh-What?! when did he do that?" Megaman gawked.

"When you were distracted when Roll-chan was showing you her uniform for here," Aphrodite replied, making him blush. "But he wasn't really…"

* * *

 _"Lan, would you sign this?"_

 _"Huh? Yeah. Sure whatever." Lan said, looking at Maylu and Musubi who were trying out each other's clothes._

 _"It's kinda tight," Musubi admitted as she groped herself in Maylu's clothing._

 _"Why does this skirt have to be so short?" Maylu pondered._

 _"Silly, Maylu-chan, it's so Musubi can kick!" she giggled, doing a kick to demonstrate._

'Even the underwear?!' _Lan's blush increased, getting an eyeful since she had kicked in his direction._

* * *

"...Focus." she said mentally getting ideas for something she'll discuss with Uzume later. "Now where was I...ahh yes. The training video."

"Well, at least that's something good," Megaman noted.

"Anata and I did it in opera. Two hours straight of it."

"...I'll take the gynoid CopyRoid, please…" Megaman pleaded.

"Too late."

"Nooo!" Megaman screamed.

As he was being dragged off behind everyone at the food table, Maylu twitched as she saw how close Musubi clung to Lan, the Sekirei's bosom 'devouring' Lan's arm. She then looked at her bust and then Musubi's.

 _'All that brainpower probably went into her breasts,'_ she frowned as, minutes later, Aphrodite came back alone.

"Okay, that's the last plate," Aphrodite noted as she put a large plate of steak, rice, and a salad at one of the empty spots on the table.

"...Who eats dinner for breakfast?" Lan asked before the door to the dining room slid open.

"His," Aphrodite replied as a young man with off-white hair entered, his white button shirt slightly messed up, the black tie undone, and his black slacks a bit scuffed, "Did you have a good night at your job, Kagari-san?"

"Yeah," the man replied as he sat down at the dinner plate before looking at Lan and Musubi, "New guests?"

"Indeed," Aphrodite replied, "May I introduce Lan Hikari and Musubi."

"...Lan Hikari? Uzume, don't you have a binder filled with old clippings about what he did when he was younger?" Kagari glanced at Uzume.

"Uht!" Uzume blushed, "U-Urusei, Kagari!"

"Everything going well at your job, Maylu?" Kagari asked.

"Yes 'till Lan showed up yesterday."

"I didn't know the owner of that place was a fan," Lan noted.

"I meant with your bimbo there."

"Hmm?" Musubi asked, pointing to herself, "Ah…" she looked at Lan, "Lan-sama, what's a bimbo? Is it that stuff Pandas eat?"

"Maylu, no need to be rude," Lan frowned, "Musubi-chan hasn't don..,"

"Oh, now it's 'chan' is it?"

Uzume gave a cough that sounded like 'Tsundere' while Kagari just ignored it, preferring to eat his dinner.

"Well, yeah. She's nice and I rather call her that…"

"Of course she's nice. She's willing to be naked around you like a fangirl serving herself up for dinner!"

"Says the one that I heard did a threesome bath with them," Uzume noted, causing Lan and Maylu to freeze and blush.

"Uzume, do you want me to get rid of your costume collection?" Kagari asked, drinking tea.

"Fufufufufu…" Aphrodite laughed, "Ah, how beautiful love is."

"Nee-san, please stay out of this." Maylu said, "And for everyone's information, I wasn't done taking a bath when Lan decided to be a pervert!"

"Pervert?! I don't have to take this." he frowned, "I'm going for a walk...alone." he quickly told Musubi.

"Okay, Lan-sama," Musubi nodded as Lan left, "Aphrodite-Kaa-sama wanted me to help her today!"

Kagari choked on his tea at that.

"Fufufufufufu...yes, I have some clothes for you to try out."

"Oh no." Kagari groaned.

"Whoo! I just love it when Aphrodite does a mini fashion show!" Uzume cheered.

"Maylu-chan, we have to get ready for work," Roll noted.

"Let's get a double shift in. I don't want to be home till midnight." Maylu said, walking off.

"Ooh...Haven't seen her this mad since the time she thought Lan forgot her birthday," Roll cringed.

"I haven't seen anyone this mad since you saw Mega-kun flirting with Meddy," Aphrodite teased.

"...Wait up, Maylu. I need a double shift now, too," Roll grumbled. "I can wear a nurse costume too."

"Did that really happen?" Uzume asked once Roll was gone.

"Nah. It was the other way around, but he was so oblivious to it," Aphrodite giggled, "What's worse is once he had a baby named Trill and he wanted Meddy help raising him."

"Trill? That's a cute baby name," Uzume noted.

"...Who was the mother?" Kagari asked.

"Ohh snap! Shots fired!"

"No one," Aphrodite explained, earning a raised brow from them, "What? I never said it was his baby-baby. It was his as in he took him in."

"Like you and Musubi-chan," Uzume compared.

"No, because I love her and will never let her go."

"So it didn't really work for Trill and Megaman?" Kagari assumed.

"More like he had to go back to his parallel world because the reason for the breaking of the boundary between them was no longer existing," Aphrodite replied.

"When did universe traveling come into play here?" Uzume gawked, confused.

"It's a long, complicated story. All I can tell you is that Trill was a cutey and I still have baby pictures!"

"Ooh! Show them! Show them!" Uzume grinned.

* * *

"Urge to Beast Out rising!" Megaman growled, tied up, "Rising...falling….falling...Rising!"

=And now the second act of three= the video informed.

" _OVERFLOWING!_ " Megaman roared, a tail whipping out of his back.

* * *

"What the heck did Musubi-chan do to her, anyway?" Lan grumbled. "Sure, the shower thing got…." he blushed, "...crazy." he shuddered, "Where did that bear even come from and where did it go?" he said before thinking about things, "Gah! I need to cool down!" he said before a snowball hit him in the face, "Gah! What the…?! Where did snow come from?! It's the start of summer, for crying out loud!" he demanded before seeing the area he was in was partially...snowing? "What in the world?"

"Got him!" a kid nearby laughed with his friends.

"Cheeky little..." he frowned before smirking, "Okay. You wanna play?"

"Yay!" the kids cheered.

"Let's play!" he said, taking some snow and making some snow balls before throwing them all. "Aahhaha."

* * *

"Hey, Roll," Hibiki asked, "What's wrong with Maylu?"

"You are really talking to me after yesterday?" Roll blinked.

"What was wrong with yesterday?"

"You tried to electrocute Lan and sent lightning at Musubi," Roll informed.

"...Do you even…?"

"The owner of MBI called Lan on his PeT and then on Maylu's when he hung up on him twice."

"Warning next time, you hang up on him and he'll blow up your PeT," Hikari advised, "Trust us, he's done it."

"Oh god, was our boy pissed," Hibiki recalled, "Thankfully, his NetNavi had been out doing something at the time."

"But the mess we cleaned up...man he needed some relief," Hikari noted.

"Customers at three-o-clock," Hibiki informed as she looked at the entrance, "On it."

"Talk to you later, Roll," Hikari waved.

"...They are so carefree…"

"That's what makes them good employees," the boss said, appearing behind Roll, "Take some notes."

"H-Hai," Roll nodded.

"By the way...Is everything okay with Maylu?" the boss questioned, "She seems rather...irritable at the moment. I hope she won't take it out on the customers. She just promoted for her good work yesterday."

"I'll make sure boss." she said, running to handle Maylu.

"...Now who else can I ninja behind before Lunch Rush ends," he pondered, walking off.

* * *

"So it's been like this since yesterday?" Lan asked as he took half of a group of kids to build a snow fort while the other group attempted to conquer it.

"It just started snowing in the morning," a little girl noted, "And it got on the ground really fast, too."

"We didn't complain. We wanted a snow war."

"I see, men...and women are the catapults ready?" Lan shouted.

"Yes, Commander Hikari."

"Commence operation 'Blue Shot!'"

At that, a flurry of giant snowballs rained down on the opposing army, the kids dramatically acting as if they were getting hit by bullets and falling down like brave soldiers of war.

"So anything else weird going on?"

"Well there's the near naked lady sitting at the bench."

"Ah, I see. There's a na…" the words finally came to his brain, "There's a naked lady sitting on a bench near here?"

"Near-naked, Commader. Get some hearing aids, old timer."

"Shut up, Grif," one of the other kids spoke.

"What? He's blind too. She's literally been at the bench behind us the entire time."

"..." Lan blinked as the kid was right and saw… "How did I not see a…Blood?"

Sitting on a bench, looking at nothing at all, was a young woman, possibly in her early twenties, possibly exactly 20, with short, light-brown hair. While a foot was pressed on the bench with her knee mostly hiding her right breast, the other leg was on its side, the front of the foot where it connected to the leg pressed against the ankle of the other. All she wore on her body was a white lab coat and a messy, white button shirt...both splattered in blood.

"Onee-sama," a girl called out to the woman, handing her some cookies.

"Ah…" the woman's voice was soft, barely audible in a monotone, "...food?"

"Uh-huh. I thought you might be hungry," the girl replied as she put the cookies beside the woman and went off to the other children.

"...Grif, you're in charge." Lan said, walking off and towards the lady.

"Oh no," the other kid groaned.

"Are you alright?" Lan asked the lady, checking on her, "Are you hurt anywhere?" he asked trying to find a wound.

"Ah…" a small pause, "...broken."

"Oh god, what's broken? I only know first aid," Lan panicked before lifting up the lab coat, not caring how naked she was and more worried for her well being.

"Ah…" another small pause, "...why?"

You're broken, right? I want you to get fix."

"...no fix…" she moved a bit away, "...broken…"

"Hush." he said, "Nothing broken can't be fix. Anything can be fixed, no matter what." he said, "Once we find what's broken, I'll fix it myself if I have to. Who would do this to such a beautiful lady?"

"Ah…" another paused as she scooted away, "...not beautiful. ...broken…"

"And I said if it's broke, it can be fix." she was about to say something until he stopped her, "You are not broken. You are fine, it's all in your head."

The woman shook her head before moving her hair a bit, causing Lan's eyes to widen as he saw the crimson Sekirei crest on her forehead, "...broken."

"Hold on."

* * *

"Yes, Lan-sama?" Musubi asked on the phone.

"Sweetie, don't move quick," Aphrodite advised, a sewing needle in her mouth like a toothpick.

=Musubi, quick, how do you fix Sekirei?=

"Huh? Fix?" Musubi tilted her head before Lan explained his problem, "Mou...Gomen, Lan-sama, but I don't know how to fix that...ahh~ Okaa-sama, don't suddenly do that to my breasts."

"Fufufufufu…"

* * *

 _'What is Onee-chan doing to her?'_ Lan thought with wide eyes.

=Please, I'm not prepared for something like this~=

Lan hung up with a heavy blush on his face and a bit of blood falling from his nose. As he looked at the girl, he wiped the blood off on his sleeve.

"Okay. No matter what, I'm gonna treat your injuries. What's broken?"

"...me…" she replied, tears in her eyes forming and turning to ice as they fell.

"Oh! Onii-chan made Onee-sama cry!" the girl from earlier pouted as the other kids watched.

"Attack the cry-maker!" Grif ordered.

"Look out, commander!" the other boy yelped.

"Huh? GWAH!" Lan yelped as he was engulfed in a pile of snowballs...with two coal and a button.

"Target hit!" Grif whooped, "Nice shot on the face, Donut."

"Thanks," a girl in pink grinned.

"...ah…" the woman said, getting up and moving the snow off Lan, "...okay?"

"Fine," Lan replied, "Wait...you got up."

"...ah…" a pause as the woman blinked twice, "...did."

"Got you now though. Quick, kids," he said as they surrounded her, "Let's get her to a hospital."

"?!" the woman's eyes widened, "Ah…" a pause, "...no find…" she hugged herself with a shake, "...don't want to…"

* * *

"Hmm...She seems alright to me," a doctor said, examining the semi-frightened woman, who had to be literally pushed to him, "Must be some mental trauma." he said, looking at Lan and the kids who helped pushed her their hands frozen. "Or she's some kind of reverse Yuki-Onna." he turned back to her, "Now for your temperature…" he said, putting a thermostat in her mouth and the liquid in it turned into ice, frost forming over it, "...Yuki-onna it is." he blinked twice before turning to them, "Where did you find a real live Yuki-Onna of all things?!"

"So she's not hurt?"

"No. It seems psychological," the doctor informed.

"Ahh, good. I wa-Achoo!" Lan sneezed, making her get up and walk over to him, putting her head on his.

"Ah...gomen." she apologized.

"It's ok. I wasn't wearing proper stuff when playing with these kids anywa-achoo."

"I suggest you take a cup of cold medicine," the doctor informed, "I will need you to sign her papers, as well."

"Yeah…" Lan sniffed before blinking, "Hey.." he told the girl, "Since it's kinda your bad for making me sick, you have to take me home, ok?"

"Ah…" a pause, "...okay."

"I don't know the treatment for a Yuki-Onna, but I do suggest you keep him warm," the doctor advised, "Now, Mr. Hikari, would you please help fill her forms out so that I can keep a record on her health?" he said, looking at them only to see, "..."

"They left the moment you went to get papers, sensei," the kids informed in unison.

"Oi vey…" the doctor sighed.

* * *

"Damn. It's cold in here." Uzume complained as she entered the dining room, "Look at this; my breath is so visible, I'm smoking...and hot air is coming off you."

"No smoking outside of your room," Aphrodite joked, wearing a winter coat before looking at steam coming off Kagari, "How are you...?"

"Heatpacks," Kagari replied.

"Ah. More coffee?"

Kagari nodded, "I have tonight off, so I'd like to see what it's like to sleep at night for once."

"Good. Meggy, go get some more coats. They're in the main hall closet," Aphrodite ordered.

"Don't call me 'Meggy'..." Megaman grumbled as he left.

"Do I need to show you a series of Caboose's funniest moments?"

"Oh no no no no!" Megaman dashed off.

"...Does he not like the series?" Uzume asked.

"He thinks Blues give people like him a bad color preference," Aphrodite giggled. "But it is cold in here. Been like that since Lan came back with that dog he said he found."

"Did you see the dog in question?" Kagari asked.

"No," Aphrodite replied, "I took his word for it. He knows what happens when he lies to me...hint: good for me bad for him."

"Speaking of that good, how's our main model for today?" Uzume asked, "Still a bit tired out from you doing all that?"

"I'll have you know that it improves stamina. Remember that you could only run for two miles before you started doing them and can now run nine," Aphrodite informed before she teased, "She lasted longer than you did~"

"Hey! I've managed to improve since my first time!" Uzume blushed befre Kagari's head hit the table, soft snores following.

"Musubi beat your current record," Aphrodite pointed out.

"Dammit!" Uzume groaned, "Now I have to continue, don't I?"

"Whoever said we were stopping?" Aphrodite asked, confused.

"Zzz…" Kagari snored under his breath.

"Oh dear...He's out like a light," Aphrodite noted as she picked him up, "Best take him to bed, I suppose."

* * *

"...ah...go now."

"Ahh ahh ahh! You gotta stay 'till I get better." Lan insisted, _'I know this is wrong, taking advantage of her lack of knowledge, but she's safer here then out there where S &M twins can get her.' _he thought before imagining the S&M twins suits on Maylu and Musubi.

"Ah…" a pause, "...bleeding."

"Gah!" he screamed into his pillows, _"Why does it look so hot on them?!"_

"Ah...tent…" the girl blinked.

"Ahh! D-don't look!" _'Damn twins!'_

* * *

"Are you sure you two are okay?" Roll asked as Hibiki ad Hikari had just sneezed for the second time in a row.

"Just feels like someone is thinking about us in our battle suits."

"...Those are battle suits?"

"Yeah. What? We're not netnavis. We wear human clothes and not something out of a tokusatsu."

"How dare you?! My outfit is…"

"And didn't you used to have electric things on your back and use a whip?"

"I was possessed by a World Three NetNavi!" Roll huffed, "That does not count!"

"Oh yeah, that makes sense."

"Don't you roll your eyes at me like that! I am not crazy."

"Oh look out, she's getting the whip."

 ***RRRRRRRR***

"HOLY SHIT! A CHAINSAW?!" Hibiki freaked, "Hikari…"

"You dug your own grave on this," Hikari replied as she walked out for her second shift before taking out a phone, "Yeah...yeah, honey...We're...gonna be late." a pause, "Yes, Hibiki ran her mouth again." another pause, "Love you too. Don't stay out too late netbattling." she added, "...yes, I am the boss." she then frowned, "Oh whose family name do I share again? Oh, right Lan's." some screaming and shouting was heard, "Yeah, yeah...We're still having sex tonight, right?" she asked before it hung up, "...Don't think this is over." she said putting the phone away.

"Keep it away."

"No!"

"I said keep it away! SHIT! It's got rubber on it! I can't zap it!"

* * *

"Lan, open up." Megaman said, trying to get through the door, "Man...this thing is frozen shut." he said while on the other side, a wall of ice blocked the door, "Aphrodite-Neechan, I'm going into the AC system. Probably a virus."

"Okay! Make sure you grab a BattleChip Pack once you go in. They're one the board I had put beside each Jack-In Point," Aphrodite informed downstairs.

"Thank you."

* * *

"Listen, it's not so bad." Lan said, shaking down to his bones. "Why do you insist on being broken?"

"Ah…" a pause, "...mistake."

"A...a mistake?"

"Accident."

"There was...an accident?"

"..." Akitsu shivered, "...can't...no winging…"

"No...winging?" Lan repeated as he recalled what happened when Musubi first kissed him, "Wait...You...You can't make those wings of light appear?"

"Ah…" the woman shook her head after a few moments, "...no."

"Someone...made it so you can't...have an Ashkiabi?" Lan tried to figure out.

"Ah...no Ashikabi...no Norito…no bond..." Lan flinched at the sound of ice marbles hitting the floor.

"Bull." Lan said, making her blink in confusion, "I maybe know little about it... but something I was told…"

* * *

 _"Musubi what does it mean to you about us having a bond and a Norito? Are they really that important?"_

 _"Uh-huh," Musubi nodded before kissing Lan once more, causing her wings to appear again, "Fis…"_

 _"Hold on," Lan stopped her, the Sekirei's wings vanishing when he puts his hands on her shoulders, "But what if kissing me didn't make those wings appear? Would...what if you couldn't for whatever reason would you still want a Ashikabi?"_

 _"Of course," Musubi replied, "All Sekirei wish to have an Ashikabi…" she put her hands together over her heart, "Each of us were born for our Ashikabis...someone precious whom we've never met before...to guide him...to the ascension."_

* * *

"So it doesn't matter unless you want it to matter... You want an Ashikabi, don't you?"

"..."

"If you didn't, you wouldn't have been sitting there at that bench. You wanted your Ashikabi to find you."

"Ah…" the woman nodded after a pause, the trail of tears on her face now frozen over, "...yes."

"See. So what you should do? Wait there every hour and meet him? I'm sure you'll be happy."

"..." the woman sat down beside him, "...wish."

"Wish, what?"

"Ah…" she paused, "...you." she said as the ice began to be retracted.

* * *

"Huh? Getting warmer in here," Megaman noted in the AC's Network.

* * *

"M-Me what…" he started before she straddled him, "What the…?!"

"Ah…" a pause, "...too soon?" she said, "...tent...back."

"Don't look!"

"ah…" a pause, "...erection."

"Gh!" _'Okay, she must have had sex ed or something before whatever happened to her!'_

"...ah...attractive." she blushed, holding her cheek in embarrassment.

"...Y...What's your name? I just realized I never got it."

"Ah…" a pause, "...Akitsu."

"That's a beautiful name." he smiled, making her blush more.

"Warm…" she said.

"Well, I'm freezing." he joked before she started stripping him. "Oh no…"

"Lanny, I…" Aphrodite said coming in and seeing the naked Akitsu on top of a naked Lan, "Oh, Lanny, you've become a playboy….where did I go wrong?" she cried, leaving.

"Oh Kami above…" Lan groaned, "She knows I lied to her now most likely...I'm dead."

"...heh...tent."

"Ahh! S-Stop it! Achoo!"

"Ah…" a pause, "...forgot."

"Lan-sama, I came to…" Musubi shouted, coming in, "...Eh?" she blinked twice at the naked woman straddling her Ashikabi...with the crest on her forehead, "Oh! You're the hurt Sekirei Lan-sama told me about!"

"...who…"

"I'm Sekirei Number 88 Musubi, Lan-sama's Sekirei." she said before the scrapped number looked at Lan.

"...liar." she said, getting off him while crying.

"Akitsu," Lan gasped as she was able to grab what she had on before as she fled, "Wait! Achoo!"

"Hey, Lan I…" Megaman said, coming in before Lan yanked him out of the copyroid, _"What's going on?! And why are you naked?!"_

"No time! Need pants and skates!"

"Lan-sama, what's that in between your le…"

"Musubi, don't look!"

* * *

"Well, this was a long day," Maylu said, walking out and getting hit by a snowball, "What the…?!"

 _"Was that a snowball of all things?"_ Roll questioned in the PeT after a stray shot from Hibiki damaged her CopyRoid.

Maylu then looked to see a woman, walking down the street with snow following her path the entire way.

 _"Ahh. It's a yuki-onna."_ Roll guessed, _"You know, I've been meaning to show Mega the upgrades Skye gave me since he left...but with no action going on we haven't found much reason to use them."_

"Is...Is she crying?" Maylu asked.

 _"Crying?"_ Roll repeated, a hologram of her appearing on Maylu's shoulder to get a better look, _"Is that blood on her clothes?!"_

"Liar...ah...warm...still." she sobbed as a limo from a distance seem to follow her, but nothing but the words Lan said to her and how hot they made her feel remained in her mind.

"A limo…?" Maylu pondered as it went by them and continued following the yuki-onna, "...well, I guess it's not really our concer…" Maylu started before seeing Lan charging her way, "Oh. Lan, did you come to…"

"Hi, Maylu. Bye, Maylu!" Lan called, running or rather skating pass her.

 _"Hi, Roll. Bye, Roll,"_ Megaman greeted just as quick.

"Akitsu!" Lan called, skidding until he got in front of her before slipping and falling on his face, "Ahh! Snow! I got snow in my 'stache….I don't have a 'stache!" he said before falling on his butt, "Ow! My bottom! Achoo!"

"...liar."

"I am not!" he said getting up, "Why did you leave?"

"Ah…" a pause, "...liar. ...sekirei."

"Yeah. I have Musubi, but to be fair you didn't ask if I had one."

"Ah...point."

"Besides what I said was true and if you want it to be me, then...ok."

"...have Sekirei….you...don't….need broken."

"You're not broken, Akitsu," Lan sighed, "At least, I don't think you're broken."

"Broken. ...It doesn't…"

"I'm gonna regret this, but…" he said before pulling her into a kiss on the lips...a passionate one, no less, repeating what Musubi did to him several times yesterday.

"?!" Akitsu's eyes widened before she was quiet for a few moments after the kisses ended as Lan pulled back, panting, "Ah…" a pause once more, "A...Ashikabi?"

"You decide." he panted.

 _"Wow, Lan, you can be forceful when you want to be,"_ Megaman noted.

"...again…?" she asked.

"Fine." he said kissing her again at least until Maylu hit him in the head with a bucket full of ice, "Gah! The back of my head! Achoo!"

 _"Did...Did she pick up all the tears Akitsu made?"_ Megaman asked.

"Who the hell do you think you are kissing some random girl so passionately?"

"Ah…" a pause, "...Tsundere."

 _"More than you know,"_ Megaman and Roll sighed under their breath.

"Shut up! Who are you anyway that lan wants to put his hands all over…" she started before looking at Akitsu's breasts.

 _"Damn...Those are big. Probably 89 centimeters, even,"_ Roll noted.

 _"How did you…?"_

 _"Aphrodite-Kaa-sama made a BWH program that lets me tell those measurements. Maylu-chan's only 59 centimeters."_

"Another big breasted bimbo?!"

"Maylu, this isn't the…"

"Why do you keep picking up these strays?" she asked, "Are these girls that much better?"

"Ah…" a pause, "...Jealous."

"Oh stay out of this." she said. "You should…" she started before noticing the limo had stopped.

"Ah...cool." Akitsu said as snow fell down on Maylu.

"Wow. You are really good at controlling that," Lan noted, noticing it was just snowing on Maylu and Maylu alone, "Achoo!"

"...Ashikabi…" Akitsu said, reaching out before they all heard clapping.

"Huh?" Lan questioned, seeing something next to the limo.

The one clapping slowly was a slim teenager, possibly 15 years old, of average height with brown hair, wearing formal white clothing with a yellow/gold trim.

"So I see that someone else heard about the secret Sekirei as well," the teen noted.

"...huh?" Lan blinked.

* * *

"Hmm." Minaka frowned, looking over the city.

"What's wrong with you?"

"It's not fair," Minaka pouted.

"What's not?"

"Lan Hikari is in my game."

"So what? He's only one boy."

"One boy who ruined a family tradition of being madmen."

"...That was more random than usual...oh by the way that dimensional thing you stole…"

"Borrowed."

"Stole from Scilab is spread throughout the city. Unfortunately, the encryption on it is impossible to hack into."

"..." he whistled before tossing the tablet, "Broken."

"I forget who I'm talking to sometimes," the other person sighed, fighting off the migraine.

* * *

"A Sekirei who can't be winged," the teen continued, "Though, I don't see a scrapped number, but a perfect girl for my collection."

"..." Lan twitched at that.

"Ah…" a pause before Akitsu had his arms between her arms and her bosom, "...taken."

"...What?"

"Taken."

"Hahahha...oh you can't be taken."

"And who are you, shirmp?" Lan mocked.

"Shrimp?! We're the same height!"

"O-Oi!" Lan blushed.

 _"Yeah. You are kinda short for your age, Lan,"_ Megaman chuckled.

"Ah...Like you." Akitsu tried to compliment, "...Cute."

"Gah."

"Pft." a man standing close to the "Shrimp" snorted.

"Anyway...no game here, Shrimp. Go and leave. Shoo, fly don't bother us. and take your babysitter with you."

"He's my Sekirei!"

"...come again?"

"He's my Sekirei and a very stron…"

"Ewwww!" Lan and Megaman almost puked.

"Sekirei are males?" Maylu and Roll blinked.

"...We're outnumbered fifty to one in terms of ratio," the revealed Sekirei informed.

"Yeah, watch how strong he is. C'mon, let's do a Norito." the boy said, making kissy face.

"Please stop!" Lan said, covering his eyes.

"Ah…" a pause, "...yaoi."

"So what? Women Sekirei react to women Ashikabi?"

"Yeah but that's hot!" Lan and Megaman snapped.

"What was that?" Roll and Maylu growled.

"N-Nothing…" Lan and Megaman laughed nervously.

"Ahh...should...kiss?" Akitsu asked pointing to herself and then Maylu.

"Oh goddammit…" Maylu facepalmed.

"I am too sick for this." Lan grumbled, giving another sneeze

"Well since she can't be claimed officially, I guess stealing is allowed."

"Hey Shrimp, I told you she's mine!"

"Doesn't mean she can't be taken, fried shrimp!"

"Why you…" both growled.

"Mikogami-san," the male Sekirei interrupted, "Focus on the goal."

"Right! Let's get this mini-boss fight over with," the teen shrugged.

"Mini boss? Bitch, please! I'm secret boss material!" Lan snapped.

 _'Oh god, this is Lan and Dex all over again.'_

 _'This is the last time we all played that multiplayer FPS game all over again,'_ Megaman facepalmed.

"Akitsu, go back to the hotel. I'll handle this shrimp."

"Ah...Sekirei."

"We can handle it," Lan assured, "Right, Megaman?"

 _"We need a dimensional...wait a second. What the hell…?"_

"What's wrong?"

 _"Suddenly the entire town is covered in an energy field, acting like a dimensional area. We can CrossFuse whenever we want."_

"What? But didn't Dad and Mr. Famous say that kind of tech is still months ahead?" Lan asked.

* * *

"Who the hell stole all our…" said Mr. Famous pondered, seeing his stolen files, "...We have a hacker." he frowned, "But who could've been smart enough to steal this and not be noticed?"

* * *

"Ahcoo!" Minaka sneezed.

"Okay, we coated the city in this stuff, but what's the point? Not all ashikabi can do that crossfusion thing."

"Hence why I'm using some of my family old creations or maybe minions is the term I'm calling them…" Minaka tapped his chin, "...Unpaid interns?"

* * *

=Hello, Scrapped Number= Minaka greeted on a screen, poking out of a hole in a tree.

"Huh? It's the albino weirdo," Lan sweatdropped.

"Oh? The gamemaster shows up now?" Mikogami noted with a raised brow.

=Yes I do and Lan, it hurts me that you don't know me. I'm basically a family friend=

"Must be one really estranged one then," Lan sweatdropped.

=Oh come on! You fought my older brother when he was in a giant NetNavi, your first nemesis was my dear old pappy=

"What?" Lan blinked twice as Megaman's eyes widened.

 _"No way...You gotta be kidding me!"_ Megaman gawked.

=That's right, Hikari, we're back to the old games and it feels so good= Minka laughed =I'm the son of Dr. Wily himself!=

 _"So what is this revenge for what we did?"_ Megaman asked glaring at him.

=I don't care if you want to put me on the stupid revenge trope= he shrugged =However, I might as well add a little insentive to what you and Mikogami are fighting over=

"Oh? A challenge?" Mikogami questioned, his interest piqued.

=Yes, whoever defeats Akitsu will get her and maybe I'll restore her to a proper number= he said as her eyes widened.

"Ahh...fix?"

=That's right, my dear. Come closer= minaka waved as she did.

"Akitsu get bac.." Lan and Maylu ran over till Mikogami's sekirei stopped them, his katana at their necks.

"I'm interested, so shut up." Mikogami frowned.

=OK...Are you ready to be restore?= Minaka asked Akitsu.

"Ah…" a pause, looking over her shoulder to Lan, "...Yes."

=Too bad...I lied. Dark CrossFusion, Freezeman=

Akitsu's eyes widened slightly before a black light shot out of the screen and hit her, causing her to let out a cry of pain. Her body became engulfed in darkness as it began to change. The darkness receded, revealing a pitch-black open kimono over a body made of compacted dark-blue ice and a purple bodysuit. Emerging from the ends of the kimono's sleeves were a pair of large claws made of the same ice with a pair of ice spikes emerging out of the shoulders, preventing the top of the kimono from going past her shoulders. A helmet shaped like long purple frozen hair with a purple ice-themed comb in it covered her head while the Sekirei crest on her forehead was replaced with a dark-red glowing '007'. Her eyes opened slowly, revealing their original color had become a tainted red and slit. Directly above her exposed cleavage was a NaviMark resembling a six-sided white ring.

"Ah...aahahhahahahaha..." she laughed in the same tone as always.

"Wh-What did you do to Akitsu?!" Lan gasped as Mikogami's Sekirei tensed up and moved to shield his amazed Ashikabi.

=Get some hearing aids, boy= he groaned, =I Dark CrossFused her with the data I had…borrowed=

"Did you steal…"

=Borrowed from my dad and brother's backup data=

"Goddammit," Lan groaned.

 _"Please tell me you have your SynchroChip, Lan,"_ Megaman gulped.

"Ah, Ashikabi-sama." Akitsu purred, for once not pausing before saying something.

"That doesn't sound good…" Lan gulped.

=Remember whoever beats her, gets her=

"So it's a challenge quest," Mikogami noted with a smirk, "Mutsu, good luck."

"Ah, I don't care much for you. Stay out of my way and the shrimp remains on the warm side." DCF Akitsu told Mutsu.

"...Sekirei 05, Mutsu," the Sekirei replied as the ground swallowed a smirking Mikogami up behind him...along with the limo

 _"He controls the earth?!"_ Roll gawked.

"Ah, I don't have time for this," Akitsu groaned, "You deal with him."

"Ah, roger," another Akitsu spoke(?) behind Mutsu, who backed away in surprise.

Mutsu swung his blade at the ground and made a wall of earth to split him and the duplicate from the original and Lan and Maylu.

"Tch, I hate going into fights unprepared...damn you, Minaka."

"Akitsu, listen; I know what DarkChips do and it's not you, it's…"

"You talk a lot," she chuckled before looking at Maylu, "I dislike you...so I'm gonna kiss you and turn you into an ice statue."

"Eh?" Maylu's eyes widened.

 _"We need to CrossFuse,"_ Roll spoke urgently.

"Don't worry. It'll feel so good, you won't even realize you're dead."

Roll whistled, _"Rush!"_

A hole appeared beside Maylu before a brown blur shot out of it. The blur landed, revealing it to be a cartoon brown dog with a red collar who was holding two green BattleChip with a gem in the center of them.

* * *

"Aphrodite..."

"Yes, Uzume?"

"Did a cartoon dog just pop out of the ground, walked by, took two chips you kept in the vault, and just jump back into the hole?"

"Yes. That's Rush. He's Roll-chan's dog," Aphrodite replied, "Quite mysterious, isn't he?"

"He came back wearing a black mask."

"Oh, he's also very cheeky," Aphrodite giggled as, in his room, Kagari was looking frantically for something.

* * *

"Rush, why are you wearing a mask?" Maylu asked.

 _"Incoming possessed Yuki-Onna!"_ the NetNavis shouted.

"Quick, boy, fetch!" Lan ordered as Rush threw the chips at them.

"These look sleeker than normal," Maylu noted as they caught the chips.

"No time for that," Lan replied as he inserted five BattleChips into the PeT, "Ikuze Maylu!"

"R-Right," Maylu nodded as she followed his lead.

"SynchroChip In and Download!" the two declared as they inserted the green chips into their PeTs, "Begin CrossFusion now!"

The PeTs glowed before releasing a flash of light. The light faded and DCF Akitsu blinked twice. Maylu was now wearing a skintight black bodysuit with a pink bikini theme over the lower area and her chest area, a round plug just above her bottom and Roll's NaviMark just above her chest. Her shoulders and the outside of her upper legs sported yellow shoulder armor in the shape of hearts while pink gloves and heeled boots covered her lower arms and lower legs. She wore Roll's helmet while her hair had grown out into Roll's hairstyle. Around her waist was a yellow belt sporting the NaviMark as well.

Lan was now covered in a dark-blue bodysuit with light-blue lines going up the sides. His lower legs and lower arms were covered in blue gloves and boots while he sported a backpack-like device on his back. His shoulders were covered in bulky yellow around along with the outside of his upper legs, accompanied with a yellow belt like the one Maylu wore. His torso sported Megaman's NaviMark, bordered in a light-blue diamond, while he wore a dark-blue helmet resembling Megaman's, thought he back of the metal bars on the helmet extended back a bit like miniature fins.

"..." Lan and Maylu looked themselves over as Maylu blushed.

"Roll, what the heck is with this look?"

 _"Well, it's been a while since we last did a CrossFusion and we got these PeTs just a month ago,"_ Roll's voice noted, the NaviMark glowing in time with what Roll said.

"But you have armor, I'm practically naked!" she screamed as Lan continued at looking himself over in confusion.

 _"No you're not. You're still covered in a bodysuit, it's just the pink on mine just changed to look like a bikini with the rest filled in the black."_

"Ugh! But I guess this isn't the time. Ikuze, Lan!"

"...umm, Sure. Just one question."

"What?" Malyu asked.

"...Who's...Lan?"

"What?" Maylu asked, "Hub, Lan, this is not a…"

"Also, who's Hub?" Lan asked in honest confusion.

 _"I think there was a glitch in the SynchroChip,"_ Roll's voice came from the NaviMark, _"Mega-kun?"_

 _"Who's...Mega-kun?"_

* * *

 ** _O.N: oh no…_**

 ** _GT: Gah! A cliffhanger of all things?!_**

 ** _Deadpool: I hate those. Always puts me on the edge of my seat. How about you, sidekick?_**

 ** _Spider-Man: Why am I here?_**

 ** _Deadpool: Because of, as of the time this is done, we're costars, buddy!_**

 ** _GT: *throws Deadpool into the Wither Storm room once more*_**

 ** _Deadpool: FUCK! *bangs on the door rapidly* HELP ME!_**

 ** _GT: No._**

 ** _Spider-Man: Fortunately, I dislike him. Unfortunately, as our series contract says, I have to help him. *goes into the room* OH GOD! OH GOD! OH GOD! OH GOD!_**

 ** _O.N: So then, let's be honest here…This was a fun second chapter. Got into a little more original idea terrortiry here._**

 ** _GT: With that Minaka being related to Wily and Regal, fur one. And the return of the Darkloids of all things...Poor Akitsu, too…_**

 ** _O.N: Let's answer this now, readers. Yes, we are taking notes from the game, but we are using elements from the anime and/or manga in terms of characters' fates as we go along. Me and GT are using the anime and manga mostly to decide, I prefer the manga mostly, GT seen the anime more than I have so we have a nice balance here and, hey, at least this way, we can have Megaman as a focus._**

 ** _GT: I never did completely see all of the anime for Megaman Nt Warrior or Rockman EXE when I was younger. Good thing for wikis._**

 ** _O.N: But you likely know more than me, but in the end, Lan and Megaman are in trouble seems their new crossfusion...did them over._**

 ** _GT: Instant Amnesia is more likely._**

 ** _O.N: Well we'll find out NEXT TIME ON THE ADVENTURES OF MEGAMAN(60s Batman music plays as O.N faded out)_**

 ** _GT: Until nyext time, minnya! *goes off*_**

 ** _Spider-Man and Deadpool: *still stuck in the other room* HELP!_**

 ** _Wither Storm: *roars*_**


	3. Broken Feathers (2)

**_GammaTron: *looks at the notifications from FanFiction* Nya~We got so many followers on this story nyow!_**

 ** _O.N: oh really all that in 2...you double posted both chapters!_**

 ** _GT: No, I didn't. I just posted the first chapter and then the second chapter._**

 ** _O.N: That's the same thing GAHH!_**

 ** _GT: *hides* Disclaimers!_**

 **Disclaimers: OverNerd and GammaTron do not own Sekirei or Battle Network. They are owned by Square Enix and CAPCOM (Make more Megaman games, dammit). GammaTron does own Aphrodite Heart-Sakurai, though.**

* * *

"Okay, seriously, who are Lan and Hub?" CF Megaman asked.

 _"Maylu, please tell me they're not serious about that at this time?!"_ Roll demanded.

"Umm, the ice lady is firing ice shards your way," CF Megaman pointed out.

"Eh?!" CF Roll ducked the violet ice shards, "Son of a bitch!"

"Hmm..." CF Megaman said, looking at his surroundings and bumping his fists together, "Okay, I get it. I just need to fight her, right?"

"Yes!" CF Roll replied as her arm turned into a pink and yellow bow with a heart-shaped arrow, "We'll discuss this later, Lan."

"I am not 'Lan'...but I will go with that Meg...ahh...Megaman. Call me Megaman!"

* * *

"What the...oh no." Famous gulped, getting two signal readings. "Dr. Hikari, we're too late. Lan and Megaman crossfused."

"Damn," Yuchiro Hikari sighed, "I thought we'd have a little bit more time before they'd do something like this."

"Well, we both know that Murphy likes to screw up any plan," Famous noted, "Especially with the theft of the Dimensional Area tech."

"I know. The UN is furious about this and are debating whether or not to mobilize the military into Shinto Teito to find out who stole it if they're there," Yuchiro facepalmed.

"Even worse news it was stolen months ago and i just found out, who could possibly be smarter than us to do that and isn't wily, regal or your dad."

"...Skye?"

"If it was him, that crazy Mexican music would've been blaring out of my computer the moment he was done hacking it...again. Besides...Aphrodite asked me if I've seen him lately.

"So that's one suspect off that list...Call her and see if she's seen Lan. Someone needs to get them to defuse."

* * *

A ring went off and Musubi picked up the phone, "Moshi-moshi? ...Oh, okay." she put a hand on the receiver and called, "Okaa-sama, someone famous wants to talk to you on the phone!"

"Oohh? Famous?" Aphrodite questioned while taking the phone. "Famous-chan~! I haven't seen you since College."

=We just talked with each other a month ago when I was out there for a part. And it's just 'Famous,' Aphrodite= Famous deadpanned.

"Talked, not seen, mister in the shadows."

=Any word about your husband yet?=

"I was hoping that's why you were calling," Aphrodite spoke, "I haven't heard anything but he did manage to send me a postcard that he's stuck where he is and he's not allowed to tell me where it is."

=Not an email?=

"You know I'm plotz when it comes to electronics outside of video game consoles, Famous-chan. Why do you think the majority of the stuff in Hotel Heartful has no internet connections?"

=Moving on, listen Lan Hikari is in that town have you been in contact with him his father is…=

"Famous...you know I don't like his name, his presence, or mere mention."

=It was an accident, Aphrodite. Please just let it go=

"Nevah!" Aphrodite declared.

"Huh?" Musubi tilted her head as Uzume walked by, "Ano, Uzume-chan, who does Aphrodite-Kaa-sama not like?"

"Oh, she's still miffed about an accidental grope a few years ago this guy did," Uzume shrugged.

"Now what about Lanny?" Aphrodite asked before listening. "...Musubi, go find Lan."

"Okay!" Musubi beamed as she ran out.

"...She ran out before asking why she needed to find him," Uzume sweatdropped.

"Which is why I like her." Aphrodite smiled.

"Well, when she finds the kiddo, what's she supposed to do next?" Uzume asked.

"...Well...She's like me when I was her age. Heart first, thoughts later," Aphrodite blushed with a sheepish giggle.

* * *

 **(Cue Background Music: EXA-Exciting X Attitude)**

DCF Akitsu slashed with a claw, releasing a barrage of ice shards. CF Roll and CF Megaman jumped out of the way of the attack and CF Roll fired an arrow at her. DCF Akitsu swung an arm and a wall of ice protected her from the arrow, both shattering on impact. CF Megaman charged in, firing his buster, only for DCF Akitsu to side-step or block the shots with her ice.

"Ah, hahahahahah…" DCF Akitsu gave a dry laugh, "So interesting."

"ZapRing2, download!" CF Roll called as he weapon changed from a bow and arrow to a pair of glass tubes shaped like a 'U' each and fired an electric, blue-titned ring at DCF Akitsu, who laughed as she made a wall of ice that shattered on impact, making her jump back from electrified shards.

"...she's crying." CF Megaman noted.

"No she's not. She's laughing at us," CF Roll argued as her glove changed back into a glove, "I didn't want to do this, but...Rush, ready to show your new trick?"

"Rowr?!" the dog looked at her with wide eyes.

 _"You know, Rush-kun. It was Skye-san's last upgrade he sent you last year!"_

"Au…" Rush grumbled, rubbing his butt.

CF Roll ducked under another spread of ice shards as CF Megaman jumped over them, "Dammit, Rush! Don't make me take away your cookie jar privileges!"

Rush gave an annoyed growling grumble before sighing. Flicking his bell, he jumped and ate one of the shards in mid-flight. His body glowed before his fur turned different shades of an icy-blue coloring while his ears grew and ended in triangles, the ends turning black to give a diamond print on them, while his head fur grew a bit into an upside-down tirangle, the tip ending between his eyes.

 _"Maylu, quick warning. There may be some...side effects,"_ Roll advised.

"Who cares?! Koi, Rush!"

Rush saluted before dashing towards her. DCF Akitsu put a hand on the ground and a series of ice spikes charged right at the dog. Rush inhaled before exhaling a stream of white air at the ground...before sliding along the ice the air made and avoiding the wave of ice. He jumped up and landed on CF Roll's helmet and released a flash of icy-blue light. The light faded and CF Megaman blinked twice.

CF Roll was standing there still, but the black of her outfit had turned the same shade of ice-blue Rush's fur had taken while the pink 'bikini' over her bodysuit had changed into a snow-white open kimono, split just above her derriere to let her long red tail to stick out. A helmet shaped like Rush's new head had replaced CF Roll's helmet, the 'antennae' now resembling Rush's new ears, while it looked like she was wearing ice-blue eyeliner on her half-open eyes.

"Ahh you change out…" CF Megaman began noticing, "What is it? something on my face? Why are you looking at me?"

"Ah…" a pause from CF Roll, "...strange."

"Ah, a copycat." DCF Akitsu frowned.

She swung an arm out and sent a wave of ice at her. CF Roll glanced over at the incoming ice before inhaling. A sphere of white light appeared inches ahead of her open mouth before firing white lightning towards the corrupted ice. The two collided and fresh ice engulfed DCF Akitsu's attack, halting it.

"Ah…" a pause from CF Roll, "...chilly."

"Here, allow me." CF Megaman said hugging her, "Feel better?"

"Ah…" a pause, "...nice."

"Ah, you bitch," DCF Akitsu narrowed her eyes before summoning a large amount of icicles over the two and sent them all at CF Roll.

But CF Megaman turned both his hands into busters and shot them down. Once the last of them was shot and shattered, he looked at DCF Akitsu.

"I think that's enough...half of me has a name coming to me. Akitsu, right?" CF Megaman noted, his gloves going back to standard, "Listen, just calm down and go home."

"Ah, home? Ahhahaha...no home," DCF Akitsu replied before swinging her arms up, releasing a large blizzard that died down just as fast as it formed to reveal she was gone.

"Hmm...she got away." he noted as he noticed an earth wall.

The earth wall beside them shook before it slid into the ground, said ground looking as if it hadn't even been disturbed while the other side was filled with destroyed rubble and melting ice. Mutsu panted as the fake DCF Akitsu's destroyed body melted away, his katana missing part of the top and his top missing, showing his firm muscles and that he was indeed a male. The only sign that he gave any effort in fighting was the sweat coming off him and the few red areas on his exposed body from something cold.

"Ah…" a pause from CF Roll as she looked, "...boy."

"Oi, you ok?" CF Megaman asked, offering a hand, "You look like you need some help."

"Aren't you…?" Mutsu blinked.

"Also, is that cute girl with you? She is hot. Does she have a boyfriend?"

"Ah…" a pause before CF Roll froze CF Megaman's head, "...Jerk."

Mutsu blinked twice as Mikogami and the limo emerged from the ground.

"Well, seems the secret character is out. C'mon Mutsu the hunt is on!" Mikogami called as CF Megaman tried to get the ice off his head.

"Hai, Mikogami-sama," Mutsu nodded before bowing to CF Roll and CF Megaman and went to the limo with his Ashikabi, letting them drive off.

Eventually, CF Megaman fell over and landed on CF Roll, finally breaking the ice.

"Phew…" he sighed before looking at her, "...You are so beautiful."

"Ah…" a pause and a blush, "...Perver

"Umm, would it be alright if i...kiss you?" he asked sheepishly.

"Ah…" a pause, "...Jerk."

"Gh!" CF Megaman cringed.

"Lan-sama~!" a voice called before the two turned to see Musubi looking around across the street, "Mou...I thought I felt Lan-sama was near here…"

"Hi, mysterious lady," CF Megaman waved.

"Huh? Megaman-sama?" Musubi tilted her head as she ran over, "Have you seen Lan-sama, Megaman-sama?"

"Whose Lan?"

"Ah…" a pause from CF Roll, "...Lan."

"Huh? Roll-chan? Do you know where Lan-sama is?" Musubi asked.

"Man, this thing is stuffy..." Megaman groaned as the facemask came off.

"Huh..Roll-chan, have you noticed Megaman-sama looks like Lan-sama?" Musubi asked.

"Ah...CrossFusion."

"...Cross what...Megaman-sama what, does she…? Where'd he go?"

It was then a flash happened and Rush in his normal state fell flat on his face, swirls in his eyes, while CF Roll groaned, holding her head a bit.

"Warn me next time, Roll," CF Roll grumbled.

 _"I did."_

"Not about the migraine I now have," CF Roll grumbled.

 _"I did say there were side-effects."_

"Huh? How'd you do that, Roll-chan?" Musubi asked, "And why is your hair red like Maylu-chan's?"

"Musubi, it's me."

"Yes, I know you're Roll-chan."

"...I do not have the patience for this right now," CF Roll grumbled.

"Huh?" Musubi tilted her head before CF Roll dropped CrossFusion, "Ah! Maylu-chan!" she looked around, "Where did Roll-chan go?"

"...I want to strangle you so badly right now," Maylu said, "I feel like Homer Simpson from the Simpsons."

"I thought your name was Maylu-chan."

"Gah!"

* * *

"Ohh...such a large complex," CF Megaman noted, walking in broad public.

 _'What a strange cosplay,'_ many of the people there thought.

"Excuse me, have you seen a woman in a kimono. She had big knockers and a '007' on her head."

"No," the man replied as he walked past CF Megaman.

"Have you seen a woman in a kimono with a '007' on her head and big bazongas?"

"Good heavens," a woman huffed as she went by him, offended by the last bit.

"Your's are big, too. Don't be jealous, lady."

 ***SLAP***

"Hmph!" the woman, blushing, stomped off, leaving a confused CF Megaman rubbing his now sore cheek.

"Mean lady..." he muttered before resuming his looking and bumping into a young man his age with black hair pulled into a wolf-tail.

"Ughh...watch where you're...Lan?"

"Who?"

"Lan Hikari. That's you," the young man informed.

"No, I am Megaman."

"..." _'Aw dammit.'_ "Just...wait here, okay?" he walked off before he got a response.

"Hey, have you seen a woman with 007 on her head…? Wait, something's coming from my whole body. I think she's called a Sekirei?"

 ***BZZZZZZZZZRT***

"Oi…" CF Megaman groaned, smoking, before collapsing out cold.

"Huh...Though that'd work," the young man noted as Hibiki and Hikari lowered their hands, still sparking, "Take him with us. He still hasn't defused. I think he's in trouble."

"Again with this guy," Hibiki grumbled as she easily lifted him up, "I was hoping to get romantic tonight, too."

"Not after getting that bill for the copyroid you aren't," the young man stated firmly to the two.

"Boo," the both whined.

 _"Sir…"_ a voice said from his pocket, _"He said something about a Sekirei. Shouldn't we have heard him out first?"_

"Nope," the young man bluntly replied, "It's obvious he got roped in based on that question alone."

* * *

"I didn't get roped anywhere..." CF Megaman groaned, sitting in a small three-roomed apartment, "You know, that really hurts."

"Honestly, I was hoping you'd be paralyzed from the waist down with the voltage we put into you to knock you out," Hibiki grumbled as she was making dinner, Hikari was in the shower, and the young man was sitting across from CF Megaman.

"Hey, my whole body recognize you. You're the S and M twins. How you doing?"

"Urusei!" Hibiki snapped, her eyes blank and teeth shark-like as she glared at him.

"Hibiki, settle down," the young man sighed, "Okay, what is the first thing you remember?"

"Half of me doesn't mind you, but the other half of me is screaming what the hell man why you shock me for no reason."

"You were out in public CrossFused and still are," the young man replied, "Call me a concerned citizen who pays attention to news, but I do know that you need a Dimensional Area and those things are obvious."

"Half of me is calling you an asshole, I can't believe i call you my number one rival."

"I'm sorry, but you must have me confused with someone. Name's Seo."

"Aahahhahahaha...sorry, my other half finds you hilarious. But the other half says roll with it."

Seo's eye twitched, "Look, seriously, how are you CrossFused when you're not in a Dimensional Area? Those things stick out like a goddamn sore thumb."

"Hmm half of me remembers feeling the entire city covered in the stuff."

 _"He's right, sir. I did a check. Everything in the city is showing signs of it,"_ a voice whispered.

Seo nodded, "So...something about this city acts like a natural, or rather, _unnatural_ Dimensional Area."

"My whole body is screaming Wily's son's fault."

"Wait. I thought that Regal guy kicked the bucket when you blasted his giant body all those years ago."

"Not him. Some...ahh ahh...the image of a weird albino-looking guy is in my retina."

"Well that doesn't help," Seo facepalmed as Hikari walked in, wearing a purple shirt and jean shorts, rubbing her hair with a towel.

"He means Minaka most likely," Hikari noted.

"...That means he's illegally using an unregistered Dimensional Area," Seo noted, "Man, SciLab has some really strict regulations on Dimensional Areas. I heard that this group who stole some of it were all arrested and trialed on site for using it and their NetNavis permanently deleted."

"Deleted?!" CF Megaman's eyes widened, "Uh...I'm not in trouble for something, am I?" before he grimaced, "Ugh, Seo, listen, let me out!"

"...Lan?"

"Minaka fused Akitsu with a Darkloid and she's.." he began before his head throbbed, "GH!"

"Easy now," Seo advised, quickly putting a hand on CF Megaman's shoulder, "Don't force it. You'll only hurt yourself more."

"Force what?" he asked, blinking.

"What's wrong with you? This doesn't seem normal...at least, I think so."

"Brrrrr...did it suddenly get colder in here?"

"Seo, look out!" Hikari's eyes widened as she grabbed her Ashikabi and pulled him to the side, managing to avoid the ice spike erupting from the ground between CF Megaman and where Seo had been.

"Ah! Our apartment!" Hibiki freaked.

"I think I'm the hunted!" CF Megaman freaked before looking at the spike and sighing, "oh thank god it missed my sword."

"Dammit! We just got that rug, too!" Seo groaned as DCF Akitsu emerged from part of it, focused on CF Megaman.

"Wait...Is...Is that the Scrapped Number?!" Hikari gasped.

"What happened to her?!" Hibika gawked.

"What did Minaka do?" Seo frowned, _'Okay, I should've heard him out first...Dammit, I got that rug on a good deal, too.'_

"Ahh...ice lady." CF Megaman said, trying to break out but was encaged in metal, "What is this made out of?"

"Oops..." Hikari gulped.

"...What?"

"The key was under the new rug," Hibiki sheepishly replied, "And now it's in the ice."

"Ah got ya," DCF Akitsu smirked, "Ashikabi of mine~" she giggled as the ice "consumed" CF Megaman and they both vanished through it.

"...We're gonna get evicted, aren't we?" Hibiki sobbed.

"We never even got to christen the bed here…" Hikari sobbed comically.

"Girls, focus," Seo ordered, "...We book it and blame the neighbor."

* * *

"Honestly, how hard is it to find a guy that's dressed up like a NetNavi?!" Maylu grumbled.

"Lan-sama, are you under here?" Musubi asked, lifting up a recycling truck with one hand to look under it.

 _'Okay...Must be Kami's compensation for her intelligence…'_ Maylu sweatdropped.

" _"Well, he left looking for Akitsu. We find her we find Megalan-kun."_

"...Did you seriously say 'Megalan-kun?'" Maylu asked.

 _"Hey, I'd like you to think up of what to call them right now,"_ Roll pouted before the PeT rang, _"Oh. Maylu-chan, you've got a phone call from Mr. Famous."_

"Put it through."

=It's just 'Famous'= Famous deadpanned once answered =Maylu, please tell me that you were with Lan when he CrossFused=

"Why do i have a feeling you knew he shouldn't have crossfused?" she asked back.

=Your brother was the one behind the most recent PeT you and Lan have. They were meant to give you an easier time to CrossFuse and increase the synchronization between human and NetNavi= Famous explained =Unfortunately, he didn't count on side-effects for Lan and Megaman due to Megaman's HUB Batch program=

"More like he didn't count on their bond and the fact their twins." she spoke, "Lan has always been able to feel when Hub was in danger and vice versa. Digital or not their bond was why their first crossfusion even work isn't that right?"

=Correct. Due to it, Dr. Hikari and I found out that there was a risk of the next time they used CrossFusion, their minds would end up becoming one while in that state. You need to find them and...= Famous looked down =...Stab him in the NaviMark=

"Come again?"

=The SynchroChip's data is primarily stored inside the NaviMark during CrossFusion. In order to force their CrossFusion to end while their minds are now one...you need to deliver a shock to their system. In other words, you need to strike at the 'heart' of their fusion: the NaviMark=

"Musubi doesn't know if that's a good idea," Musubi spoke up.

"Huh?"

"If this is dangerous, then wouldn't doing something like that hurt them more?" Musubi questioned.

=...Maylu, who is that?= Famous questioned.

"...Right now, she's someone who sounds a bit more sensible than the world's smartest man."

=Look, that is the easiest way we could think of to separate them before it becomes irreversible= Famous informed =If you don't want to do that, than you'll have to beat him to the point that it forces the CrossFusion to end=

"Is he even violent?" Musubi asked.

"...She's right. He was just acting a bit like Megaman and a bit like Lan. In fact, he helped me despite not knowing."

=Their synchronization caused their minds to become one, meaning that they can only remember fragments of the individual halves= Famous explained =We don't have time for this. The longer he remains CrossFused, the more likely that they will remain stuck as one person for good. Try everything you can to get them out of CrossFusion. Famous, out=

 _"Umm, Maylu, you got an email from...Mr. Blues...weird...Lan and Megaman were kidnapped by the ice Sekirei,"_ Roll noted.

"The Yuki-Onna?" Maylu asked, biting her lower lip, "Where would she take him?"

"Maybe that park covered in snow?" Musubi asked, pointing at the park that was in the middle of an isolated blizzard...the snow a deep violet.

"Rush?" Maylu looked at the dog.

Rush shook his head.

"Oohh~ doggy!" Musubi squeaked, taking out a shrimp, "Here you go."

"Awo?" Rush blinked before eating it, "?!" his entire face went red as a heavy sweat came off his face.

"...What was on that shrimp?"

"Uh...The nice man who sold me it said it was really spicy and guranteed to keep your mouth on fire for three hours," Musubi noted.

"I think we can use this," Maylu smirked as Rush fell over and started going in a circle, holding his mouth and crying mutely from the pain.

* * *

"So...why are you crying?" CF Megaman asked in his ice prison.

"Ah crying? Ahahahaha," DCF Akitsu chuckled dryly, "Ah must be because you're dying soon, I suppose."

"I never felt more alive." he said, "I want to help you."

"Ah, help? I don't need any help," DCF Akitsu replied, "I feel great. Far more better now than even before that damn asshole fucked with my crest."

"So, you are suffering." he noted.

"Ah no. I feel fine," DCF Akitsu smirked as she lightly ran a claw along his cheek through the bars, making him cringe from the frozen claw cutting into his cheek a bit and making it freezing cold, "Unlike you will be soon enough."

"..." he soon put his hand on the claw and looked at her, "Half of me is saying...Akitsu...I still want to be your Ashikabi, if you want me to be."

 _"?!"_

"?!" DCF Akitsu moved back from him, "Ah, I don't need a pathetic Ashikabi. I don't need this world, either. Filled with its pathetic warmth. It's just a cold world and the warmth is a lie."

"But all Sekirei want one. They don't need a world, they just want someone precious to them. Because in the end, you just don't want to be alone."

"Ah I prefer being alone," DCF Akitsu replied, "Though...having a statue to get off on would be nice."

"Liar." he said as his eye-color became that of Lan, "Akitsu, you looked for me because you wanted me to take you as my Sekirei."

"?!" DCF Akitsu flinched, "Ah, that's wrong! That old me was broken. She'd go with anyone that offered her and would stay with them no matter how abusive just so she wouldn't have been scrapped again. Me? I could care less if I'm alone or not!"

"Then why am I still alive?"

"?!" DCF Akitsu growled, "Fine than. I'm bored with you now." she licked her lips, "Ah, hope you're ready for your last kiss as something warm. Because once I'm done, you'll be nothing but my personal frozen sex toy."

"Are you kissing me to kill me or to tell me something cause keeping me around really implies you...is it hot in here?"

DCF Akitsu began to walk to him when she hopped back from the stream of flames that erupted between her and CF Megaman, the heat melting the cage. A startled yip followed the cease of the flames, letting the two turn to see Musubi standing by CF Roll, Musubi holding Rush with his head bright red and sweating heavilly, her hand over his mouth.

"I have a loaded puppy and I'm not afraid to use it!" Musubi called before looking at CF Roll, "Did Musubi say that right?"

"Hehehe, yeah," CF Roll giggled.

 _"You're cruel, Maylu."_

"Hey cutie." Megaman waved at CF Roll.

"Ah, tch. Interlopers?" DCF Akitsu narrowed her eyes at them before creating a massive icicle the size of a skyscraper above Musubi and CF Roll, "I'll finish you here and now!"

"Hoo boy…" CF Roll's eyes widened as Musubi aimed Rush up and removed her hand .

"Musubi, stop!" Lan's voice shouted out of CF Megaman.

Rush let out a screaming yelp as he released the flames at the falling icicle above them, causing it to start melting.

"Battlechip, Shield." CF Megaman said defended them from the falling ice and water while putting a hand over Rush's mouth to stop the flames. "Thanks for the rescue, but I'll take it from here."

"Take it from here? You were stuck in a cage of ice when we came up here," CF Roll pointed out before he showed her a chip he materialized, "Oh...but why…"

"I wanted to reach her. She's suffering,"

"it's because she's fused with a Darkloid because of a Dark SynchroChip," CF Roll reminded, "If we beat it, we can get her out of it."

"No she's suffering from more then that. Someone took her special wish away."

"Her wish?" CF Roll repeated.

"Ahh! Being winged!" Musubi realized, "But...But how could that happen?"

"Musubi, even if you couldn't be winged, would you have still wanted to be with Lan?" CF Megaman asked.

"Of course! Musubi loves Lan-sama," Musubi replied with a nod.

"Then I should help her. She's looking for love, but she thinks just anyone will use her, so I'm gonna fight her with love."

 _"Wait, does that mean you…?"_ Roll asked.

"No, but everyone needs love, right?" he replied, winking, "Musubi, sexy girl, just keep watching please."

"Wh-What?!" CF Roll blushed.

"Hai!" Musubi nodded as Rush whined, "I believe in you, Lan-sama! And Megaman-sama, too!"

He gave a salute as he walked over to DCF Akitsu.

"Okay, you and me." CF he said walking towards her, "Give me your best shot."

"Ah fine," she said shooting him in the shoulder with a ice shard.

"Ah!" CF Roll gasped before Musubi put a hand on her, letting Rush shoot his flames into the sky.

"Shh...he's fighting with love."

"Ah, Not going to attack?" DCF Akitsu asked before raking him across the stomach with a claw.

"I attack my enemies, not my friends."

"Ah, I _am_ your enemy!" DCF Akitsu responded before backhanding him, sending him into a frozen tree and shattering the ice engulfing it. "Ah, dead. Pity..." she said before seeing him getting back up, "?!"

"C'mon...if you wanted me dead, you could've aimed for my head." he said, "One more shot, c'mon. Kill me if that's what you want."

"..." DCF Akitsu's hands turned into frozen spikes, "Ah, with pleasure." she charged right at CF Megaman and swung her arms, intent on impaling him

"Lan, no!" CF Roll cried out.

"Oh!" Musubi gasped, "Maylu-chan, look!"

"..." CF Roll slowly opened an eye before both opened, "Wh...What?"

DCF Akitsu grunted, trying to stab into CF Megaman's face and NaviMark, but her arms wouldn't move closer, "Wh...What? W-Why can't I…?"

"..." CF Megaman then sighed, "And it's my victory." at that he turned into Lan who walked towards DCF Akitsu and kissed her causing ice wings with a pure violet color to come out as DCF tried to pry Lan off as the dark energy poured out of the wings.

* * *

"Huh?" Minaka blinked looking at the DarkChip he had in his tablet with Freezeman's symbol on it breaking apart, "Well guess we have a winner, boo."

* * *

DCF Akitsu moved back from Lan, hugging himself and trembling. She let out a cry as her CrossFusion failed and Akitsu began to fall over, the '007' on her forehead fading away to reveal her normal crimson mark. Lan caught her, the bloodied labcoat and button shirt all that was left on the Scrapped Sekirei. Lan blinked twice.

"...Where am I?" Lan blinked.

 _"Umm, weren't we CrossFusing?"_ Megaman asked, but a majority of his armor now gone, giving him his human look of Hub, _"And where did my armor go?! I'm just in my bodysuit now!"_ a wind blew by, _"Brrr! D-D-damn the guy who made it so that this PeT could let NetNavis feel the environment around the PeT while we're in it!"_

"..." Lan picked up the PeT and put it in his pocket before he looked down at Akitsu, "Are you ok?"

"G-gomen…" Akitsu whispered, shaking as Lan felt the frozen droplets of her tears on him.

"Umm, I don't know why you're apologizing, but I'm just happy my…" he sighed before looking away, "That my Sekirei is ok."

"Y...You still want…" Akitsu asked, managing to move herself to look him in the eyes, "Broken…"

"I don't see anything wrong with a perfectly nice girl like you," Lan assured, lightly brushing her hair to let her crimson mark be shown, "Besides, I kinda like that mark on your forehead. It makes you look cute."

"Ah…" Akitsu blushed, "...Ashikabi?"

"As long as you want me and willing to take me," he chuckled.

Akitsu moved her head and kissed him. For a brief moment, Lan felt something before it was gone during the kiss. It almost felt like when he had kissed Musubi, but was halted by something. After another moment, the kiss ended.

"Ah…" a pause, "...happy."

"...Well...glad someone is," Maylu twitched.

"Yay! Maylu-chan, Lan-sama has another Sekirei like us!" Musubi cheered as she ran over and hugged Akitsu, "Welcome to our flock, Akitsu-chan!"

"Ah…" a pause, "...unusual."

"Yeah...She is," Lan nodded.

"Okaa-sama called it a harem as well."

"Uht!" Lan and Maylu blushed and blanced, _'Dammit, Aphrodite-Neechan!'_

* * *

"Achoo!" Aphrodite sneezed before giggling, "Seems someone's talking about me.

* * *

"Hmm, so your name is Akitsu-chan and you were broken?" Aphrodite sobbed at the story, "And my dear little Lanny-chan saved you with the power of love?"

"Ah…" Akitsu moved closer to the blushing Lan, "...Yes."

"Oh, that's so romantic!" Aphrodite wailed before blowing her nose with a tissue, "My little brother is so grown up. I was almost about to spank him in front of everyone for the lies, but I can forgive him for it being for love." she declared, earning a sigh of relief from Lan, "But you can be punished and rewarded."

"...ummm."

"Come with me, Akitsu-chan, Musubi-Imouto, and Ma…"

"No, not doing it."

"Darn, okay. Just Akitsu-chan and Musubi-Imouto then."

"Ah...follow?" Akitsu asked.

"Uh-huh!" Musubi nodded as she followed Aphrodite.

"Ah…" Akitsu looked down at Lan, "Ashikabi?"

"You can trust her, Akitsu," Lan assured.

Akitsu nodded before slowly following.

"Well happy for you." Uzume giggled, "You're a real lady killer."

"Do you remember anything from CrossFusing?" Kagari asked after hearing the story.

"No, and it's weird. I feel like I met someone I really really want to punch in the face."

* * *

Seo sneezed, "An idiot about me. ...They better be talking about lending me some cash."

"There goes our paycheck this month…" Hibiki and Hikari comically sobbed as they finished putting the last of their stuff in the new apartment.

* * *

"Uzume-chan, you're on!" Aphrodite stage-whispered as Maylu, Lan, and Kagari were in the main lobby with a catwalk in it.

"I'm going to bed." Kagari said.

"Same here."

"Ok, me.."

"Lan is not allowed to leave," Uzume said, handcuffing him to his chair.

"What the…?" Lan blinked twice.

"And your boss called earlier, Maylu. Said to take the week off since you seemed stressed out today," Uzume added.

"Whatever…" Maylu replied as the elevator doors closed on the two.

"Okay. Now that those two stinkers aren't here, let's get on with it!" Uzume beamed as she ran around the catwalk and than walked out of the curtains in a bunny suit mixed with a butler's outfit, "Ta-dah!" she pulled a microphone out of her cleavage, "Okay! For tonight only, we've got a special pair of lovely ladies all set up for a fashion run! Hope you all give a great reaction~!"

"No, no, no, let me go!" Lan's eyes widened as he blushed profusely while Uzume walked up the catwalk.

"Oh? Lan-kun, am I already too much for you?" Uzume teased, bending down a bit to give him a better view of her cleavage.

"Restraint, restraint, restraint..." he cried, crossing his legs.

"Sorry, but Aphrodite's been waiting for this for a long while," Uzume giggled before saying into the mic, "I'll be honest, I think she'll do this to you every time she wants."

"You bet I will!" Aphrodite called from behind the curtains.

Lan blinked twice as an audience laughter went off. Uzume turned the device on her left hip off, the laughter vanishing when she did so, before winking at Lan.

"And our first outfits tonight are festival!" Uzume declared.

Musubi was the first to walk out from behind the curtain, wearing a cherry-red kimono with an orange floral print. Musubi began to walk down the catwalk, giggling. Uzume pressed a button on the device and an audience's cheering came out.

"Ah, look at the cuteness of our first girl, Musubi!" Uzume continued as Musubi walked by, winking at Lan as she did, "Doesn't the colors of her kimono bring out her eyes and compliment her figure well?"

"Restraint, restraint, restraint…"

"Next up, she's a little shy, but make sure you give her a nice applause. It's Akitsu!" Uzume called but no one came out. "Calling Akitsu whose Ashikabi wishes to see her beauty?"

"Ah…" a pause, "...Nervous."

"Don't worry, Akitsu-chan, you look great!" Musubi assured as she entered the curtains.

 _'I got a bad feeling about this…'_ Lan thought.

Slowly, Akitsu stepped out. Her clothes consisted of a top that was a white shirt with long, flowing sleeves in a similar make to a kimono, but that was where the similarities ended. The cut out for her head was lined with black fabric and was larger than the standard cutout for her head. It was wider, allowing some of Akitsu's shoulders to be seen and then going down in a very low V cut that showed off nearly a third of her breasts and stopped at her upper stomach. A black obi with a bow in the front held the shirt tightly against her body. She had chains in her ensemble, which was used to bind her clothes together above her breasts, while the other set looped around her neck and then went down between her cleavage.

"Oh-hoh~And what's this little number? If I didn't think better, which I don't, I'd say that chain she's got is meant to be a representation of her attachment to Lan," Uzume noted, earning a slow, blushing nod from Akitsu, "And what does our main man of the night have to say about this outfit?"

"...beautiful." he blinked.

"Ah…" a pause, "...happy."

"D'aw, now ain't that cute?" Uzume giggled.

"Ah…" a pause, "...tent."

"Gah!"

"Oh and this is just the kimono set. We still got...uh…" she looked at the curtains, "Aphrodite, how many more?"

"10, maybe 19…"

"Let's just go with five more sets and do this every night?" Uzume giggled.

"Oh, I love the way you think, Uzume-chan~!" Aphrodite giggled.

 _'I'm going to die...I am going to die here, aren't I?'_ Lan thought.

"Something in-between Lan-sama's legs looks painful," Musubi noted, peeking out with a nurse's hat on her head.

"...too young." Aphrodite sighed.

"Ah! Musubi, get back in there! Akitsu needs to finish the walk," Uzume pointed out, her taunt bottom unintentionally in Lan's face.

 _'Yeah, I am probably already dead and am in my own personal Heaven…'_ Lan thought, the way the bunny girl suit bottom hugging Uzume giving him a view of everything under it, "Ahhaha..ahh...Heaven is so...dark."

 ***THUD***

"Knock out!" Uzume declared as she held Akitsu's arm up, "Winner, Akitsu!"

"Ah…" a pause, "...bleeding."

"It's a boy thing, Akitsu," Uzume winked, ignoring the knocked out Lan with both nostrils bleeding.

"...Tent twitch."

"Well, seems he _loves_ the kimonos," Uzume grinned, "I say that's a success for tonight. In the morning when he gets up, you can show him the nightie set. Musubi, Akitsu…wait a second, though."

"Oh, Uzume, you are evil," Aphrodite said before grinning, "I now have three lovely daughters!"

"Ah…" a pause, "...daughter?"

"You too," Aphrodite giggled while hugging her, Uzume, and Musubi.

"...Warm." she sighed, a small, barely-visible smile forming on her face for a brief moment.

* * *

"You really don't remember anything?" Roll asked Megaman. "Mega-kun?"

"I kinda want to be called Hub."

"Really?" Roll asked.

"Though...I don't mind you calling me 'Mega-kun' still," he assured, "I just feel different right now."

Roll nodded before hugging him, nuzzling into his neck, "I'm just relieved you're okay."

"...would you give me a private fashion show like Lan's getting?" he asked.

"That and more," Roll replied before blushing, "Oh! Hub-kun, I'm taking _that_ as a yes."

"It wasn't a no," he chuckled, blushing.

* * *

Lan mumbled as sunlight hit his shut eyes. He tried to roll over, only to end up stuck. Opening an eye to see what was wrong, both shot open as his face lit up in a blush.

"Ah...awake." Akitsu said as she and Musubi got up to be seen.

"Do you like them? Okaa-chan made these for us!" Musubi beamed.

"Ah and Ashikabi-sama."

Musubi was currently wearing a pink sleeping gown, the fabric slightly see-through to let Lan see she was just in a pair of panties under it while a white bear theme trimmed the openings of the gown. Akitsu's outfit was a bit more...risque. She wore a see-through grey top, letting him see her luscious breasts under them in all their glory, and a pair of short-shorts. She still wore the collar with a chain on it, letting Lan see that it was connected to a strat thap was going under her short-shorts.

"Don't you want the chain off?" Lan asked.

"Ah…" a pause, "...like."

"Oh no," Lan groaned, trying to fight his blush off, before they looked at him.

"Ah...Okaa-sama gave instructions for this scenario."

"Ahh mou...I have to wait outside," Musubi pouted.

"Wait, why?"

"You'll see," Musubi replied as she walked out, letting Lan see that the back of her panties read 'Property of Lan Hikari.'

"Ah...Akitsu got older title."

"Why are you the older?"

"Ah...Sekirei 07."

"...Oh you are a first num…"

"Ah...More knowledge about this."

"About WHAT?!"

Akitsu laid down on him, straddling her 'Ashikabi' and took his lips with hers. Again, Lan felt the sensation before it had been block, even when it came back slightly stronger when her tongue began to play with his.

"Don't worry. It'll be good."

* * *

"...I really...hate you...Aphrodite-nee." Lan panted before sneezing, "Forgot about that...Ugh." he walked off, "Gotta go get a thermometer and some medicine…"

* * *

"Aw man...So close, too," Mikogami sighed as he looked over at Mutsu, wearing a pair of slacks and bandages around his upper body, "Still...That was kind of a cruel trick by the gamemaster, wouldn't you say?"

"Yes. Though not surprising," Mutsu replied, "That man has always been eccentric. I think it would've been worse for the Sekirei if it wasn't for the other three that had been with him at the time of the discovery."

"Ah well...Man, I sometimes think that it'd be better if this was more like a game with a good internal battery instead of one with a bad one. Than I'd be able to go back and get that special Sekirei before that other guy could," Mikogami noted, narrowing his eyes at the ceiling, "Still...It's kinda awesome to play against _the_ Lan Hikari." he looked out at the rooftop pool where three girls were relaxing around it, their Sekirei crests all visible since they were without tops, "Still, let's see how long the operator of the Blue Bomber lasts in this game."

Mutsu nodded, "..." he frowned as he put a hand on one of his bandages, "Still, to think that Minaka would do that to a Scrapped Number. The immense darkness..."

"You think the gamemaster is also the main villain, eh?" Mikogami chuckled, "Well, let's just stick it to him. I heard an...interesting rumor from that guy we have on the inside." he opened the window, "Yomi-chan~! I have a quest for you to handle!"

"Oh?" one of the girls looked up before grinning, a scythe appearing in her hand, "What kind?"

* * *

 ** _GT: Lan just can't catch a break._**

 ** _O.N:*still strangling GT* nope and neither can you._**

 ** _GT: *phases out of the strangle-hold* Still, I was not expecting this to be what happened with the CrossFusion._**

 ** _O.N: We'll find out more in depth later._**

 ** _GT: And poor Maylu, she now has to contend with two girls._**

 ** _O.N: *looks at a BWH chart of the cast so far* She's losing._**

 ** _GT: But still ahead of Hibiki._**

 ** _Hibiki: *off-screen* I HEARD THAT!_**

 ** _O,N: No she's losing out of girls in love with Lan. Keep up with your own comments, GT *hits him with a chocobo*_**

 ** _GT: *rowls before mauling ON and running off with the Chocobo*_**

 ** _O.N: Anyway, Readers, I am leaving you with a vote challenge._**

 ** _GT: Please put it into your review! This is one of the few times I will not mind it just being one or two sentences so long as it's a vote!_**

 ** _O.N: or go to my page and vote on my poll…._**

 ** _GT: Yeah. Do that instead. *arms a shotgun and a Caboose* i have a Michael J. Caboose and I'm not afraid to sic him on you to be helpful to you._**

 ** _O.N: The vote is do you want us to focus on this…_**

 ** _Deadpool: ...and possibly add lemons. *gets thrown into the Wither Storm room yet again*_**

 ** _O.N: ...or double work on this and remake the Transformers fic on my page. please vote and review do both I don't care which order._**

 ** _GT: Have fun voting and reviewing this story, minnya! *waves* For nyow, bye-bye! *looks at ON* ON, aren't you gonnya say it, too?_**

 ** _O.N: Ahhh! *Starscream runs off with me hostage*_**

 ** _GT: ...Okay. I'll go get him. Bye-bye, minnya! *goes behind a curtain and shoots out as a Robonyan Type-F* Here I come!_**


	4. The Green Feather

_Disclaimers: GammaTron and OverNerd do not own Sekirei and Megaman Battle Network! GammaTron does own Aphrodite Heart-Sakurai, though._

 _GT: *walks in, wearing a blue hoodie jacket and a red scarf* Hello, everyone! We did the disclaimers first for some reason. Guess we're just 'disclaiming' what's ours early than._

 _O.N: No that's not why._

 _GT: Than why?_

 _O.N: *camera pans out to me getting tossed around by Starscream* It's cause this cocksucker still has me start the story start the story!_

 _GT: Wow. Guess you were giving some loud_ starscreams _. *rimshot*_

 _O.N: Start the fucking story._

 _GT: Okay. Okay. Wow...someone's in for a **bad day**. *left eye turns blue before pulling the panel down, starting the story*_

* * *

Soft sniffling was all that was heard. Engulfed in a massive forest of trees, shaking under the roots of a tree, was a little girl. She was young, possibly not even older than an eight-year-old. All she had on was a dirtied white plain dress while bits of dirt and leaves were stuck in her hair.

 _"Huh...who are you?"_ Lan's voice echoed.

 _"?!"_ the little girl looked up, peeking through the roots and shivering, _"...wh...who are you, onii-chan?"_

 _"Huh, are you talking to me? ...Where my hands? I don't even feel my legs...oh my god am I ghost?"_

The little girl gave a noise that sounded like 'I don't know' to him.

 _"oh no…."_ Lan paled, _"are you alone? where's your mommy?"_

 _"No mommy…"_ the girl replied with a sniffle, _"A...a scary lady hurt daddy…"_

 _"Ahh listen why don't i help you find Daddy?"_

 _"? Y...You'd do that?"_ the girl asked with wide eyes.

 _"Of course I will. Let's go."_ Lan said before seeing Minaka, _"What the hell? Minaka?"_

 _"Hmm...there you are. Hmm...with the ruckus you're making, you are likely gonna get a lot of attention."_ Minaka smirked, _"Let's make it more exciting 'cause I know a certain blue boy won't help to not play hero."_

 _"H-huh?"_ the girl asked before a PeT was put to her forehead.

 _"Your Daddy told me you'll like this game."_

 _"Daddy got me a game?"_

 _"?! D-Don't! That's not…"_

 _"Dark CrossFuse, Plantman."_

 _"Mina..."_

* * *

"...ka!" Lan snapped, choking Hub.

"GAH!" Hub yelped, wearing the Hotel Heartful butler's outfit, "C-Can't breathe!"

"Ahh! Where am I? Ahh gotta go...gotta go!" Lan said in a panicked state, running off.

"Lan...you're naked." Hub coughed.

"Ah…" a pause and Hub looked over at Akitsu, sitting seiza near the door, "...forgot."

"...Why did you even take his clothes off?" Hub asked.

"...Warm." Akitsu blush.

"Of course," Hub facepalmed.

"Ah...helped."

"And of course Musubi helped," Hub muttered as she looked out the balcony of the room to see Musubi in a red school girl's gym uniform trying to hit a dodging Roll, who kept leaving light hits with a wooden katana on her when she dodged the Fist-Type.

"I only agreed to this so you would stop trying to fight me and Mega-kun when we're not paying attention, okay."

"Right, Roll-neechan!" Musubi chirped, "Hey Lan-sama who is naked." she waved.

"...What?" Roll blinked. "Ahh! You're trying to distract me. No way I'd fall for that. Nice try though" _'Now if it were Mega-kun, I might have been fooled…'_

"Lan, why are you naked?! You pervert!" Maylu snapped.

"...Okay, so maybe it wasn't a distraction," Roll sweatdropped before dodging to the side and bonking Musubi on the head yet again, "Try to catch it next time." _'Gotta thank Protoman for the sword lessons.'_

"Hai…" Musubi nodded, rubbing the new bump on her head with comical tears waterfalling off her face.

* * *

"You had a nightmare?" Aphrodite asked, patting Lan's bandaged head after he got dressed.

"I...saw this little girl, stuck in a big forest," Lan explained, "She was scared and...and her dad was hurt by someone. Then…" he clenched his fists, "...that jerk Minaka showed up and put a PeT to her forehead. I...I think he forced her into a Dark CrossFusion like what he did to Akitsu."

"..." the Ice Sekirei looked up from her breakfast before going back to it.

"What?" Aphrodite blinked, "He did _what_ to a little girl?"

"I said that I think he forced a little girl through Dark CrossFusion," Lan informed.

"Ah...I was hoping you didn't say that," Aphrodite frowned, "Excuse me please. I need to go to my venting room."

"We just got a fresh shipment of paints in there," Uzume shrugged, knowing exactly what she was planning..

"Good," Aphrodite informed as she left.

"Dude, it was probably just a nightmare," Uzume shrugged.

"It...It didn't feel like it was a nightmare," Lan admitted, "It...It felt more like it was really happening."

"Well, there have been cases of people predicting things in their sleep," Hub noted, "They often have deja vu when that happens."

"I'm telling you this was different and I'm going to get to the bottom of it!" he said, getting up and leaving as Akitsu followed him followed by Musubi.

"Musubi, get back here. You still need to take a bath from the training we did this morning," Roll sighed, stopping the gym outfit-wearing girl from continuing.

"Ah. Sorry, I forgot," Musubi sheepishly rapped her head with her tongue stuck out.

* * *

"You alright?" Minaka said, kicking a downed man.

"I would be if you stopped the kicks," the man groaned.

"C'mon, best friend. I'm just making sure you're alive."

"If you were my best friend, you'd stop this stupid 'game' of yours."

"You helped me. Could've left them in their tubes, but you and I both had to learn more."

"Mom always did say that if someone needs help, you just gotta," the man chuckled before grunting at another kick, "And dammit, stop kicking me in the ribs! Where's Ku?"

"She prefers Eve now."

"...If that doctor told me that trying to get up would be a bad idea for a week, I'd strangle you for using a Darkloid on her."

"Who said anything about Darkloid? I used their data, mind you."

"It's still the data of a Darkloid, so it's a Darkloid until otherwise."

"Data, not personality. They act completely different on their own…" he said as various plants grew and gently nuzzled against the downed man, "Seems her reach has expanded."

"...I swear, if this ends up like that poor kid in that game, I'm going to be to you like the jokester was to the killer in it," the man growled, but still lightly patted a dandelion that had sprouted beside his hand.

"I still have the trigger switch for that sister of yours…" he said before seeing the man grab his leg.

"If you were a real best friend, you would have just let my sister be," the man glowered, "I never wanted this when we were getting to first know of the Sekirei. Had I known you would have done this...I would've made sure that those things were thrown into the deepest of places that you'd never reach."

"And if we didn't, the government would've turned them into weapons. Face it, I was the lesser of two evils." he said, "But, I wouldn't be using Dark CrssFusion if that annoying little family tradition killer Lan Hikari hadn't shown up."

"Heh...What can I say? Guess it's a Hikari tradition to be a thorn in the side to a Wily," the man chuckled before getting another kick to the side, "DAMMIT! THE RIBS AGAIN?!"

"Shut up," he said while picking him up, "Let's go get a beer."

"You know I get contact drunk from just smelling the stuff," the man glowered.

"Why do you think we're going to the hospital last?"

"Ahh!"

* * *

"Missing child?" the policeman asked.

"Yeah. She's a little girl, around six or eight, with messy long blond hair," Lan explained, "She was in a white play dress, too."

"Name?" he asked.

At that, Lan drew a blank, _'I never learned her name!'_

"Her name, kid?"

"I...I never got her name."

"So you want me to look for a kid with no name?" he asked, "Kid, don't waste my time. I have bigger problems than dealing with a prank."

Lan sighed as he left the station.

"Ah…" a pause was heard, "...Freeze building?"

"No, Akitsu. Funny it might be, but...but just don't," Lan replied, "Still...I should've asked for the kid's name…"

"Ah…sure it wasn't a dream, master?"

"No...Did you just call me master?" he blinked.

"Ah…" a pause, "yes."

"...Please don't me that," Lan groaned.

"Ah...no promises."

"You are a cheeky Yuki-Onna," Lan shook his head as the two walked by a store, their televisions for sale all on.

=In recent news, the Shinto Teito Botanical Gardens are still overflowing with an abundance of massive plants. The police have no comment on the matter while MBI's botany division is examining just why the plant life has grown exponentially in such a short time=

* * *

"Bear bear bear!" Roll screamed hiding behind Hub, wearing just a towel.

"What the heck?" Hub blushed.

"Mou, Roll-chan, why'd you run out?" Musubi asked as she ran over, wearing a towel as well, "I wasn't done washing your back."

"Stay away from me, kuma!"

"Kuma?" Musubi smiled while tilting her head.

"...Okay. What the heck is going here?" Hub groaned.

"I mentioned how Akitsu might be Lan's favorite and, next thing I know, a Bear is about to pounce me!"

"..." Hub looked at the two girls before facepalming, "..." he walked off, "Not dealing with this."

"Mega-kun~! You come back here and protect me~!" Roll comically whimpered.

"I'm off duty!" he called going into his room.

"Ara-ara?" the two girls tensed as they felt a feeling of dread, "Why are you two in the nude in the hallway? You don't wear towels only in hallways here."

"We are wearing towels."

"Huh, you know Hub said something you think Lan would say." Roll noted aloud.

"Oh? How so?" Aphrodite asked before grabbing the two by their ears and pulling them both back into the bathroom, "On second thought, tell me after you finish your bath, you two."

"Owie~!" the two girls whined.

"Don't make me...matter of fact. I'll join you. Been awhile since I bathed with two other girls."

"Why do you say that like you did it periodically, Kaa-chan?" Roll asked.

"What? I have a lot of sisters. We just...never really talk anymore is all," Aphrodite shrugged, "...Your last update is doing well, sweetie? Nothing glitching or causing bugs, is there?"

"Yeah. Why do you…"

"You're still smaller than Maylu."

"I am not taking the body upgrades." she frowned.

"Not body upgrade. Hormone upgrades. There is a difference," Aphrodite corrected.

"...Ano...Okaa-sama, is Roll-chan your daughter, too?" Musubi asked.

"In a sense," Aphrodite replied, "I made her, after all."

"She also provided DNA data she claims."

"Skye-kun did as well," Aphrodite informed before giggling, "I still have baby-Navi picture of you, you know."

"K-Kaa-chan!" Roll blushed.

"What? You were even cuter than Trill when he was a baby-Navi," Aphrodite giggled.

"Please stop talking about my baby-Navi year…" Roll muttered with a heavy blush.

"Aw...What's wrong, sweetie, don't be a _baby_ about this."

"You've been playing that game with that pun-filled skeleton, haven't you?"

"Undertale?" Musubi asked making them blink.

"Oh, so you're the one who reset my save."

"Musubi defeated evil flower."

"...Who did something bad and got Photoshop Flowey, didn't you?" Roll asked.

"Eh-heh-heh…" Musubi sheepishly laughed, "Musubi punched the frog in the beginning."

"We are talking later about erasing files without permission, little lady," Aphrodite informed before looking at Roll, "Now why did you say that Hubby was acting like Lanny?"

"He said stuff like I'm off duty and he facepalmed in a _Lanny_ way."

"...Ohhhh! I made a little Sans outta you," Aphrodite began to laugh.

"What?" Roll blinked twice before she realized what she just said, "Goddammit!"

"Can we have spaghetti tonight?" Musubi asked, "Musubi is starving."

* * *

"Ah...bless you."

"It's fine, Akitsu," Lan assured, "Someone just talked about me, most likely."

"Thank you!" a pair of voices called, making the two look ahead to see Hibiki and Hikari dressed in kimono in their normal colors at a flower shop.

"I thought you were working at Curry-chan," Lan noted, making the two yelp and turn to see him.

"It's closed because of how close it was to the botanical gardens. When all that greenery grew, part of the roof from it was sent flying out and landed on the place, crushing the kitchen," Hikari shrugged.

"And our boyfriend kicked us out when we tied him up."

"Why did you tie him...ohhh."

"Hey hey hey! Not what you're thinking! We were pissed at him."

"Then we got horny."

"Hibiki!" Hikari barked.

"Well we did!"

"Wait. Why were you mad at him?"

"No reason…" both replied.

"So you got the scrapped," Hikari noted.

"You've met her?" Lan asked.

"Yeah. She kidnapped you from our place," Hibiki replied.

"What was I doing at your place?! Oh my god, you tried to rape me didn't you?!"

"WHAT?!" both exclaimed.

"Ah…" a pause, "...foursome."

"Akitsu, they already have an Ashikabi," Lan deadpanned, "Wait, if he allowed it...eww! He's bi!"

Hibiki held her gut as she began to laugh up a storm, "O-Oh! I...I am _so_ telling him that just to see his face!"

"I am forgiving you for your accusation for that laugh," Hikari chuckled.

It was than Lan's PeT rang. Lan reached down only to find his subPeT missing. Looking around, he blushed as he saw Akitsu's breasts jiggle in time with the ring of his subPeT.

"Ah…" a pause, "...nice."

"...Akitsu, please give me my subPeT back," Lan blushed before Akitsu took the PeT out from her beasts and gave it to him, "Huh. It's an E-Mail."

=Hello and greetings from be...be...damn it. What was that guy's line from Secret Saturdays?=

"Oh, joy, it's an audio email," Lan facepalmed.

"Don't hang up he'll blow your PeT! He does that every time."

=Ah fugedabo-aboo-ableh...never mind! There's...this goes to all Ashikabi! There's a...a uh...dude, what was I supposed to say again?=

=blarg=

"Who was that?" Lan blinked twice.

=Oh-oh right. We are freaking drunk right now! Urp!= Minaka's voice sounded like he was about to puke =Umm anyway, ashikabi looking for a good time, look for the forest and tame the Sekirei. She's hot in her current form in the meantime….CHUGCHUGCHUGCHUGCHUGCHUG!=

"...They do realize that they were just making an audio email, right?" Lan asked.

 _'This was the guy in charge of us?'_ all three Sekirei sweatdropped.

=Dude dude dude I'm gonna fart, but a lighter behind me and it'll look like fire is coming out of my ass!=

=Priceless~!=

"...I'm keeping this for blackmail usage," Lan stated as the email cut off there.

"Ah...botanical garden."

"Yeah. That place is a wreck and cost us a good job for a bit," Hibiki frowned, "What ab…" her eyes widened, "Ohhh…"

"Seriously? The drunk idiot did _that_?" Hikari sweatdropped before her breasts vibrated and she pulled out a phone, "Yes? ...okay, okay... Okay. We'll meet you at the gardens. Later."

"See you, Scrapped," Hibiki said, taking off the outfit and revealing her battle outfit was underneath.

"Seems there's an unwinged Sekirei in there," Hikari smirked as she revealed she had her battle outfit under her kimono, "See ya!"

With that, the two jumped off, reaching the rooftops and making their way off.

"S and M lovers~" Lan teased before a purple lightning bolt hit behind him.

"We heard that!" both barked.

"Ah…" a pause, "...we go?" Akitsu asked, pulling his arm.

"Let me call get Megaman and call for Musubi," Lan informed.

"Ah...no need."

"Hi, Lan-sama!" Musubi smiled, holding grocery bags and Lan's PeT.

"Wait, what? How…"

"Musubi was shopping and was with Hub/megaman...he said you were near, so I came over here and he went sleepy time." she said, pointing to the plain copyroid.

 _"I'm in here,"_ he groaned in the PeT

"Good. We're heading for the botanical garden. That guy Minaka thought it was a good idea to send a mass drunk email to all Ashikabi about a Sekirei in the gardens," Lan informed, _'Please don't let be that…'_

* * *

"What the heck?" Lan gawked, seeing the gardens surrounded by military officers in pure-white uniforms.

"Man...how did it know some of our guys were females?"

"It seems really pissed, sensing females in the area," another noted.

"We've seen enough hentai to know where that is going….damn it! We gotta get in there!"

"You know our orders from Minaka: don't mess with the Sekirei in there. Just make sure to kill any Ashikabi that get near here," another soldier scolded.

"You mean the same guy I filmed doing this?"

"...oh my god. His ass is spitting fire ahahahah!" soon, almost immediately, all the soldiers gathered together as Lan, Akitsu, and Musubi tip-toed inside.

"That was surprisingly easy," Lan noted before covering his mouth.

 _"You jinxed us, Lan. Good going,"_ Megaman deadpanned.

"Ah….ticklish, master."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Ahn~! Lan-sama~! Don't touch me there~."

"...My hands are literally only holding Megaman."

"Ah…" a pause, "Bow-chika-bow-wow.

 _"We freaking hate the Blues!"_ he and Lan snapped.

"Dammit, Aphrodite!" Lan cursed, "Akitsu, if you promise never to say that again, I will take baths with you for a month!"

"Mou…" Musubi gave puppy dog eyes.

"...And I'll baths with you for a month after her month," Lan sighed, earning a cheer, "Now…" he said, turning around to see vines crawling through their clothing, "...what the hell?"

"Ahn~! N-Not there!" Musubi moaned out as the vines tightened on her bust.

"Ah…" a pause, "...familiar."

 _'I don't want to know!'_ Lan gawked at Akitsu before the tentacle pulled her into the trees above, "Akitsu!"

"Ah, Lan-sama!" Musubi yelped as she was pulled up as well.

"Musubi!" Lan yelped.

"Onii-chan?" a voice called out.

"What the...Who's there?" Lan asked as he slid five BattleChips into his PeT.

"...You don't remember?" the voice questioned.

"I'd remember a voice calling me that," Lan replied as a tree trunk opened and a girl walked out of it, "What the…" the girl was the same one as in his dream, "You!"

"I looked and still haven't found daddy, but I found you." she smiled. "Been looking for the mean lady too." she said, snapping her fingers to show a variety of females being molested by the vines.

"What the...Why are you doing this to them?" Lan asked with wide eyes, looking at the girl in shock, "And...how are you doing this?" she then pulled down the collar of her shirt to show a darkchip embedded into her chest, "Aw crud…"

 _"And this just went from bad to worse,"_ Megaman sighed, _"Yep. You jinxed us good, Lan."_

At that, the girl yawned and summoned a walking throne made of wood.

"Wait a second...A...Are you a Sekirei?" Lan asked as he recalled the drunk email.

"...Onii-chan, help me look for daddy now."

"Uh...Well, I did say I'd help...I think," Lan replied, "But...can you let them go? I mean, none of them are that bad lady, right?"

"Onii-chan, are you bad?" she frowned as her chest glowed.

 _"Lan, do not upset the little girl controlling nature."_ Megaman whispered.

"What? No. But, please? Won't you let them go?" Lan asked.

She then snapped her fingers as giant venus flytraps appeared over Lan's head.

 _"Lan, I told you not to upset her!"_

"Whoa-whoa-whoa! Settle down now, please! Look, I said I'd help and I will," Lan assured, holding his hands up in a non-threatening gesture.

"Then stop asking me to free ladies."

"Can I ask why you won't let them go?" Lan asked in concern.

"ugh…" she snarled as the flytraps came closer to him.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop asking." _'Okay. First chance I get, that DarkChip is getting out of her.'_ "So where do we look first? Do you remember what happened?"

"Everywhere. If you want to complain, you can try and take this chip out of me like you're planning right now."

"What? No I'm not planning that," Lan replied before she threw honey over his entire jaw, "?!"

"Liars shouldn't speak."

 _'This is not going well at all,'_ Lan thought, _'Dad just had to include a vocal command in the SynchroChips…'_

"Ah…" a pause as the little girl felt the area grow colder, "...don't touch there."

The sound of ice breaking echoed as Akitsu landed on her feet, the frozen shards of the vines on her falling around her light a light snow.

"Hello, mean lady," the girl frowned.

"Ah…" a pause before Akitsu turned to Lan and licked the honey over his mouth for a moment, "...bitter." she smiled before doing it again, the girl blushing as it looked like a full on and erotic making out session.

 _"Akitsu, focus please!"_ Megaman whimpered.

"Ah…" a pause as Akitsu moved back, a thin strand of saliva separating her lips and Lan's, "...right."

The plants growled at Akitsu before she put a hand on them. They let out a surprised noise as they were frozen over. She lightly exhaled and the plants shattered.

'I am so glad she's on our side,' Megaman thought.

"Ah...don't care for anything not involving master," Akitsu told the girl, "...Leave master alone."

The girl narrowed her eyes at Akitsu, "Onii-chan will help me find daddy." the area began to rumble, "He will. He will. HE WILL! Fusion!"

A flash of black light came and went. Standing in place of the little girl was a womanly being, their lower body melding with the ground as a series of roots shaped like the trunk of a tree. Her chest was covered in hardened vines and oversized hardened leaves while a wooden mask covered the upper half of her head, the back of it exposing a purple flower of sorts.

 _"Lan, CrossFusion!"_ Megaman shouted.

"Ah…" a pause, "...same size as Kaa-san."

Lan facefaulted, "Focus on the situation!" he inserted the SynchroChip into his PeT, "SynchroChip in and download!"

 _"Commence CrossFusion now!"_ Lan and Megaman declared before CF Megaman was formed in a flash of light.

"Owoowowowoowow." CF Megaman groaned, holding the wounds Akitsu gave him. "First frozen wasteland, now the jungle. I'm not even healed up."

"Ah..." a pause, "...hurt."

"Hold on...Recovery 300 in," CF Megaman informed before his wounds healed up, "There we go." he looked over, "Wow. Not bad."

"Ah…Ashikabi better." she smiled, kissing him.

"Yep," he smiled once the kiss ended, "And you taste like vanilla ice cream, miss icey lady."

* * *

"I want to kill Hubby-chan now," Roll blinked.

"Huh? Why?" Aphrodite asked.

"I have no idea why," Roll replied.

"...Fair enough," Aphrodite shrugged as the two went back to their game, "Oh…" she blew her nose, "I always cry when she gives the poor child a hug."

* * *

"Now, sexy ice lady, are you no longer crying?"

"Ah…" a pause, "...happy."

"Okay, then why am I here?"

"Ah…" Akitsu pointed, "...that."

CF Megaman turned to see the DarkFusion girl and the women all tied up above her, "Oh. Hmm...All of me is a bit aroused, but also worried about how they got like that."

"Ah...Look at me," Akitsu pouted.

"Okay. Okay, don't be jealous."

"Where is my daddy?" the Darkfused girl growled as the vines tightened on the captured woman, causing many of them to cry out in pain ,"Where is he?!"

"Hmm..." he tapped his chin before shrugging, "I don't know and I don't care when people are in trouble, so I'm gonna save them first."

"Ah...blunt."

"They're bad ladies!" the darkfused girl snarled, "All of them! They...they hurt daddy!"

"Quiet!" he stated, "I'll spank you later."

The girl let out a roar before the jungle 'came alive.' The trees attempts to slam down on them, but CF Megaman picked up Akitsu and jumped out of the way.

"Okay, you asked for it...HeatCross CrossSystem Activate!"

For a brief moment, the astral image of a strange NetNavi resembling an orange lighter overshadowed him.

 _"Let's burn it up, boy!"_ the image cackled.

A flash of light happened and faded, revealing CF Megaman wearing new armor. His torso was covered in armor resembling the image's body. His shoulders were covered in bulky orange and silver armor resembling grips to a lighter while black tubes came out of his back and connected to his bulky silver gauntlets. His boots turned orange while his helmet was themed after the top of a lighter, flames coming out of two holes in the front.

"Ahh...hot." Akitsu blushed while wiping some sweat discreetly off her head from the heat.

"Eat fire!" CF Megaman declared as his right lower arm/hand turned into a buster that released a blast of flames that ignited the greenery.

The girl growled before roots and vines engulfed the burning greenery, snuffing the flames out.

"Burn for me! Burn! Mwahahahaha!" he cackled, creating more.

"Don't you care for the mean ladies?" the girl growled.

"Ah…" Akitsu blinked, seeing the fire didn't really target the hostages...infact, it moved away from them like it was alive.

"STOP IT!" the girl snarled as she had vines wrap around the hostages' necks, "If you don't stop, I'll crush their necks!"

"Okay," he said before firing on them.

"What?! Don't you care for their lives?!"

"I just saved them," he smirked as the girls were free from the vines, but their clothes were charred.

"NO!" the girl snapped as the ground tore open from a tree growing and grabbed them before he used another chip, "JUST DIE!"

"Areasteal." he stated as she was suddenly in front of him and he slapped her.

"?!"

"Bad girl! Onii-chan is very upset!"

"..." the girl snarled before bamboo sharped to the point of being able to penetrate anything erupted from behind him.

"And so is daddy!"

"?!" the girl stopped the attack, a tiny trickle of blood coming out of the back of his neck from one point.

"Daddy just called. He said you need to come over and stay with mommy at Heart….heart…"

"Hotel Heartful." Akitsu finished.

"Hotel Heartful," CF Megaman said as Akitsu nodded, going along with it.

"...liar…"

"Huh?"

"YOU LIAR!" the girl screamed as the ground erupted around her, making CF Megaman jump back, "LIAR! LIAR! LIAR! LIAR! JUST DIE!"

Outside, the men all yelped as they retreated from the botanical garden as the ground around it began to break apart. Massive trunks erupted from the ground before the ends tore out of the ground, revealing the roots were more like claws. CF Megaman landed outside of it with Akitsu as more and more foliage devoured the building. A massive demonic turtle head slid out, its eyes hollow. The massive plant beast let out a roar that made the area tremble as Musubi landed on CF Megaman with the all the caught girls.

"Hah saved them." CF Megaman gloated, "Now can you get off me? You're all kinda heavy…" a series of feral growls made him begin to sweat heavily, "I mean LIGHT! Very, _very_ light!"

"Ah...dogpile."

Another rumbling roar from the behemoth near them made them remember that it was still there, earning from Musubi, "What was that?"

"Not my stomach." CF Megaman quipped before getting up, forcing the women off, "Okay. I…" a shadow came over them, "...suggest we all move. NOW!"

The floral behemoth gave another roar before slamming its foot down.

"...oh my god, will you women move?!" CF Megaman demanded holding the foot back from crushing them.

The women all fled, not really understanding just what the hell was going on and just knowing that they nearly died.

"Now someone save me!" CF Megaman demanded.

"Ah…" a pause before ice pillars helped keep the foot from crushing them, "...okay."

"Musubi...carry me. My legs are numb."

"Okay, Lan-sama!" Musubi beamed as she picked him up and jumped away from the foot with Akitsu following, the trio escaping before the ice shattered and the foot fully slammed its entire weight on the ground, making a small explosion of dirt, concrete, and asphalt.

"Oh my god...my very short life flashed before my eyes," CF Megaman panted, "...It did not have enough dull moments and too many fighting moments."

"Lan-sama, how are we gonna handle this?" Musubi asked as she looked up at the behemoth as it slowly began to move, each step breaking the ground apart.

"Ah...big," Akitsu noted before something made a deep gash along one of its legs, causing it to buckle over onto its side.

"Wasn't expecting this when I got here," a voice noted, making the three turn to see a voluptuous woman in gothic lolita and long pale-brown hair...holding a large scythe, "Guess that brat's stronger than I thought."

"I may have just shown up, but I bet this is your fault," CF Megaman guessed.

"Not me. Blame the damn brat," the girl scowled as she swung her scythe, releasing a blast of air that sliced right through the restored leg, making the behemoth collapse once more.

"Confession accepted, Musubi go play." he said pointing at the girl.

"Yes!" Musubi cheered as she jumped onto the roof the girl was on, "Number 88, Musubi!"

"Oh? A Sekirei? Name's Yomi, Sekirei 43. Hmm...You've got quite a figure," Yomi noted before the two charged at each other.

"Akitsu, you and me are gonna handle the giant man eating plant Turtle."

"Ah…" a pause as the air grew colder, "...okay."

"But most of all, girls….be safe." he said, or rather shouted, so Musubi could hear him.

"Okay!" Musubi pumped her fist before yelping as a slash of air took her skirt off.

* * *

=...is a Giant Turtle monster in the middle of the city= the news reporter stated on the tellie, =It is currently rampaging and storming the streets, destroying them in the process. We have news the Blue Bomber has arrived! We repeat that the Blue Bomber has arrived...though, who's that with him?=

=Will you get that camera out of my face and run?!= CF Megaman demanded, slapping the camera away.

=Ah…= Akitsu blushed, frozen up.

=...Camera-shy? Really?!= CF Megaman facepalmed as he picked Akitsu up and ran off towards the behemoth.

=It is confirmed the Blue Bomber has a girlfriend. The blue bomber has a girlfriend!=

"..." Roll and Maylu, as well as everyone at the dinner table watching the news, blinked.

"Ara, ara. Seems that Lanny and Aki-chan are going to do some gardening," Aphrodite noted.

"Oh god," Uzume facepalmed.

"What? I'm not trying to beat around bush or anything on what they're going to do."

"Please stop," Maylu hit her head on the table with an annoyed sigh.

"Aw, what's wrong? We all heard it through the grapevine."

"Shouldn't we help?" Roll asked.

"Nope," Aphrodite replied as she saw a blast of fire slam into the behemoth's head, igniting it and causing it to let out a pained roar, "They already have backup, it seems."

* * *

"Huh?" CF Megaman blinked as a red armored figure dropped before him, wielding a fire sword.

"I didn't need your help," the figure stated as Homura landed beside them, his hands holding fireballs.

"That sword of yours wouldn't have been enough to give a full distraction," Homura stated.

"Anyone want to make introductions?" CF Megaman asked.

"...Famous and Dr. Hikari were right then," the armored figure noted with a frown, "You have forgotten everything when you CrossFuse now."

"Ahh...only stuff they don't share in common." Akitsu informed.

"..." Homura and the armored figure looked at her with a raised brow before a bellow from the behemoth went off.

"Seems it regenerates just as fast as we can burn and cut it away," Homura noted.

"Seriously. I would like some introduction, or I assuming you guys are enemies?" CF Megaman demanded.

"We're helping you, aren't we?"

"Dude. Just 'cause you're doing that doesn't mean you're gonna backstab me. Now give me names or Akitsu will freeze you." he threatened as she nodded.

"Ah...Homura," Akitsu introduced, pointing at the Fire Sekirei.

"So even the Scrapped one can find an Ashikabi," Homura chuckled softly, "Aside from the issue he seems to have at the moment, good pick."

"All of me knows your voice and your hair looks familiar. And I've seen a dog wearing that mask…" he pondered before shrugging, "I'll figure it out later. Also, who are you red guy? You mentioned Famous. I know him; he's a guy who works with my dad...half me of loves and half of me hates for some reason."

"Wait, you know Famous and your father."

"Yeah. why wouldn't I?"

Another bellow and a shadow came over them, making Homura bark, "QUESTIONS LATER! MOVE IT!"

"Akitsu," CF Megaman said, lifting her in his arms and jumped away.

Homura unleashed a blast of flames, igniting the leg, before he and the armored figure jumped out of the way, letting the burning limb slam into the ground and break apart, knocking the behemoth over again.

"Any reason why this showed up?" the red guy asked.

"Sekirei kid, has a DarkChip in her chest."

"Ah hell. I thought those things were gone," the red guy scowled.

"Yeah. Seems she's upset about her 'daddy' getting hurt. I have someone handling that."

* * *

"It's the end!" Yomi roared as she swung her scythe down on the panty-only Musubi...who caught the scythe with her hands, "What?!"

Musubi grunted before she managed to shatter the blade. Yomi jumped back from her with a growing scowl. She was about to swing her weapon when a buzz went off in her ear.

"Yeah?"

=Retreat for now. You did well= Mikogami's voice ordered.

"What?! Ugh...fine," Yomi sighed.

"Ah, Lan-sama is gonna be upset if Musubi lets you get away!" Musubi called as she charged at Yomi, a hand over her breasts.

"Sorry, but I don't have time for you," Yomi scowled before swinging her broken weapon down, managing to make a blast of air that broke the roof apart, using the cloud from it to escape.

* * *

The behemoth then looked at the explosion it heard and got a glimpse.

 ** _"BAD LAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDY!"_** the behemoth let out a rumbling roar as it turned and began to follow.

"I think she found her," CF Megaman stated.

"Ah...building," Akitsu informed as the behemoth's path was blocked by a row of residental homes.

"Alright, that does it," CF Megaman frowned, taking out three chips, "Cyber sword, Widesword, and Longsword!"

"Good idea," the red warrior nodded as he inserted the same Battle Chips into his own buckle.

"Take it down!" Homura ordered as he summoned a lance of flames three times his size, Akitsu making her own made of ice.

The two CrossFused fighters held their arms out as a Sword and WideSword formed. They than held their hands up and the blades glowed brightly, turning into plasma. The plasma turned a brilliant magenta as took on the form of a pair of wide and long blades.

"Double…" CF Megaman began as they grabbed the blades.

"Life…" the red warrior continued as Akitsu and Homura reeled their lances back.

"SWORD!" both declared as they swung at the same time Akitsu and Homura let their lances fly.

* * *

 **BOOM!**

"Ahh." Aphrodite yelped as she ducked under the table as the place rumbled, "Earthquake! 9/11! Nuclear Holocaust! Broken freezer!"

"Talk about a blast!" Uzume yelped as she and the other three in the place followed the owner's lead.

* * *

"Oh damn…"

"...It." CF Megaman groaned, seeing all that did was cost its legs.

"She must be getting stronger after going into a rage," Homura noted .

"We have to find her in there," the red warrior noted.

"Listen, Breakman…"

"Breakman?"

"You clearly don't want me to use your real name for whatever reason, so you're Breakman," CF Megaman informed.

"Strangely...it fits," Homura noted.

"Regardless, we still need to find the actual body to stop this," CF Breakman scowled as he looked at the behemoth, slowly recovering its legs

"Which is why I'm doing this," he said.

"Doing what…"

"Double...Soul," he said as CF Breakman turned into an orb of data along with him.

The two collided, releasing a flash of light. The light faded, revealing an all-white CF Breakman lying limp on the ground while CF Megaman now wore armor resembling his own, a green-tinted visor over his eyes.

"Yep, this is weird." CF Megaman noted, "Akitsu, protect that body."

"Ah…" a dome of ice covered CF Breakman, "Okay."

 _"Why am I in your head?"_

"Because I took your soul?"

 _"...Strangely, it's just as I thought your head would be like."_

"Thanks!" CF Megaman beamed as he walked over to the behemoth, "Hey, hey, kid!"

"...Grrrr?"

"Your daddy is a annoying little idiot!"

 _"What are you doing?!"_ Breakman snapped.

"And he lied about birthday and puts coal in your stocking!"

"...Rrr?" the behemoth's head tilted in confusion, a large vine emerging from on top in the shape of a question mark.

"And he said you were the worst daughter ever. Of all time!"

 ** _"RAHHH!"_**

"C'mon! Eat me! Eat me!" he taunted.

 ***GABU***

 _"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"_ Breakman snapped.

"Didn't you notice we kept attacking her outside, but she shrugged it all off? That means the girl is inside the belly of the beast."

 _"...Even with selective memory, you're both still brilliant idiots."_

"Now let's worry about one thing."

 _"What?"_

"Those guys," he said, pointing to the army of Plantmen, "Must be antibodies."

 _"Plantman? But he's been deleted…"_ Breakman frowned. _"...Of course! Backup data! But no will, so the Sekirei is just running on negative emotions, but also has the powers of Darkloid who's backup data they're using."_

"Breakman, this is your area. If she's hiding somewhere in this thing, where's the best area she could be in? The heart, stomach or head?" he asked, summoning a katana.

 _"With how all these Sekirei seem to think...it's most likely the heart."_

"Right." he said, taking out the katana, "The muramasa...this thing impaled me once. I just know it."

 _"Several times,"_ Breakman corrected, _"Hope you remember that unless you take damage, you can't cut with it."_

"Well any damage I take seems to stay every time I wake up," CF Megaman shrugged, "At least...I think so. I mean, I've only woken up twice and this time, I still had the injuries I got from Akitsu." he said before getting cut by a vine, "Gah! Son of a bitch! That hurts!" he snapped, the blade starting to faintly glow.

* * *

Outside, Akitsu and Homura watched as various slashes appeared on the behemoth's body like something was cutting it up from the inside.

"Ah...gross."

"Agreed," Homura nodded before blasting a regenerating leg with flames, "...is it bleeding honey?"

"Ah…" a pause, "..."

"...You want to lick honey off your Ashikabi again, don't you?"

"Ah…" a pause, "...yes." she nodding before realizing, "Ah...voyeur." she accused.

"Oi!" Homura comically snapped.

* * *

 _"Huh...I'm amazed they haven't tried stabbing you in the hands so you can't hold it,"_ Breakman noted as they continued on.

"They did."

 _"Wait, then how are you…"_

"Pure will and determination."

 _"..."_ Breakman shook his head, _"Just keep going. I see light ahead."_

"I hope we didn't go to the bad end," CF Megaman admitted.

 _"Yeah...hold on, is that Lan in here, sleeping?"_

"Someone's sleeping in my head?" CF Megaman asked.

 _"Oi! WAKE UP!"_

"GAH!" CF Megaman cried out, grabbing his head, "Don't yell in my ear!"

 _"Hold on. Something's coming out...a picture show...I see a little girl, trying to talk to him."_

"You're seeing that, too?" CF Megaman asked.

 _"Hmm...I feel a name coming. Ku...sano."_

"That must be the little kid's name," CF Megaman noted, "Wait. He had a dream about her…?"

 _"Most Sekirei and Ashikabi...well future Ashikabi...who are destined for each other are said to meet in a pyschic connection."_

"So...a dream?"

Breakman sighed in annoyance, _"Yes...A lucid dream."_

"So basically...I need to kiss the princess?"

 _"Yeah. Apparently, that's how you saved Akitsu...but I need something from you after this."_

"Okay." he said walking up to the woman.

 _'That is not a little girl."_ Breakman blinked.

"DarkChip," CF Megaman replied, "and I'll be honest...I'll kiss this body over a little girl's."

 _"..."_

"...Don't you dare start insinuating what I think you're thinking." his eye twitched, "Or I will mind punch you."

 _"That is not a…"_

 **BAM!**

 _"What the hell? What hit me?"_

"Told you," CF Megaman chuckled.

"So you managed to find me," DarkKusano noted.

"Yes I did, you naughty little girl!".

"And you are a dirty liar," DarkKusano scowled before a vine shot out of the ceiling and stabbed at CF Megaman.

"Kusano." he told her, "I think it's time you go to bed." he said walking through the vine despite them impaling him, "Onii-chan has been trying to talk to you and treat you like a grown up.

"And yet you constantly lie. You don't even know daddy!" DarkKusano growled.

"Didn't he tell you to be a good girl?" he asking, making her freeze, "And look at the mess you've made. You have to apologize to a lot of people, young lady."

"No...They have to apologize to me and daddy!" DarkKusano snapped as she slammed CF Megaman into a wall with a massive tree shaped like a fist.

 _"You're down to twenty HP!"_ Breakman warned as CF Megaman slowly got up.

"Kusano...if you keep breaking things, your daddy is gonna be angry at you. Do you think he'll like his little girl being a bad girl that's hurting people?"

"Shut up!" DarkKusnao growled as she tackled him, starting to choke the Blue Bomber, "You don't know anything about me!"

"Yet...you called me," CF Megaman managed to get out, making her freeze again, "Why did you call me?"

"Because daddy said that...that if I'm in trouble, my...my onii-chan would come." she blinked remembering something, "U-ugh!" she moved back from him as a dark aura began to come off her, "My...My head!"

 _"The DarkChip and the backup data of the Darkloid are trying to force her to go berserk again,"_ Breakman noted, _"Whatever you're planning, do it now!"_

"Onii-chan...Onii is right here," he coughed up a bit of blood while placing his hand on her chest, making her calm down despite the pain as she looked at him.

"Wh-What?"

"He's right here," CF Megaman informed, taking off his helmet, "Even when he's not here in your sight, he'll be right here. Just like your Daddy is here, too."

"D-Daddy…" she whimpered as she lifted his head and got closer to him before kissing him.

A soft emerald green glow began to come off her body, fighting away the dark aura. She moved back from him, hugging herself close while her eyes clenched tight under her helmet. She let out a cry of ecstasy as a pair of light-made wings emerged, looking like branches of a sakura tree tinted jade-green. Her body glowed brightly before her DarkFusion shattered, the DarkChip landing on the ground and shattering on contact with it.

"I got ya," Lan spoke, catching the little girl, "...Huh?" he blinked twice, "...Where am I? What happened now?"

* * *

"Hmph. ...Reckless idiot, no matter what," CF Breakman snorted as he got up, "Ice girl, your boy is hurt…" he said before a trail of ice flew towards the now-motionless behemoth. "Quick response."

* * *

"I'm sorry…" Kusan sniffled, hugging onto him, "Onii-chan, I'm so sorry…"

"We'll ground you later," Lan replied before a large tree collapsed behind him, "Right now...we need to get out of here."

"Hi, Lan-sama!" Musubi called out, punching through a wall.

"Musubi how did you…"

"I tripped and fell in."

"Okay...no. Where…" he started as he felt a cold chill and a ice spike erupted through the floor.

"Ah…" a pause, "...found him."

"Hi, Akitsu-chan~!" Musubi waved with her free hand as she landed beside Lan.

"M-Musubi?!" Lan exclaimed, his face lighting up, "Wh-What happened to your clothes?!"

"Mou...that mean lady destroyed them, but…" she gave a thumbs up, still keeping an arm over her chest, "...I protected my modesty!"

 _"..."_ Megaman facepalmed, _"At least she tried…"_ another large tree than fell nearby, _"And the place is collapsing. ...I blame you for jinxing us, Lan."_

"Tired..." Kusano yawned.

"Ahh...take." Akitsu said taking the girl as Musubi held Lan bridal style.

"Ah! M-m-m-m-m-Musubi-chan…!" Lan stammered before she and Akitsu raced.

"If Musubi wins, she gets Lan-sama in bed for the week!"

"Ah...No." Akitsu replied, running faster.

"Musubi won't lose!" Musubi declared as she picked up the pace.

 _'Bouncing! They're bouncing!'_ Lan thought as he kept getting smacked in the face with soft flesh.

* * *

"...so...a half naked Musubi, a sweaty Akitsu...and a little girl hugging your leg," Maylu summed up.

"Musubi kept her modesty!" Musubi gave a thumbs up, her arm back over her chest.

"Ah...loser," Akitsu smirked faintly.

"Mou...You used your ice," Musubi pouted, "And Lan-sama groped Musubi and distracted her." she argued as they walked in, ignoring Maylu's flames of jealousy.

"..." Kusano looked up at Maylu, "Ah...Auntie!"

"What?" Maylu blinked, the flames dispersing.

"Auntie! Auntie! Auntie!" Kusano shouted as she ran over and hugged her, "Okaa-san! Where is Okaa-san?"

"Okaa-san?" Maylu repeated, "Uh…"

"Ara, ara. May I ask why Musubi's barely keeping her modesty?" Aphrodite asked as she walked outside before noticing Kusano, "Aw~Aren't you a cutie?"

"Okaa-san!" Kusano giggled as she jumped into her arms.

"Huh?" Aphrodite blinked as she held the girl.

"Daddy said you'd find me if he lost me!" Kusano beamed, nuzzling into her.

"...Your daddy wouldn't happen to have long blond hair like me, but eyes like her's?" Aphrodite asked as she pointed at Maylu.

"Uhn!" Kusano nodded, "Daddy likes talking like a pirate and playing Grifball!"

"..." Aphrodite squealed in delight, "I have another daughter and she is so little, too!"

"Kusano Sakurai has come home!" Kusano giggled before blinking, "Ah..." she then took out papers in her clothes, all of them ruffled a bit, showing birth records and pictures, "Daddy said 'here.'"

"..." Aphrodite looked at the papers while holding Kusano in one arm, "Oh, this is so my sweetie's work." she turned and went inside, "Oh, I can't wait until you meet your big sister Roll-chan. She has the same long hair you have, too."

"Daddy showed Ku-chan pictures and good news, mommy! Kusano has a zing."

"Yay! The tradition continues!" Aphrodite cheered, "Now who's this zing you have? Who's the luck…" Kusano then pointed at Lan, "..."

"Umm...hi."

"...You wait until she's older, Pedo-Lan," Aphrodite said, holding Kusano close and walking away, disgusted.

Megaman began to crack up, "You're in the dog house now, Lan!"

"Ah...Megaman and Ashikabi kiss her," Akitsu informed.

 ***WHAM***

"Ow…" Megaman groaned under the boulder he was now under.

* * *

"Ahh, he's still alive..." Minaka groaned, drinking sodas with a man in Ku's pictures next to him...a bag of ice on his head.

"Well of course he's still alive. You just can't calculate precautions against him and Megaman, " the man chuckled, "Ow...blasted hangover."

"Well he kissed your kid. You'll kill him for me, won't you, buddy, old pal?"

"Nah. I'm ok with it. He'll never see her as a mate, and she knows to wait 'till she's legal."

"So six years?"

"Sixty years," he informed, "Besides, it's my wife who's gonna give poor Lanny a hard time now."

"...Wanna play grifball?"

"...Fine. But no hacking. We got banned for a year until we hacked that ban and I don't want to waste time hacking XBOX Live again."

"I call Sarge!" Minaka laughed, running off.

"...Sadly for him…" the guy put a red helmet with a gold-tinted visor on, "Ah'm already him."

* * *

"Keep scrubbing," Aphrodite informed as Musubi and Lan scrubbed the floors.

"Mou...But I kept my modesty…" Musubi pouted in a spare set of her miko clothes.

"Your Ashikabi, so you share the punishment," she said as Akitsu was doing it as well.

"Ah...unfair."

"Kusano help." Kusano said, doing it as well.

"No, dear. You don't…"

"But Kusano was a bad girl and onii-chan said I was grounded, so doesn't that mean I do chores?"

"Oh, so he decides when you're grounded does he?"

Lan gulped nervously.

"But he;s my zing and I want to prove myself until I am a full lady to be a proper wife."

"...I am having mixed feelings," Aphrodite informed, "I'm so happy that sweetie taught you so much, but also enraged beyond recognition at the statement since it's directed at a certain someone."

"Uh...You're ungrounded and go do whatever your kaa-chan wants," Lan quickly ordered.

"Than Kusano wants to help, please?" she pleaded, giving puppy dog eyes...until she yawned.

"Aw…" Aphrodite cooed as she picked Kusano up, "Is someone sleepy?"

"Dark thing in chest really hurt..." she yawned again as Aphrodite noted a scar in her chest.

"...Pedo-Lan, we're talking later," Aphrodite stated before turning and walking off, "But right now, someone is going to beddy-bye now." she said before seeing Kusano was alseep in her arms, "...And this just makes her all the cuter. She's just like Roll-chan was when she was at this state in her early life."

"Speaking of, where is she and Megaman…?"

* * *

"Ahh! Ahh!" Hub screamed as Roll whipped him, "I thought the whip thing was your dark persona!"

"I am upset with you, so this is an exception," Roll fumed, "Kissing my baby sister, will you? You pedophile jerk!"

"I didn't do it! I don't even know how me and Lan found her!" Megaman yelped.

"Shut it! Vent now, listen later!" Roll snapped, "After whipping, it's angry snu-snu time! Rush, get me an olympic-sized pool and eat a leaf!"

"Are you trying to kill me?!"

"Yes." she snapped with another strike, "I am an emotional time bomb!"

"DAMN YOU, MICHAEL J. CABOOSE!"

* * *

"Okay, so we're bringing him in?" Famous asked Dr. Hikari.

"Yes. I don't care the method, we're examining them both whether they like it or not," Dr. Hikari replied.

"They aren't gonna…"

"You still have Mister Match on speeddial?"

"Yeah," Famous replied, "He's actually at a conference near there, too. Why?"

"Get him the new PeT and Synchro Chip."

"Wait. You mean the PeT Omega? But we still need to do a..."

"...Field test, yes I know."

"I won't be held responsible for what Aphrodite will do to you."

"I'll handle it."

"In other words, you'll hide under your desk and pray for mercy."

"...Just get him the damn things."

"Right." he said, hiding a snicker while taking out a phone. "Match, long time. How's teaching? ...Good. ...Wait, you're engaged to Lan's old teacher? Ah, poor Masa and Higsby. Guess you were too _hot_ to handle. ...Yes, I'll stop the puns. Speaking of Lan..."

* * *

"So it's clear he's in MBI," Aphrodite told a figure looking at a screen, "Can you get him out?"

"I'm barely able to hide myself." the figure informed, looking at Lan on all the screens.

"Damn," Aphrodite scowled.

"Well, I maybe able to get an online chat with him," they said, zooming in on Lan, "So interesting how easily he got the Scrapped one and now your little girl." she said, "I'll have to examine her and Akitsu."

"Ara, ara?" a dark feeling came over the figure, "What are you going to do to my daughter?"

"Do you want her to suddenly suffer a relapse or a dark crossfusion again?" the figure stammered with a nervous gulp.

"..." the dark feeling left, "...So long as you don't make certain comments, you'll be fine."

"She's a little girl. I'm not that perverted."

"..."

"...What?"

"..."

"I am serious here!" they blushed in annoyance, "Now than, what's for dinner?"

"A nice salad with small bits of steak in it mixed with carrots, celery, and various vegetables and croutons," Aphrodite replied, putting the meal beside her and walked out, "Love bless you."

"And my usual payment for handling all the security and tech and stuff?" they asked.

"Ugh...why does it have to be me in my suits?"

"You have a nice body. Ufufufufu..."

"So you've been interested in Lanny,"

"Yes. He's been quite...fascinating."

"Well, I wish you luck and love," Aphrodite giggled as she left, closing the door behind her.

"...Finally." they said, putting on images of the residents in the bathroom, "Ufufufufufu…."

* * *

 _O.N: Peeping tom alert! Peeping tom alert!_

 _GT: *wearing a cone of foil*_

 _O.N: many of you people are probably wondering what happen to Starscream...well a certain pony came and kicked his ass again. In the meantime voting still going strong and will end on chapter 13. GT here will be looking forward to it as he loves Sekirei._

 _GT: *nods* Though...people are having trouble finding your page, ON._

 _O.N: is it not that hard either go on GT author list or look it up fanfic have a search engine people. but i'm not paid to talk about that GT! i am going to plan chapter 5-13 i shall see you in the future~*vanishes like the tardis*_

 _GT: *salutes and waves to everyone* Bye-bye~!_


	5. Upgrade! PeT Omega (1)

_Disclaimers: We do not own anything here. GammaTron however, does own the design for the PeT debuting this chapter, Skye Sakurai, and Aphrodite Heart-Sakurai._

 _GT: ON must really hate doing opening things..._

* * *

"You want us to what?" Lan asked a week after the Dark Kusano incident.

"I want to meet this other Megaman you guys become when you CrossFuse." Aphrodite informed.

"Any reason why?" Hub asked as he put the last dish on the table.

"If you do it, we'll drop the pedo accusation." Roll stated as she began to put the rice on the plates.

"Deal," both replied immediately.

"Aw...I still have a few more cracks about that, too," Uzume pouted as Hub got back into Lan's returned PeT.

"Beginning CrossFusion!..."

"Ow ow ow owowowowowowow~" CF Megaman cried on the floor.

"Holy sh…" Uzume began before seeing the cold glare from Aphrodite, the woman's hands over a confused Kusano's ears, "...snot. Holy snot."

"Oh, this is my fault..." Kusano sniffled, "I hurt Onii-chan."

"There, there," Aphrodite assured as she quickly grabbed a REcovery 300 and handed it to CF Megaman, "You weren't yourself, Ku-chan. You were being influenced by a bad thing."

"Phew. Thank you. I was bleeding out there." he thanked while dusting himself off once he had healed.

"I know," Aphrodite replied, looking at the small puddle of blood now trying to soak into the treated wooden floor.

"Don't worry." CF Megaman assured before running off and coming back in a butler outfit and started to clean.

"Hmm...So far, it's somewhat like Meggy is in control more than Lanny," Aphrodite noted.

"Lady, I ain't doing this 'cause i like it. I just want you to be happy 'cause you scare all of me. Also, for some reason, I feel like you've been calling me a pedophile when the plant kid kissed me."

"Muu…" Kusano pouted, "Ku-chan is Ku-chan, Onii-chan!"

"Nice to meet you," he said.

"...Okay, now I am seeing the issue," Aphrodite frowned as CF Megaman finished cleaning, "Sit, mister. I need to do a few checks on you to confirm something."

"Are you a doctor?" he asked. "If not, I do not feel comfortable." he said before looking at Roll and Maylu, "...would you two be interested in a triple date? ...half of me likes the yellow haired one the other half likes the red haired...but the half that likes the yellow haired is calling the red haired a tsundere who needs to shut up and just be straight about it."

 ***WHAM***

Maylu grumbled under her breath, her face bright red, as CF Megaman collapsed onto the floor, a large bump on his noggin.

"Point proven." he groaned before catching Maylu's hand, "First one was free. I ain't Lan, so stop hitting me!"

"And poke," Aphrodite stated as a needle poked into his neck.

"...What did you just put in me?" CF Megaman asked.

"Elephant tranquilizer."

"...Oh," CF Megaman blinked twice before collapsing out cold.

"And he's still CrossFused," Aphrodite noted, "This is both good and bad."

"Muu...Okaa-san, that was mean," Kusano pouted.

"I know, sweetie," Aphrodite replied, "But you want your Onii-tachi to be okay, hai?"

"Uh-huh."

"...Wait a second," Uzume started.

"What?"

"Half of him is data, isn't it?"

"Well, yes…"

"So why would it be so effective?"

"Huh? You're righ..." Aphrodite agreed, turning around to see CF Megaman gone, "...We have a runner!"

* * *

"Ahh! Crazy ladies!" CF Megaman screamed, running off outside.

* * *

"Okay, ladies and one gentleman," Aphrodite informed, "We currently have a person who is under CrossFusion out and about in what might be an extremely dangerous state of mind."

"Umm, listen; I would love to help, but I need to go somewhere," Uzume said.

"Does this somewhere happen to involve a certain someone you like, Uzume-chan?"

"Uh…"

"You're excused."

"Thank you," she thanked before leaving, "If I happen to see him, I'll call."

"Don't make me have to come pick you up again for dressing up inappropriately in a hospital," Aphrodite waved cheerfully.

"Don't bring that up here!" she frowned with a blush, "Besides, it's what she likes." she muttered under her breath, leaving.

"Okay. Now, as I was saying, we need to find him immediately," Aphrodite informed, "

Based on current research…"

"Auntie made it worse by hitting onii-chan."

"Ku-chan, please don't interrupt," Aphrodite scolded, "Maylu, we will talk later about how to go from Tsundere to what people might define as normal. Anything else anyone wants to say before I explain the situation better?"

"Ah...Musubi left already."

"..." Aphrodite's eye twitched, "Well than, she is going to miss it than, so no one tell her this, udnerstand? Good. Now than, when you find him, you beat him into submission, exhaust him completely, and rip the NaviMark off him."

"Isn't that a bit violent?" Maylu asked, "Why do you and Famous suggest the same thing all the time?"

"Because the longer they remain in that state, the more risk of them becoming brain dead upon release in the next time."

"Do you have proof?" Roll asked,

"My beloved and...that man who I will not say under this roof...have done extensive research on the phenomenon known as 'Full Synchro' and 'Perfect Synchro,'" Aphrodite explained.

* * *

"Wait, why am I here?" Lan asked on the middle of a roof.

 _"We did it again!"_ Megaman cried out in annoyance, _"Okay, that's it! I have had it! Until we figure this out, I absolutely refuse to CrossFuse!"_

"Where are we?" Lan asked, looking to see a sign, "Teacher Convention?"

 _"...Oh yeah. There's supposed to be one here in Shinto Teito today,"_ Megaman noted as he looked at a digital calendar of events, _"Apparently, it's main objective is to get all teachers on the same bar for what needs to be taught in each grade and also getting everyone acquainted with one another should any of them be transferred to another school."_

"Oh god. Ms. Mari would love this."

 _"She's actually one of the speakers at this convention,"_ Megaman pointed out.

"She must never know I'm…"

"Lan, is that you?"

"...oh nooo…." Lan gulped turning around to see a familiar female, "Umm...please be Ms. Mari's twin sister."

"Yep. Always the joker," Ms. Mari shook her head, "It's been a few years, hasn't it?"

"Not since the eighth grade," Lan replied.

 _"A pleasure to see you again, Ms. Mari,"_ Megaman greeted.

"Why are you guys on the roof?" Ms. Mari asked.

"Why are _you_ on the roof?" Lan threw back.

"I was trying to be alone with my fiancee."

 _"Oh, congrats! And sorry,"_ Megaman apologized.

"So who is it? Masa…"

 _"...or Higsby?"_

"Neither," Ms. Mari replied, "Why would you two think of those two, anyway?"

"...no reason."

 _"None whatsoever."_

"...Honey, come look who I found." Mari called for.

"Aye," a voice replied.

Walking out from behind one of the metal constructs on the roof was a man with his flaming-red hair pulled back into a short ponytail with two bangs on the sides of his face. He sported a red goatee and was wearing a formal red business suit. He adjusted the small reading glasses on his face before blinking twice.

"Well now don't that beat all," the man chuckled, "Top of the morning to you, laddie."

"Match?!" Lan gawked.

 _"I was_ not _expecting this,"_ Megaman blinked twice, _"He's still teaching?"_

"He's still a good guy?"

"Hey, hey, hey. Like I said back when I was a student teacher at Cyber City that I'm on the straight," Match frowned, "Isn't that right, Torchman, Heatman?"

 _"That's right, Mister Match."_

 _"Ehehehe! Still need to control that arsonist habit through."_

"Hey. It's been a year since the last time," Match frowned, "And even than, it was the trashcan that caught fire."

 _"Rahhh!"_

 _"Quiet, Flameman!"_ Torchman and Heatman snapped.

At that, three NetNavis appears on Match's shoulders and top of his head. The one on his left shoulder was a solid version of the hologram that had been over CF Megaman when he activated HeatCross. The one on his right shoulder had a skeletal-like metal body with flames coming out of vents on its round torso and a round head with the NaviMark of a fire on its forehead. The one on his head wore a red bodysuit with silver flat boots and silver cylinders over his lower arms, no hands in sight, and a silver head resembling a burner, blue eyes looking through the head armor.

 _"All three together?"_ Megaman pondered, _"I always thought you just made them from the data of the others."_

"Well, Torchman kinda branched them off when his data keep regenerating."

 _"Can't blow out a good flame,"_ Heatman chuckled.

 _"Rahhh!"_

 _"No, down Flameman, down,"_ Torchman ordered, earning a grumble from Flameman.

"You transformed into that one!" Lan said, pointing at Flameman.

 _"We already established that I fragmented these two during my last change,"_ Torchman snorted, _"Honestly, how you managed to get through school after graduating Ms. Mari's classes, I'll never know."_

"Simple: I lost the pressure of having her as a teacher."

"Now, laddie, don't be blaming the lass," Match frowned.

"Speaking of, it's a little convenient you're here, considering you used to be Wily's minion."

"Why you bringing that up, lad?"

"His son is trying to kill me and now you're here."

"Wait, what? I thought Regal was six feet under," Match raised a brow.

"Not him; the ceo of MBI."

"That's his son?"

"Don't play dumb with me you…" he started before ms. mari grabbed him by the ear and dragged him off. "owowowowowowowow!"

"I think you're in need of some lessons young man." Ms. Mari frowned.

"Heh-heh. Able to end a confrontation before it even begins. Yet another thing that I love about ye," Match chuckled. "Okay, ye can come out now." he said after being sure they were gone and Mister Famous came out of the floor of the roof dressed up like a ninja.

"It's just as we were worried about. They're unable to remember what happens while CrossFused," Famous frowned before tossing Match a black glove with a black metal disc attached to the top, "The next time you see him and he's CrossFused, you know what to do."

"Aye," Match nodded, "Still, are ye sure this will be all fine and dandy? The last time ye had me at SciLab to see if I could, the results were only halfway there towards the passing grade."

"Well to be fair the fact you can crossfuse with all three of those and not suffer is a miracle.""It will be fine, Match," Famous assured as Match put the glove on and than hissed in pain.

=USER: HINO KEN'ICHI MATCH. REGISTERED NETNAVI: TORCHMAN, FLAMEMAN, HEATMAN= the glove spoke as the black turned into a brilliant scarlet with fire detailing on the fingers =PET OMEGA REGISTERED. DNA LOCK CONFIRMED=

"This is a PeT?" Match raised a brow at Famous.

"Yeah. Final model as the name 'Omega' implies. We're not gonna make anymore after this one," Famous informed, "It is also our best weapon against CrossFusion Megaman at this time."

 _"Old times."_ Torchman chuckled, appearing on Match's shoulder.

"So ye want me to test it out for ye," Match noted as he looked it over, "...Where do the BattleChips go in?"

"Your BattleChip Library are your BattleChips," Famous replied, "Just say the name of the BattleChip that's registered in your Library and it activates."

"Why not give this to the lad?"

"It's because of what's going on with his CrossFusion that he won't have access to this version until certain measures are put into his specifically."

"Well, I'll go burn ye a Megaman."

* * *

"..." Lan walked out of the building with bags over his eyes.

 _"I can't believe she used you as the volunteer for her presentation,"_ Megaman snickered.

"Shut up," he grumbled.

"Lan-sama~"

"Musubi-chan?" Lan blinked twice before the Sekirei ran up to him.

"Oh! You're out of Plus Fission," Musubi noted.

"...Yes, yes we are."

"Good! Maylu-chan told me to beat him into submission and rip off the mark on his chest if you were."

"Da hell is wrong with her?"

 _"Yeah...stay away from my mark!"_

"She said only if you're in Dog Collision," Musubi replied.

"CrossFusion," Lan corrected.

 _"She'll never get it right."_

"Gesundheit."

"Thank you. Let's go get some curry."

"Ano...Lan-sama, Curry-chan had to close down until it could be repaired after Ku-chan stomped on it with her giant turtle tree, remember?" Musubi reminded.

"There are other places that will sell me curry. Now be quiet, we're going on a date!"

"Yay!"

 _'I just said 'date,' didn't I?'_ Lan thought.

'Yes, yes you did,' Megaman laughed, 'Oh well. This may teach Maylu a lesson on being honest.'

 _'What are you talking about?'_

* * *

"Told you other places do it," Lan said as he and Musubi walked home after eating curry.

"Mou...It didn't taste as good, though," Musubi admitted.

"...Yeah," Lan nodded, "But if don't look a gift horse in the mouth..." he groaned before seeing Uzume leaving a hospital, "Oh, Uzume?"

"?!" Uzume turned to see Lan and Musubi, "O-Oh! Lan! Musubi! Glad to see you're out of CrossFusion, Lan. You're a jerk in that, you know."

"So I'm told. Speaking of, I'm going to go get examined real quick," he said, heading towards the hospital.

"Are you okay, Uzume-chan?" Musubi asked.

"Y-Yeah. Wasn't feeling well, so I thought I'd see a doc. Turns out it was just a headache," Uzume replied quickly, "Well, I gotta go get some groceries for Hotel Heartful. See you back home!"

"Bye-bye," Musubi waved before following Lan inside.

* * *

Lan sighed as he came home to Hotel Heartful.

"So what did the doctor say?" Uzume asked, greeting Lan once she let him in the gate.

"It's weird...He said I've never been more healthy."

"Really?" Uzume questioned.

"Yeah. I insisted and even though I haven't hit the gym, he said I could run for half of musubi's mileage."

"...How far can she run?" Uzume asked.

"She can run faster than a cheetah and keep going at that speed for five hours," he told her, "Don't get me started on what I can lift and not notice I'm lifting it. Than again, don't get me started on how strong Musubi is, either."

"Fair enough," Uzume nodded, a worried smile on her face.

"But here's the weird part: seems this change after my last check in, which was the day before my first CrossFusion blackout."

"Hmm...Seems you shouldn't CrossFuse than for a bit," Uzume noted.

"You say that, but I'll need to soon."

"Why?" Uzume asked.

"Minaka. He'll make another Sekirei CrossFuse and i'll need to help them."

"Plus…" Hub started as he handed Uzume the PeT to put away while giving Lan his subPeT, "I've been affected too. I can't use any attack-based BattleChips, not even my MegaBuster."

"That's because you in a…"

"Even in netnavi form."

"Oh…" Uzume's eyes widened.

"Uzume, please don't tell anyone." Lan and Hub begged.

"Fine...but you have to do something for me in return for my silence," Uzume informed, "Not gonna say what it is just yet. I want you to just try to imagine just what that'll be."

"Ughh. Is it dressing up in something stupid?"

"No, but nice guess," she winked, "I'll tell you when we're all alone."

"Fine," Hub nodded, "Just don't tell anyone about this."

"About what?" Roll asked.

"Umm...We're putting on a fashion show," Lan and Hub said, "Uzume won a bet, so tonight's a fashion show…"

"...and dance for the girls," Uzume grinned deviously.

"...Yes...dance," Hub paled.

"The male stripper kind."

"...Son of a…" Lan grumbled.

"...I have to put Kusano in bed," Roll informed, giggling as she went off, "Kaa-san, get the camera!"

"Phew, so that's the favo…"

"Nope. Not my favor." Uzume interrupted.

"What?!" the two gawked at her.

"I didn't think you'd actually agree to doing that," Uzume snickered, "I was just saying that to see if you'd actually agree with it. This will be a fun night. I got firefighter costumes and police uniforms with tear-away pants."

"...Well, there's only one song we can dance to." Hub frowned.

"Yes only one song." Lan sighed. "You ready, bro?"

"Yeah...and I'm very very sorry for your loss."

"'Cause we're the boss!" they said, fist bumping.

"...I have the perfect costumes for that song," Uzume grinned deviously as she ran off, "Come on! Come on! It's in my other room here!"

"You have two rooms?" Hub asked.

"I pay extra for it."

* * *

"I still can't believe you did that," Maylu grumbled, her face bright red as she refused to look at Lan.

"I can't believe you look good in a beard," Roll noted to Lan.

"Musubi can't believe this isn't butter," Musubi noted, eating a bagel with Kusano mimicking her.

"What happened last night?" Kusano asked.

"...We'll tell you when you're older," the mature members of the residents assured.

"You make a good sephy, Hubby."

"A-Aphrodite-nee…" Hub blushed before Roll passed by slapping him on the rear, "Eep!"

"Mou...Ku-chan wants to know," Kusano cutely pouted.

"Here's a better question...why are you in a Japanese swimsuit?" Lan asked.

"Uzu-nee gave it to me!"

"She's too cute to not play dress up with," Uzume replied.

"Agreed," Aphrodite giggled.

"She also said this was the only innocent one."

"No I didn't. I said this was the only one that I have that's just your right size. I need to adjust a few others before you can wear them," Uzume replied, seeing Aphrodite's glare.

"Either way." Lan said, rubbing his neck as did Hub, "Why do i feel like someone tranq me?"

"Wait, you remember?"

"No, I just feel this odd pain in my neck." Hub and Lan said in perfect unison.

"...Aphrodite did it," Uzume stated.

"Oh." they said, "Really, nee-chan, why'd you stab me in the neck just to examine me…" they went on before blinking.

"...This is getting weird," Roll noted, Kusano nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, don't know why. Just for a second, I blacked out." Lan said.

"I did, too." Hub blinked.

"...My god. It's getting worse," Aphrodite softly gasped as her eyes widened in worry.

"Hey, you know something, don't you?" Lan and Hub asked in unison.

"...Please give me your Synchro Chip," Aphrodite held her hand out.

"No," Lan replied instantly, "I don't know when Minaka is going to start something."

"We do need to be ready," Hub agreed.

"You're agreeing to CrossFuse again?"

"No. I don't want to CrossFuse again until we get to the bottom of the black outs," Hub replied, "Sure, we still need to be ready, but still…"

"We're fine, anyway."

"True. It's not harming us...it's like that time we went to vegas."

"We agreed to never bring up Vegas," Lan deadpanned.

"What's Vegas? Is it tasty?" Musubi asked.

"It's a nightmare," Hub replied.

"Ah…" a pause, "...Psychiatrist?"

"No," Lan frowned before remembering, "But we did go to a doctor. He said he'll send someone to check on us and evaluate our…" The doorbell rang, "There we are." Lan said, running to the door and opening it, "Hey….oh Jasmine Meddy." Lan smiled.

For a brief moment, everyone in the dining room felt a large killing intent. They turned to Maylu and Roll, who were just glaring at the entryway.

"Man, I haven't seen her in forever." Hub said going to join Lan.

"I take it that you two have issues with whoever was sent to check on them?" Kagari questioned Roll and Maylu.

"..." the two glowered at him.

"Glares don't work on me unless it's Aphrodite or my boss at work," Kagari shrugged, taking another bite of his dinner.

"Ah….competition." Akitsu told Musubi.

"More Sekirei?" Musubi asked.

"Ah…" a pause, "no idea."

"They're not Sekirei," Maylu deadpanned.

Walking into the dining hall after Lan and Megaman were two young women around Lan and Maylu's age, both with purple hair. The first girl had her purple hair pulled into a pair of pill-shaped buns on the sides on her head and wore a white silk shirt with a scarlet trimming to the openings on it and a purple skirt going a little bit past her knees. The other girl had her hair pulled back into a bun with a medical hat and a pink-tinted visor over her eyes. She wore a silk shirt and white silk pants themed after a nurse's uniform with red medical patterns on the shirt.

"Ah, I see that someone made sure to direct you to the Copyroids we have here," Aphrodite noted to the second girl, making her blink twice, "I know when someone's using a Copyroid, sweetie. Designing outfits requires a good eye for detail, you know. That and for examining all contracts made so no one cheats another out."

"Yes, well until we are sure there is nothing wrong, I hope you wouldn't mind we stay," Meddy bowed, winking at Hub, who smiled.

"It's quite fine," Aphrodite replied, "Just so you know, you can share a room together."

"Fair enough, what are your thoughts on cats?" Meddy asked.

"So long as they don't eat doves and are okay around dogs, than I'm okay with them," Aphrodite replied.

"Tango, come here, please," Meddy called out for.

"Tango?" Uzume repeated before a hole appeared beside Meddy, "Rush?"

A green blurred ball hopped out of the hole before it closed up. The ball landed on a paw, revealing it to be a cat-like creature. Strangely, everyone noted that it looked like Rush in terms of being a cartoonish-like animal. It had green fur, a medical hat on its head, and a medical kit in its paws.

"Nya," the cat greeted.

"Woof! Woof woof!" Rush barked, seeing the cat pulling out a sword and it pulled out some knives.

"..." Aphrodite pulled out a small silver whistle and blew into it...earning no sound but causing Rush and Tango to fall over and hold their eyes with tears forming in their eyes, "No. Bad. No fighting inside."

"Sorry about that, Mega," Meddy apologized, holding Hub's arm, "But it's nice to see you again."

"Same here. I've missed you."

"We've missed you, Meddy," Roll corrected, hugging Hub's other arm.

"Oh, I didn't see you there," Meddy noted, her smile a bit more forced.

"Likewise," Roll replied with her own forced smile.

"..." Hub looked at Kagari and mouthed 'help me.'

"..." Kagari shook his head.

"Ahh, Musubi sees sparks!"

"Mmm…" Kusano tilted her head, looking at the sight in confusion.

"Huh, I should get a call out for a CrossFusion team reunion." Lan said, patting Jasmine's shoulder, "You've gotten far as a doctor, I see."

"Of course," Jasmine nodded, "Though...you're a foot shorter than you should be at your age."

"...I take back my compliment."

"Hello! Musubi is Musubi Hikari, property of Lan Hikari," Musubi introduced herself to Jasmine.

"Ah...the same, Akitsu Hikari."

"What the...You never said you had models for cousins," Jasmine noted.

"They're his girlfriends," Aphrodite informed with a giggle.

"Ku-chan is also," Kusano smiled.

"...I…" Jasmine looked at Lan, "...You became a pedophile?"

"I am not a pedophile!" Lan blushed, "She doesn't even look hot, she's about as attractive as a washboard, the flattest kind!"

"Muuu…" Lan looked down at the sad puppy face Kusano was giving him.

"... " Lan sighed before patting her head, "Sorry."

"Onii-chan wasn't saying that when I was bigger and eating him."

"..."

"Darkloid took her over," Lan informed in the awkward silence.

"...Wait," Jasmine said, looking at Kusano and lifting her shirt to see a nasty scar on her, "What happened here?"

"That's where the Dark CrossFusion Chip was," Hub informed as he looked at the ceiing, "Weird Akitsu doesn't have a scar."

"It was put on directly," Lan sighed. "The bastard jammed it into her."

"...I'll have to check on her as well," Jasmine informed as Meddy was now looking at the scar.

"We'll need to check for any latent Dark Power that might still be in her," Meddy noted before taking out a small lollipop and gave it to her, "Same for anyone else."

Everyone looked at Akitsu, except for Kusano. Kusano was too busy licking her new treat.

"Wait, two victims of Dark Power infusion so close to each other?!" Meddy panicked while grabbed Akitsu, "We'll check you out first. Roll, help us out."

"But I had plans with Hu…"

"I insist." Meddy urged, grabbing Roll and dragging her off, "We don't want a relapse to happen, isn't that right...Fangirl?" she said the final word under her breath, but loud enough for Roll to hear her.

"If I wasn't in a Copyroid and the rules of the Hotel, you would so be getting it," Roll glowered.

"So what….bitch." she said, again last part under her breath as Roll fumed.

"Ah, go suck a cock, slut," Roll growled under her breath.

"Get along, you two," Hub frowned as they both looked at him, smiling like angels while taking Akitsu out of the room.

* * *

"Mou…" Minaka grumbled.

"What is it?" the man asked.

"There's absolutely nothing in any of SciLab's systems for some reason."

"Well, you did hack them. Standard protocol for them is to remove all data from SciLab's network and then reset it," the man shrugged.

"Also, I checked out megaman and that theory you wrote. Look at these." he said giving the man a paper.

"Hmm ok ok….oh no...I was so off."

"Yep."

"Oh god, they're going to…"

"Yep. Goody. Anyone you told this to will do my job for me."

"...You need to shut down the Dimensional Area for now," the man frowned.

"Can't. It'll blow up and break the barriers between here and the prison of nebula grey."

"...You found the Murklands?"

"How else do you think I've been recreating the Darkloid data?"

"Now I have to help keep you alive," he groaned, "...Why do you have to be so nuts when you get so excited?"

"I just want to witness the perfect love story...It's why we're friends."

The man sighed, _'Our perfect love stories are way different, though.'_

* * *

"Okay, you did a good job, Kusano," Jasmine informed as she gave Kusano another lolli, "You don't have any Dark Power left in you." 

"Sugar~" she drooled, enjoying the candy as Aphrodite went up to Jasmine.

"Keep her away from anything that may be a Darkloid or a DarkChip. That scar seems to be throbbing," Jasmine advised, "If I had to guess, it'll stop after a few months to nearly a year."

"Thank you," Aphrodite nodded.

"You're so big!" Meddy gawked in the other room.

"Ah…" a pause, "...embarrassing."

"Don't be embarrassed. We're both just a bit jealous," Roll's voice added from the other room.

"...So do you like Lanny?" Aphrodite asked Jasmine, who whistled innocently, "It's quite fine. He has a big heart, after all. Though, it is worrying about what's been happening with him lately when it comes to CrossFusion."

"What's been going on?"

"I think he's becoming addicted to it," Aphrodite replied.

"Impossible. The doctor told me he's never been better."

"..." Aphrodite whispered into her ear, making Jasmine's eyes widen.

"...It...it still doesn't match what I saw in the videos."

"What did you…?"

"He lifted a weight machine with one arm and didn't feel it."

"The machine or all the weights at once?"

"The entire machine."

"...And that makes me worry about him more," Aphrodite pursed her lips, "This shouldn't be possible. We need to take away his CrossFusion Chip, but he's being a stubborn boy like when he was five."

"Well, I can get it," Jasmine shrugged, "I'm still close with the CrossFusion team, so I can ask for it, but I'll take Roll's as well so it doesn't seem suspicious."

"Good," Aphrodite nodded.

"But...you'll give me hints about how to...woo a man?" Jasmine blushed, "I know you...you're well renown for being a couple adviser."

"Ah, one of my favorite jobs," Aphrodite giggled, "Just slightly above hotel owner and clothing designer. I was the one who made Aki-chan's outfit, you know," she smirked, "Even if I'm Maylu's sister…"

"...all's fair in love and war?" Jasmine finished.

"Exactly," Aphrodite winked, "Now go get that chip."

* * *

"...Zzz...zzz…" Hub yawned, groping a figure, "Heheh...there you are, Roll-chan. I've had a long day, my little bunny." he grinned before the door opened.

"What the hell!?" Roll snapped, coming into her room.

"H-Huh?" Hub mumbled. "Get out, Maylu, I'm borrowing Roll...wait. No, you're Roll. So who…?"

"Oh my...You've gotten really depraved since we last saw each other," Meddy noted.

"Gh?!" Hub, fully awake now, jumped back.

"Why are you in my room?" Roll narrowed her eyes at Meddy.

"Well, Mega is my patient. I am to examine him and watch over him."

Roll's eye twitched.

"After all, it is my job," she said.

"Even though you're naked?" Roll asked, looking at her thinking, _'You freaking stole Akitsu's BWH to upgrade your look!_ '

"He's not complaining." Meddy shrugged.

"Hub…" Roll narrowed her eyes.

"I plead the fifth."

"You can't. I see the tent!"

"..." Hub performed a backflip and went out the window.

"..." Roll facepalmed, "He pulled a Papyrus."

"Heh. Even if you beat him up...more excuse for me to stay and nurse him to health." Meddy said, making Roll freeze as she thought about it.

"...Let's set some ground rules. No using another three measurements on ourselves," Roll informed, "Nothing that increases libido."

"Denied."

"What?"

"I don't listen to you." she said, "All fair in love and war."

"Why you…"

"Besides, you have Rush to use."

"...How did you know about that?" Roll asked.

"I follow your creator's twitter," Meddy shrugged.

"Okay, while the element thing was dad's idea, it was mom's for the body thing," Roll replied.

"So, I can ask for the same upgrades for Tango?" She asked.

"Oh sure." Aphrodite said, coming into the room, "Though...you will have to wait a while. My husband...isn't here...and he's the only one who can install the right programs for the element change and not cause Tango to go berserk. The first time we tried it with Rush and, well...it's something we don't like to do."

"I'm sure to wait, so can I share this room to monitor Hub?"

"Sure. You are a doctor," Aphrodite replied, "Though you do have to do one little thing: make sure that he's forbidden from CrossFusion."

"If that is the source of the problem, I'll try my best as long as he's within my sights."

"Fair enough."

"Mo~m! I am not sharing a room with..."

"Sorry, dear, deal's a deal. Though, I do have a solution for the issue."

"I am not sharing!"

* * *

"I can't believe I have to share…" Roll grumbled as she and Medi had to share a bed while Hub was snoozing in a hammock on the other side of the room, "I want my Hubby."

"Well, you lose and so do I. Pretty fair," Meddy shrugged.

"Well at least Maylu isn't having a hard time..." Roll sighed, "I can't believe I'm jealous of Rush and Tango."

"Agreed," Medi nodded as Tango purred on Hub's stomach while Rush was snoozing over Hub's legs.

* * *

"Ufufufufuf…" the figure Aphrodite was providing dinner to smirked, "More chaos in this little heart of ours."

"Any luck hacking the SynchroChip to have it not work?" Aphrodite asked.

"Nope. It only not work when not in synch, messing with it would make it worse."

"No, I mean just deleting the data inside of the chip to make it not even activate in the PeT, changing it into a Blank Chip."

"Won't stop him from getting another one." they shrugged, "Besides, something's bothering me."

"What is it? Are you...reacting?" Aphrodite asked.

"Bitch, please. I started that a while ago."

"...I'm amazed you haven't tried to get him alone than," Aphrodite applauded.

"He's been out of the house, secretly CrossFusing, too much for me to try."

"...Okay. That's it," Aphrodite's eye twitched.

"Wait...this is something you need to see." she said, showing a clip.

=Longsword!=

=...nothing=

=Hicannon!=

=Still nothing=

=...Finger cannon=

=Not even a spark...Lan...I can't use BattleChips anymore=

"...That wasn't in the theory," Aphrodite's eyes widened, "And what's more, that's even worse for Hubby!"

"Yeah, I think something wasn't taken into account."

"What…?"

"Hub being originally human."

"?!" Aphrodite's eyes widened, "Dammit, I can't believe we forgot that when making the theory…"

"But look at this." she said, showing a clip of CF Megaman looking around before removing the NetNavi Mark and turning back into a confused Lan "Seems he can use that to willingly turn back."

"...I have to go recalculate things," Aphrodite frowned, "If what's happening is what's happening...than I'm starting to grow scared of those two."

"What do you mean?"

"It means that if it really is happening...than there will be no other choice than to make an Anti-Megaman weapon."

"Aphrodite right now there is a problem, but it maybe not as serious as you think…" she stated, "Let me get the PeT and let's hope we can do something."

"...Oh fuck me," Aphrodite cursed as she hit her head on a wall.

"...Are you cursing or being literal?" they asked, lifting her glasses.

" **Project Omega**."

"...I think I recall looking at something with that name in SciLab's database when I hacked into it a year ago, but…"

"...Matsu…"

"I was curious," she whimpered.

Aphrodite sighed, "I can't believe I'm going to have to do this, but...I need to call Yuchiro Hikari."

"Too late."

"What do you mean?"

"I had to look it up, and seems he already made them and sent someone a field testing….to take out CF Megaman and bring him back by force." she said.

"...Dammit."

"And I'm being traced. Cutting the link. Damn, when they get serious about hackers, they get really serious." she said, "So money on who joins next? Maylu or Jasmine?"

"It's interesting, I will agree with that," Aphrodite shrugged, "When love happens, it will happen."

"Yeah...Maybe I should just make my move." Matsu said, getting up.

"You can do it in the morning. Right now, it's been a long day," Aphrodite ordered.

"Poo." she sighed. "Fine. I'll finish upgrading the kitty."

"You can do that?"

"Your 'hubby' was an excellent teacher when he was around." she said. "Now to finish defeating that evil flower!"

* * *

"Bad Flowey!" Kusano pouted, playing a game.

"First thing in the morning and you're playing that?" Hub asked, sitting next to Kusano.

"Uh-huh!" Kusano nodded, "But...Flowey's a meany. Oh!"

"He crashed your game again," Hub noted, rubbing her head, "Don't worry, you'll get him."

"Uhn!" Kusano nodded with a smile as she restarted the game, "Where is onee…"

"...umm..."

* * *

 _"Ohh~" Meddy moaned in her sleep, kissing and groping Roll...who was doing the exact same thing in her sleep._

 _"...I'm, uh...I'm just gonna go take a cold bath," Hub whispered to Rush and Tango, the two nodding as they quickly followed._

* * *

"She's making good friends with Meddy?"

"Oh. I thought Onee-chan and Auntie didn't like the nice doctors," Kusano noted, "I don't get why. It's weird."

"I know, right?" Hub said in agreement, "Don't grow up to be a weird lady, okay?"

"Okay," Kusano nodded, "Yay! I did it!"

"Nice work," Hub grinned before frowning, "And he trolled us."

"Stupid flower…" Kusano pouted cutely, making a giant vine to smack the TV.

"Whoa! I thought you only did that as a Darkloid."

"No...the turtle thing was the only new trick."

"So you can control all kinds of plants?" Hub asked.

"Uh-huh!" Kusano nodded with a smile before putting a hand on the vine and waved her hand, covering the vine in flowers. "Magic."

"That's pretty cool, Ku-chan," Hub noted.

"Shh..." she said as the flowers turned into a certain type and the flower vine went upstairs and entered Aphrodite's room, "Daddy says she loves these kinds."

"Yeah? She'll love them for sure," Hub chuckled, "...three, two…"

"Hm?" Kusano blinked twice with a tilt of her head.

"Oh my goodness!" Aphodite's voice gasped before she ran downstairs and pulled Kusano into a hug, the flowers in one hand while using the other to hug her, "Thank you so much, sweetie. They're beautiful."

"How did you know that…" Hub began.

"A mother always knows," Aphrodite winked before seeing the TV screen to see it was on the main menu now, "And you're playing Undertale, sweetie? Oh, I'm so proud of you."

"Yay! ...That's a weird Flowey," Kusano said, seeing Minaka dressed as Flowey on the TV.

=Hello, green girl=

"Not you again," Aphrodite frowned as she turned the TV off.

The TV turned back on, showing a sobbing Minaka =Why does everyone do that to me~?= he sobbed =Especially when there's a life in danger?=

"Excuse me?" Aphrodite frowned, "Only reason we're in danger is from you."

=Not you, Green Girl. Daddy is going to die.= he informed.

"EH?" Kusano panicked.

"WHAT?!"

=Unless Megaman shows up in his CrossFusion form at the teacher convention, he dies=

"...Sweetie, please go upstairs. Mommy's about to curse," Aphrodite informed, "You too, Hub."

Kusano gasped softly before running out. Hub soon left and closed the door as Aphrodite looked around and sighed.

"Okay, what's your scheme this time?"

=So quick to lie to your family. Why haven't you told them I was the best man at your husband's side, even help him snag that sweet ring?=

"Oh no. I'm still going to curse worse than a sailor, but I still want to know what the fucking hell you're planning with this fucking scheme of yours this goddamn time."

=You left the group and all the Sekirei you were guarding to me. You are not involved in this anymore=

"Bullshit," Aphrodite replied, "We both know that Ku-chan's powers are a key to overriding whatever you put in them."

=Nope. In fact, her daddy is ecstatic she's with you. Isn't that right, buddy?=

=...Hey honey=

"Anata," Aphrodite gasped.

=He's basically got me in a bad situation= Skye Sakurai informed =I have to stay here. But still...thank you for taking Ku-chan in=

"Why wouldn't I? She's our daughter," Aphrodite replied, "Just like Roll is, too."

=I would face you, but I'm holding the camera. Listen, it's alright t …=

=No, no, you don't spoil anything= Minka said, hitting a switch and pained cries were heard.

"Anata!" Aphrodite gasped as the camera fell over.

=Bye, Aphrodite. Don't forget to write~= at that, it turned to Flowey's evil grin, mocking her with his Omega/Photoshop Flowey laugh.

"..." Aphrodite collapsed to her knees and began to sob into her hands, _'Damn you, Minaka…'_

"...Need a hug?" Matsu asked.

Aphrodite nodded. Matsu walked out of the secret opening in the wall beside the screen and hugged the woman, letting her sob into her.

* * *

"Are you sure? He said someone would die?" Lan asked as he ran off after hearing Kusano's story.

 _"Yeah. He specifically said that her 'daddy' will die,"_ Hub replied, _"...It means that Skye's going to be killed if we don't show up."_

"Okay, this guy is burning me up. You ready?"

 _"I don't like it, but someone needs to be punched! Let's go, cros..."_

"Fu…"

"Denied~!" CF Roll said, stealing the PeT.

"What the…?!" Lan yelped.

 _"Nani?!"_ Hub exclaimed.

"Girls, come on! Give that back!" Lan called as CF Roll began to play keep away.

"Sorry, but no," CF Roll replied.

 _"What if something worse happens this time you CrossFuse?"_ Roll asked in worry, _"Akitsu told us that if you die, than so will Musubi."_

"What?" Lan blinked.

 _"That's a big load of baloney. If that was true, she would tell us that sooner.'_

"She thought you already knew," CF Roll replied, "Musubi just forgot about that."

"Okay, now _that_ I believe." he said hearing the musubi part. "Now give me the PeT. Kusano's dad is in danger."

"...Onii-chan," CF Roll frowned.

 _"It was easy to figure out since Ku-chan calls Maylu 'Auntie' and Aphrodite 'Kaa-chan,'"_ Roll pointed out, _"But we're not letting you CrossFuse."_

" _So you're just gonna let Skye get killed? Minaka is insane!'_

"Well, we don't want to lose you two, either. Every time you two have CrossFused lately, you keep blacking out and someone else comes out," CF Roll frowned, "And...And it scares us, okay? We're both afraid that the next time you do that...you'll both stop being...yourselves." she moved back from Lan once more, "It's why I'm going in your place. So...just go back!" she jumped off before Lan could say anything.

"Ah! Maylu! Dammit!" Lan groaned.

* * *

Match leaned against the side of the convention center, fiddling with an old-fashion lighter, "Any reason you helped wanting to set this up, laddie?"

"I'm worried for the reckless idiot," Seo shrugged, Hibiki and Hikari on lookout.

"The pony tail does not compliment you, laddie. Well, if ye hadn't dyed your hair, that is."

"I want to know why do we have to work when he's rich," Hibiki groaned.

"You know that he's undercover," Hikari replied, "That means he can't use any cash."

"...We could've used our MBI cards, but you had to incinerate them on his orders," Hibiki frowned.

"You know there was that device in them that'd deactivate us once Stage 3 was finished with," Hikari scowled.

"Laddie, treat your ladies right." Mister Match said, "I didn't have an easy time with my lass."

"Until my disguise has been compromised or the mission is done, I can't really do much even when I want to," Seo replied, "Any sign of Lan?"

"No," Hikari replied.

"...I see something pink and black heading this way," Hibiki replied, looking through binoculars, "Oh, hold on. They're getting closer annnnnd...yep. It's Maylu in CrossFusion."

CF Roll landed on the ground a few kilometers away from them, "Okay. This is the place. Now where's Skye?"

 _"Huh?"_ Roll noted, _"Maylu, look! Isn't that Mr. Match?"_

"Nani?" CF Roll looked to see Match, "Wait...You're working for Minaka?! And who's the scruffy guy with you?"

"Hey...I just took a bath this morning," Seo frowned, rubbing his five-o-clock shadow.

"Ye ain't the laddie," Match frowned.

"Sorry, but...I couldn't let him come," CF Roll shook her head, "Skye's my brother and Roll's dad, so we need to handle this, not them."

"..." the two looked at each other with raised brows before asking, "...Skye?"

"Laddie, you know what she's on about?"

"Hell no. I just heard someone was gonna ambush that Lan guy," Seo snorted, "He still owes me a new floor, dammit."

"A-Ambush?!" CF Roll gasped.

=Bad, bad, Roll= Minaka voice said as an image of Skye put in an execution chair was shown as he was shocked.

"Onii-san!"

 _"Daddy!"_ Roll gasped.

* * *

"Dude, nice lookalike." the real Skye had to admit, but whispered into Minaka's ear.

"Thank you," Minaka grinned. "Don't worry about the robot."

"Still…" he pursed his lips as he looked at a monitor showing CF Roll, "...This is killing them to see."

* * *

=Oh well, since you chose the safety of the man you loved over family, fuck family. Time to die, Skye!=

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!"

=What? He got his last words in= Minaka said, =Unless you want to bring me a CrossFusion Megaman, he fries=

Match glared at the man while Seo scowled.

=But…I guess I can postpone if you go and get Lan right now=

"Dammit…" CF Roll trembled.

=Or you can extend his time by taking a beating from Lan's upcoming opponents=

"?!" CF Roll's eyes widened.

"Knew it," Seo mumbled under his breath.

=Oh and Seo, if you interfere? He dies. Mister Match, unless you're helping me, he dies= Minaka said =If my arm gets tired of holding this….okay. You get the point. I wanted a CrossFusion Megaman. Can't everyone do as I want? Is it too much to ask? Junichi Tanigawa-kun, enter!=

A middle-sized man in his early twenties approached. He wore jeans with a green pullover with messy brown hair. He scowled at CF Roll before sneering.

"Heh. Just too easy," the guy noted, "Yashima, get your ass out here!"

"C-Coming…"

A girl walked over. She had light brown hair with blue ribbons woven in and grey eyes. She was wearing a thigh length, tight white gown and black stockings as well as black long gloves. Match, Seo, and CF Roll all saw the small bruises on parts of her body and how her clothes were a bit scuffled.

"He's been beating her," Seo noted.

"Detestable," Match growled under his breath.

"Bitch, come sooner!" he snapped, slapping her into the ground and stomping on her.

* * *

Minaka winced as he looked at Skye, who was currently holding a broken tablet while his eyes were focused on Junichi.

"Never did like that guy," Minaka admitted, "He does not fit in my love story."

"Finally, you've reminded me why I call you a friend," Skye informed, not once letting his eyes leave the screen that showed him hurting Yashima, "...I will break that damn bastard if no one else does."

"If Lan kills him, are we for that or against it?" Minaka asked.

"...Ask me that again once I'm over my rage at the guy. Hell, if you sic a Darkloid after him, I wouldn't bat an eyelash at the moment."

* * *

"Worthless merchandise."

"Stop that!" CF Roll growled, "How can you do that to her?"

"Easy." he said before he punched her. "Like that." he said, yanking her by the hair, "Yashima smash her till she can't talk anymore. and then you can stop dancing at the strip club...maybe."

"Why that no good fuckin'...!" Hibiki snarled as magenta lightning erupted around her fists before Hikari put a hand on her shoulder and shook her head.

"We can't do anything," Hikari told her, "If we do, than the guy up there gets zapped."

* * *

"Ugh! Why did they have to go over fences of all things?!" Lan grumbled as he climbed over another fence, missing part of his left shorts' leg, "I hate dobermans now…"

"Lan-sama!" Musubi called out.

"...Yes," he smiled as Musubi ran over, carrying a grocery bag, "Musubi, I need your amazing jumping skills."

"Eh?" Musubi blinked before Lan kissed her, letting her wings form again.

"You ready to fly?"

"Uhn!" Musubi nodded, "Fist of my Contract, dispel the evils of my Ashikabi!"

* * *

 _"Roll...if you don't let me and Lan out, I will never forgive you!"_ Hub snapped, _"This guy...this_ bastard _can't be forgiven!"_

CF Roll grunted as she took another strike from the oversized mallet Yashima had, knocking her into a car and breaking it.

 _"...I...I can't..."_

 _"I'm serious, Roll. If I don't wrap my hands around that guy's throat, I will never speak to you again."_

 _"Eh?!"_

"Roll, stay focused!" CF Roll grunted before crying out as she was struck once more, "If...If we don't stay focused, we'll lose CrossFusion, remember?" _'Dammit...it...I can feel my leg's broken now from that hit…'_

 _"I...I know...but...but if you get hurt anymore, you might die and…"_

 _"Yashima, right?"_ Hub demanded, appearing on CF Roll's shoulder, _"Stop! You don't need to be with that guy!"_

Yashima shivered, "I...I can't…"

 _"Then get a new one! A better one! Hell, I'd be a better Ashikabi then him!"_

=Oh? Well, it seems you have only half the equation= Minaka noted =Well, let me be clear on something for you. When a Sekirei gains an Ashikabi, it's for life. Even if they never reacted to them. Sad, really, but meh= he shrugged =What'ya gonna do?=

 _"Shut up, Minaka!"_

"Eep!"

 _"I have a fucking claw with your name on it! When I find you, I'm going to tear you apart, put you back together, eat you, and then kill you again!"_

=...I'm not into vore= Minaka calmly stated.

"Umm...He's not talking about vore," Hikari sweatdropped.

=Oh shit=

"...Landing!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!" Lan's voice screamed.

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" Musubi cried out before she and Lan crash landed right on top of Yashima, sending her hammer into the air and landing on another car.

"Ah! Me car!" Match freaked, "I had five more payments on that thing!"

"Musubi will pay for it..." Musubi moaned.

"What…" CF Roll blinked before being tackled by Lan, who took his PeT.

"Ready, partner?" Lan asked.

 _"...I don't like this, Lan,"_ Hub admitted, _"But that fucker needs to die!"_

"...We're talking about Minaka, right?" Lan asked.

 _"Him too."_ Hub then explained.

"..." Lan gripped the PeT tight and trembled.

"Hm?" Musubi picked up the knocked out Yashima, "I'm really sorry about landing on you."

"Musubi!" Lan snapped.

"Hai?" Musubi looked at him.

"You're gonna see a nasty side to me…Sorry."

"Oh...Okay," Musubi nodded before going over to CF Roll as she healed her broken leg.

"Hold Roll back. She'll interrupt an important fight."

"...I don't think she can do that," Musubi noted, seeing a bit of bone in the healing leg, "But Musubi will be sure to make sure no one stops you."

"Musubi, you…" CF Roll started.

"I have faith in Lan-sama," Musubi replied as she put Yashima beside CF Roll, "It...It kinda scares me that he acts differently, but it's still Lan-sama and Hub-san."

"CrossFusion…." the two stated coldly as Lan inserted the SynchroChip.

CF Megaman soon blinked.

"...Why the hell am I consumed with overwhelming RAGE?!" he roared as his shadow sifted into a wolf-like one.

"Oi, laddie!" Match called up to Minaka.

=Hm?=

"Considerin' the lassie is knocked out and the laddie who beat on her is a wimp…"

"Fuck you, bastard!"

"Rahh!" CF Megaman roared, grabbing Junichi's neck, "Die."

 ***WHAM***

"?!" CF Megaman stumbled back, dropping Junichi, "...M...Musubi?"

"Gomen, but...but it's forbidden to attack the Ashikabi of abother Sekirei," Musubi apologized, entering a fighting stance.

"Don't you ever get in my way!" he snapped, "He hurt her! He punched her and abused her!"

Musubi nodded, "It's still against the rules."

=CORRECT, MUSUBI!= Minaka grinned =If you keep going after him, then it's a violation of the rules, meaning you are disqualified and I terminate all the Sekirei you're connected to, essentially killing them=

"So you want to gamble than. I can't kill him but when you take my Sekirei, I have all the freedom I need to kill you."

=Hmm...Mexican standoff. Minion, play the standard music for this!=

* * *

"Don't call me a minion," Skye grumbled as he played it, "You dress up as one for one Halloween and they never let it go…"

* * *

"Tell me, do you even like this guy?" CF Megaman demanded.

=Not really, no=

"Did she react to him?"

=Oh no. He got drunk and kissed her and almost raped her= Minaka replied =But what are you gonna do? If he dies, than the Sekirei dies too. You'd have the death of an innocent on your hands=

"A bet then. I kill him and if she still functions, then she did not properly react to him and if she still functions, you get something interesting and I get a clean conscience."

=And if you're wrong? If she doesn't?=

"Then I do you one favor in exchange for getting a 1 red flag."

=Heh. I have a better thing. If she doesn't still function if he dies, than you have to crush your PeT and permanently delete Megaman=

"...Okay, I am megaman and I don't know what a PeT is…"

=Wait, wait, wait...You have no idea?=

"The laddie's gone crazy," Match noted, "I can't let this happen."

=Hm?= Minaka raised a brow as Match walked up between CF Megaman and Junichi.

"Match." he said, "All of me knows you. You were my first enemy...you tricked me into nearly killing so many in SciLab...you were also the one who introduced me to Crosses and your NetNavi was one of the first Double Souls I gained..."

"Aye," Match nodded, "And I am the man who won't let you have hands stained in blood like I do." he held up his glove-covered hand, "Hope you're ready for this."

"What the hell is that?" he blinked.

* * *

Skye sprayed out the drink he just had, _'That...That glove…!'_

* * *

"Torchman."

 _"Ready."_

"Flameman. Heatman."

 _"Rrr."_

 _"Ahahahahaha! Let's burn it up!"_

Match grabbed the sides of the disc-shaped dome on top of his glove. He than twisted it ninety degrees clockwise.

 **=HERE WE GO~!=** Match twisted it another ninety degrees **=IT'S TIME FOR CROSSFUSION=**

 _'Onii-chan?'_ CF Roll's eyes widened at the voice that came out of the glove.

Fire-colored data swirled around Match, changing into a charcoal-black bodysuit, as a tribal rock theme went off from the glove. Floating around him, transparent armor appeared. The disc flipped up, revealing an emblem resembling a roaring inferno.

"Triple CrossFusion," Match stated as he held it over his chest.

The disc collided with his torso, becoming a NaviMark. The armor collided with his body and solidified. His lower legs were covered in armor resembling the circular body of Flameman without the flames expelling from them while his shoulders had armor shaped like Heatman's body, both pointing backwards. He wore bulky silver torso armor while his head was covered in a black mask, letting two red eyes shine through it before flames erupted from the silver armor, covering his head. Around his lower arms was more armor shaped like Flameman's main body.

"Evil! Remember my name, for I am Fire Man! My flame o' justice will have its revenge on you!" the Crossfused man declared.

"Triple CrossFusion?" CF Megaman pondered.

"He CrossFused...with three NetNavis?" CF Roll gasped.

"Impossible. The strain would be..." Seo muttered.

"In essence, Torchman is Heatman and Flameman as well," Fire Man chuckled, "Though...You can also thank this new PeT."

* * *

"A new PeT?! Why did no one tell me about that?!" Minaka snapped childishly.

"He stole it!" Skye snapped, punching a wall.

=Heh. Can't believe I was asked to test it out, really=

"...What?" Skye gawked.

* * *

"Now, laddie, let's take him to jail and…"

"He dies. Take him to jail and she'll get deactivated or worse; she'll break him out. As long as he's alive, she's struck with him. I'm breaking the chain that holds down that wagtail."

"..." Fire Man sighed, "Ye won't get the chance." he narrowed his eyes, "I won't let you get near him and become a murderer."

"Then I'll kill you too."

"Lan-sama…"

"Be quiet, Musubi."

"Hey, lass," Fire Man spoke, earning Musubi's attention, "Ye just go over to the lassies over there. I'll make sure he won't become something that he can't leave."

"Who gives you the right, terrorist?"

"Hmph. Sad part is you're not wrong." Fireman shrugged, "I see now, lad. I'm taking you to your dear old papi."

"...That motherfucker put you up to this?!" 

"...Uh oh."

"Grahh!" CF Megaman snapped, his eyes turning red and slit, before rushing towards Fireman and uppercutting him.

"..." Fireman grabbed the hand and twisted it slowly, making CF Megaman grunt in pain, "...I didn't even feel that punch."

"What?" CF Roll gasped.

"Heh. So this is what they meant when this PeT is their final model," Fireman noted before slamming a fist into CF Megaman, sending him rocketing across the parking lot.

CF Megaman started to groan.

"Heh, but why do I get a feeling you have no experience?" Fireman questioned.

"...tch. Sharp wit."

"So? I'm a teacher, we're supposed to have sharp wits to teach ye lads and lasses," Fireman shrugged.

"Yeah. But you didn't count on this." he said, taking out 6 chips and absorbing them.

"Wait, you're only supposed to be able to use…"

"Double..." he smirked, taking out two Lifeswords, "Lifesword." he said before looking at Junichi, "Go to hell!" he roared, sending a wave at him.

"AntiSword," Fireman stated, holding a hand out to incoming attack.

The two Program Advances and the wave dispersed before a rain of swords assaulted CF Megaman, sending him tumbling away in a shower of sparks.

"What?! B...But you didn't…" CF Megaman grunted.

"I don't need BattleChips. Just the Library," Match replied, "Now than...let's continue this lesson. To be fair, didn't know you could use more than five. Something about this is different."

"How is he easily fighting him?" CF Roll pondered as she finished healing her leg.

"Um... Maylu-sama? Can you heal her next?" Musubi asked, motioning to Yashima.

"Why?"

"She needs it...also to answer you...Lan-sama's form is slower than you."

"...What?"

"Musubi can tell. Something is holding him back. He reacts too slow, like his body can't keep up with his power."

 _"Training's been working then,"_ Roll noted, _"You're starting to see subtle things in fighters now."_

"What makes one scumbag's life so important?!" CF Megaman demanded.

"It's the lasses's life that's important," Fireman replied, motioning to Yashima as CF Roll started treating her, "I don't really get all this, but I do understand that if you kill him, she'll probably die."

"I'm doing this _for_ her!" he said, "But you are just like I remember; you follow orders. Never your heart, Match, and that's why I always took you down. I was better!"

"Sorry, but you're wrong on this. It's me heart that's telling me to stop you from killing him for her sake," Fireman shook his head, "Right now, you're pathetic. A coward who wants to take the easy way out."

"I am not a coward!" he said, charging at Fireman as his hands became blue claws.

"Invis," Fireman stated, the claws going right through him, "ElecSword."

CF Megaman cried out as the electrified blade caught him in the side. A flame-coated fist then rammed into his face, knocking him away once more. Junichi began to go towards Yashima before a ring of fire erupted around him.

"Stay," Fireman ordered before backhanding CF Megaman in his surprise attack.

=Match, the girl doesn't matter. Focus on getting Lan back to SciLab= Yuchiro informed.

"..." Fireman chuckled, "Sorry, but that ain't happening soon. Right now, he's too fixated on something and when he's like this, the laddie can't be stopped until it can be stopped."

=Then get rough with him. Whatever damage is done, we can fix at the lab. He's in more danger in this state! I didn't ask you to do this so you could play hero=

"Heh. That's where you're wrong. I ain't a hero," Fireman replied as he caught CF Megaman's fist before kneeing him in the gut and throwing him away once more, "I'm a teacher. And right now, I'm giving him a lesson he's not gonna forget. I'll still get him to SciLab, but I need to beat him down first with a good lesson."

=Match!=

"Listen, I got…" he said, getting mad, before CF Megaman fell over, "What? I'll call ye later. I'm gonna try bringing him back now."

"My body..." he groaned, "I can't bring out any more...power."

"You've exhausted yourself, laddie," Fireman stated before lifting him up, "But a job's a job."

"Lan-sama…" Musubi gasped, running towards him before Fireman made a fire wall.

"AreaSteal," Fireman stated before vanishing with CF Megaman.

* * *

"...What just happened?" Minaka asked.

"Tracking...What the hell? He's way out of the area, but he's still CrossFused," Skye noted before his eyes widened, "Dammit, Yuchiro!"

"Ugh him...that prison bitch."

"Don't say that about him," Skye sighed, "The guy's a good man, but I do admit that he sometimes is more ambitious than what's needed at times."

"Well, he'll kill his kid. I'll love his face when that happens."

"...Haruka and Aphrodite are gonna kill him."

"...I don't wanna watch that," Minaka gulped nervously.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight: he was kidnapped?" Aphrodite asked, everyone now in the main lobby of Hotel Heartful aside from Meddy and Jasmine.

"Uh-huh," Musubi nodded.

"So what do we do with this bastard?" Hibiki asked, currently having a foot on the pummeled Junichi that was roasted slightly from the twin's lightning.

"Bad people go to jail." Kusano said, summoning a vine and was about to throw Junichi to land in a police station.

"No sweetie," Aphrodite ordered, Kusano stopping her vine, "We don't take that matter into our hands. We call the police and they come and take the bad man away. If you were going to do what you were about to do, _you_ would be the one in trouble."

"Muu…"

"As for her, I'll be helping her," Aphrodite said looking at the hurt Sekirei that CF Roll was still healing, "So who would have Lan kidnapped?" she paused at that, "Nevermind. I already have a feeling who would do that."

"...Umm...it was his dad." CF Roll informed.

"...excuse you?"

"Only he would make a new PeT."

"...Maylu, I just said 'nevermind. I already have a feeling who would do that,'" Aphrodite frowned.

"Eh? Why would Tou-sama kidnap Lan-sama?" Musubi asked.

"Ah…" a pause, "...concern."

"Exactly. He knows about Lan and Megaman's problem with CrossFusion right now and you know how he's been acting like a stubborn idiot now. It only makes sense he had to resort to having someone beat him down and take him away," Aphrodite rolled her eyes.

"Well, he's about to kill his son." a voice said.

"Matsu?" Aphrodite blinked.

"Who?" everyone but Uzume asked before a panel in the floor slid to the side, letting a developed woman with her long reddish-orange-brown hair done in twin braided ponytail in a pink cheongsam and large glasses pull herself up.

"Listen. I just finished doing the calculations and there was no problem at all," the woman explained.

"...excuse you?" CF Roll blinked twice, pausing in her healing.

"Yeah. There was no problem of them losing themselves at all."

"Who are you?" Seo asked, "Another Sekirei?"

"Oh and the new behavior? It took the personalities they had in common and got rid of what made them conflicting."

"...That is worse, Matsu. That is a horrible, horrible thing to do to someone," Aphrodite frowned, "Conflicts are just another form of Love that makes you stronger if you can overcome them."

"Blame Full Synchro and them being twins. The twin thing is why Hub and Lan are strangers to it. Lan and Hub being twins is like saying two sides of a coin are separate but they're not; they're conjoined and accept each other as self in a sense."

"...Strange spy lady say what now?" Musubi and Kusano asked, making Matsu facefault.

"Ughh...Hub and Lan think they are looking at a mirror when fused.".

"...What?" both asked.

"GAH!" Matsu pulled on her ponytails, "In the corner."

"Mou," both pouted as they went to the corner.

"Oh, and unless he willingly wants to rest/defuse and it's forced, the shock will kill Lan and Hub."

"But...if that happens," Uzume looked over at Musubi.

It was than all the PeTs in the room began to ring.

=Someone save me!= CF Megaman's voice screamed =They're trying to take my mark!=

* * *

"We're just trying to end this thing, laddie," Fireman noted.

"How are you staying in that?" CF Megaman asked.

"Self-generating Dimensional Area," Fireman replied as he tried to get the mark once more, only for him to move away again, "You?"

"Am in so much pain, it's like I'm not in atmosphere. I can't breath."

"Than just drop the fusion, laddie," Fireman sighed, shaking his head, "You're only making this harder on yourself."

"I can't…"

"Match, leave." a voice said, "You're done here. Thanks for testing the system."

"No," Fireman replied, "The laddie hasn't answered me yet. Why don't you just release it then? You'd feel better."

"Release what?! This is who i am!"

"I mean just getting rid of the armor," Fireman informed, "Watch me." he removed his mark after tapping it twice.

 **=CROSS-END=**

"I'm not you and I can't because you have me trapped," CF Megaman replied as Match stood in Fireman's place, "I want to go home! Someone help..."

* * *

=...me!= he cried out before the connection was cut.

"...No one go," Aphrodite ordered, keeping a tight grip on Musubi and Akitsu's shoulders.

"What?!" CF Roll gasped.

"You didn't hear it in that man's voice?" Aphrodite asked, "He cares about the health of them. He'll do the right thing, you know."

"You're kidding me, right?" Hibiki asked, kicking Junichi's head once more to keep him knocked out, "He's the one who did that."

"My heart tells me that he'll make the right choice and you always follow the heart," Aphrodite replied.

* * *

"You can leave now," Yuchiro informed.

"...this ain't right," Match frowned, "He's scared right now. And...I don't think it's what ye think it is, whatever is wrong with him right now."

"I'm his father. I know what's best for him."

"And yet ye are trusting a theory made by someone else from what Famous told me," Match pointed out.

"Do you want me to say 'sorry, not happening?' But okay, okay, I'll not beat Junichi to death. I'll beat him to an inch of death."

"...your fingers are crossed," both men stated.

"Damn it, he saw it."

"Look, have you ever taken off what you're wearing?" Match asked.

"Match, are you gonna leave or does Security have to make you?"

"Answer the question, laddie."

"I will not remove this until why I awoke is done."

"Ye mean freeing that lass, am I right?" Match asked.

"She doesn't want to be with him, no...she doesn't deserve to be with him. A part of me, that same part that hates my dad, is telling me that."

"..." Match nodded, "Okay. Just hang in there. I need t' make a call, laddie to a certain lass ye know."

* * *

Maylu panted as she fell over, losing CrossFusion. Yashima slept soundly on the dining hall table, her wounds all gone. Her PeT rang after a few moments.

 _"Maylu...phone...call…"_ Roll panted.

"M...Moshi-moshi?" Maylu answered.

=What's the status of the lass that was abused?= Match asked.

"She's...she's fine. My sister says she'll be able to free her from that guy somehow," Maylu replied as Aphrodite turned Yashima over...and blinked twice.

"What?" Aphrodite gasped.

* * *

"Okay. Got it," Match nodded before hanging up and turning to CF Megaman, "The lass is okay now."

"...Okay, I guess since she's safe...So let me go."

"Fair trade, laddie. Now let's...Gah!" Match groaned as he passed out, having been tasered.

"Ah! Mr. Match!" CF Megaman gasped.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine." Hikari said.

"Oh, damn it...just like always." CF Megaman glared. "This is exactly why half of me hates you. You never listen to others when you get something in your head," he growled, not noticing the irony in his statement, before seeing a robotic claw coming out of the ceiling, "What's that?"

"I'm going remove that mark, my sons, whether you like it or not."

* * *

 _GT: A cliffhanger?!_

 _O.N: I blame the dad._

 _GT: I really hope we don't get in trouble with people who like Dr. Hikari..._

 _O.N: ...uh huh…Mister I turn Sally Acorn into the murderer of Amy Rose in one fic._

 _GT: …I just don't like her. Not. One. Bit._

 _O.N: Anyway readers, Lan and Hub are in deep shit. They need saving._

 _GT: And we also get introduced to the PeT Omega, the final PeT made by SciLab. And how powerful it is._

 _O.N: For info on how it works, stay tune for next chapter. in fact, here's the first and hopefully not last preview hit it GT I'm ON and i'm out*leaves*_

 _GT: Okay. *eye turns blue and swings hand down, making the scene change*_

* * *

 ** _Jikai...Network Wings:_**

 ** _CF Megaman: *cries out*_**

 ** _Skye: ...It's...the true PeT. Something that was in development since the early days when my mentor was still alive._**

 ** _Musubi: Mou...Stupid rules…_**

 ** _Matsu: I found where he's at._**

 ** _Famous: You'll need this then._**

 ** _=IT'S TIME FOR CROSSFUSION!=_**

 ** _?: Atarashi….Megaman!_**

* * *

 _GT: There we go. Read and review everyone, and please tell us if you like or don't like what's going on with Lan mutating and Megaman losing his powers._


	6. Upgrade! PeT Omega (2)

_O.N: Hello again readers 6 chapters in that's a week. Fucking new record break out the wine!_

 _GT: Yay! *pops some party favors*_

 _Deadpool: Bring on the bitches!*various women in swimsuits come in*_

 _O.N: Kick out the assholes! *GT punts out Deadpool*_

 _GT: *escorts the women in swimsuits to the pool in another section of the studios* And last chapter was filled with a lot of stuff. An abusive Ashikabi, Match and Mari are engaged, some more details into what the heck is wrong with Lan and Megaman, and the reveal of the PeT Omega and the one-sided fight between Fireman and CF Megaman._

 _O.N: boo recaps. disclaimers people are here to read!_

 _GT: Eh?! *gets hit with the disclaimers and gets sent flying into the air* NYOIIIIIIII!_

 _Disclaimers: GammaTron and OverNerd do not own the Megaman franchise or the Sekirei franchise. They are owned by CAPCOM and Square Enix respectively. GammaTron, however, does own the PeT Omega's design, Aphrodite, and Skye._

 _O.N: Now it's time for a sexy party*suddenly in a sailor outfit and starts chasing around the girls* ahahaha ahahah._

* * *

"And just where do you think you're going?" Maylu froze, her hand on the back exit to the hotel, and looked over her shoulder at Aphrodite.

"Uh...To find a temporary replacement job considering they're still repairing Curry-chan?"

Aphrodite shook her head, "You'll need this." she tossed her a pink-tinted SynchroChip, "The heart wants what the heart wants, so always follow it. Just...be safe, okay?"

"...Pink?" Maylu asked.

"It was the last thing Skye and I worked on before he went missing," Aphrodite informed, "He said that it was a precursor to the final PeT he'd ever make with SciLab. When the time comes, you'll know what it can do."

"...Thanks." she noted before seeing the Sekirei, "You're not coming?"

"Mou...stupid rules," Musubi pouted.

"Ah…" a pause, "...can't leave."

"Daddy said that something bad would happen if we left while this was happening," Kusano recalled, "Mmm...Ku-chan doesn't remember what though."

"Minaka put a chip inside of all of us that acts as a sort of kill switch should we leave the city," Matsu adjusted her glasses, "Nearly all Sekirei have a tracking chip in them as well, but I'll give you instructions from a distance."

"How are you…"

"Trust me," Matsu smirked, the light reflecting off her glasses as she gave a smirk, "Now go get Lan-tan back already!"

"...Lan-tan?" Maylu frowned, _'Not another one!'_

 _"Let's get going!"_ Roll called from the PeT.

"Yeah before he ends up brain dead." Matsu informed.

"Don't talk like that," Aphrodite informed, comically whapping her on the head with a paper folding fan, "Now get going, sweetie!"

"R-Right!" Maylu nodded as she ran out with Seo looking on from a distance.

"Seems things are getting to a head," Seo noted.

* * *

"Hah! Take that!" CF Megaman gloated as Dr. Hikari walked away with a black eye before being put into a prison made of a Dimensional Area. "Stupid old timer."

"I'm trying to stop you from dying, you two," Yuchiro sighed, shaking his head, "Just why are you not dismissing CrossFusion?"

"Does mom know you're keeping me in prison?" he shot back.

"So know that you're here to get a new upgrade to your PeT like always," Yuchiro noted, "Though I did add that we'd be here for a while due to some issues with your current one."

"A liar like always and always controlling my fate."

"I did not lie. You do have a new PeT, but your refusal to dismiss CrossFusion is causing difficulties in getting it and ending this," Yuchiro frowned.

CF Megaman sat back as, in his mind, Hub and Lan stayed back to back on a floor shaped like their family crest.

"Dad didn't have to send someone to kick our butts and force us here," Lan noted.

"That's always his answer; forcing us to do what we might not want."

"Still...that was kinda cool," Lan noted.

"Excuse me?"

"That new PeT Match had. He was able to stay CrossFused outside of the Dimensional Area! He didn't even need a SynchroChip!"

"Lan, dad is in imprisoning us over a stupid CrossFusion. We're fine."

"...yeah, but it's kinda weird. It's like we're ghosts outside our own body."

"...Ghosts don't exist. They're theoretically impossible to exist."

"Yeah, you're right. Ask for a phone call, Megaman."

"Good idea," CF Megaman said, "I want a phone call!"

"Dismiss your CrossFusion and you can use your PeT to call someone," Yuchiro replied as he typed some programming on a computer, connected to a blank PeT Omega.

"This is exactly why half of me hates you. You never listen to me."

"I have been listening to you and you seem to have a severe case of amnesia in terms of certain things," Yuchiro replied, "You're in CrossFusion. You just need to think about it ending and it will end the CrossFusion."

"I'll end it after I go and see for myself that a girl is safe."

"You don't trust what Match said then," Yuchiro noted, "Seems you still have that intense grudge."

"It's not that I don't trust him... I just want to see her," Hub shrugged.

"Heh. Now you know how I feel about Musubi and the...oh my god, are you…"

"No. I'm just worried about if she's okay or not after what that ass did!"

"And if she reacts to you?" Lan asked.

"...I'm just a cyber being, made out of data. I have no blood or anything." he said and CF Megaman repeated, "And I have to deal with that. Lan, you have any idea how badly I want a human body and be in the real world?"

"..." Yuchiro deleted what he was typing and began to write something else up.

"It's cool, bro. Sometimes we…"

"Lan, Dad took me and turned me into data. He played God with my life! You don't think that bothers me?!"

"We're really talking about this now?" Lan blinked twice.

"Well, we don't have anything else to do!" Hub replied, "Seriously! And then there was the Alpha Incident!"

"You know I don't like to remember that, Hub!"

"I know, but I still stick with my choice in doing that to save you! And...and I was finally at peace! I...I felt that I was at peace, ready to move on…" Hub spoke, "But no. I forgot one very specific thing; backup data. Almost went into the light only for it to be viciously torn away and I'm back in a cyber body! I..." he gave a dry laugh, "...it only took a month to get me back, but five for me to be able to be sane and not try to delete myself again. Had to be restrained down to my last digit and even have something in my mouth to prevent my from biting through my tongue."

"Hub, could it be that…"

"Yeah. I don't ever want to be near him or see his face, okay…?" he sighed, "You, Roll, and mom are the only things keeping me here."

"Hub, I…" Lan looked down, "It wasn't easy for mom and I either, when you did what you did in the Alpha. A few times, I'd see Mom staring at a razor only stopping when I said something and she realized someone was there. Hell I'd do that too at times. Well, until Yai and Maylu staged an intervention for us and dragged us to therapy for a few months."

"And where was dad?"

"...all he did was work. Though, I think it was important seeing how you were suicidal..."

"Listen, Lan...I know it's tough for you, but you don't understand why I don't want to be a pile of data…" he took in a shaky breath, "It's because I'll be here and you and mom...and everyone are gonna grow old and die...It's the only thing I dream about and it get worse every time I see you grow up."

"Hub…"

"As for me? I still look like I'm twelve. When you were seven, I looked twelve. Twelve, twelve, twelve...it's always been that way. Not once growing older, not once being able to be just a little bit taller like you've been able to," Hub sighed, "Hell, I never had genitalia until I first entered one of the Copyroids at Hotel Heartful!"

"...You know, it's weird, but I'm kinda glad we're getting all this out," Lan smiled.

Hub snorted, "Yeah. One of the few good things he's done in what I think he's done."

"...So...wanna go?"

"Might as well," he said as CF Megaman stood up.

"There," Yuchiro noted as he saved what he had finished and uploaded it into the PeT Omega, "That's the last bit of the upgrade data." he then looked and saw a tunnel where CF Megaman was supposed to be, "What!? I took all the BattleChips off them. How did they…"

* * *

"Heheh! Prison rule number 1: always check the butt," CF Megaman chuckled.

"Huh...the one time watching a prison movie was helpful," Lan said.

"At least he respects personal space," Hub muttered, "Now let's get home." he spoke before alarms went off, "...Ahh, son of a bitch. Let us go!"

* * *

 _"Good thing the express train hadn't left yet,"_ Roll noted as Maylu ran into SciLab a few minutes earlier.

=Fufufufufu. You're welcome=

 _"Matsu?"_ Roll questioned.

=I made a private link between your PeT and my tablet= Matsu informed =I have the schematics to SciLab on here, too=

"Hold on, Lan. We're coming," Maylu whispered.

=Oh he already escaped=

"Really?" Maylu asked before alarms went off, "Oh, you gotta be kidding me."

 _"It could be worse,"_ Roll noted before a Dimensional Area formed over the place, _"...And it got worse."_

* * *

"Maylu, steal something for me real quick. You'll need it," Matsu informed, seeing Famous leave a PeT Omega on a desk after glancing at the camera and mouth 'you may need this,' _'Dammit. That guy knew I was looking through that camera?!'_

"Where are you, Lan-sama?" Musubi asked, looking at the multiple screens.

"Ah…" a pause before Akitsu held up a tape recorder and pushed play, making a screeching noise come out of it.

"Yipe!" Musubi yelped.

"You recorded the scream of those things from that game?" Uzume gawked at Akitsu.

"Ah…" a pause, "...timing."

* * *

"Ahh, what's going on there and where's me phone call?" Match asked as a drill erupted from the floor, "Sweet bagpipes!"

"Want a 'get out of jail free' card?" CF Megaman smiled as he poked his head out of the hole, "Sensei."

"Oi, laddie, you're still in your armor?" Match asked, "Guess whatever you feel you need to do still isn't done, eh?"

"No, just my dad is being a bit too forceful, so I'd rather be away from him. But he ain't making it easy."

"Ah," Match nodded, "Good thing only I can take this off."

"He also put me in a jail cell, if you can believe that."

"No. I can believe it," Match replied, motioning to the Dimensional Area around him acting as a cell.

"Also, here." he said, tossing Match the blank PeT omega, "I think this belongs to you."

"No. They made a DNA Lock in these," Match informed, showing his PeT Omega was still on, "Only I can take mine off and no one else."

"Well than, give it to your kids then...shall we bounce?"

"Heh."

 **=HERE WE GO~! IT'S TIME FOR CROSSFUSION=**

"Sure," Fireman replied as he followed CF Megaman into the hole before giving him the PeT Omega back, "And keep it. Who knows? Ye might need it more then me."

"I don't want anything my dad made."

"Don't be a baby, laddie," Fireman shook his head, forcing the glove into his hands before going off.

"...Adults are the same," he groaned before removing his mark.

"..." Lan blinked twice, "Huh...I strangely feel like I had a heart-to-heart about that time with Hub…"

 _"Same,"_ Hub agreed, _"And why are we in SciLab?"_

=Megaman has escaped. Detained him. Semi-Lethal force is authorized!=

"...That doesn't sound good. What the heck did we do this time in CrossFusion?" Lan groaned.

"Now ye dropped it?!" Fireman exclaimed, having turned back to see what was the holdup.

"Match?!" Lan and Hub exclaimed.

"...Ahh. Maybe I shouldn't have been so pushy," Fireman facepalmed.

"Hey. What's this?" Lan asked, holding up the PeT Omega.

* * *

"So...mind telling me what it is that Match used?" Minaka asked as they drank some tea.

"It...is the culmination of years of research," Skye informed, "Started since the very first PeT prototype was made and viruses were on the rise. I was still an apprentice under Tadashi Hikari when Project Omega started."

"Omega?"

"He wasn't satisfied with the original PeT...and kept pushing beyond it," Skye informed, "Once he died, his will had it requested that me, Yuchiro, and Famous would be in charge on continuing the project. That glove...is the final result. We combined all our years of research into that device. What it can do…" he chuckled, "...it's why no data on it was ever put into a computer, only on papers that were burned away when done with."

"...you found something wrong with it, didn't you?"

"Oh, heavens no," Skye replied, "We did that so no one could learn just what Project Omega truly was...especially the BattleChip Collectors like Higsby. It's designed as the Final PeT, meaning that it doesn't need BattleChips, just a BattleChip Library." he smirked, "It also makes your mist-like Dimensional Area obsolete in terms of breaking the barriers of the human world and cyberworld."

"No, you found a problem hence, why you left."

"...ugh. Okay, yeah. But not with the Omega...my partners."

"Famous and Yuchiro."

"Yeah. While we were all supposed to work on it together, neither fully worked on it like I did," Skye replied, "Yuchiro was more focused on protecting Meggy, trying to make sure he wouldn't get deleted by anything, and Famous had apprentices to teach." he smiled a little, "Though I left...I'm still glad they kept the voice recordings I did and the glove design."

"You watched too much Go-Busters. Next thing I'll know, you made some ripoff buddy…" he started before noticing Skye whistling innocently. "...is there something you want to tell me?"

"I may be behind the reason that Rush is able to pop in and out of the the two worlds by installing my best bet at a Buddyroid data into him with a bribe of his favorite kibble."

"...you made Buster Machines, didn't you?"

"...Oh look at that, it's my bedtime."

"Dammit! It is not your…!"

 ***WHAM***

"Nighty-nibe…" Skye slurred before collapsing, a big bump on his head.

"...You're fixing the dent in my door when you wake up," Minaka frowned.

* * *

"A glove?" CF Roll asked in the room CF Megaman was being held in and took the glove Yuchiro wistfully left on the counter.

=It looks like the glove Match-sensei was wearing= Matsu adjusted her glasses =Try putting it on, but defuse first=

"Right," CF Roll nodded, dropping CrossFusion and frowned, "...The SynchroChip broke."

=It's fine= Aphrodite assured =Anata told me it might have happened=

"Well let's...ohhh!" Maylu freaked at the slight tingle as the glove turned pink.

 **=USER: MAYLU SAKURAI. NETNAVI: ROLL LOVE SAKURAI. CONFIRMED: DNA LOCK REGISTERED=** the PeT Omega stated in Skye's voice.

"Onii-chan…" Maylu whispered, unintentionally turning the disc ninety degrees clockwise.

 **=HERE WE GO~! IT'S TIME FOR CROSSFUSION!=**

"Huh?!" Maylu gasped as a harp-based tribal music erupted from the glove as pink heart-themed data swirled around her.

* * *

"So when's the wedding?" Lan asked Fireman as they walked around a corner.

"In the spring," Fireman replied, "Managed to convince her to not have it on Valentine's Day, but St. Patrick's Day."

"I see...so who's the best man?"

"Torchman."

 _"The chapel the lovebirds agreed on has Copyroids,"_ Torchman's voice came from the emblem.

 _"RAHHHH!"_

 _"Yeah! Agreed, Flameman!"_

"How are you Crossfused with all three?!" Lan gawked.

"It's thanks to the PeT Omega," Fireman replied, "The CrossFusion tech is the last thing related to Dimensional Area tech that Dr. Hikari will work on. He's retiring next month, ye know."

"I se…"

"You get away from my Hubby and Lanny!"

"Huh?" they blinked before an arrow hit Fireman, making him fall back with sparks.

"GAH!" Fireman yelped.

"There you are!" a pink blur tackled Lan, revealing itself to be CF Roll, though her hair now sported yellow highlights shaped like rabbit ears.

"...Roll...Maylu?"

"Roll-chan found Lanny and Hubby~" CF Roll giggled happily, nuzzling her chin into the top of Lan's head.

"What happened to you?" Lan asked as Hub just...admired the new look, oddly feeling attracted to CF Roll despite knowing it was also Maylu in there.

"Well, I put on a funny glove and it bit me," CF Roll informed, moving back to reveal the middle area of her outfit had become red with a yellow line going down the middle and that she also sported a rabbit tail,"Than it said some stuff and then I was in this!"

 _"...what's 10 times 1000?"_ Hub challenged.

"10,000," CF Roll replied instantly.

 _"Good news, Lan. They haven't drop in IQ...but they're acting a bit like…"_

"Musubi?"

 _"Yeah."_

CF Roll giggled at that before Fireman groaned as he sat up.

"Shoulda expected that," Fireman admitted before a drop kick knocked him down, "OOF!"

"Big meanie jerk!" CF Roll growled.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Lan yelped, "He's helping me get out of here!"

"Lanny? ...Right! Gotta get out." she smiled while picking him up, "Lanny, sorry for hitting you. You just make me so jealous when you're not giving me love."

"Wh-What?" Lan blinked owlishly.

"Stop telling him that!" Maylu shouted.

"Huh...I wonder if this is how it was for Hub-kun and Lan," Roll noted, "But I don't mind it."

"...Strangely, neither do I. But why are we acting like Musubi?!"

"Maybe because this third personality doesn't try to hold back on how we feel about them," Roll guessed. "I like this and well...it's not like we're lying."

"But it's embarrassing!" Maylu blushed.

"When we get home, I'll give Lanny and Hubby lap dance."

"NO!" both girls shouted with heavy blushed.

"Or not," CF Roll giggled.

"Can we please get going?" Fireman and Lan deadpanned before the former got kicked again.

"Meanie! You don't get to talk!"

"Oh come on! Lassie, we don't have time for this!" Fireman groaned.

"The next one is going for the nuts."

"...Please stop beating him up," Lan and Hub sighed.

"...kiss?" she bargained, "Roll will stop and listen for kisses."

"..."

 _"..."_

 _"...Is this how we acts like when we're CrossFused?"_ Lan whispered to Hub.

"No idea, but I'm both aroused and scared…"

 _"...same."_ Lan thought, "Okay, fine," he groaned before kissing her forehead.

"Okay!" CF Roll cheered as she pulled Fireman up and began to carry Lan away, "Let's go~!"

"...You don't see the laddie or the lassie in almost four years and they go and become stange on ye," Fireman muttered as he followed the bunny-girl.

 _"Must be the bunny theme being so strong in this state,"_ Heatman pointed out.

 _"Graargh."_

"Agreed, Flameman," Fireman nodded.

 _"Yeah girl, move that butt,"_ Heatman chuckled as CF Roll hopped.

* * *

"You found them yet?" Hikari asked.

"Nope...oh and Maylu snuck in to steal the other PeT Omega glove," Famous shrugged.

"How did she even know he was in this particular lab?"

"My guess? The same way Haruka and Aphrodite found you, Skye, and me after that avalanche back when your dad was still around," Famous replied, "Women just have a feeling and they usually follow it and they're often right."

"Ugh...are your netnavi ready to find and drag them back? I'm going to just lock their ability to CrossFuse so this never happens again."

"Yeah. Gateman, Punk, Kendoman, Gridman, ready?" Famous asked.

 _"Always,"_ a voice snorted as Famous walked to four Copyroids.

"Well do as you please and try to hold back," Famous ordered as he loaded the NetNavis in.

"Ahahaha!" they laughed walking off.

"Oh boy."

"At least I'm retiring next week," Yuchiro muttered.

* * *

"Boing~! Boing~!" CF Roll giggled.

"I am...urp...please stop bouncing," Lan moaned, his face a bit green.

"No," she shot down immediately before he kissed her on the cheek, "...Okay."

"Finally," Fireman and Hub sighed in relief, having started to get annoyed with her repeating boing every time she bounced.

"Mou...both of you are meanies," CF Roll pouted. "But Roll will punish one certain meanie when she gets him home."

 _"...Match did it."_

"Oi. Don't be saying that, laddie," Fireman grumbled as they entered the main lobby, "Now, lassie, laddie, do ye remember what I said about this form, right?"

"Yeah, and the woman who's not Roll and Maylu told me in my head."

"..." all three stared at her like she grew another head that cursed in Russian.

"Oh don't look at Roll like that. Normal Roll and Maylu talk through me."

"...I think we're seeing a side-effect from a good bond between NetNavi and NetOp," Match blinked twice, "Guess the glitch thing wasn't right like Skye, your dad, and Famous thought, laddie."

"Yeah. The lady laughing 'ufufufufufufufu' explained that."

"Wait, what?" Lan blinked.

"She also said if fusions like me and Meggy were forced to separate, we'd be brain dead and our data halves would be bye-bye."

 _"What the hell, Aphrodite?!"_ Hub exclaimed before a noise came from CF Roll's emblem.

=Oh, finally found the speakers in this CrossFusion= Matsu's voice noted =Is everyone hearing me okay, hai?=

"Yes, pretty lady with glasses. Lanny, this is a girl who likes you." CF Roll smiled.

"Wait...Is that the girl that was being beaten?" Lan asked.

=No. My name is Matsu. Yashima-tan is still sleeping= Matsu informed =Maylu-tan and Roll-tan did good work helping her=

 _"...Yashima,"_ Hub muttered.

"Hmm...ahh! Glasses lady, should this Roll get a new name to distance herself from normal Roll?"

=Why not call yourself Usagi? From one of the cameras I'm hacking, your form looks like one= Matsu suggested, one of the cameras moving a bit to show she was controlling it.

"She can hack SciLab?" Lan gawked.

=Bitch, please! The security got weak after I got use to it. Oop! Heads up= Matsu advised.

"Usagi save!" CF Roll, or rather, Usagi declared, saving Lan...by hugging him to her torso armor.

"OW!" Lan yelped from the sudden impact.

A floating gate appeared between them and the door. It opened up and allowed four figures to step out of it. The first out had an egg-shaped head/body with large, spiked, circular discs as shoulder-guards, a bladed oversized mohawk, and metal limbs going into bulky red lower arms and combat boots. The second was a sleek NetNavi with an Egyptian guard theme to it, a mask hiding its face aside from its eyes, and a miniature version of the gate they emerged from on its torso.

The third NetNavi was the tallest of the three. It wore a kendo practitioners uniform, a pair of eyes shining through the mask. The final one was themed after a stereotype for a big football player, wearing orange and white.

"Huh…" the gate-themed NetNavi looked at the three, "They released CrossFusion and even have the other missing glove."

"What?!" the punk-looking one exclaimed as he looked at Lan, "No fair! We got in modified Copyroids and everything to fight him and he's not even CrossFused!"

"Famous, what do we do?" the kendo NetNavi asked.

=Dr. Hikari wants to remove the CrossFusion all together, so capture him or the glove so we can do that=

"He wants to what?!" Lan and Hub snapped, one in shock and the other in anger.

"Well...You have been funny acting lately," Usagi pointed out.

 _'And you aren't?'_ Lan and Hub thought.

"But, Usagi don't like anyone forcing her carrot…"

"Hey, just 'cause I'm wearing orange…"

"...into doing anything without her permission."

 _"...I feel like we should call her a hypocrite because of what she did this morning,"_ Lan noted.

"Nah. We can let it slide just this once," Hub shook his head.

"I think now would be a good time to put that glove on," Fireman advised Lan.

"Huh?" Lan held up the blank PeT Omega.

 _"I don't know…"_ Hub began before Lan slid it on, _"LAN!?"_

"Huh. One size fits all, huh?" Lan asked before hissing, "Gah! It bit me!"

 **=USER: LAN XAVIER HIKARI. NETNAVI: MEGAMAN AKA HUB HIKARI=**

"What the…?" Lan blinked as the PeT Omega's black coloring turned dark blue with light-blue network detailing, the disc turning into the Hikari Emblem.

 **=DNA LOCK CONFIRMED=**

 _"Lan, after this, I'm kicking your ass,"_ Hub sighed in annoyance as Fireman twisted the disc ninety degrees once and then one more.

 **=HERE WE GO~! IT'S TIME FOR CROSSFUSION=**

A rock and roll tribal beat erupted from the glove as blue star-like data swirled around Lan, forming into his CrossFusion bodysuit, as transparent armor floated around him. The disc on his glove flipped up as he brought his hand up over his heart area.

"Whoa," Lan awed, "Never seen a CrossFusion like this."

At the word 'CrossFusion,' the disc flashed once more colliding with his torso, the armor connecting and filling out at the same time. CF Megaman blinked twice as he looked around at himself.

"Huh...It doesn't feel like I'm always in pain anymore," CF Megaman noted, "Don't feel so heavy as that old body made me feel, either."

"...wait, you were feeling heavy?" Fireman asked.

"Yeah, I couldn't stand that old me. It was heavy and I could barely move."

"...Were you why Lanny and Hubby were changing like that?" Usagi asked.

"I have no idea, but I guess so?" CF Megaman replied before Usagi bonked him.

"Bad! No doing that!" Usagi scolded, lightly chopping him on the head.

"Oi!" CF Megaman yelped, rubbing the spot, "You come here." he ordered, pulling her into a french kiss, making her moan as she kissed back.

"..." Fireman and the four NetNavis cleared their throats.

"Oh! Right!" CF Megaman blushed as the two stopped, "Turn around. This is...this is private."

"No WAY!" the punk snapped as his shoulder-guard snapped together with him in them to form a spiked wheel that charged at them, "Go kiss your playboy bunny girl somewhere else!"

"...sweetie, you take the others with Fireman. That guy is mine."

"Okay!" Usagi beamed.

"Time to heat things up," Fireman chuckled, his fists igniting in flames.

"You feed Rush now," Usagi ordered fireman.

"Huh?" Fireman blinked before Rush came out of a hole, "Oh, the wee doggy ye always have with ye." he held up one his burning fists, "Though I don't really have anything for him to…"

"Arf!" Rush waved before inhaling some of the fire, turning his body's colors into that of fire.

"That be new," Fireman noted.

Usagi then picked him up and kiss his forehead, causing Rush to glow. He turned into data and was absorbed into her. A wave of flames washed over her before dispersing, revealing her boots had been replaced with sneakers, her armored gloves were gone, and her helmet had turned into Rush's head once more. A pair of red ears poked out of the top of her helmet while her hair wrapped around her neck and became a large mane, her bunny tail now a larger fire-like tail. Usagi cracked her knuckles.

"Okay…" Usagi narrowed her eyes at the three, "So who's first?"

"This feels smoother than before," Hub noted.

"Yeah better than the normal times, even."

"Glad to hear," CF Megaman noted as he jumped over the charging wheel before it shifted back into Punk's normal form.

"Wait. You can hear us?" Lan asked.

"Not before, but now I can," CF Megaman shrugged, "Hmm...What do you think of the name...Rockman?"

"What?" Hub blinked.

"Can't call myself 'Megaman' since that's you," CF Megaman replied as he avoided the attempted strike from an extended arm from Punk, "So why not Rockman?"

"Well, I'm going with Hub, but your choice."

"Cool," Rockman chuckled, catching the fist, "Now let's see...what did that hothead say again? Oh yeah…" his free hand and lower armor glowed before turning into an oversized blaster, "Any BattleChip in our Library's free to use."

"Aw shit," Punk's eyes widened.

"GigaCanon 3, fire!" Rockman declared as he fired, only for Punk to grab one of his guards and bounce the shot into the ceiling, breaking it apart, "...Not my fault."

 _'That dented my guard,'_ Punk thought as he reaffixed his shield and managed to get his arm back from him, _'Man, can't believe even with us in Copyroids without limiters in them, they're still that tough.'_

"42! 42-46-HZ-99-100! HIKE!" Gridman declared as he charged, splitting into three copies to rush at Fireman.

"Gate Cannon!" Gateman called out, opening his gate to reveal a high-tech cannon that fired a laser at the same time.

"Heh. That the best ye got?" Fireman smirked before vanished in a swirl of flames, letting the center Gridman get blasted, vanishing in a puff of data, "Time to heat things up for ye both!"

"Gate Shield!" Gateman declared, forming a gate-shaped shield that protected him while Gridman and his duplicated were hit with the strong wave of flames that blasted the three from above.

"I love this thing!" Fireman laughed, flames coming out of the armor on his back like a jetpack.

"Men! Dou! Kote!"

"Boing~!"

"Men! Dou! Kote!"

"Boing~!"

Kendoman swung again, only for Usagi to bounce over her swing. She inhaled and exhaled a barrage of small fire-sparks at him. Kendoman swung his blade, letting it spin around and take all the hits. Usagi landed and charged, engulfed in a wheel of flames. Kendoman stabbed his blade into the ground and she hit it, ending up going right over him. She dismissed the attack and landed before hopping back from another swing.

* * *

"Yay! Go get them, Lan-sama!" Musubi cheered while watching the fighting on a monitor.

"Uhn! Mmmn!" Kusano let out noises and made different cringing and stretching movements.

"You're not sure how to react to them fighting, ne?" Aphrodite asked, earning a worried nod from Kusano, "Aw~...Come here, sweetie," she gently held Kusano close, "They'll be fine. After all, they're fighting with their hearts."

"Ah…" a pause, "...yay."

* * *

All four NetNavis grunted as they collided with one another.

"Heh. Oi, Laddie, Lassie, want to see something really special 'bout this?" Fireman questioned.

"Huh? Special?" Usagi asked.

"While we don't need BattleChips anymore, there is one specifically made for those in CrossFusion," Fireman replied.

"Wait," Rockman said, "We beat them. We don't need to destroy them."

"We ain't down for the count yet!" Gridman grunted before his body began to glow, "We ain't letting you leave, even if we have t' self destruct while going on the offense!"

"Don't be so dramatic," a voice said as Gridman was hit in the neck.

"Breakman," Rockman blinked.

"Hmm…" Breakman looked at Rockman, "Seems you were able to obtain a PeT Omega." he turned to the four NetNavis, "Stand down."

"You're a little late to the rescue, but thanks. I'll cook you some curry sometime."

"Last time someone let you in a kitchen, it was declared a toxic waste zone for a month," Breakman pointed out.

"No that was my bad cooking half, also you kinda comfirmed who you are to me." Rockman smirked, "Usagi-chan, we're leaving." Rockman ordered as she picked him up.

"Hold on now!" Punk growled.

"I said stand down," Breakman informed, narrowing his eyes at the four NetNavis.

"...tch," Punk scoffed, but the four obliged, moving out of the way.

"Super boing~!"

"...Ye are giving me a headache with all that, lassie," Fireman grumbled as he then noticed she jumped through the ceiling, "...wow."

* * *

"...thanks for coming for me," Rockman told Usagi, back to her normal state, as they stood on SciLab's roof, "All three of you from all three of us."

"Hai~!" Usagi giggled as they saw the Dimensional Area shut down.

"So who's the glasses girl again?" Lan asked.

"Probably one of your harem gals," Hub said with a snicker.

"Oi!" Lan snapped.

"At least I don't have to deal with it."

"..." Lan looked around and chuckled, "No wood in here."

"That's just a myth," Hub frowned.

* * *

"I'm back," Rockman said before he caught Akitsu, Musubi, and Kusano who were about to hug him, "Missed you all too."

"Any reason why you're not dropping it yet?" Maylu asked, glancing at her PeT Omega.

"Hub and Lan want to be sure Aphrodite won't hit them."

"Oh! There you three are!" Aphrodite exclaimed as she ran downstairs before noticing Maylu and Rockman, "Nice work, Maylu."

"Thanks…"

"Also, didn't it feel good being an honest bunny?" Rockman chuckled before catching her slap and pulling her into an embrace.

"?!" Maylu blushed.

"Dude, what the hell?!" Lan demanded.

"I don't think it's cheating since I'm Lan and Hub."

"...hmm, that's actually a good point. Since he's both of them, is it cheating?" Uzume asked.

 _"Mmmm…!"_ Roll fumed from the PeT Omega.

"Hold on," Rockman said before pulling on the PeT Omega and pointing it at a copyroid, which became Roll before he also pulled into it, "Better?"

"...Slightly," Roll replied.

"Roll…" Maylu glowered.

"Well, it is," Roll shrugged.

"Well I love you as much as the Hub part and the Lan part, even though he only dreams about it, so I think it's fair." Rockman asked, "Right Aphro-nee?"

Kusan gave a yawn before Aphrodite could respond.

"Aw~It is getting late," Aphrodite noted as she picked up the tired child Sekirei.

Rockman then sighed and yawned before suddenly turning into Lan with Maylu in his arms and Roll's breasts in his hands.

"..." Lan laughed sheepishly.

"Lan…" Roll and Maylu narrowed their eyes.

But before he could be hit, Matsu took him. She pressed her lips against his and a soft orange glow came off her body, culminating in a pair of transparent polygon-shaped wings.

"Ah! There we go," Matsu sighed in relief as Lan started blushing and stammering from the surprise winging, "You would not believe how long I've been reacting to you, Lan-tan. now time for some experiments!"

"No," Aphrodite lightly chopped her head.

"Owie~" Matsu whined.

"He's most likely exhausted," Aphrodite informed.

"Doesn't look like it to me," Matsu argued.

"...umm…"

"Besides, bedtime's for the little one. This is a matter between adults. Good night. I'll be in my lab with lanny-tan."

 _"NANI!?"_ Hub screamed from the PeT Omega.

"Huh?" Lan looked at his glove, "What is it?"

 _"Put me in a CopyRoid and I'll show ya,"_ Hub replied.

"Okay?" Lan raised a brow before pointing his pointer finger at the other CopyRoid in the lobby, the red gem on the fingertip sending out the wireless signal.

The CopyRoid glowed before Hub shook his head. He was currently the same height as Lan and even looked to be the same age. His outfit had also modified itself into a white shirt under a white and blue jacket, and blue jeans.

"..." Roll looked at herself and pouted.

"Well, this is cool," Lan noted.

"Oh, Hubby, that Yashima girl has been asking for you since she woke up," Aphrodite remembered as she looked him over.

"But...Why do I look like this?" Hub asked, looking at himself.

"Dude, don't question it. Just enjoy it or I'll tell Roll about our talk," Lan noted.

"Huh?" Roll asked.

"Lan, be serious here. I am this close to freaking out and hyperventilating. How do I look like I'm sixteen of all things?!"

"I think Roll deserves to know."

"Ok ok ok ok. I'll shut up and just enjoy it." _'Not.'_

"Hmm...Ah, I think I get it," Matsu noted, "That's the glove Dr. Hikari loaded something into. Perhaps, he made an aging program for you, Hub-tan, and it'd only load itself if you went into the PeT Omega. Either that, or he made a program to alter your image data to what you might look like if you were eighteen."

"Heh. Guess dad isn't as bad as you think," Lan mused.

"Anyway! Hubby, go see the girl. Here, I'll take you there." Aphrodite said and as soon as she was taking Hub's hand, Akitsu and Matsu grabbed Lan and hightailed it to his room, "...Oops."

"Ah! Wait up!" Musubi called as she ran after them.

"Help!" Lan yelped as Maylu ran after them as well, her eye twitching and a dark aura coming off her.

* * *

"Well here. I got some towels and…" Roll started as she was coming into the room and blinked, seeing the girl kissing a shocked Hub, "What the?!" her eyes widened as a soft light-blue aura came off Yashima before forming into a pair of wings, "...You gotta be kidding me."

"Thank you!" Yashima hugged Hub and then Roll, "Y...You both saved me…and now I have my real Ashikabi!"

Roll began to process what just happened. Her Hub was now an Ashikabi. He now had a Sekirei. ...Process error.

"If...if I ever displease you...feel free to hurt me with a whip or whatever you like, my Ashikabi."

"What?! N-No!" Hub exclaimed, taking Yashima's hands in his own, "No one should be hurt like that."

"Oh." she said in a deflated tone, though Roll heard a relieved sigh in it.

 _'Oh god, is she a masochist?!'_ Hub thought.

"I...I promise not to scream...much," she blushed.

"Excuse us for a moment, please, Yashima," Roll informed as she pulled Hub to the side, "Hub...Please tell me I'm just in a sleep mode simulation. Please tell me this is not happening."

"...I'm not gonna lie…"

* * *

 _"...Why did you say those things?" Yashima asked, sitting in the bed she had been provided._

 _"Because I hated how he treated you….if I was him, I'd treat you right."_

 _"...You...you don't even know me," Yashima noted, "But...you still saved me from him."_

 _"And I'd do it again and again and again. Even if my legs were broken, I'd crawl to save you. If my arms were broken, I'd pull myself up by my chin."_

 _Yashima blushed a bit, "You'd go that far for someone you only just met?"_

 _"Yeah," Hub replied, "What he did to you...it wasn't right. Call it a bad habit or call it a hero complex, I don't care whi…"_

 _"Would you really treat me right?"_

 _"Well...yeah."_

 _Yashima smiled as a blush formed on her cheeks, "Thank you." she spoke before pulling him into a kiss._

* * *

"..." Roll sighed, "Your heart is a big one, just like Lan's." she shook her head and looked up to him before she was lifted up and he kissed her.

"Hey. You're still my 'first Sekirei,' Roll," Hub assured.

"Oh!" Yashima blushed before hugging Roll, "So I'm the beta and this is the alpha!"

"Thanks, I gu-why are you wearing S&M attire?!"

"Oh. That nice brunette lady gave me these," Yashima replied, wearing a soft-yellow version of Hibiki and Hikari's fighting outfit, "She said they were clothes for sleeping in."

 _'Dammit, Uzume!'_ Roll and Hub thought with eye twitches before Yashima pulled them into their room.

"...Would you please...show me how a proper Ashikabi loves his Sekirei?" Yashima shyly asked.

"W-Well…" Roll blushed.

"Ano…" Hub chuckled sheepishly.

"Go for it," Aphrodite whispered.

"Gah!" all three yelped as they turned to see Aphrodite.

"Honestly, you forgot I was still in here?" Aphrodite giggled, "A masochist, huh? ...Well, remember, Hubby...always have a safety word~!"

"Oh god," Hub groaned, facepalming as she left with a laugh.

"But seriously, you want to show her a better love? Then show her you two truly love," Aphrodite winked.

"..." Hub sighed as Aphrodite left, "Fine. As long as you're okay with it, Roll."

"..." blushing, Roll just nodded.

 _'And I said it was only a myth...I have to start carrying a piece of wood with me at all times now,'_ Hub thought.

* * *

"So how did it go?" Ms. Mari asked as Match entered the shared hotel room they had.

"Well, whatever they thought was wrong with the laddie wasn't really that," Match replied, "From what I could tell, the CrossFusion just made a third personality for them, sorta like a blend of the two."

Ms. Mari shook her head, "Honestly, I'm still uncomfortable with that kind of technology."

"Aye," Match nodded, "Lucky for me, before I left SciLab, I asked them to lock it up unless you authorize it."

"Really?"

"Well, we're marrying soon, so it works out. Plus, I feel better knowing ye are the one in charge of it and not me...especially when I get angry enough from the stress of teaching lads and lasses that just don't seem to get it even after you explain it to them with as much patience as ye can make that I have to go light a tin trashcan."

"You've been doing much better with that, dear," Ms. Mari noted before hugging him, "Still, thank you for trusting me with all of this."

"No secrets, remember?" Match replied, returning the hug.

"No secrets."

* * *

 _GT: Okay. I was nyot expecting Hub to be an Ashikabi...or that his first Sekirei would be a Juvia._

 _O.N: Well he and lan are twins whatever makes Lan an Ashikabi it maybe making him one as well._

 _GT: *nods* Still, now Lan has three official Sekirei, but four in total. I feel sorry for him having Matsu as a Sekirei._

 _O.N: Maybe more for him and Hub who knows join us next time! On GT and O.N writes Network Wings I got some sexy ladies to catch*runs after the bikini clad ladies, running around*_

 _GT: Before you all leave, let me share with you the details about the PeT Omega. *pulls out a blank PeT Omega* This is the Personal Terminal Omega, the very last model that will be made by SciLab. Unlike other PeTs of the past, this one does not include a slot for BattleChips. That's because it uses the BattleChip Library instead, which can be expanded by using the Jack-In Matrix…*points at the red gem on the pointer finger*...in its scan mode on a BattleChip. *the gem turns green* It also gathers BattleChip Data from Mystery Data and deleted Viruses and enemy NetNavis. Basically, once this thing goes out to market, it will make BattleChips...obsolete. Don't tell anyone who loves collecting BattleChips about this, though, or they might try to sabotage it._

 _GT: Anyways, the glove is made of a light, but also thick material so it can be both durable and comfortable to wear and adjusts to the wearer's size. Once put on, it draws up some of your blood in order to register you as the wearer. Once recognized, it than changes color to match what the best coloration would be for both the NetOp and NetNavi. Loading new data into the PeT Omega is simple enough sending your NetNavi to SciLab's Cyber Network and requesting the update data._

 _*shows a video file of Lan, Maylu, and Match all using CrossFusion*_

 _GT: There is one function about the PeT Omega that will not be public, though; the CrossFusion System. Unlike previous versions, the PeT Omega's CrossFusion does not need high synchro ratings, but instead a bond between NetOp and NetNavi such as having your NetNavi for a long time to the point of seeing them as family of sorts. This function is only accessible to those who are authorized to use CrossFusion and all those who can are wirelessly registered without knowing about it. Currently, Match is registered as CF-001, Maylu is CF-002, and Lan is CF-003._

 _GT: I'll explain the rest next chapter. For now, read and review, minnya! *walks off before coming back in* Also, Matsu failed to do 'experiments' with Lan because Maylu knocked her out and dragged Akitsu and Musubi out of Lan's room and into the shared room the two Sekirei were provided by Aphrodite. And Lan was slapped, called a dummy, and was left confused. So Lan is still a virgin. Bye~! *runs off to hide from the angry mob*_


	7. Roll's Upgrade

_O.N: hello readers and welcome once again to our little flying birdie we call Network Wings. i think it's time for this bird to fly back down and take a little rest from all the action it's seen._

 _GT: Aye. Do a little bit more development of things that have already happened then new things being added on. *lounging*_

 _O.N: Basically you've seen enough actions now it's time to relax.*here's a whine* be quiet Musubi._

 _GT: Aye! This time, ON will do disclaimers. *munches on a bar of chocobo*_

 _Disclaimers: GammaTron and OverNerd do not own the Megaman franchise or the Sekirei franchise. They are owned by CAPCOM and Square Enix respectively. GammaTron, however, does own the PeT Omega's design, Aphrodite, and Skye._

 _GT: Roll it. *hand glows blue before the screen is pulled down*_

* * *

"..." Lan's eyes twitched as Akitsu laid on top of him while Matsu and Musubi hugged his arms. "It's going to be another one of those days."

* * *

Hub snored as he groped an awake Roll and a sleeping Yashima...and Meddy who snuck in while Roll was sleeping. Roll's eye twitched at seeing the Recov-Element NetNavi, but was conflicted. On the one hand, Hub was nice and cuddly. On the other, Meddy was on him. Of course now another thing that bothered her...she was literally the smallest one in the bed. It felt like she snuck in with her parents to feel safe, for crying out loud.

 _'I can't believe I'm going to think this, but…'_ Roll sighed mentally, giving a silent sigh of resignation, _'...I think I'm going to need that update after all.'_

* * *

"Well now, how are Hub and Lan doing?" Aphrodite asked as everyone was at the breakfast table (Kagari with his dinner as usual).

"Well, they seem to be fine like when they came for that check up," Jasmine informed, wearing an outfit on Aphrodite's recommendation (said outfit being a pink nurse's outfit with chibi wings sewn on the back).

"Despite the sudden growth spurt here," Meddy, wearing a violet version of Jasmine's outfit, added while hugging a blushing Hub's arm.

Roll and Maylu's eyes twitched since Lan and Hub's sides were occupied by either Jasmine and Akitsu or Meddy and Yashima respectively.

"Matsu, you do know you don't have to eat in there, right?" Aphrodite questioned a wall nearby, "Everyone knows you're here, after all."

"I'm comfy, oh and Roll-tan, I got what you ask for ready! Come see me after breakfast."

"Oh?" Aphrodite looked at a blushing Roll, "What's this? What are you planning with Matsu, sweetie?"

"It's...a secret," Roll replied, trying not to look at Hub.

"Oh? Oh!" Aphrodite beamed before giving a giggle, "Well, it's about time. Honestly, I was wondering how long it'd take until you agreed to doing that."

"That?" Hub asked.

"Nothing!" Roll quickly informed.

"Master, can we go for a walk?" Yashima begged, wearing a cosplay pair of dog ears and a tail.

"...Uzume, I blame you for giving her the dog ears and tail," Hub frowned at Uzume.

"I didn't." Uzume said as Aphrodite whistled innocently.

"So what's on agendas for today?" Aphrodite asked.

"Studying since my courses start in a few weeks," Lan said, finishing up and picking up his empty dish, "And I'll be not leaving for anything. Anything, I tell you!"

"..." all the Sekirei he winged shared a look as he left.

"As for me, I think I'm gonna spend some time outside. I am in the mood of a wal...get off your all fours!" Hub snapped at Yashima.

"...I wonder if this is her actual self, or a side-effect of what you two did," Aphrodite looked over at Roll and Maylu.

"What did we do?" Roll asked.

"All we did was heal her a bit," Maylu added.

 _'You also removed her crest without terminating her,'_ Aphrodite noted mentally, "Very well."

"And I'm going out with Hibiki and Hikari to find another job, considering Curry-chan's is still being rebuilt," Maylu added.

"You worked at that place?" Jasmine asked with a raised brow.

"...I needed the work experience," Maylu glowered.

"And just when you got a raise, too," Roll noted.

"Sowwy, Auntie," Kusano apologized.

"Oh don't worry, princess," Uzume giggled, patting her head, "Not your fault."

"Ahh! That reminds me. I have a new tenant coming in!" Aphrodite beamed, "She's here on a diplomatic job all the way from Creamland."

"...Creamland?" Lan-having walked back in-, Hub, Roll, Maylu, Jasmine, and Meddy froze

"Indeed. Apparently, she's a dignitary," Aphrodite added before pouting a bit, "Which means we can't have a lot of fun. Matsu, I'm setting up the Important Dignitaries Rules now!"

"DANG IT!" Matsu cursed from the wall.

"Considering everyone is here, I'll go over the rules immediately," Aphrodite informed.

"Wait wait wait!" Lan stopped, "She wouldn't happen to be a princess, would she?"

"No idea. They just said dignitary,'" Aphrodite replied, "Now listen up, the following rules are now in effect: Opposite genders are forbidden from sharing the same room unless married or are NetNavis. Therefore, I'll have to rearrange some rooms for all the girls here."

"Nooooo..." Musubi whined.

"Ah…" a pause, "Boo."

"Oh, don't worry you're safe," Uzume noted.

"Rule number 2: Sekirei and Ashikabi are to remain in separate rooms while said dignitary is here," Aphrodite continued.

"...or not," Uzume deadpanned.

 ***knock knock***

"I'll get it," Kagari informed, "I already know all the rules."

"As you should since you're the first resident here," Aphrodite nodded as he left to answer the door, "Rule number 3: Nothing sexual is to happen in the building while said dignitary is in here...unless said dignitary starts it. Even then, no nudity in the halls or while the sun is out."

"Umm...Aphrodite?" Kagari asked, poking his head in, "Your dignitary is dressed in casual clothes."

"..." Aphrodite reached into her cleavage and pulled out a sheet of paper, "...'In case of a dignitary is in casual clothing: still no nudity in the halls.'"

"Excuse me, are you gonna refer to me as dignitary or talk to me?" a female voice asked. coming in

"Hm?" Aphrodite looked up to see Kagari escorting a woman in her late twenties wearing a pair of brown pants, a brown hat with her hair pulled into it, a white buttoned shirt with puffy brown shoulders, and brown gloves in, "Oh! Come in! Come in! I was just informing everyone about the rules as per every day's mornings."

"Oh, please don't change any rules on my behalf. I wish for you to treat me like a regular tennant." she informed, "I shall also get a job to pay my monthly rent."

"..." Aphrodite reached into Uzume's cleavage and pulled another paper out.

"What the…?!" Uzume gawked.

"'In case of dignitary asking to be treated as regular tennant: all original rules apply,'" Aphrodite read, "...I'm still doing some room rearrangements for some tenants, though. Those rooms have a limit to how many can be in them."

"Oh shall I assist in that. It sounds like rearranging is in order." she informed.

"Oh please. I can't…" Aphrodite began

"How does an indoor hot spring sound?"

"..." Aphrodite put a set of blueprints down beside the now-sitting new tenant, "Where do you think it'd go best? East wing or the west wing? Maybe in its own building in the back? "

"Why not both?"

"I made an agreement with my hubby on there only being one hotspring allowed."

"Well than, why not its own building? Anything else you need before I make the calls?"

"...oh, this is going to be enjoyable."

* * *

"...I sense...I'm getting a hot spring." Skye blinked before slumping, "And I can't even enjoy it…"

"Shoryuken!" Minka shouted before uppercutting Skye.

"Motherfucker! I wasn't paying attention!"

"Your distraction was my advantage!" Minaka laughed.

"You closed your eyes!" Skye declared, performing a slide kick.

"Oh, cheap move, jerk!" Minaka barked before Skye repeated it, "Oh come on!"

* * *

"Why is Lan avoiding the new tenant?" Uzume asked Hub as Hub was mopping the floor.

"To avoid Maylu's fury if she comes back early."

"Huh?"

"Our new tenant is a princess," Hub explained, "And she likes Lan."

"Ooh~" Uzume grinned, "Just like with that Jasmine girl, eh?"

"Wait, really?" Hub blinked, "Huh. Never noticed. I remember this girl named 'Iris.' Man, did she make it clear she liked him, even if she couldn't say it out loud."

"What was the probl…"

"She was a NetNavi."

"oh…"

"A NetNavi from another universe, no less….it's a long story. And to sum it up, Lan still has no idea."

"Well that's gotta suck," Uzume noted.

"Yeah. I mean, if she did stay, Lan would also have to keep an eye open at night to not get killed by her brother."

"...I kinda wish we could meet this girl."

* * *

"Achoo!"

* * *

"I do kinda miss Trill," Hub continued, "I wonder where Roll went off to?"

* * *

"Okay...you are aware this may be slightly dangerous?" Matsu told Roll, who was in her laptop, "You may not even be the same Roll afterwards."

"It's just an image data update, Matsu," Aphrodite noted, "...What are you planning on doing to my daughter?"

"She asked for a full update."

"...Roll?" Aphrodite asked.

 _"Well...Yeah. I've noticed that viruses are getting stronger and harder to delete than I normally could,"_ Roll replied.

"And you're feeling off with Hub's new form," Aphrodite noted, "Oh come on, sweetie. A mother always knows."

"I don't see the reason why. You're technically the same age, he's just got you beat by a year." Matsu said

 _"Six. We were both twelve in appearance before his recent update,"_ Roll corrected.

"Appearance isn't what matters. It's how long you've been alive. If a Sekirei was my age and the size of Kusano, would you be that disgusted?" Matsu asked, "NetNavis and humans with obsessed with appearances,I'll never understand. Okay, last chance to back out. 3….2….1…"

 _"Wait. What if it hu…"_

"0!" Matsu said pressing the button.

 _"AHHH!"_

"Oh my!" Aphrodite freaked, "Matsu, cancel it! Cancel it right now!"

 _"Don't!"_ Roll snapped as the keyboard blew up...along with all the monitors in the room.

"Ah! My computers!" Matsu comically freaked.

"I'll buy you new ones with Lan's rent," Aphrodite sighed

"...i'm good now." Matsu said

"Okay," Aphrodite nodded before grabbing Matsu and bringing her face to hers, "Now what happened to my baby girl?!"

"I...think a bug got into the systems just as I pressed the enter key," Matsu admitted and soon the screaming stopped as a pink light buzz into the copyroid hooked up to the computer. "...Aphrodite...I think there's nothing to worry about."

"...Matsu, I am going to throttle you," Aphrodite stated once Roll was finished loading into the Copyroid...before it short-circuited seconds later.

"Don't...she did alright," Roll's voice spoke from the laptop, "...Sorry about the Copyroid."

"...Matsu? What bug got into the upgrade?"

"Let me check," Matsu informed as she took out her last remaining device with a screen (her tablet) and connected it to the laptop, "...A bird one."

"A bird?"

"I think? A phoenix, maybe? Probably an eagle?"

"Just shut up and get me a stronger CopyRoid. I need to find Hubby to help her if my guess is right," Aphrodite sighed as she walked out.

"Right. And I'll try to figure out what this virus was," Matsu informed, using her Sekirei powers to cut the laptop from all other sources of the network. "...why is she purring?"

* * *

"Hub! Hub, are you out here?" Aphrodite asked as she poked her head out of the back entrance to see Yashima playing go fish with Kusano...and losing badly.

"Your poker face is strong." Yashima told Ku who was wearing shades.

"Daddy taught Ku well."

"Dearies, where did Hub go?" Aphrodite asked.

"He suddenly grew a tail and sparks started coming off him."

"Really?" Aphordite asked, "Which way did he go?"

"That way," both pointed to the other end of the large backyard, where Hub was currently sticking his head in the ground.

"Ah," Aphrodite nodded as she walked over to him, "Any reason why you're doing this?"

"Grr."

"Ah. Your furry little problem is trying to come out?" Aphrodite asked, earning a confirming noise from him, "Yeah...Blame Matsu for that."

"Don't blame me for anything!" Matsu called from a speaker in Hub's Copyroid.

"Not her fault," Hub said, "Probably attracted that thing anyway myself."

"What thing?"

"The feathery little problem I also had but got rid of," Hub replied.

"...Once again, this is Matsu's fault," Aphrodite stated as she picked Hub up, "And right now, I need your assistance with that fault."

"Grr?" he purred.

"My daugher is in trouble, Hub," Aphrodite stated.

"Oh, so everyday problem?"

"...Hub, this issue could result in her permanent deletion since she has no backup data."

"Okay, serious!" Hub's eyes widened.

* * *

"...She's been purring more and more as he got closer?" Aphrodite asked.

"Yep," Matsu nodded, "I've separated the laptop's network from all others," she then walked over to Aphrodite and whispered, "I think she's in heat."

"...Fix this, Matsu, fix this immediately," Aphrodite growled, making Matsu sweat heavily.

"C-C-C-Can't."

"She really can't." Hub informed, "If it was that easy, my furry little problem would be gone by now."

"No, it's not like your case, Hub-tan," Matsu replied, "It...mixed with the update we gave her."

"Let me go in there and see for myself."

"...Okay…" Matsu gulped as she had the Jack-In Port unlocked, letting Hub enter the net.

"Did you tell anyone?"

"Nope. I'll keep everyone distracted from asking."

* * *

"Roll?" Hub asked as he looked around the damaged network, "Man...This place looks a lot worse than when I went nuts the first few times Lan and I were trying to master Beast Out."

"This is strange...not used to having legs...and arms."

"Roll?" he blinked.

"Over here," a voice replied, sounding like Roll's but more mature than her normal voice.

Hub turned to his left and blinked twice. Looking over herself was Roll, the pupils of her eyes flashing back and forth between hearts and feathers even few seconds. What had once been a 4' 8" pink NetNavi was now a 6' 9" NetNavi. A pair of chibi angel wings flittered on her exposed back near the shoulder areas, a phoenix head-like guard now affixed on the left shoulder and a rabbit-themed guard on the right. A fire-colored rabbit tail twitched just above her ample, firm and round behind, the camel toe made by the tightness of her black and dark-pink bodysuit hidden behind a skirt designed like feathers. Her bow and helmet were gone, letting the flowing blond locks be free, multitudes of red and orange highlights in various shades decorating the freed hair. One of her long rabbit ears (reaching down to the middle of her back if she let them) was going straight down while the other was up and flopped down a little. Over the back of her hands were handless gauntlets themed after pink and black rabbits while her knees and lower legs were covered in a deep red and gold armor resembling phoenixes, her slender hands covered in pure white gloves while her toes were exposed to reveal the nails had become sharp talons, an extra talon emerging from the backs of her combat boot-like sandals that were connected to the phoenix-themed leg armor. Her NaviMark, the orange/yellow part of it now sporting a familiar wing-shaped crest to it that Hub quickly recognized, was firmly situated on a hot pink cloth around her neck, straps on it connecting into the shoulder armor. He tried not to look at her chest area This was due to the bodysuit not covering anything past the upper half of her large bosom, giving him a good view of her cleavage and the blue chain that went into it from the collar on her neck.

"Are you okay?"

"I… don't know…" Roll replied before the hearts changed to feathers again, her voice deepening a bit when she continued, "This is rather...unusual, truly."

"Listen; if you're who I think you are...you got mixed up with update data."

"I...did?" Roll questioned as hearts came back, "Hub...I'm scared."

"I was, too…" Hub explained before looking her over, "Okay, I'll admit. This is a bit different, but the solution is the same."

"Solution?" Roll's eyes changed to feathers again, "You mean to seal me away? As you did with the brute?"

"Why do you care? You were trying to kill him," Hub pointed out, "Besides…" he said as his symbol changed to a six-pointed star, "I kinda like it in here."

"Huh?" the hearts came back briefly, "So...the brute shows himself."

"Heh…let me tell you my story."

* * *

 _"It looks like the seal's breaking."_

 _"Clearly!" Megaman said, holding up his hand that was replaced with Gregar's actual one, "How are we gonna fix this?!"_

 _"The best I can think of in a rush is to have you go into standby mode and rework the seal to make it more durable," Yuchiro replied, "Though, if you did that, you might be able to mentally fight against the Cybeast."_

 _"...Fine," Megaman sighed, lying down._

* * *

 _"Whoa...this is my head?" he blinked, seeing various pictures of his past battles and moments with his family and friends on the walls of the museum he was standing in._

 **"Rrrrrr…"**

 _"What the…" he blinked, seeing the Cybeast with scars over it's body chained to the floor._

 **"Rrrrr…"** _Gregar growled as it struggled with the chain._

 _"...umm? H-Hey, boy, want a bone?"_

 **"RRRRRRR!"** _Gregar snarled at Megaman._

 _"Okay! Okay! No bone," Megaman said as it looked away from him, "Someone's angry."_

 **"Rrrrr…"** _Gregar huffed as it curled up, facing away from the NetNavi._

 _"Ahh, don't be angry," a voice said as Roll in a casual outfit walked up to Gregar with food, which Gregar began to eat eagerly._

 _"What the…? R-Roll?" Megaman asked._

 _"Mmm...Yes and no," Roll replied, "More like the piece of her that's in you from our first time."_

 _Megaman blushed, "W-What?!"_

 _"Our first time using Double Soul," Roll pointed out, "I know we haven't had sex yet. Don't have the update for that yet."_

 _"...weird conversation…" he groaned_

 _"Besides, I have to deal with watching your dreams of ecchi Roll." Megaman blushed at Roll's statement, "Yes, you have a dirty mind with those dreams, mister." she scolded with a giggle, "Oh, and there's fox Roll now mopping the floor."_

 _"What the…?!" Megaman turned, seeing no one._

 _"Tehehehe…"_

 _"Very funny," Megaman deadpanned at her._

 _"So what are you in here for? This isn't your normal bedtime," she pondered, petting Gregar._

 _"Blame him," Megaman pointed at the Cybeast._

 _Gregar snorted,_ **"Rrrrrr."**

 _"Ahh...you just wanted out, didn't you? You don't like not beasting out for months." she cooed._

 _"Wait. It's because we haven't used Beast Out for the last two months that he's been breaking the seal?" Megaman asked, "I thought he wanted to kill me."_

 _"No. He respects your strength."_

 _Gregar snorted at that._

 _"...After a few months of wanting to kill you, your family, and anyone you were associated with at the time of his escape...even me."_

 **"Rarrr."**

 _"Oh, you didn't? Are you trying to just say that to butter me up?"_

 _Gregar snorted._

 _"Well, when your only company in here's a piece of another's soul, I guess it makes sense," Roll noted, "Still...that was kinda rude eating all the others like that." Gregar made a retching noise, "Saying that doesn't excuse you for killing the other Double Souls' mental forms in here."_

 _"S...So let me get this straight: Gregar doesn't want to eat me? He just wants to go out at times in Beast Out?" Megaman asked, trying to understand, "And he doesn't want to destroy everything and kill everyone for no reason?"_

 _"No, he still pretty much likes to be fight-happy, but the rest is true," Roll shrugged._

 _"So can we make any kind of deal here?"_

 **"Rrrrrr…"**

 _"He says 'Oh, so now you want to make a deal,'" Roll noted._

 _"You understand the Cybeast?"_

 _"Yes. I understand him," Roll replied, "When your only company outside of dreams is a giant wolf after it eats the mental images of all the other Double Souls you have, you either learn the language or go nuts." she shrugged, "Now here are his conditions."_

 _"Condition? We just…"_

 _"He was waiting for this day for a long while," Roll replied, putting on a pair of reading glasses and took out a piece of paper, "Anyways, here are his conditions." she cleared her throat, "..."_

 **"Rrr."**

 _"Huh?" Roll blinked, looking at Gregar, "You want to tell him?"_

 **"Rrrrrrr…"**

 _"Okay?" Roll blinked twice. "He asked for you to remove the chain on his mouth."_

 _"...Okay?" Megaman said, removing it as Gregar howled and started...to shrink._

 _"This is new," Roll noted as Gregar's form slimmed out, changing to a more humanoid form at around eight feet in height._

 **"Rrrrrrrmmmm…"** _Gregar stretched as bit his head reshaped into its Beast Out one with a woman's face instead of Megaman's while_ her _figure filled out,_ **"...Finally. That chain was murder on my mouth."**

 _"YOU'RE A GIRL?!" the two shouted in disbelief._

 **"Did you believe I was a guy just because of my father's choice of my design?"** _Gregar asked._

 _"I thought you were made from a mass of bugs?" Megaman noted as Roll fainted from the shock._

 **"Well, no matter...so boy...or are you my king? Ah well, let's determine that now,"** _Gregar smirked as she bent down to look him in the face; she then licked him._

 _"?!" Megaman stumbled back a bit from the lick, her saliva completely covering his head down to just an inch past the shoulders._

 **"This is your head. Control your appearance."**

 _"What do you mean?" Megaman blushed._

 **"Think and it'll happen. How old are you supposed to be?"**

 _"Fifteen," Megaman replied._

 **"Uh-huh. And how would you think you'd look if you were fifteen if you NetNavis could age like a human?"**

 _"Well...I think I'd pretty much look like Lan does, considering were twins," he replied before he was suddenly a dead ringer for Lan with his normal hairstyle._

 **"Look at your reflection,"** _Gregar pointed at a full-body mirror._

 _"What?" Megaman asked as he turned to see his reflection, "What the…?!"_

 **"I can also be affected, but I do choose to be what you look like, hence why I have this girls' face. You are comfortable talking to her."**

 _"Oh, so that's why you have Roll's face and voice."_

 **"...I was going with her maternal conceiver, but that works just as well,"** _Gregar shrugged,_ **"So here's the deal: you Beast Out and stay like that until I'm satisfied."**

 _"But I'll destroy everything."_

 **"I don't care,"** _she shrugged,_ **"I'm an animal, I need to be wild! And I need to eat that bird bitch."**

 _"What did Falzar do to you?" he couldn't help but ask to settle his curiosity._

 **"She got in my way of tearing things apart to show my dominance as the apex predator!"** _Gregar growled,_ **"And that snooty regal attitude of hers! 'Queen of the Skies' my hind leg! I'm the King of the Land!"**

 _"But you're a girl…"_

 **"I'll bite your pecker off."**

 _"Shutting up."_

 **"I need to rampage, dammit! I am an alpha! I have needs, too, ya know!"**

 _"I am sure we can settle this without rampaging."_

 **"...you really want me to calm down without rampaging?"**

 _"Yes."_

 **"Okay,"** _Gregar shrugged before lying down on her side._

 _"Oh thank goodness... Handshake?" Megaman asked as she shook his hand._

 **"Now...you agreed to the other method of venting: my needs."**

 _"What?" Megaman blinked._

 **"I'm an animal. What needs besides eating and fighting do you think we have?"**

 _"WHAT?!"_

 **"Don't worry. It's a dream so...it won't count."**

* * *

"Since than, I've gotten to know him. He ain't so bad, but seems you've gotten a little different."

The hearts in Roll's eyes accompanied the eye twitched, "You've been sleeping with him?!" feathers replaced the hearts, "You've been mating with your captor? My, my, how simplistic of you as always, brute."

"It's not so bad. Besides, I kinda settled down...for the most part. You can, too."

Falzar rolled her eyes, "Well, it seems that we are different yet again. Considering you are stuck in him while I…" feathers turned to hearts, "...she's kinda fused to me instead of somewhat sealed."

"Then you need a common reason to accept the fusion."

"Um...Which one of you said that?" Roll asked before Falzar spoke, "You two using the same voice is not helping matters."

"No, we're both in agreement."

"Who said that one?" Roll asked.

"Fine...you really want to know which of us is talking?" Gregar asked, "You want it to be easy?"

"Yes, please," Roll nodded as Falzar took over, "If we must."

"Fine. She asked." Gregar said as Hub's body changed...into a more feminine shape.

"WHAT?!" Roll and Falzar freaked, the feathers and hearts in both eyes at that.

"What? You asked," Gregar purred.

"I wasn't expecting you to turn him into a girl!"

"Me neither," Hub pointed out.

"He's upgraded since then."

"What is wrong with you?!"

"For one, she likes to be called King of the Land," Hub noted, "Two, when she's not fighting she's...horny. But like she said, settled down mostly"

"C'mon, Falzar, why did you even come here? Were you really eager to settle things with me?" Gregar asked.

"I was made for the purpose of stopping you from rampaging," Falzar replied, the feathers in her eyes all alone, "You know that."

"I think you just never went through with it because you needed me and I needed you. We brought excitement into each other's lives."

"We ended up leveling areas of the network, slaughtering thousands!" Falzar scowled.

"Oh, your new body is really affecting you. You never gave a shit before."

"...This other half of me...the one that's more dominant in our fusion," Falzar noted as she looked at her hands, "...My head feels clearer thanks to her...and I regret each death my attacks that didn't slay you caused."

"Ahh," Gregar noted before hugging her to her chest, "There, there."

"RELEASE ME!" Flazar snapped, pushing her away, "We're enemies and I will achieve my goal of stopping you from destroying the network, even if you are sealed away."

"I gave that up forever ago." Gregar informed.

Roll frowned, "I don't think it's that easy for Falzar. That's her only program in her: 'destroy Gregar; protect the network.'"

"If I wanted, I could've killed you both right there." Gregar informed.

"It's true. I have no control right now," Hub informed.

"It will take more than that, land dweller," Falzar growled, taking flight.

"Okay," she said, taking Roll's leg and slamming her into the ground and stomping on her, "You stay and talk to me."

"THERE IS NO TALKING! ONLY YOUR DELETION!" Falzar snapped before swinging an arm, blasting Gregar off her and letting her take to the skies.

"Roll," Gregar said as Falzar paused in her attack, "Do you want to leave and let Hub go after Meddy?"

"Oh please," Falzar huffed, "I've seen the memories about her. She's just a cheater using another girl's body to entice."

"Then if you leave, she belongs to Hub and Roll won't ever cuddle with him again."

 _'No way!'_ Roll barked.

 _'What are you doing?'_ Falzar questioned.

 _'We stay with Hub! He's ours!'_

 _'We need to kill Gregar!'_

The two let out a screeched as they grabbed their head, falling out of sky. Their eyes kept shifting between both shapes as her right arm kept shifting back and forth between their hand/lower arm and a blaster shaped like a phoenix's wings.

 _'Why do you want to delete her? She's the only thing you have to a friend, and even if you did, what then?'_

 _'She is not a friend! She is a freak! A complete accident that was never meant to be!'_ Falzar argued, _'I was made intentionally! Meant to kill her and then be a protector for my native network!'_

 _'...We were told you were gonna be deleted right afterwards.'_

 _'...What?'_

 _'Just look at my memories of what Lan and Hub told Maylu and I,'_ Roll offered.

 _'...'_ they stood up slowly, their arm finally settling on its normal state, "..." they trembled after a few minutes.

 _'Y...You're lying! My creator...my creator would never have let that happen to me! It was his goal that I would be the one who would protect our home from the weakling viruses!'_ Falzar argued.

 _'It was his idea...not his supporters, I bet.'_

 _'I was made to protect our network from bugs! Issues created by viruses like that land dweller!'_

 _'Does she ever lie?'_

 _'...How should I know?! I've never once understood those idiotic roars of hers! I always thought she was a pathetic land dweller, never a she!''_

 _'But now you can talk to her. So get this straight; she's in Hub,_ our _Hub. If you hurt them...I'll delete us.'_

 _'...You would allow that land dweller to continue on?!'_

 _'I have no backup data, either,'_ Roll added, determination in mental voice, _'Even...even if it means I can't be with Hub...if it protect him, then I'll do it.'_

 _'...I don't understand!'_

 _'Then let me show you why,'_ Roll said, getting up and walking over to Gregar Beast Out, "Can you do what he can do?"

"Uh...Yeah? What do you mean, exactly?"

"Okay, that's all I needed to check," Roll said before kissing the gender flipped Megaman.

 _'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!'_ Falzar freaked as, inside she was held gently by Megaman and various versions of him started to kiss her, _'?!' what is this?'_

 _'My love...Sorry if it gets overwhelming.'_ Roll said, enjoying the kiss.

 **'Ooh...Now I get why you like kissing her,'** Gregar thought.

 _'Oi! D-Don't kiss her!'_ Hub barked, _'She's my girlfriend!'_

 **'I'm part of you, so technically she's our girlfriend, so it's not cheating.'**

 _'Dang it, Gregar!'_ Hub snapped. before the Roll Soul inside him glomped him, _'...I'll get back to you on it.'_

* * *

"They've been quiet for a while." Aphrodite said in worry.

"Aphrodite-sama...could you not point a taser at me?" Matsu asked, tied up.

"Not until we get confirmation or something," Aphrodite replied before Hub entered the Copyroid, "Oh thank goodness! Is my baby okay, Hub?"

"It's fine, grrr," he spoke in a female voice.

"..." Matsu blinked owlishly.

"..." Aphrodite blinked twice.

"How do I change this? He says since I did a good job, I can have the day in control."

"...Gregar?" Aphrodite asked.

"Yep. King of the Land," Gregar smirked.

"...And how is my daughter?"

"Perfectly fine," Gregar replied, "Though...I think we tuckered her out from just kissing. Take the time to find a stronger Copyroid. something tells me you're gonna love the new and improved Roll."

"..." they both just looked at each other at that.

* * *

"Hmm." Lan said, reading via some glasses, "This will not be easy."

"Lan-sama?" Musubi asked, knocking on the door.

"Busy at the moment," Lan replied before she entered.

"Musubi knocked before entering, allowing you to know she was coming." Musubi smiled, holding a tray of curry. "Handmade curry for my Ashikabi."

"Thanks, Musubi," Lan nodded, still looking at the textbook before she turned him around to look at her.

"Lan-sama will hurt his brain muscles if he focuses too much."

"I'm just studying, Musubi. I want to do good in my classes next month is aaaare you wearing a maid's dress?" Lan blinked twice, looking at Musubi who was indeed wearing a white and red maid's outfit, the top of her breasts exposed and the skirt a bit shorter than normal.

"Musubi is your servant today!"

"...Did sis have you wear that? "

"No. Uzume-nee gave it to me!" Musubi beamed. "But serving you was Akitsu-nee's idea."

"Akitsu?"

"Ah…" a pause as Akitsu walked in, wearing the same outfit, but with her chain still on and the red replaced with an ice-blue, "...master."

Lan facepalmed, "Of course…"

"Ah….Musubi first...be back an hour later." Akitsu said running off and land saw she wore no panties whatsoever.

"Akitsu! Where are your panties?!" Lan blushed.

"Ah…" a pause, "...forgot."

"Ahh!" Lan groaned before Musubi straddled him. "Musubi?!"

"Matsu said this makes males relax." Musubi smiled.

 _'No, this does the opposite!'_ Lan thought with a blush, his reading glasses fogging up as he got a perfect view into her cleavage, "M-Musubi, please, I...I need to do some studying, okay? And...And I don't think I can eat like this…"

"Musubi isn't leaving the plate for you silly."

"Huh?"

"Musubi is feeding you,"

"E-Excuse me?" Lan's voice cracked a bit as his blush grew stronger.

"Hai." Musubi saId taking out a spoon. "Now study. Musubi will feed her master."

Lan gulped. Slowly, he managed to get his book open to where he had been and started reading it again.

"If you take your eye off the book, Aphrodite-nee said to punish you." Musubi informed.

"Wait, why didn't she stop you?"

"She said…."

* * *

 _"You'll be training him to handle distractions."_

* * *

"...Of course," Lan sighed before getting slapped again.

"Gomen, you have to focus and be fed. If you don't, I'm supposed to slap you."

"Slap?" Lan asked, looking away from the textbook.

 ***SMACK***

"Ow…" Lan cringed at the pain he now had on the back of his head.

"Focus, Lan-sama~" Musubi smiled, putting a spoon in his mouth.

Lan's eyes widened at the taste of the curry. It was actually quite good. A lot better then at Curry-chan. He turned to ask Musubi, but...

 ***SMACK***

"Gomen, Lan-sama," Musubi apologized as Lan rubbed the back of his head again from where she slapped, "Focus and then Musubi can reward you!"

 _'Reward?!'_ Lan thought, getting a bad feeling about this as he continued to read the textbook.

 _"Let me out please?"_ Roll's voice asked.

"We got that copyroid yet?"

"Almost...there." Matsu smiled, pulling up a copyroid, "New, stronger, and tougher metal, made out of vibranium."

"That's a fictional metal, Matsu."

"Whoops. My mistake," Matsu chuckled sheepishly as she looked at another, "Well, at least it's boomstick approve."

"Matsu…"

"Checking another one," Matsu sighed, "Hmm...This one's more durable than the last ones and holds 3 TB of data instead of the usual 90 GB."

"Excellent! Express order it."

"Already ordered," Matsu nodded before hearing a doorbell ring and they looked to see a delivery van. "Wow...they are literal about express."

Aphrodite ran out and opened the gate, "Yes?"

"I have your order for the pipes," the deliveryman informed.

"...Pipes?" Aphrodite blinked twice.

"Yes. The pipes you requested for a hot spring," the man replied, "Sign here, please."

"Oh! Oh, yes I forgot I had those ordered," Aphrodite chuckled as she signed her name.

 _"How much longer?"_ Roll asked.

"Express will take...three hours," Matsu informed.

 _"Dammit."_

* * *

"Reward time, Lan-sama!" Musubi beamed as he swallowed the last of the food at the same time he finished reading the chapter.

 _'Thank goodness,'_ Lan thought, _'I got hit three more times because of that good curry.'_

"Now than...mmm…" Musubi tilted her head, "What was the reward that Musubi is supposed to do again?"

Lan shrugged, "I don't know, Musubi." _'Please let it be something simple…'_

"Ahh...bathtime with Musubi."

"..." _'...What?'_

"Lan-sama, you're really sweaty," Musubi noted, putting her forehead against his as he blushed, "You're really hot, too." she then lifted him up, "And no objections."

"B-But…" Lan stammered, _'Why is she so strong?!'_

"No buts!" Musubi wagged a finger as she walked out, carrying him.

 _'I feel like a kid…'_ Lan sweatdropped. _'I gotta do something about this.'_

"Musubi is glad to have an Ashikabi like Lan-sama," Musubi noted, making Lan look at her, "Lan-sama's really nice and dedicated when he sets his mind to something."

"...thanks."

"It's why I love Lan-sama," Musubi smiled lovingly at him, earning a harder blush from him.

"...Musubi...what do you want to do? Even if you beat all the Sekireis, what will you do then?"

"Mmm...I want to be with Lan-sama and help the other Sekirei find their Ashikabi," Musubi replied, "And with Lan-sama, Musubi can do it!"

"Musubi…" Lan whispered before she dropped him and started stripping, "What are you doing?!"

"We're in the bath," Musubi replied as she first took her panties off.

"Eh?!" Lan gawked, looking around to see they were in the changing room for the bath.

"Uh-huh!" Musubi nodded as she took her leggings off next, "Musubi said she'd give Lan-sama a bath as a reward."

"M-Musubi?!"

"And Musubi will do her best!" Musubi beamed, pumping a fist with her maid's hat in her free hand.

"...uh oh," Lan gulped, but still began to take his clothes off, knowing it'd probably be futile anyway.

"Oohh! Lan-sama has willingly undress for once."

"Well, you'd probably just get me undressed anyway, Musubi," Lan shrugged, trying not to look at the now-nude Fist-type.

"Does Lan-sama not like me?" she asked.

"W-ha-Wha-what? Why would you ask that?" Lan asked.

"You...You're not looking at me," Musubi replied, "Ah! Did I forget about modesty again? Wait, you're supposed to be modest in the bath?"

"Musubi...I...I'm just shy, is all."

"Shy?" Musubi tilted her head.

"Yeah," Lan nodded, "I...Until that first bath here, I...I've never really seen a girl completely nude in person, let alone two at one time."

"Musubi understands." Musubi smile, turning him around, "Musubi just feels even more comfortable around Lan-sama. And so do the others. We all love Lan-sama very much."

"H...How can you say that so easily?" Lan asked, "I mean...We only knew each other for a day and...And why me? I'm not really all that special."

"Lan-sama sells himself short," Musubi shook her head, putting his hand over her heart...unintentionally putting his hand on her breasts, "Lan-sama has a really strong heart. He thinks more about others and does his best in everything he gets into. And, most importantly, he never runs away or gives up. Do you feel how strong Musubi heart beats?"

"Y-Yes…" Lan blushed heavily.

"Musubi will love Lan-sama forever. Even if Lan-sama does not think Musubi deserves it, Musubi will give everything for her Ashikabi," she said before kissing him, her wings forming.

* * *

 _"Stop eating raw meat!"_ Hub complained.

 **'Why? It's good stuff,'** Gregar argued.

 _"I DON'T WANT TAPE WORMS!"_ Hub barked.

"Oh, Hub-tan...or Gregar-tan? Whoever's driving. Someone wants to see you," Matsu informed, "Come on in, Roll-tan."

The kitchen door opened and Roll walked in, her outfit replaced with a soft-pink yukata with heart designs on it, a pair of holes cut out of the back for her small wings to come out.

 _'...'_

Gregar wiped the blood that fell from Hub's nose so it wouldn't touch her raw meat, "Heh. Not bad. We approve...so who won? Are you Falzar or Roll?"

"Both...and neither," Roll replied, showing the white in her pupil had changed to resemble a feather and a heart in shape.

"So do you love us," she started, referring to herself and Hub, "Or gonna kill us?"

 _'What?!'_

"Not exactly...While neither of us really liked you, Gregar, we both agreed that we care for Hub-kun," Roll replied, "And I don't want to lose what Hub-kun and I have, even if it means sharing with others."

"Boo. I'm here, too. I count as part of him," she sighed before smirking, changing into a female Hub with his features and not hers, "See?"

"The hell?" Matsu gawked.

"I hate you, Gregar," Hub groaned.

"This is confusing," Roll sighed before hugging Hub, "But...I don't mind. Hub-kun is Hub-kun."

 _'I'll take that.'_ Gregar said, turning Hub back into a full on male.

"Are you sure you're okay, Roll-tan?" Matsu asked.

"Yes. I'll be okay, Matsu," Roll assured, keeping a hand in Hub's, "But some rules need to be established with my...competition and fellow flock member."

 _'Why do I get the feeling this won't end well?'_ Hub asked.

"Tadaima…" Maylu's voice groaned out, "None of us could find another job at the moment."

"Oh! Maylu!" Roll gasped. "I was not prepared to show her the new me."

"It'll be okay, Roll," Hub assured, "...I think. You know Maylu better than anyone else in here...probably even better than Aphrodite."

Roll nodded before taking in a deep breath and slowly exhaling, "Maylu?"

"Huh? Roll?" Maylu pondered as she entered the kitchen, "Roll?!"

"H...Hi," Roll greeted, "H-How are you?"

"H-How am I? Roll, w...What happened?" Maylu asked, moving over as looking up at the taller NetNavi in concern, "You're a foot taller than me now."

"...A long story?"

"Matsu did it," Hub stated.

"Mou...Hub-tan's a meanie," Matsu childishly pouted. "Oh! I gotta go! It's my turn."

"What?" Maylu blinked twice as they watched her run off.

* * *

"...that Musubi... She sure has some dream." Lan smiled while in a robe, contently feeling closer to his first Sekirei.

"Time to study, Lan-tan~"

"Matsu?" Lan questioned, fully opening his bedroom door. "..."

"I prepared all the tests you may or may not be taking," Matsu greeted, sitting in his swivel chair at his desk.

"R-Really?"

"Of course. You're trying to get into a hard field, Lan-tan, so I want you to give it your best," Matsu informed, adjusting her glasses, "For every wrong answer, I strip."

"Wh-What?" Lan asked.

"Why do you think I'm wearing some extra clothes?" Matsu questioned, showing she was wearing one of Lan's shirts, a spare vest, and a white bandana with a poor drawing of his face as a chibi on it on her head, "Now, go!"

"W-What?!" Lan blinked.

"...Oh yeah…" Matsu blinked twice before getting up and getting into Lan's lap once he sat down, "There we go. Ufufufufufu."

* * *

"He's been studying all day?" Maylu blinked, surprised.

"Barely left the room," Uzume replied as she measured Roll's waist, the three in her room to get Roll's new measurements, "Musubi went to see him, then she came back and told me Lan and her were going out on a date."

"What?!" Maylu gawked, earning a snicker from Uzume.

"Nah. I'm just teasing you on the date thing," Uzume smirked, "...or am I?"

"...grr..."

"Maylu, the tsundere thing is cute, but being a childhood friend does not mean you've got an advantage," Uzume informed.

"Easy now, Maylu," Roll assured, moving from Uzume to hold Maylu's hands, "Look at me and take deep breaths." Maylu inhaled deeply before slowly exhaling, her eyes focused on Roll's, "That's it...Keep doing it."

"Aphrodite, where are you?" Matsu demanded, coming in wearing Lan's clothes.

Uzume groaned.

"...This won't end well," Roll noted.

* * *

"Okay, we have the foundation all settled and they found a water source," Aphrodite, wearing a construction uniform, noted while going over plans with the new tenant, "So far, so good."

"There you are!" Matsu said, coming up to her beaten up.

"Matsu, what happen to you…" she began before showing her some papers. "yes these are all As, so why…"

"They're all Lan's and he got them done in half an hour."

"...Told you he's a smart boy," Aphrodite giggled, "You just need to motivate him right. I remember when he wanted to go see this movie, and the only way I would take him was if he got straight As. He got 'em and we saw it."

"But all his grades were some of the lowest in his previous schools."

"He doesn't do well under pressure or time. Hub-kun had to tell him all the time to do his homeworks," she noted, "Well, I guess that's the only thing he got straight As on when I motivated him."

"He needs to get that genius under control if he wants his goals achieved."

"Indeed."

"Oh my," the new tenant gasped as she looked at the injuries, "Are you okay?"

"Used to this, this is a love tap. Compared to my old bosses."

* * *

"So what does this mean?" Kusano asked, studying with Lan.

 _'Thank god the normal one is actually helping me study,'_ Lan thought, "Well, Ku-chan, that's a command line. On a computer, you type what you want to happen in it. Though it's really long and complicated for some basic stuff."

"Ku will study hard."

"Why do you want to study?"

"Because Onii-chan is," Kusano replied with a smile.

"So you want to study...because I am?"

"Mm-hm!" Kusano nodded.

"Why?"

"Ku isn't ready to be a lady and a good wife, so she wants to spend time with onii-chan before she becomes his wife."

Lan spluttered at that with wide eyes, "O-Okay! What the…?! Whoo! Hoo boy! Okay, I think I studied too much today, then. How about a game?"

"Does onii-chan not like Ku?" she whimpered.

"What?! No, no, no, no, no, no," Lan assured, hugging her, "Ku-chan's a great girl. I'm guess I'm a bit too tired of studying."

"...Ku know she's not like nee-chan or kaa-san's sizes yet...but she really loves you."

Lan nodded, "I love you, too, Ku-chan. You're a great little sister and you must make Nee-chan proud of you being her daughter."

"That's enough for Ku...and she'll protect onii-chan. Even if she is defeated, she'll love you," Kusano smiled, "And someday she hopes you'll accept her as your wife along with auntie and the others."

"...What did your dad teach you?" Lan groaned as the door was forced open and Lan saw Aphrodite. "Uh oh. I didn't do anything, I swear!"

"Oh, there you are, Kuu-chan," Aphrodite sighed in relief, "Are you all done studying today, Lanny?"

"Yeah," Lan replied, "I still got one more thing to cover, though. But I can wait until tomorrow."

"Kusano, come on. Lan has one more book to cover before he can play."

"What? I just said it could…"

"One more book," she repeated, a menacing aura around her.

"Ulp!" the two squeaked, hugging each other, "H-Hai!"

"Now come, Ku-chan. Pedo-Lan needs to study alone."

"Oh come on!"

"Next time, keep the door open." she told him as Kusano took her and close the door.

"Kaa-san, when am I going to be as big as you?" Kusano asked.

"In time, sweetie," Aphrodite assured, bending down to kiss her forehead, "In time."

"But I wanna be in a wedding dress soon," she frowned.

"Ah, to be young again," Aphrodite giggled, "You haven't seen your Nee-chan at all today, have you?"

"No," Kusano shook her head.

"She had her growth spurt and is a big lady now. Wanna see?"

"Uh-huh!" Kusano nodded.

* * *

"Okay...anatomy," Lan read, "Damn it. Being a doctor means learning about medical stuff as well." he groaned, remember the recommended classes he was given, "How do I…" he said feeling a cold. "...hi, Akitsu."

"Ah…" a pause as she settled into his lap, "...my turn."

"Yeah," Lan nodded, "I'm studying up on my last subject, now."

"...Anatomy."

"Yeah, I know it's…"

"Ah...subject." she smiled as she took her stockings off, "Body."

"...Hoo boy," Lan gulped, "N-n-n-now, Akitsu, hold on there." Akitsu stopped, "Could you, well, not do that for now?"

"ah...not good...Musubi...better?" she sighed.

"What?! N-no," Lan shook his head, "Look, it...it's just that...I'm really nervous I might pass out if you do that."

"...ahh...you didn't with Musubi."

"...damn it." he sighed, "Akitsu, why do you do this so willingly?"

"...Love."

"Love yet again, huh?" Lan noted, "Fourth time today."

"Akitsu...wants to be a good Sekirei...even if Scrapped, she...she wants to be useful." she cried.

Lan held her close, "I won't abandon you, Akitsu. You're always useful. You listen to the others, you're always there to keep an eye on things."

"Ah…" she sniffled

 _'Something about her just makes me really want to hold her and make her feel safe,'_ he thought while putting her head on his shoulder, "You're an amazing woman, Akitsu. Remember those kids at the park? They were all worried for you, too and they all asked me a few days after I met them if you were feeling better."

"...ah...with you...always."

"You're not broken, Akitsu. To me, you're not scrapped or useless or anything like that. Akitsu is Akitsu," Lan assured.

"...Ashikabi completes me," she said, pushing him on the bed, "...cuddle?"

"Yeah," Lan nodded, letting the maid-dressed Sekirei lay on him, his arms wrapping around her waist to hold her close.

* * *

"Definitely improve on handling Sekireis." Matsu said as she and Aphrodite watched this. "I think Akitsu's fragile personality and 'save me' vibe she's giving here really attracts hero boy Lan-tan."

"He just can't stand to see anyone cry," Aphrodite shook her head, smiling gently, "He's a good boy, even if he is a pedophile with my youngest daughter."

"Ufufufuffu…" Matsu snickered, "Anyway, Maylu is definitely losing."

"Sadly, I agree," Aphrodite sighed, "Though...I can't help but think that something's blocking her from just expressing how she really feels."

"Sounds like a mystery to be...wow. Did he just…?"

"Yes, he started the kiss again...okay. Private time," Aphrodite informed, turning the feed off.

"Aw~" Matsu whined.

"You know that at best it will just be cuddling and heavy petting. He's still not comfortable with reaching the last step yet," Aphrodite shrugged, "Frankly, I think he's trying to save that for something special."

"Well that's why I prepared this." Matsu said while holding up something.

"...I'll start making dresses," Aphrodite grinned, looking at the book labeled 'Sekirei Dating Plans.'

* * *

"So are you okay?" Hub asked Roll as they lied down. "Huh, we're almost equally the same size."

"I'm still three inches taller," Roll noted.

"So? I like tall girls."

"Good to hear," Roll giggled.

"...speaking of tall girls; where's Yashima?"

"Oh, she's keeping Meddy busy for tonight," Roll informed.

"...I want to know why you smiled and had glowing red eyes at that."

Roll giggled before pecking his forehead, "Don't worry. I just wanted you to myself for at least tonight and Yashima understood that."

"...Okay...so wanna break your new self in?" he grinned.

"So blunt," Roll giggled before kissing him, "But yes."

"You want to be on top?"

"For the first few times," Roll replied, "Love you, Hub-kun."

"I don't think I need to say it," he smiled, kissing her.

* * *

 _O.N: Well this was nice...but next time more rest….maybe more ecchi as Matsu puts her plan into action._

 _GT: And we got Roll an interesting upgrade and some interesting reveals. Was not expecting Gregar to be a girl._

 _O.N: so stereotypical. I mean just because it's an animal doesn't mean we assume it's a male, besides we'll let the readers complain._

 _GT: Right. Well, time to continue on with discussing the PeT Omega. *puts on nerdy glasses* To continue from last chapter, the CrossFusion. *shows Match using CrossFusion with the PeT Omega* Unlike the original versions, the PeT Omega has a miniature Dimensional Area Generator inside of it that activates on the first turn of the CrossEmblem. Turning it again creates the Neo-Transient Bodysuit for the user, which is more durable than the original one CrossFusion bestowed on the user. One the CrossEmblem is held over the heart, it attaches and forms the armor of the user to complete the CrossFusion. *taps the image of Match's three NetNavis and Fireman* Furthermore, multiple NetNavis can be used instead of just one, though the limit is three and they must have a close bond with you, such as the case of Match and his three NetNavis._

 _O.N: Well, I think it helps the second two were really pieces of torchman so technically you can count them as one so don't think theis will work all the time, but onwards._

 _GT: *nods* Because of the miniature Dimensional Area Generator in the PeT Omega, CrossFusion no longer requires a Dimensional Area to be sent by SciLab. Furthermore, access to the BattleChip Library is still in effect, so they can still use the data from their library for battles. Comparing the PeT Omega CrossFusion's stats to one who uses the original method shows that the PeT Omega CrossFusion has greater speed, durability, reflexes, and stamina than previous generations due it the PeT Omega's better processing power and data storage. Finally, we have a feature that none of the other CrossFusions had… *shows a clip of Fireman showing his glove and turning it 180 degrees*_

 ** _=IT'S TIME~! HISSATSU WAZA: FIREMAN~! DELETION STRIKE!=_**

 _*copies of Heatman, Torchman, and Flameman appear in a plus formation with Fireman around a target. the four charge and jump into the air, Flameman and Heatman perform drop sledgehammers as Torchman and Fireman slammed their feet into the target, causing it to explode in flames*_

 _GT: The Deletion Strike feature. Think of it as pouring in all the user's energy into one finishing blow. Just like the tune that plays in CrossFusion and the color and theme of the data, the Deletion Strike is unique for each CrossFusion. For Fireman, he uses the Inferno Bombardier, which summons his three NetNavis to perform a four-man strike on the enemy with the force of four wildfires condensed into four beings._

 _O.N: getting the marshmallows._

 _GT: Too late. *munches on the last of them*_

 _O.N:...GAGHHHHHHHHH!_

 _GT: Well, that's all the time we have today! *runs away* READ AND REVIEW WHILE I FLEE FOR MY LIFE! I REGRET NOTHING!_


	8. Dates

_O.N: Welcome kids to date night Sekirei style. warning may or maynot leave to third base._

 _GT: *stage whispering* Chapter 20._

 _O.N: I repeat: may or may not someone get this marshmallow hog some chocobos so he can get out of my face i'm angry at him ahhh!_

 _GT: *runs around with ON chasing me* HE'S STILL MAD FROM LAST CHAPTER!_

 _O.N: I will always be mad Disclaimers...Kevin! *the minions from the Despicable Me franchise and the rabbids come in holding a sign*_

Disclaimers: We do not own megaman, we do not own sekirei...fuck you capcom make more megaman games. And make more Sekirei games, Square Enix, dammit!

 _O.N: Kevin...not cool._

 _Kevin: ahhh. *points at a Rabbid with two colored eyes*_

 _Rabbid: Bwa?! *slaps Kevin with a plunger before all of them start fighting comically*_

* * *

"...This...is what you want to do all day?" Lan asked in a training gi.

"Uh-huh!" Musubi nodded, wearing her own training gi, though the chest area was rather tight on her. "Musubi is so happy Lan-sama wants to date!"

 _'How did this happen again?'_ Lan pondered.

* * *

 _"I'm going on a date with Musubi." Lan told Aphrodite._

 _"..." Aphrodite smiled sweetly._

 _Three minutes later, and Lan was strapped to a chair and Aphrodite had a glocken aimed at his temple._

 _"And just what are your intentions on this 'date' with one of my daughters?" Aphrodite asked sweetly._

 _"What the hell?! I just wanted advice on what a woman would like to go!"_

 _"..." Aphrodite pouted as she threw the plastic gun to the side and took the straps off him, "Poo. I was hoping to put the fear of a mother in you."_

 _"This is why I don't ask for advice from you." Lan noted, weirded out._

 _"Well, it depends on the girl," Aphrodite explained, ushering Lan into a comfy chair as she took the other across from him, "You need to understand what they like, what you feel that they may like, and something you think you'd be willing to try that they like or might like. The same applies to girls asking boys out on a date, just with the girl thinking more about the boy's interests."_

 _"Soka." he nodded, thinking on it, "...when it's not eating, it's training with her."_

 _A rumble went off and the two looked outside._

 _"Sorry!" Roll apologized, standing at the start of a large gouge in the backyard reaching the other side of it, "Still trying to get used to this!"_

 _"...Just keep thinking on ideas on what Musubi may like to do, Lan. I need to ask Matsu to make some limiters for my eldest daughter's newfound powers…" Aphrodite muttered as she walked out, leaving a pale, nervously sweating Lan._

'I feel so, so sorry for Hub if he pisses her off during her time of the month…' _Lan gulped._

 _"Hi, Lan-sama~!" Musubi chirped as she walked in wearing her normal outfit. "Musubi dodged."_

 _"Oh, Musubi-ch…?!" Lan began before yelping, "M-Musubi, your shirt!"_

 _"Huh?" Musubi looked down to see that her front was shredded, "...Oops."_

 _"Well she did not keep her modesty…" he mumbled before asking, "..Musubi...wanna go somewhere alone?"_

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"...I...I want to go on a date with you." he blushed as Maylu, who was walking by, froze._

 _"A date? Is that tasty?" Musubi innocently asked._

 _"No, it's, well, just two people going out somewhere without their friends or family," Lan explained._

 _"Ah...special training," Akitsu informed, coming out of nowhere._

 _"...Oh~! Why didn't you say so?" Musubi smiled._

'I just have to call it some sort of training?' _Lan sweatdropped. "Okay...so, let's…"_

 _"Musubi will get Lan-sama a training gi!"_

 _"Sure. ...Wait, what?" Lan blinked as Musubi ran out._

 _"Ah…" a pause, "...Date?"_

 _"Tomorrow." he told her._

 _"Ah…" a ghost of a smile briefly appeared, "...yay."_

* * *

"Musubi, you're sure it's fine we can be here?" Lan asked.

"Uhn!" Musubi nodded, "MBI's been building a lot of places that are Sekirei and Ahsikabi-exclusive here!"

"If we're not, I'm calling Phoenix Wright." Lan said.

"Musubi's Sensei introduced her to him once." Musubi smiled.

"You had a teacher?" Lan asked.

"Uh-huh!" Musubi nodded, "Musubi learned to read, write, and count from sensei and basic techniques for fighting as a fist-type!" she said, "Musubi needs...ahh." she said walking towards a dummy in the dojo, "Hmm."

"Musubi, what are you…" he said as she formed a pink ball of energy in her hands, "?!"

"HAH!" Musubi swung the ball...before it sputtered out a few feet away, "..." she pumped her fist, "It lasted farther!"

"...what the heck was that?" Lan asked her.

"Gadoken! Dan Hibiki-sensei taught me that!"

"...does this guy wear a pink gi?"

"Uh-huh!" Musubi nodded.

 _'WHAT THE HELL WAS MINAKA THINKING HIRING THAT GUY?!'_ Lan thought, _'Oh wait...this is Wily's weirdest son yet we're talking about...of course he'd hire incompetent and competent teachers for different Sekirei...probably two of each type of Sekirei just to make sure…'_ "Musubi, I'll be honest with you... that was anti-training."

"Anti-training?" Musubi tilted her head.

"Means he made you weaker."

"...So Musubi wasn't supposed to learn to read and write and count things?" Musubi tilted her head again.

"...I mean weaker in terms of fighting others."

"EH?!"

"...Yeah," Lan nodded, "Though you've been doing great since we've met! You managed to chase away that Sekirei that hurt Skye, right?" Musubi whined while nodding sadly, "But maybe you should train with a martial artist."

"What's wrong with training with Roll-nee?" Musubi asked, "She's really fast and she's been helping me."

"Nothing. You can still train with her!" _'Once she's got limiters on so she doesn't accidentally kill you…'_ "It's just you should be prepared if you fight a stronger fist type."

"Right!" Musubi nodded, "Do you think I should train with Hub-san?"

"More like an actual martial artist," Lan replied, "...hmm." Lan tapped his chin in thought, "In fact. I think I should improve myself...but who to…?" he pondered aloud, "...hmm...I might know a guy."

* * *

"Whoa-ho~! Awesome job, Yomi-chan!" Mikogami applauded as the brunette panted, the broken end of her scythe in her hand.

The tip of it was aimed at the neck of a unique figure. It was covered in a black bodysuit, though it could barely be made out when they were covered in a thick, sleek silver armor that bore a mixture of Greek, Japanese, and Roman themes. A red scarf was wrapped around his neck, reaching out past the knees if they had been standing. Their NaviMark was the number '999' with a katana, a broadsword, and a colonial-era American rifle crossing behind it. The NetNavi gave a hearty chuckle, the solid green eyes under its shogun-themed masked helmet shining in mirth.

"Excellent work, Yomi," the NetNavi informed, "I concede defeat for this part of your training."

"Good…" Yomi panted as she moved back from it, allowing the NetNavi to stand.

"Talk about your level grinding," Mikogami grinned.

"Which means we can take a break?" Yomi panted.

"Oh, better than that; since you made me happy, a whole day of me to yourself."

"...Whoo!" Yomi whooped, suddenly refreshed.

"Excellent work on helping her level up, Benkei," Mikogami thanked.

The NetNavi nodded, "It was what I was programmed to do, Mikogami-dono." he turned to another of Mikogami's female Sekirei, "Koi, Himeko, your training begins immediately."

"You're determined," Mikogami glanced at Mutsu, who was polishing his katana, "Lan Hikari...it seems he lit a spark of sorts in you."

"Heh-heh-heh. Of course. The game master may be the master of this all, but Lan Hikari? Oh…" Mikogami chuckled, "He's the _real_ final boss. He and those Sekirei of his."

"Umm..our alone time?" Yomi blushed.

"Hai, hai," Mikogami assured, "But first, go take a shower. You kinda stink from all that level grinding."

"...hai." she slumped as she walked to the showers, secretly swaying her hips to entice him to join her.

"Is her leg hurting?" Mikogami asked

Mutsu sighed, "Still…" he looked over at Benkei, who just easily tied up the kimono-wearing Sekirei with a kusarigama while tossing up and down the massive double-bladed weapon he had knocked out of her hands, "When I saw you looking at all those fighting and war movies, I thought you were just going through another movie night. I wasn't expecting you to actually copy every single fighting style in them and create a NetNavi who is a master of them all."

"That's what you get for underestimating me."

"How much of your allowance did this cost?"

"..."

"...Mikogami-dono?"

"...I think I'll go see how Benkei is assessing the other girls," Mikogami quickly informed as he ran over to Benkei.

"Mikogami-dono…" Mutsu sighed.

* * *

"...She's been fuming since they left," Hub noted to Aphrodite, the two and Uzume peeking in on Maylu as she was fuming in the kitchen.

 **'Bitch needs to get laid.'**

"Shut up, Gregar."

"What'd she say?" Aphrodite asked as Uzume raised a brow.

"Says Maylu needs to get laid."

"...Gregar, please shut up before I stab Hub to stab at you," Aphrodite smiled sweetly, making Hub break out in a cold sweat.

 ** _'Jokes on her. I love pain.'_**

"And lock him in a steel room without any sex for a month," Aphrodite added.

 **'Dammit, she's pure evil!'**

"She'll behave," Hub nervously chuckled before looking back inside, "Still...What are we gonna do to get her to stop being mad. Last time she cooked while fuming, it was all bitter."

 **'I think the honest truth will work,'** Gregar informed.

"...That might not go well."

"What?" Aphrodite and Uzume asked.

"Gregar said someone needs to tell Maylu how it is and, if she's too stupid to not accept it, then she doesn't deserve Lan."

"..." Aphrodite sighed, "I should've expected this. Ever since she started puberty, she's been acting like that whenever it comes to Lan and Lan alone. Kinda like she's a Tsundere Flanderized when it comes to him."

"Umm...Gregar took over." Uzume said as Hub forced Maylu into a chair.

"...This will not end well," Aphrodite sweatdropped, earning an agreeing nod from Uzume.

* * *

"Hey, Maylu...what happened to your arm!?" Roll freaked.

"Gregar happened," Maylu replied, wincing and trying not to look at her broken limb, "She said I was being stupid and every way I was acting was pushing Lan away. Can you believ...why are you looking away and whistling like you want to say something?"

"Oh! N-No reason," Roll replied before gently taking her broken arm and ran her other hand along it, a soft glow coming off it, "Let me just handle this…"

"If you don't tell me; no sex with Hub for a year."

"...that's uncalled for. And you are not Kaa-chan, Maylu," Roll pouted as she continued to heal her arm.

"Then…."

"Okay, you want honest? She's right."

"?!" Roll let go of Maylu's arm, just a few open wounds remaining on it.

"Look, ever since you turned thirteen, you've been...well...really mixed when it comes to Lan," Roll informed, "Sometimes you're really sweet, other times you're kinda violent. And latey? It's been _really_ aimed towards violent whenever you're not alone with him." she put her hands on her hips, "No wonder he's falling for Musubi and Akitsu."

"...E...Even you?" Maylu asked before shaking, "F-Fine! I'm going out to try to find another job!"

She ran off to her room to change into a long-sleeved shirt, leaving just Roll in the hallway. The NaviBeast sighed as she shook her head.

"Honestly, Maylu-chan...what is wrong with you lately?" Roll whispered to herself.

"I have a theory." Gregar said as she walked up, getting Roll's attention and whispering something into her ear, making Roll's eyes widen.

"That is completely absurd," Roll snorted.

"You've been smelling it too, you know," Gregar countered.

"I'm still getting used to this," Roll frowned, motioning to the charm on her chain, "And I have to wear limiters until I get used to being able to naturally hold back on my full power because of the incident, so excuse me if I can barely smell anything at the moment." Gregar grabbed the chain before she was blasted through a wall from the feedback, "Yeah...Matsu made it anti-Cybeast and only Maylu can unlock it or remove it. I asked for that last part."

"Hehehe," she snickered "Well, I'm gonna take a nap, care to join me and be a beast?"

"No," Roll snorted, "I'm miffed with you at the moment."

"When are you not?" she smirked.

"That was a pathetic question," Roll shook her head before walking off.

* * *

"Who are we seeing, Lan-sama?" Musubi asked, back in her normal clothes while Lan was wearing a button shirt and blue jeans, the two sitting in an office.

"I met the guy when I was in the Eagle Tournament. His wife was my opponent in a round and she and her NetNavi got kidnapped to try to threaten him," Lan explained, "Hub and I saved her NetNavi while he went to town on saving his wife. She owes me a favor and I asked for you getting some lessons from him. She was especially eager to get you those lessons when she learned who taught you."

"Is Dan Hibiki-sensei that bad?"

"...he lost a fight with a kitten once."

"Oh! That happened in Musubi's training, too!" Musubi noted, "He said he let the kitty win since he doesn't hurt pets."

"...uh huh...anyway, he'll be here soon."

The door at the side of the room opened, "Sorry about that. Got held up with my wife about the importance of being on time for things like this."

The two looked to see a man in his early thirties with shaggy blond hair. He was in a red button shirt and blue jeans. The sleeves were rolled up to reveal strong, toned muscles and calloused hands.

"It's nice to see you again, kiddo," the man greeted, bowing to Lan.

"Likewise," Lan returned, "Musubi, this is the guy I was talking about, Ken Masters. Ken-san, this is Musubi."

"Ah, the girl that got roped into Dan's training," the guy shook his head while looking her over, "Hmm…" he poked her in an arm, "Despite her slender figure, she's got some strong muscles under that flawless skin. Okay, raise your arms up."

"Okay!" Musubi nodded as she did so, letting him poke her in an armpit.

"Tight muscles there, too," Ken nodded before looking at Lan, "Seems she's got the right body type for the Anatsuken."

"Musubi wants not anti-training."

"..." Ken raised a brow at Lan.

"She talks like that at times," Lan explained.

"Ah. At least she's not big, green, and sparking with electricity," Ken shrugged, "Yeah. I can give her lessons."

"Oh, you met Blanka-san, too?"

"...How do you know Blanka?"

"Hibiki-sensei introduced me to him as a training partner!" Musubi beamed before pouting, "I kept getting shocked for the first few lessons and dizzy from him rolling around."

"Okay, kid let's start…" he said before getting a text, "...ohh. You guys are lucky; a friend of mine that's coming over today can help."

"Huh?" Musubi tilted her head.

"Before I start training you, Musubi, how about I give a demonstration on what you'll be learning?"

"Oh!" Musubi gasped with wide, excited eyes, "Really?!"

"She loves watching fights," Lan shook his head.

"...She's not fighting just because she wants to fight or revenge, is she?" Ken asked, narrowing his eyes at the Fist-Type Sekirei.

"Uh-uh!" Musubi shook her head, "I'm fighting for Lan-sama and love!"

"Okay?"

"She's in a tournament where...well...anything goes in terms of weapons," Lan summed up. "A girls-only tournament."

"Ah," Ken nodded, "That sucks then." he frowned, "Though...I normally hear about tournaments going on in the area, even ones that are just one gender or one fighting style, so this is kinda new." he shrugged, "Ah well. I'll learn about it later. My friend will be here in a half hour or so, so I'll show you two to the dojo here."

"Okay," they both nodded.

* * *

"So any reason why you're spying on Lanny and Musubi?" Skye asked.

"I'm not. I was spying on Masters and they happened to show up."

"You're still mad that he completely crushed your private army when you tried to use his wife to get him to teach one of the Fist-Types?"

"...Maybe."

"Oh? So then it's because he made his way up here and broke your nose to show he meant business when he told you stay away from his wife?"

"...Maybe."

"This is why you should never threaten martial artists or people who outclass you," Skye shook his head, "Honestly, you may be smart, but street smarts is another matter altogether."

"I'm a mad man, not a fighter...yet hehehe."

"You're not making those annoying Wily Capsules are you?"

"Hey. He never got to finish any of them because they went with network over robotics." he whined, "I also already have the sound effect ready." he said, pressing a button...causing a sound that hurt Skye.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" Skye shouted, collapsing on the floor and running around in a circle on it.

"Heh-heh-heh," Minaka chuckled, "Still...I wonder what the world would've been like if we went with robotics?"

"I'd give it 200-500 years before humanity starts to become wiped out by maverick robots because of a mutated robotic-virus," Skye informed, pausing in his pain.

"That's oddly specific."

"...I may or may have not made a What If machine when Maylu was three and asked that question before maliciously accidentally destroying it by dropping it into a volcano while we were on vacation in Jawaii."

"You're an idiot."

"Screw you, I beat you in all our grades in college!"

"I'll press it…"

"No, don't!"

"Pressed it!" he said as Skye whined.

* * *

Uzume and Kusano hid behind the kitchen door as Aphrodite blinked twice. She looked down at the chopped-through cutting board...and counter.

"...Huh. For some reason, I felt my sweetie was being tortured for no valid reason," Aphrodite noted.

"Your mom's scary," Uzume whispered , earning a shaky nod from Kusano.

"Daddy said so as one of the 107 warnings of living in this hotel," Kusano whispered.

"...You think we should distract her with something?" Uzume asked, holding up something.

"Cuteness and it's Ku's trademark...Daddy trained me to say Ku's trademark." she said, walking up to her mother and holding a flower, "Kaa-san, let's plant flowers! Pretty please~?"

"D'awww~" Aphrodite cooed as she scooped Kusano up, "Well, we have a nice trench for the water thanks to your big sister this morning. All we need are some more flower seeds and we can get to work!" she tickled Kusano, earning giggled from her, "Oh, you are just so precious, Ku-chan."

"...She is gonna be a dangerous girl when she develops," Uzume blinked.

"Uzume-chan, I need some gardening clothes!" Aphrodite called.

"Hai!" Uzume saluted.

* * *

"..." Lan poked up from the overturned table with Musubi and Ken's wife, "Is it over?"

"Yep," Eliza replied as she looked at the two men getting up, "Another draw, you two."

"Heh. You're doing great, Ryu," Ken noted, looking at his friend.

The man nodded. He looked to be the same age as Ken with his skin somewhat tanned and toned from years of travel. He wore a white gi with the sleeves torn off, red gloves, and a red bandana in his short brown hair.

"Can Musubi join in now?"

"No!" Lan snapped.

"Have to agree with Lan there, Musubi," Ken agreed, "You got Dan's training, which means we've got to continue the basics and relearn the messed up basics he showed you."

"..." Ryu walked around Musubi, "You've been training for twelve years now."

"Huh? How'd you know that?" Musubi asked.

"While your body may seem to be more like a models, underneath is a strong, durable body," Ryu continued.

"Yeah. He…"

"I'll give you both real training," he stated, cracking his knuckles as Ken grinned evilly.

"...Oh no," Lan gulped.

"Yay!" Musubi smiled.

* * *

"Welcome back, g-WHAT THE HELL?!" Uzume gawked.

"Hi, Uzume-nee," Musubi greeted, barely helping Lan stay up and vice-versa, "We...got training...today…"

"And training every two days…" Lan groaned, his clothes ruffled up and covered in sweat, "I had to walk around with a boulder and two guys sitting on it, drinking coffee."

"I got to carry two!" Musubi beamed.

"I barely made it two steps."

"Musubi managed to walk around the dojo five times!"

"Why did I have to introduce Musubi to Ken Masters?" Lan groaned.

"Ken-sensei and Ryu-sensei are awesome!" Musubi cheered weakly.

 _'Two sides of the same coin…'_ Uzume sweatdropped, "I'll go get a bath started for you guys…"

"Musubu... go... night night." Musubi said, fainting, Lan having already passed out.

"Ouch...And it seems the day after tomorrow's gonna be just as bad, huh?" Uzume cringed, "..." she took out a radio, "Roll, get out here and help Lan to his bed and Musubi to her's and Akitsu's room."

=Okay!=

* * *

Lan yawned as he walked into the dining room, "Morning...ugh …"

"Still sore?" Aphrodite asked as Roll and Hub put plates on the table.

"Yeah...Is she doing push ups?" he blinked, seeing Musubi more...well...active than she normally was.

"She's been getting ready for seeing those teachers tomorrow," Aphrodite explained.

"Right!" Musubi nodded, "Mmmm…! I'm so excited!"

"Easy now, Musubi," Lan advised, _'I really hope that tomorrow never comes…'_ he then walked up to her, "You should rel…"

"Shoryuken!"

"Gah!"

"Whoops! Gomen, Lan-sama!" Musubi apologized to the downed Ashikabi.

"Musubi Hikari-Heart!"

"Uh-oh," Musubi gulped as she looked at the glaring Aphrodite.

"There is no violence indoors in Hotel Heartful," Aphrodite informed, "Corner. Ten minutes."

"Mou…" Musubi slumped as she went to a corner labeled 'Punishment Corner' and sat down by Kusano, "What did you do?" she asked.

"Drew on the wall," Kusano replied.

"No talking!"

"Ugh…" Lan groaned as he got into his chair at the large table, "Not surprised that happened…"

"Ah…" Lan felt a soothing cold to his left, "...better?"

"Much. Thanks, Akitsu-chan," Lan thanked before she kissed him on the cheek, "...right..I promised you today, didn't I?"

"Ah…" a pause, "...yes."

Lan nodded, "Good thing I reserved something yesterday for us today."

"Ah…" a pause, "...no."

"Huh?"

"...park."

"The park?" Lan asked, "You just want to go to the park today? Well, okay." he shrugged, "I'm good with that." _'Though there goes my deposit on those movie tickets.'_

 _'I wonder when he'll realize Matsu canceled those tickets to that ice skating movie just after he purchased them?'_ Aphrodite pondered.

* * *

"This is why you wanted to be at the park?" Lan blinked, seeing the kids from the first day he met Akitsu all surrounding the two, wearing winter gear.

"Ah…" a pause before the playground was covered in snow, "...yes."

"Well, if it'll make you happy," Lan shrugged as he watched the kids go play.

Akitsu gave a quick ghost of a smile as she sat down at the bench she had first met him, Lan sitting by her as they watched the kids play around.

"You really like seeing those kids having fun, huh?"

"..." Akitsu nodded, a tiny hint of a blush on her cheeks, "...happy."

"Yeah." he chuckled, "It is nice to see."

Akitsu nodded, lying against him as they watched the kids all have fun. Another brief ghost of a smile passed her lips as he wrapped an arm around her waist, subconsciously pulling her a bit closer, making her blush as she laid her head on his shoulder, feeling immensely safe.

* * *

"Knew the kid had it in him." Skye chuckled.

"Now who's spying?" Minaka asked.

"I have Masters on speed-dial and am willing to lie that you kidnapped his wife again."

"Shutting up," Minaka squeaked, turning whiter then normal as he knew Ryu was there as well, "Now help me with something."

"What's wrong?"

"All the time in the city is out of whack."

"Oh, I just did that because you won't let me go home," Skye waved him off.

"You mess with your hair when you're lying and I'm serious. East block is on china time and north block is on American time."

"...Wait. I didn't set North block on American. I set it up for Hungarian," Skye noted, "...Who touched my clock messing program?"

* * *

"You want to what?" Hub asked Gregar.

 ** _'You heard me.'_**

"...are you sure?"

 ** _'Yes, yes I am.'_**

"Fine, but if this causes Roll and Yashima to give me the cold shoulder for a week if this goes out of control, you have to swear you'll never try this again."

 ** _'Hey I liked Yashima! She loved it when I clawed and bit her.'_**

"Gregar, no. Just...no."

 ** _'Besides, if this works, we'll…'_**

"Ashikabi-sama?" Hub looked up to see Yashima frowning as she entered the room in a maid outfit in the colors of her tracksuit, but her bosom was fully exposed and she wasn't wearing panties.

"Nani?!"

Yashima giggled as she did a small twirl, "Uzume-sama gave this to me for helping her with breaking up rocks for the hot spring!"

"Awooo..." he howled under his breath, "Damn it, Gregar!"

 ** _'What? She's a kinky maid! Though where are the broken chains on the wrists and neck and the pink hair!?'_**

 _"Okay, no more Fairy Tail for you."_

"Master, why didn't you take me out on a date?" Yashima asked, "Lan-san did it."

 _'D-Date?!'_ Hub thought, "...Would tomorrow be okay?"

"Yay!" Yashima cheered, hugging him with the end result being his head between her bosom, "So...who will be taming me today? Normal you or beast you?"

 **'She's not that bright. I mean, you told three times already that me and you are two beings in one body and she just thinks you have a split personality.'**

 _"Will you stop that?"_ Hub mentally frowned at Gregar.

 **'Oh please. What can you do to me in your noggin?'**

 _"..."_

 **'...OH SWEET MERCIFUL FLOODS! AAIIIIEEEEE!-!-!'**

"Just normal old me, Yashima," Hub replied once he got his head out of her breasts, "Beast me...is up a creek without a paddle...or a boat for that matter."

"...oh...I was...hoping for roughness," Yashima blushed.

"...As long as you don't use a whip or the candlewax again on me, than I'll try being rough for you," Hub offered.

"That wasn't me."

"...it wasn't? Then who….ROLL?!"

* * *

",..Uh oh," Roll gulped.

"Ufufufufufufu…" Matsu giggled as she moved her rook on the oversized tablet the two were playing chess on to take Roll's queen.

"How are you so good at this?!"

"Years of practice with your dad."

"You know my tou-san?"

"He was my tuner," Matsu replied, "Oh I'm your godmother, by the way."

"What?"

"Nah. I'm just joshing you. Kazehana's your godmother," Matsu snickered.

"...Who?"

"Ahhh...It's not a surprise you don't know her. She's been on a global alcohol-tasting tour for years," Matsu shrugged, "Oh and she might have possibly...been in love with your dad."

"Oh, I see. She's been travelling the world and-saw what?"

"Ufufufufufufu," Matsu giggled as she moved her king, "Checkmate."

"Mou...but why do I have to do that with Hub-kun?"

"You want me to record?"

"No."

"Then do it."

"...If I weren't wearing my limiter and Maylu was currently not avoiding me, you would in so much trouble," Roll scowled.

"You incapable of harming a resident inside the building, anyway."

"...So that's why I always freeze when I'm trying to hit Lan inside..."

"Yep," Matsu nodded, "A subprogram inside the Copyroid."

"..." Roll facepalmed, her face blushing, "But that's so embarrassing, Matsu."

"I need this. Just do it in your room loud enough to hear his reaction and I'm gold."

"You do know we're trying to lower that noise since we have a _princess_ of all things living here?"

"She doesn't mind it. You should see her collection of porn manga."

"...I'm gonna ignore that."

"Best you do. Otherwise, we might end up with a scandal."

* * *

"Zzz...zzz..." Lan snored, laying with Akitsu on the bench.

Akitsu ran a hand through her unofficial Sekirei's hair, looking down at his form illuminated by the lights lit all around the park. She then made a ice wall to cover them as she straddled him and kiss him.

"Mmm...Akitsu...Musubi...kn-knock it off." he snored.

Akitsu ended her kiss, her normal neutral expression just slightly lowered. She could feel the initial bonds trying to connect, but always end up quickly going back like they were in contact with something searing. Small clinks went off as her frozen tears fell.

"...why…" she cried as she kissed him repeatedly.

Each time she kissed, the bond wouldn't connect. She knew it was because of her status as being scrapped, but she still hoped for it; for that elusive full bond.

* * *

"Okay, this is weird. Something snuck in via my clock program!" Skye panicked.

"Okay? And?" Minaka questioned, picking his nose.

"And it just stole all the files on all the origina 108 Sekirei," Skye pointed out, "And replaced it all with a virus."

"...Okay. _Now_ you have my attention…" he said before two hands came out of the screen and strangle them.

 _"Ho, ho, ho~"_ a voice laughed from the screen as the hands raised them into the air, _"How fascinating. Such a unique intersecting timeline. So many strange possibilities, so many different way this could panel out or have already happened in others..."_ the voice went on, _"When am I? Ah, it matters not to me. I can see so much has already passed."_

"Where's Megaman when you need-gahh! Tighter! Tighter!" Skye choked out.

 _"Me...Ga….MANNNNN!-!-!-!-!-!"_

 _'Is it weird I'm getting a stiffy from this?'_ Minaka pondered.

 _"Gah!"_ the figure roared as it fully materialized, "Megaman! Megaman! When I am done with you….you won't exist in this timeline or the fucking next! _OR ANY TIMELINE EVER!_ Your very _name_ is about to be wiped OUT!"

The figure was a strange NetNavi, littered in clocks set at different hours. His body was covered in a black bodysuit with a yellow trim on the outsides. Its armor was unique in that it was half pale-green and half pale-yellow. Behind his back was a hologram of a clock set to 10:05. He then vanished in a clock-like portal, dropping the two men.

* * *

"Oh my...they are late." Aphrodite said in a worried tone before the door exploded, "Intruder!" she reached for a switch before she was frozen, "?!"

"Where is Megaman?!" the man growled as he tapped Aphrodite's lips, "Speak."

"I'm sorry, but there is no one named 'Megaman' listed under here."

"Don't lie!" he said, slapping her.

"I don't lie. There is no one named 'Megaman' who lives in here."

"Fine. Maybe if I rape you, you'll talk."

"...I will just say the same thing," she responded confidently.

"...*yawns* momma…"

"?!"

"...What was that…?" Kusano mumbled as she walked in, her eyes half-opened while hugging a stuffed leaf-themed doll.

"Oh~" he started as Kusano froze, "Hmm...too small, so..." he said, snapping his fingers, "Fast Forward." he said as she started aging up, "Stop." it stopped, revealing Kusano was now sixteen, her pajama dress torn and barely managing to hide her modesty, "Hmm...A little on the small size in terms of chest but..."

"I'd say she's a high B," Aphrodite noted.

The man then kissed Kusano, who was unable to move anything but her eyes, said eyes clearly showing she didn't like it as he molested her.

"Let her go…" Aphrodite growled out.

"You would take this, but she's a little girl now in an adult body...She'll be scared if you don't tell me what I need to hear where is he?"

"He's...he's…."

"I guess you don't care then." he frowned showing her a series of papers of all the sekirei Lan and Hub winged, "Still wanna lie?"

"I am not lying when I said there is no one who calls himself 'Megaman' who lives under this roof," Aphrodite replied.

"And for that…" a clock portal soon appeared and consumed Kusano.

"Kusano!" Aphrodite gasped.

"I'm gonna enjoy my new wife," he told Aphrodite, "And you can fast forward!"

* * *

"Musubi couldn't find...Ahh! Old lady, what's wrong?" Musubi questioned, returning and finding an old lady on the ground.

"...ah...ah…" the elderly woman rasped out, "Be...be…"

"Hold on, Obaa-sama!" Musubi pleaded.

"...hi...hi…"

"Yes, hello, but this is not the time for greetings."

"Yo…"

"Oh….you're trying to say 'behind you,'" Musubi blinked twice before tilting her head, "...Behind me?" she turned and froze up.

* * *

"You guys hear something?" Hub asked in bed with Roll and Yashima.

"Not sure," Yashima replied as she got up and pulled a large mallet from under the bed while Roll put on a kimono to be modest, "Hello…?" she asked, opening the door, "Kyaa!" she screamed vanishing.

"Yashima!" Roll and Hub gasped.

"Guess what time it is, motherfuckers?" Clockman screamed, busting in.

"You again?!" Roll gasped, covering her mouth, before she and Hub froze.

"Remove it," he ordered, pulling it away as he looked at her before he kissed her on the lips.

"?!" Roll tried to shudder, hating these dry chapped things on her lips just like the time before.

"Taking you home." he said as she vanished.

 **'So...Who's the fucker?'** Gregar asked.

"How is he alive…" Hub groaned as he was let go...well...more allowed to move.

"You got a woman dying of old age. I suggest getting her to a hospital."

"An old...What did you do?" Hub's eyes widened.

"Time's ticking."

"Aphrodite-nee!" he screamed, running off.

"Now for the two upstairs." he said with a smirk.

* * *

"..." Akitsu blinked as she saw her breasts vibrating, "..." she went into between them and pulled out a cell phone, "...ah…" a pause, "...moshi-moshi."

=Akitsu run, hide now!= Hub ordered.

"Ah…" a pause as Akitsu made the ice nose close enough to her and Lan that no one could sit or stand anywhere, "...why?"

=Lan? Where's Lan?=

"Ah…" Akitsu looked down at the sleeping Lan, "...Sleeping."

"Time to wake up." Clockman spoke, hovering above the ice dome.

"Ah…" Akitsu looked up through the ice, "...ene…"

"Hmm. Broken...number...want to go back to that time?"

"?"

"I can reverse time...I can make you a number again."

"...Ah…" Ice wolves erupted from the dome and shot up at him, "...lair." she said before they froze and he snapped his fingers; she noticed she looked like how she did before being broken and the warm feeling that kept being denied was overwhelming her inside the dome, "?!"

"Hmm...Akitsu?" Lan yawned, "W...What's going on?"

Akitsu quickly put her lips to Lan's. Lan was startled awake by the kiss and noticed two things. One; he was stuck in a dome that was a bit too close for comfort. And two; Akitsu was glowing.

"Ahh...ahh….AHHH!" she screamed, destroying the dome as crystal-like wings came out of her, releasing a powerful vortex of winter around the two, "...Finally...ahh...ahh...finally complete...not broken...not broken...not…" she was then frozen along with the vortex.

"Ahahaha! That moment in despair turned into happiness! She'll make a good wife." Clockman sneered as she was taken away and the vortex acted like Lan's prison.

"Clockman?! What the…" Lan began before he was frozen as well.

"Well, well...Surprised to see me again?" Clockman questioned, "You shouldn't be. Time is irrelevant to me... _deletion_ is irrelevant to me. I _always_ come back."

"Give me back my Sekirei or I will murder you!" he snapped.

"Oooh, I'm so scared of you…" Clockman jeered, "So just her? What about the little girl? Maybe the red head? Perhaps the nerd? Or the bimbo? Ohh ohh, how about the woman I aged till she was unable to even move and is probably dying as we speak?"

"?!" Lan's eyes widened.

"Oh, don't think you're the only one I'm going after," Clockman continued, "But just to make sure you're even more helpless...Rewind!" before he could snap his fingers, he was shot in the hand, "...? Ow! Who has the balls!?"

"Heh. Stupid as ever," a voice snorted.

The air between Lan and Clockman shimmered as if a distortion was occurring. From it, a lone figure stepped out. He wore a bodysuit in the color of the night sky with sky-blue and white armor over the torso, a gold shooting star emblem stuck to the center of it. The rounded shoulder-guards were blue and white with a bit of a fin to them while his lower arms were covered in blue, sleek armor, the hands covered in the same fabric the bodysuit was made of. His left arm's armor was slightly more bulkier with a green rectangular gem with two small red gems near the front, making the armor resemble a head of some sort. Bulky blue boots covered his feet and lower legs up to the knees, where additional shooting star emblems were over the knees. His purple hair was pulled into into a spiky bun while a blue and white frame bordered his face, a pair of shooting star-shaped silver items covering his ears and a red-tinted visor over his eyes.

"Now...you are….going to...hand them over!" the figure roared.

* * *

 _GT: CLOCKMAN?! Why did Clockman appear?!_

 _O.N: maybe he's a timelord._

 _GT: *shoots ON* No, bad, ON. Bad._

 _O.N:...*stands up to reveal a terminator skeleton underneath*_

 _GT: …*runs out and comes back in with a fully-charged and armored Robocop* Try it._

 _Robocop: *tackles Terminator*_

 _Rabbid: Bah bah bah bah! (Rockman Starforce is here too!)_

 _GT: Still...This is a weird twist to the next chapter._

 _Kevin: Lam woeseg soko jibhie secmop for da to, wud (Well readers should expect nothing less from you, boss)._

 _O.N: Thank you Kevin. but Aphrodite's in trouble. Forced to age to an old age. I wonder how Skye reacted…_

* * *

"Skye, your grandma is in the hospital," Minaka informed.

"My grandma's been dead for ten years now," Skye blinked twice, looking up from the terminal he was at, trying to figure out what happened to revive Clockman.

"Also, why does she have the same name as your wife?"

"..." Skye's eyes narrowed, "Okay…" he cracked his knuckles as he pulled up the clock program and a large mass of bug frags, "Now...I am livid."

* * *

 _GT: o.0 Wh...What is he doing with that…?_

 _O.N: Who knows find out next time on the adventures of Megaman!_

 ** _(Cue Adam West Batman music)_**

 _GT: *shoots the music player* I hated that Batman series. Give me the Animated Series over that shit any day. *walks off to go into a time-proof bunker, locking the door and leaving ON out* I'm staying in here until Clockman's stupidity is gone._

 _O.N: Now for a preview!_

* * *

 ** _Roll: I can't believe I'm back here again!_**

 ** _?: Hello…Watashi wa...angeloid._**

 ** _?: Geo's women got taken from him by Clockman._**

 ** _Skye: This is an Anti-Clockman Weapon. I call it 'Aegis.'_**

 ** _Hub: If it's a weapon…._**

 ** _Lan: Why is he turning into that?!_**

 ** _Next time: Clashing Timelines. EXE X Ryuusei_**

 ** _?: Are you an Angeloid, too?_**


	9. Chapter 9

_O.N: Welcome to Operation Shooting Star, I am OverNerd04 the OG the player the boss i am the BOSS!_

 _GT: ...Wrong title, ON._

 _O.N: You will refer to me as the Boss! Disclaimer!_

 _Disclaimers: We do not own Battle Network or Starforce nor do we own the characters appearing in it. GammaTron does own the OCs Aphrodite and Skye. We thank you all for reader please read, review, favorite and follow._

 _O.N: Nobody skip to the end either we have important things to mention! and you need to read to understand!_

* * *

 ** _My name is Geo...Geo Stelar. 200 years after the legendary hero Lan and Hub Hikari finally saved the world from a terrible evil, humanity prospered. When I was eight, I lost my father...I was sad. I was lonely...then...then...she came." he said, as he yawned, "When I turned eleven, I became Rockman and some adventures later...I got my dad back...I'm now 16...and in love._**

* * *

A pair of chocolate-brown eyes slid open before squeezing shut again to stop the morning sunlight shining in them.

"...Master…"

"Mmm…"

"...Master…"

"Two more minutes, mom."

=Allow me….GEO! WAKE THE HELL UP!=

"H-HAI!" the owner of the chocolate-brown eyes yelped as he sat up.

=Ikaros, stop being so polite with this worthless guy=

"Omega-Xis…" Geo mumbled before opening his eyes once more, "Ikaros-chan."

"...Master…"

Standing before him was a young woman. She had long rosy pink hair which was tightly secured with dark pink ribbons. She also had an "ahoge" which was the long strand of hair that protruded out of her hair. She had emerald colored eyes that seemed to be slightly dull. Around her neck was a collar with a broken chain on it and wearing a revealing outfit, exposing the middle of her ample breasts down to just below her belly button. On her back were a pair of small pink angel wings.

 _'8 years together and still just master.'_ he sighed mentally, _'I remember when I finally revealed her to everyone…'_

* * *

 _"Everyone...there's someone I wanted to introduce to you all for a long time."_

 _"Who? Omega-Xis?"_

 _"No, no. This is someone even he hasn't met."_

 _=WHAT?! You keeping secrets from me?!=_

 _"You kept secrets from me. Turnabout is fair play, Omega-Xis."_

 _"Okay. How long have you known this person?" Sonia asked, drinking a cup._

 _"8 years...it's my birthday, so I figured it was time." he smiled, "Ikaros, you can let them see you now."_

 _"...Hai, Master…" Ikaros informed as she cancelled the invisibility around her, "...I am Ikaros… Thank you all for being friends with master."_

 _"What the…?!" Sonia gawked after doing a spit take, "Where'd she come from?!"_

 _"She's actually been with me the entire time," Geo informed._

 _=Entire time?= Omega-Xis repeated before coming out of the VG Hunter to look at her better, "How long is...the entire time exactly?"_

 _"Since I lost my dad at eight," Geo informed, blushing, "She help me a lot."_

 _"What the hell?" Omega-Xis questioned, "I would've sensed her if she had been there. She's got strong waves coming from her."_

 _"...Master wanted me not seen...or felt."_

 _"You got some serious tech then," he said as Sonia pulled Geo close._

 _"Geo...do you like her?" Sonia whispered._

 _"Eh? Y-you could tell I was in love with her?" he blinked, "As I expect from my best friend."_

 _"Y-Yeah…" Sonia nodded._

 _"Come on. How did you pull this off?" Omega-Xis snorted._

 _"Ikaros, if he gets on your nerves do the usual." he said before looking at Sonia. "Umm, Sonia..you're famous...do you know where I could get good rings?"_

* * *

"I still don't know why she slapped me." Geo pouted, rubbing his sore cheek.

"Eh. Women. What're ya gonna do with 'em?" Omega-Xis snorted as he shrugged beside Ikaros.

"Aquarius." Geo frowned.

"..." Omega-Xis glowered at him, "Low blow."

"You got even once."

"...Master...Nymph is…"

"Oh no." he groaned going downstair, "Nymph, don't mess with any…." he said, before seeing his living room a mess and his mom on the couch, being groped by Clockman, "?!"

"Hmm...Kinda big. And not sagging despite her age," Clockman noted. "How would you look younger…? Rewind...Stop." he said as she was now 16.

"Ge...ge...geo…" she muttered.

"Mom!" Geo said.

"Oh? Finally, you show up," Clockman snorted.

"We deleted you!"

"Heh. I transcend Deletion," Clockman sneered, "Though I must admit that time has slipped me, it seems. 18 now, huh? Interesting."

"16!" he snapped.

"Oh, than I only missed by a little," Clockman noted before shrugging, "That explains the guitarist looking like she did without me aging her ahead again."

"Sonia, what was she doing here?" he blinked before looking to see Ikaros. "Don't come down here!"

"Oh? A new face, eh?" Clockman asked as he held a hand up at Ikaros, "Freeze."

"...Threat," Ikaros stated, her eyes changing to red.

"Eh?" Clockman pondered as Ikaros approached him, "Freeze!" Ikaros continued, "What?!"

Geo glanced down at Ikaros's left hand, seeing a softly-glowing card in it, _'A Transport Card.'_

"Immune," Ikaros stated.

"Don't touch me! If you do, you won't know what happen to those other girls," he said, making her stop.

"..." a halo appeared above her head as her hair became wild, "Threat escalated."

"How about this, then?" he said, putting Geo's mother in front of her, "Want to hurt the boy?"

"..." she then froze and dropped the card, yet the halo, hair, and eyes remained.

"Ikaros, no…"

"Freeze!"

"?!" Geo's eyes widened as he froze in his movement towards her.

"Good, girl," he said, kissing her lips before moving back as they shocked his before he could even touch them, "Tch. You little…I'm taking you home and if you don't behave, I'll take away your memories of your master."

"No...get away from her!" Geo snapped, "Get away from my Ikaros!"

"You mean _my_ Ikaros now!" Clockman smirked as he vanished with her and his mom, _"Oh, and to make it fair, I took this Aquarius. You and your partner can suffer for eternity!"_

Geo, unfrozen, collapsed with wide eyes looking at where they had been.

"Aquarius is where!?" Omega-Xis snapped, coming down after being unfrozen.

"Ikaros...he...he took Ikaros..."

"...Geo...Listen, we'll just...Is your hand being yanked?"

"H-Huh?" Geo looked down, seeing his right hand did seem to be in a yanking position.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Maylu asked.

"Master...master...is calling," Ikaros replied.

"Mou...Why are we in this place again…?" Roll groaned before moving away from the three girls currently poking her wings, "And stop poking my wings!"

"Roll, you've changed so much," Harp Note said, poking the wings again.

"So have you," Roll pointed out, "Honestly, I think you're as big as me."

"Well, I am 16."

"Ne, ne, are you an Angeloid?" one of the other girls asked that had been poking her wings, the girl having a bust as big as Musubi's with long blond hair, white/blue wings, and a blue version of Ikaro's outfit.

"Ignore her, she's an idiot," a blue-haired girl with butterfly wings snorted, hugging Geo's now-teen again mom.

"I am completely confused here," Hope Stellar sighed, massaging her head to try to get the migraine gone, "But I was molested. That I am not confused about."

"Wait until he tries to rape you." Roll and Harp Note groaned.

"WHAT?!" Hope exclaimed.

"Mother, be calm...Master will save us..." Ikaros informed, yanking on her chain still.

"Why are you doing that?" Musubi asked before Ikaros revealed the long chain trapped in a clock portal that couldn't close, "Huh?"

"Oh, how fascinating!" Matsu noted, adjusting her glasses as she looked at it, "It seems that we have a link to your time still, Ikaros-tan. But...where did you get a chain so long?"

"Master...is bound to me...no matter how far we go from each other. This chain will keep us connected." she summed up, making Harp Note sigh.

"What's wrong, Sonia?" Roll asked, moving Harp Note away from the others to talk quietly with her.

"Ikaros...she...she's the girl Geo wants to marry."

"Ah, I see…" Roll noted, "Though...have you tried to tell him how you felt?"

"She's been with him for eight years."

"So? Sonia, if you don't tell him how you feel, it will just eat away at you," Roll urged, "Plus, from what you've told me about him from the last time we talked, I don't think his heart could be limited to just a single girl."

"..."

"C'mon, Ikaros! Pull! Pull!" the blond winged girl chanted, "Get Doggy-chan to save us!"

* * *

"I want to kill a blond-haired gaki…" Omega-Xis growled.

* * *

"Ikaros, put all your emotion into it put…" Hope started till everyone backed away as Ikaros switched to her red-eyed state, her wings fully extending out.

"Oh wow! She's scary!" Roll gulped.

"...G….Ge...GEO!" she screamed, pulling the chain as miles and miles worth of chains came out of the hole.

* * *

"Umm...Mega…? I think we should fuse now." Geo said having a bad feeling.

"Huh?" Omega-Xis blinked.

"Transcode! Megaman!" Geo declared, turning into his Wave Change before the chain pulled full force, "Ahhh!-!-!"

=Whoo hoo! I'm coming, Aquarius! Wait for me. baby!= the red 'eyes' on his left arm lit up in time with Omega-Xis's whoop.

* * *

"So who here is Aquarius?" Matsu asked, hearing that.

Harp Note, the blue-haired small girl, and the busty blond winged girl pointed at Ikaros.

"Ahh...wait, I thought her name was Ikaros?" Roll blinked twice.

"Ah…" a pause, "...CrossFusion?"

"Aquarius, you can come out," Ikaros informed.

=Can't at the moment= a voice replied, the bands in the devices over Ikaros's ears flashing with the words =I'm regulating so you don't burn yourself out=

"Ahh! I see you, Ikaros!" Geo's voice shouted.

"Master." Ikaros smiled, reaching out.

"Not this time!" at that a clock hand like sword slashed the chain, "Time cut dance!"

"Ikaros!" Rockman screamed, falling into the timestream.

"Doggy-chan!" the blond cried out as the portal closed.

=I AM NOT A DOG!= were the last words before the portal sealed shut.

"Nooo!" Matsu panicked, "So close!"

* * *

"After that, I ended up here two days ago," Geo finished explaining, sitting across from Lan in Hotel Heartful, "We've been looking around for Clockman and a way to find them since."

"You look terrible," Uzume stated, seeing the bags under his eyes, "When did you last sleep?"

"What day is it?"

"Tuesday," Kagari replied, having called in sick with his work.

"200 years three days ago," Geo replied, "But i doesn't matter. Until I get mom and Ikaros back, I'm not stopping!"

=And I have a blonde to kill and a wife to get back!=

"...Wife?"

=...RRROWR!= Omega-Xis roared from the VG Hunter =I'M SO FUCKING PISSED OFF NOW! HOW DID THAT BASTARD COME BACK?!=

"He claims to be immortal," Lan replied.

"What like a timelord?" Geo asked.

"...That show's still running 200 years from now?" Lan blinked twice.

"Wait...If he's from the future…" Uzume looked at Geo and then at Lan and Hub, "...Holy cow. I think he's your great-great-great-grandkid."

"...I don't see it," the three replied after looking at each other for a moment.

"Besides, that's not important. I need to find ikaros."

"Dude, calm down..." Uzume began.

"You calm down, old lady!"

"Hey! I am 23. That is not old," Uzume snorted.

"Well you're 223 in my time calendar."

"Well, we're not in your time, are we?" Uzume smirked.

"Guys, guys, calm down...we're all a little bit upset."

"What about Harp Note?" Geo looked at Hub, "You've just been talking about Ikaros, but others from your time were taken, too, like Harp Note."

"She's strong and she's been in this situation before. I'm sure she's giving everyone support with Roll… You know we have to hurry before he…"

"Don't remind us."

"What? What is he going to do?" Kagari asked, worried.

"..."

* * *

"He's going to WHAT?!" Uzume and Kagari's screams were heard all the way on the other side of the city.

* * *

=OW! My ears! And I don't even have any!= Omega-Xis groaned as the others wriggled on the floor in pain from the unified scream.

"...we need to…" Kagari started before getting a text, "Aphrodite just woke up!"

"...Aphrodite?" Geo blinked before following Lan and Hub.

* * *

=Who's the old lady?= Omega-Xis asked bluntly.

"Clockman aged her to this," Hub explained as he and Lan held her hands, "We're so sorry."

"Yeah...this was our fault."

"No...it wasn't…" Aphrodite assured.

"But...if we had just moved to another place, you wouldn't be suffering like this."

"He'd...probably still do this...because of me being...your honorary sister," Aphrodite replied, "...Ara. My eyesight must be bad...there's three of you now…"

"I'm Geo Stelar, ma'am."

"...Stelar, huh? ...heh...girls must think you're pretty stellar…"

"Never heard that before," he smiled, "My condolences. He took your family...he took my mom."

Aphrodite nodded, "Everything...will...work out." he managed to put a hand over Lan's chest, directly over his heart, "...Follow...your hearts, okay?"

"We'll fix you soon." Hub assured.

"We promise." Lan added gripping her hand.

=Don't go dying yet, old lady=

"Heh...old lady, huh?" Aphrodite chuckled weakly, "Guess you're...a whippersnapped, then…"

"Let's do this."

"Right."

"CrossFusion!"

"Transcode: Rockman!"

"...Rockman?" Rockman asked.

"What?" Geo asked.

"...Uh...Rockman, meet Rockman. Rockman? Rockman," Uzume introduced, earning a weak laugh from Aphrodite.

"What happen to my lovely sister?!" Rockman said, holding Aphrodite's hands.

=Are they okay?= Omega-Xis asked.

"Um...We don't really get it, but we just know that when they CrossFuse, we tend to get a new guy," Uzume explained, "He only knows parts of what Hub and Lan know, though…" she whispered, "He's smarter than both of them, in my opinion."

"They can hear you," Rockman informed.

"...Okay, call me Ryusei for now." Geo explained.

"Find...Skye…" Aphrodite advised, "Most...likely...he's prepared...for this…"

"Wait. Skye Sakurai? As in Skye '10,000 Plans' Sakurai?" Ryusei asked.

"Never heard that nickname for him before," Rockman noted.

"Do you even know him?"

"...Fair point."

"I'll go. You're not supposed to meet him...yet, anyway." Ryusei said.

"Wait, wait, wait. What do you mean by that nickname of his anyway?"

"It's because for every single thing, he had 10,000 different plans to get out of it," Ryusei informed.

"Okay."

"He wrote a book before passing away at age 100. I found it when my class went on an archaeological dig."

"What?"

"Strangely, it had an autograph for my name in it from him."

With that, he went off in a flash of light.

"Where did he go?" Rockman blinked.

* * *

"Ah-hah! Okay, I found just _how_ he came back," Skye smirked before whacking Minaka upside the head, "You just had to coat the area in a continuous spray of Dimensional Area particles."

"What? Oh, so we're playing the blame game are we?"

"Well, if you hadn't done that, then he wouldn't have been able to fully materialize in the Real World and turn my wife into an age that's near-death," Skye glowered, "You know that since I can't get to him , you'll be the one getting the retribution."

"You two bicker like brothers," a voice said as they turned around to see Ryusei drinking Skye's coffee.

"Huh. Someone else likes a tablespoon of salt in their coffee as well," Skye noted, causing Ryuusei to do a spit take.

"Asshole! Who does that in this crazy century?!"

"..." Skye walked up and poked him, "What the…? You're made of electromagnetic waves?! Are you an alien?!"

=Give the man an oscar. He's a genius= Omega-Xis groaned.

"Oh?" Skye held up Ryuusei arm, "Fascinating. Tell me, are you some sort of electromagnetic alien from a distant planet?" Skye questioned, "Or is this just a really advanced AI?".

"Here," he said pulling out a note, "You told me in a book to give this to you if I ever met you."

Skye took the note and skimmed it over, "...Yep. That's my handwriting all right. Lucky for me, I have all the supplies. Also…" he slammed a fist into Minaka, "That is for what you're going to do later."

"Yeah, well, I don't know why future you wanted that, but okay." Ryusei said, "Listen, I am sure of one thing: we're gonna need Clockman alive to fix your wife, so please let me and Lan handle the killing."

"Huh?" Skye pondered, now at a terminal, "Sure, whatever, fine. Busy building right now." a loud roar erupted from the machine, "And done."

"Mail it to Lan. Also, I was never here." Ryusei said.

"Can't," Skye replied before a blur erupted from the monitor and shattered a window in running out, "It's going to him."

"...You are not subtle." Ryusei groaned while vanishing.

"When my wife is in danger, I throw all subtlety out the window," Skye informed, "If you have someone you love, than you know how that feels."

* * *

"Ikaros, are you okay?"

"She looks dead."

"Don't be so blunt," Roll scolded the bluenette.

"Ah…" a pause, "...broken."

"Broken?!" Nymph snorted as she looked at the ice Sekirei, "I got broken once. Do not use that word around me, please!"

"Ah…" a hug from Akitsu, "...same."

"She's a Sekirei?" Matsu asked.

"Oh no, her wings got destroyed," the blond explained.

"Delta!"

"My name is Astrea!"

As the others began to talk about the state of being broken, Harp Note and Roll walked over to the pinkette.

"That chain must have been really important to her," Roll noted, looking down at the broken chain on Ikaros's collar.

"Of course. He messed with her imprinting."

"Imprinting?" Roll repeated, looking at Harp Note.

"Imprinting is the process by which an Angeloid, acknowledge and establish a person as their master. Angeloids I've seen thus far, imprint on their masters by means of a chain wrapped around the master's hand connected to a collar around the Angeloid's neck, symbolizing the master-servant relationship. Angeloids that have not imprinted on a person and thus, have no master, wear collars, but retain only a small segment of chain," the singer explained, "The process of imprinting involves the materialization of the chain around the master's hand, thus forming the bond between master and Angeloid. The chain can be extended to as long a length as is needed or the chain can also be rendered intangible save for the small segment of chain attached to the Angeloid's collar for the sake of convenience. It is unknown whether the remaining segment of chain can be rendered intangible as well, as all three first-generation Angeloids retain small segments of chain attached to their collars."

"Is that why they thought I was one of them aside from the wings?" Roll asked, poking at her own chain going into her cleavage.

"Well, you kinda do look like one," Harp Note pointed out, "How'd it happen, anyway?"

"Cybeast got mixed into my last update."

"What's a Cybeast?"

Before they could say anything, the chain on Ikaros fully faded as she woke up.

"Ahh! She's awake," Astrea pointed out.

"Are you okay, Ikaros?" Harp Note asked.

"...who are you?" she asked. "...this doesn't look like the desert...I was supposed to destroy something."

=Whatever Clockman did reset her memories as well= Aquarius informed, her voice making Ikaros look around in confusion =I'm trying to find anything in here to try to jump start them, so wish me luck=

"So how do we spend the time?" Astrea asked.

"...Wanna talk about boys?" Matsu asked.

"Or we could play a game of torch the Matsu ," Roll offered, holding a fireball in her hand.

"..."

"But I want to talk about boys," Astrea frowned, "Like Geo-sama!"

"You like him?" Roll blinked.

"Not sure," Astrea replied, "I was supposed to kill him and doggy-chan, but they were always so nice."

"You were trying to kill him?! Why?" Maylu asked.

"My old master ordered me to," Astrea replied, "Though...It was more fun being with them then trying to kill them! Like when all of us went to that big watery place with the slides!"

"She one time knocked herself out with her own sword," Nymph informed.

"How did she do that?" Musubi asked.

"Basically, Angeloids have three things about them, but really only get two," Nymph informed, "For Delta there…"

"Astrea!"

"...she got all the power and speed, but lacks in the brain department."

"..." all the Sekirei looked at Musubi.

"Oh, she can't be that stupid. Watch: Astrea what's 2 minus 3?"

"2,990,000?"

"Oh! Musubi knows it! It's 5!" Musubi beamed.

"..." everyone shared looks.

"I'm gonna say what we're all thinking: there's someone that Musubi is smarter than."

"I was thinking that since she's from the future that she's Musubi's descendant," Roll admitted.

"What are you? An idiot?" Nymh asked, "We're angels, born angels. You Sekirei and humans live under us."

"...You think Musubi's the one who wins the game?" Matsu whispered in a huddle with the other Sekirei.

"Mou...No fair," Yashima pouted, "I don't want to lose Hub-sama."

"...who are you?" Akitsu asked, looking at Kusano.

"It's me, Kusano," the sixteen year-old formerly-ten replied.

"Ah…" a pause, "...how?"

"Meanie clock guy made me look like this," Kusano replied.

"That's Kusano!?" Roll gasped.

"You're all just noticing me?!" Kusano gawked before slumping, "Mou...Even Nee-chan didn't…"

"We thought you were with the Angeloids," Matsu admitted, "I mean, aside from your boobs, you look almost like Astrea-tan."

"Huh?" the two blinked as they looked at each other than at Matsu, "She doesn't look like me? Hey, stop that! Mou...stop it, meanie!"

"...Geo...that name bothers me...must be a target." Ikaros said.

"Gah! N-No! Not a target, Ikaros!" Harp Note yelped.

"What's wrong? She sounds weaker than Astrea there."

"I ain't messing with the Uranus Queen!" Nymph snapped.

"...She's a queen?" Musubi tilted her head.

"You guys know that flood from noah's arc?"

"Yeah…"

Astrea and Nymph pointed at Ikaros.

"Meet the culprit." Nymph sighed.

"Eh?! That was real?!" Maylu gawked.

"I thought that was just some sort of bible story," Hope's eyes widened as she looked at Ikaros.

"An...gels," Nymph said in an irritated tone.

"Who's Noah Ark?" Musubi and Kusano asked.

"...Oh god...3 of Delta. My worst nightmare," Nymph facepalmed.

"Ah…" a pause, "No religion teaching at MBI."

"So you are all the angels in those biblical myths? All those connect to you?" Maylu asked.

"Yep."

"...Wow. You are ancient then," Roll pointed out, making Nymph freeze up with an embarrassed blush.

"Thanks!" Astrea smiled.

"So what's your story, blue one?"

"I was also sent to kill Geo and get back Alpha."

"Back?"

"Don't worry about it, Alpha." Nymph said, "But then, I kept failing so my old master...punished me and took my wings. He...had them torn apart."

Roll cringed at that, her own wings giving a twitch of phantom pain from just hearing that.

"Alpha and Geo and the mutt saved me...took me in. It got crazy sometimes, Hope-san was the kind and reminded me of mother, and well...I wanted to be useful so I tried...I was gonna give him a present but then this happens."

"I was outside stealing Ikaros's watermelons." Astera explained.

"That was you?!" Nymph snapped.

"They're yummy," Astrea pouted.

"That does it! I am getting out of here and I am gonna enjoy your suffering!" Nymph snapped, sitting down "Ok, what do we got...Money Creator Calculator...useless." she tossed it away and Matsu caught it and pocketed it into her cleavage, "Hmm...let's see let's see...Dive Game...never going in there again after finding out about Hope's fetish." Hope blushed as everyone looked at her with a raised brow or a confused look, "Transformation Device? He'd probably just reverse us back to before we used this, so no." she looked at Astrea, "Remind me about this. I want to see what Geo looks like as a girl later."

"Ikaros did that to him once when we had to sneak into an all girl school," Harp Note...noted, "He looked like how Hope-san does now."

"What?! Okay, I am doing it to him later so I can see that!" Nymph pouted before pulling out a black card, "Ah-ha! A Transport Card!"

"Wait, isn't that for…"

"Yeah...you. NetBeast."

"BeastNavi," Roll corrected.

"Whatever, you got anything we can send?"

"..." Roll looked at Maylu's PeT Omega.

"This is a one time wishing device. We need something to use it on quick!"

"Wait, why don't we just wish us out of here?"

"Has to be within the realm of possibility. We're in some kind of space-time place. There is no where or when to escape to."

"...I have an idea," Roll noted before whispering it into Nymph's ear.

"While I think that'd be a good idea, he'd probably go back to the moment we made the wish and stop it so he could still affect us," Nymph pouted.

"What about him never coming into existence?" Harp Note asked.

"I can't erase someone who exists! Ikaros killed all of humanity once when Geo asked, but they already existed. We don't time travel."

"Wait, Geo what now?" Hope and Harp Note asked, blinking twice.

"Ikaros...umm, just so you know, he was joking about it when he told Ikaros that wish."

"...Geo...the name is bothering me...Eliminate?"

"NO!" those from the future shouted.

"I really don't see why she's such a threat," Roll admitted, "Then again, this limiter is really dulling all my senses."

"No she hides it well…,if this place was any larger…" at that the room suddenly became the size of a mansion.

"Listen ladies, I want you all looking well when I kill those blue boys. You'll be my wives soon, after all."

"...Is he new master?" Ikaros blinked.

"No," the Angeloids deadpanned.

"...Ikaros, target. Master ordered you to kill him brutally mercilessly endlessly!" Nymph informed, pointing at Clockman.

"...alright…Uranus System."

"Uranus what now?" all the Sekirei asked as a massive white warship appeared overhead of them all.

"...oh….my…" Maylu and Roll blinked.

"Fire." Ikaros said, firing everything but anything that went past the opening Clockman was at turned into dust or just vanished

"Nothing, absolutely nothing can exist outside that room. Leave and you shall perish time will turn you all to dust." he said, "But you're all my beautiful wives, so you will not be allowed to nor can you defy me. Abandon the Megamen and you'll live eternally."

"Yeah, no way am I doing that," Roll snorted.

"One: you're a horrible kisser." Harp Note frowned.

"Two: You look more like a failed popsicle concept than anything else," Roll added.

"Three: we've had a horrible master before! No way are we going back to that!" Nymph included with Astrea nodding.

"Four: both of them beat you before and you haven't really changed at all," Roll wagged a finger,

"No way can you beat them."

"Oh no, this is just the reset," he said, motioning to himself.

"...Reset?"

"I am Clockman V2," Clockman stated, "You've seen my tricks. All thanks to a clock program that was too advanced that I used to help me put myself back together."

"...Remind me to smash all the clocks in Hotel Heartful when they beat this idiot," Maylu muttered.

"He said program, not clock," Matsu corrected.

"Yes. But it'd make me feel better to do that and never see another clock for the rest of the month," Maylu replied.

"Ah…" a pause, "...Agreed."

"Question…" Nymph asked, "All of us here are...well, we have certain...feelings for our Megamen, so why is Geo's mom here? …no offense Ms. Stellar."

"She's still got a great figure," Clockman shrugged.

"He did say that he was making a trans-time harem," Roll recalled.

"Ugh. That would've been worse," Harp Note facepalmed, "If he did that, it could've destroyed all of the future and present."

"Wait, then why did you age up Aphrodite into an old lady?"

"Because she was being a bitch," Clockman scoffed.

"So what? We piss you off and you'll just age us?" Nymph scowled.

"No, I'll freeze you and…"

* * *

"You're gonna WHAT?!"

* * *

"Gah! Can't hear anything!" Clockman screamed, collapsed onto his back and holding the areas where his ears should've been in agony.

"We need to get out of here!" Nymph panicked, "I've seen concubine Angeloids! They do not have a good pay rate!"

"Shut up as I gather my army of Megaman haters!" Clockman shouted.

"...uh oh." Maylu and Harp Note gulped.

"What?" Musubi asked.

"Geo had a lot of enemies in the past...err future...ugh. You know what I mean," Harp Note sighed.

"Same with Lan and Hub," Maylu nodded.

"If he's going back to when they were trying to kill them…" Roll added.

"Oh, that won't end well for them," Matsu noted.

"It won't for anyone."

"...kill megamans?"

"No!"

"Aquarius, hurry up!"

* * *

"So this should be able to help us take out Clockman?" Rockman questioned as the two were now at the park.

"I hope so, let's hope the girls are safe." Ryusei said as his arm shook.

=Oh no oh no no no no no! NO!=

"...oh no, not her...Omega-Xis please tell me she's not…"

"Who?" Rockman asked before a giggle went off.

 _"My, my...How interesting,"_ a voice noted, _"Two of you, yet there's only one I want."_

The area before them rippled as a figure approached. Their body was feminine with a figure rivaling Musubi's. She had a red, metallic fox's head over the upper half of her face, letting just her lips be shown. Fox-shaped guards covered her shoulders while her hands ended in claws. A fox's tail came from just above her bottom while she wore a leather vest and a belt depicting the constellation for Vulpecula.

"I have to thank the clock for lending a body."

"Vulpecula!" Omega-Xis sweated heavily.

"What's going on?" Rockman asked.

"This is Omega's ex-girlfriend," Ryuusei informed. "But, we made peace with her and they're trying a sorta harem relationship."

"It's not nice to say things that aren't true," Vulpecula shook a finger, "And it's Vulpecula Illusion now."

=I don't think this is the Vulpecula we know= Omega-Xis noted =Why are you here, psycho bitch?= he snapped as she moaned, hugging her chest.

"If I kill one of you, Clockman-san is going to give me an obedient Omega-chan," Vulpecula Illusions informed before the area rippled and turned into a jungle with her gone, _"Now be good boys and die for me."_

"...You guys don't have good relationship with your girlfriends, do you?" Rockman asked.

"Huh?" Ryusei asked before crying out as sparks came off his chest from a slash with Rockman being knocked over, "GAH!"

"Okay...I got something I have to say..." Rockman groaned.

"What is it…?"

"I don't hit girls."

"...what?"

"It's my policy. I'll fight anyone...but I won't fight a girl."

=ARE YOU AN IDIOT?!= Omega-Xis snapped =YOU SAYING THAT JUST PISSES GIRLS THAT LIKE TO FIGHT OFF!=

"I know. Man, it's a shame."

"...Then how are we going to beat her?"

"I got an idea, but you may not like it."

=I ain't following a plan of a sexist bastard= Omega-Xis grumbled.

"Mega, Aquarius."

=...Speak now before I regret this=

"Okay here," Rockman said as they huddled.

=I already regret this= Omega-Xis grumbled after a few moments.

"Let's suck up our pride, Mega. For love?"

=...For love=

"Ahem, Vulpecula-chan?"

 _"Yes?"_ Vulpecula Illusions's voice questioned from everywhere and nowhere.

"Why do we have to fight? We had something so beautiful going on. I feel such a spark when you're around. You make me crazy."

 _"Heh. You really think that will work?"_ Vulpecula Illusion sneered before the two cried out as sparks raced off them from repeated strikes, _"I was hiding in that huddle of yours!"_

"Dude, convince her."

=I got it, but I hate it so much…= Omega-Xis grumbled before inhaling =Wanna kill Aquarius!?=

 _"...really?"_ Vulpecula Illusions snorted before a lion lunged out of the jungle and slashed at Ryuusei, sending sparks off his body, _"I know what you're trying to do, so it's useless! NOW DIE!"_

"That's it." Ryusei said, "Noise Change!" his form shimmered in what seemed to be a glitch before solidifying into a red fox-themed armor, "Vulpecula!"

 _"Huh? You have my power?"_

"I see you," he smirked, catching her attack aimed at his heart, "Now, let's break your illusion." he said, poking her head.

The jungle shimmered before turning back into the park. Vulpecula managed to get her hand out and jumped back from them.

"Just to ask, what did you think he meant by obedient?"

"Why you ask? It's simple: an omega who will listen to me and please me like the good old…"

"He was gonna give you a life size doll that can't even dirty talk or scream in pain."

"And your point?" Vulpecula Illusions asked, "I don't care. I just want an Omega."

"You are definitely the old one," Ryusei said, "Fine. I blocked your illusions for a bit, so..." he said, snapping his fingers, "Enjoy one of mine."

"...Is that alright?" Rockman asked.

"We can't kill her. It'll mess with the timestream."

"She could be from a parallel one," Rockman noted.

"You wanna take that chance? You _really_ wanna take that chance?"

"...good point."

=I'll take the chance=

"No," the two looked at Ryuusei's left arm.

"Only thing we can do now is hope for a time portal to appear and we can find him," Ryusei shrugged.

=Yeah. Hopefully, nothing worse comes at us. Let's go!= Omega said.

"Ummm...why is she moaning?" Rockman asked.

"I put her in her own paradise."

=Which means it involved whips, gags, and…= Omega-Xis shuddered = _whips and candle wax_ …=

"Candle wax? Hey, my girlfriend did that to half of me."

"..."

"...That half of me did not like it," Rockman continued, "Not. One. Bit."

=Cool= Omega said =Someone who shares my pain=

"Yeah…" then then heard a forlorn noise and looked to see…

"Alpha?!" Rockman panicked, looking at the massive ball of slime in silver armor..

"Isn't he that old virus I read about?" Ryuusei blinked.

"Original internet that was infected by an amoeba-like virus," Rockman corrected, "Both sides of me hate this thing... Come on. We gotta stop it!"

* * *

"Isn't this fun?!" Clockman laughed, "Woman, grope me."

"...Just because you can threaten us doesn't mean we aren't plotting our revenge."

"Go, Lan-sama and other blue Rockman!" Musubi cheered.

"He is pretty confident to let us watch this." Matsu said, seeing Nymph mess with Maylu's PeT Omega, "What are you doing?"

"Upgrading. Would be better if I could disable this lock that keeps it on her," she informed, "Just hope it can give a slight edge." she said, "There!"

* * *

=Oi, Geo! Geo!= a voice shouted as Rockman's mark blinked.

"Huh? I got a call?" Rockman blinked.

"...that voice...Nymph?"

=Yeah. Be quiet. That clock asshole is watching you guys fight=

"Okay. So what can we do?" Rockman said.

=Something I was planning to do later gave me the perfect idea. Take out that Alpha. He only reversed its time to before it was distorted so you won't have trouble with the time stream killing him now=

"Finally," Geo sighed in relief for Omega-Xis.

=We'll distract him long enough for you to do this…=

* * *

"You want us to what?!"

=Trust me. It'll work. I'll give you a cue…= Nymph said as the two put their arms together and blew up the Alpha's armor with a combined mega buster shot, exposing the core.

"Time to try that out," Rockman noted, grabbing the empty disc on his PeT Omega and turning into 180 degrees.

 **=IT'S TIME~! HISSATSU WAZA: MEGAMAN! DELETION STRIKE!=**

A second buster formed on Rockman's other hand. He brought both together as they flashed once before firing a twin blast of plasma, shattering Alpha's core and blowing it up.

* * *

"No no no no!" Clockman snarled, "That does it! I'm gonna to…"

"Delta, Musubi, Roll, Matsu, now!" Nymph said as they all glomped Clockman.

"Oh girls...heheheh." he giggled perversly

 _'If this works, I'm going to kill Nymph for this,'_ Roll thought.

* * *

"Okay. It's all or nothing." Geo gulped, "Umm Lan...Hub...sorry."

"Uh for wha...ATTTTT!-!-!"

* * *

"Huh? Where'd they go? I was distracted." Clockman said trying to find them.

"Hey 'master,' look: two hotties on your left." Nymph said.

"Oohh! Where…" he said as he and the girls who knew about the plan blushed.

"Hey, Lanika, don't you think all regular guys are boring?" a girl resembling Hope at the moment in a red shirt and jean shorts asked.

"Gee-chan, I could not agree more," a brunette agreed wearing a button shirt and black shorts.

"If only we had a real man. Hell, even a NetNavi man who's was always on time."

"And could show up right on time. A man who's on time is always the best."

 _'This is not going to work…'_ Matsu thought.

"Especially a guy who hates those kids in blue."

"I'm going to collect be right back!" Clockman said vanishing.

"Oh my god it worked." Maylu blinked as Matsu gawked.

"Of course it did. Those types of guys love hearing praise or their ego inflated. Plus he was thinking downstairs instead of up." Nymph said.

"I just hope that it doesn't time out on them," Astrea noted.

"Oh no, it's permanent 'till they use it again." said sacarsticly

"When did we get that?" Astrea asked, "It's always been a temporary thing."

"...idiot."

"Ladies, meet your new harem mates!"

"Hiya," all the girls blinked as the female Lan and Geo nodded and kicked him in the private area.

"Gah!"

"And kick!" they said, sending him off the edge.

"GWAAAA!" Clockman cried out as he fell into a recycling dumpster, "Why that…" the lid landed on his head, "OW!"

"Okay. Let's get you guys out," Lan said, turning back as did Geo, who went to Harp Note.

"Sonia, you okay?"

"Just fine," Harp Note replied, "Though..."

"And mom?"

"She's okay as well...I think," Harp Note replied, glancing at the still-young Hope.

"Huh...You as a female looks like me at that age...this age..." Hope noted, "Must be in the family genes."

"Nymph, that was a great plan." Geo said, patting the blue haired angeloid on the head and making her blush. "And Astrea….thank you for not doing anything."

"You're welcome!" Astrea giggled.

"Geo, about Ikaros…" Harp Note began as she looked over at the Angeloid.

"I'll check on her now. Thanks."

"Hey, Maylu, Girls, you all alright?" Lan asked.

"Roll's been doing a good job helping us stay calm through this," Maylu replied.

"Helps I've been through this before," Roll shrugged, "Mom?"

"...She's on life support. But we just need to use Clockman to fix it."

"Couldn't we just delete him? I mean, that worked the last time," Harp Note reminded.

"That was the old him and we're lucky he had a portal left open." Geo informed.

"Oh...Right," Harp Note blushed.

"Ikaros, c'mon. Let's get everyone out of…" Geo started before she pointed an arrow at him, "?!"

"...Logic confirms you are a target."

"He's not a target!" Nymph barked.

"You are just a beta, I take orders from master," Ikaros replied.

"And that's who you're pointing an arrow at!" Nymph argued before dodging a shot. "Eeep!"

"..." Geo looked at Harp Note.

"Clockman did something to her chain and she doesn't remember you," Harp Note explained.

"Aquarius?!" Omega-Xis called, appearing behind Geo, "Aquarius, you okay?!"

=I'm fine. Still working on trying to find anything in here, though= Aquarius replied =So far, all I've found are memories of her watermelon garden=

"...I have a garden?" Ikaros blinked.

"Big one, too," Hope confirmed, "And you don't let anyone take one without repercussions."

=...Ikaros, look at the boy in front of you= Aquarius urged =Doesn't he seem familiar to you? Familiar in any way?=

"..." Ikaros looked at Geo, the 16 year old giving a small shudder from how cold her eyes seemed now, "..."

=You've been with him for eight years, Ikaros= Aquarius urged on =Always at his side, always there to try to support him even if it was just by being with him=

"...8...years...ago..something...I was given a mission by mother..."

=Come on...Come on, you can do it, Ika-chan= Aquarius cheered =I think I can see what's missing now in here. Geo, tell her something that only you and her remember. All the way back when you were eight or around that time!=

"Well...i...i…" he blushed, "...where did you fall from, tenshi-san?"

"?!" for a brief moment, the cold look turned to its normal semi-dull one.

=Yes! Come on, Geo! I need some more things you remember about that first meeting!= Aquarius urged =Because right now, all I'm seeing is Vista Point and blurred images=

"...please make everyone leave me alone."

Hope and Harp Note cringed a bit at that. Both were guessing that that was the accidental wish that was mentioned.

"As...you….wish...ma...ma...mas…"

=Yes, yes, yes! I got it! I got it!= Aquarius cheered =It's starting to flow again, but it's still blocked near the end. Geo, I need you to do something to cause a shock to her. Something only you would do for Ikaros=

"..."

"Hey, why are you walking towards her…"

"O...oh...oh my…"

"...GAH!" Geo screamed being pushed into a wall by a blushing Ikaros.

=There it goes. Nice work= Aquarius informed =Everything is almost A-OK in here. Just need to have Ikaros imprint again=

"...Where did my chain go?" Ikaros blinked.

"Ow…" Geo groaned.

"Ah...master is here."

"...She sounds like Akitsu-chan," Lan whispered to Hub, who nodded.

"Master...Why are we in 20XX?" Ikaros asked, crouching down to Geo.

"Ikaros, you came back." he smiled. "I was afraid I lost you."

Ikaros nodded before her body gave a soft glow, "Engaging imprinting."

"Hey, you broke the VG Hunter, you stupid woman!" Omega-Xis grumbled as the chain formed on Ikaros's neck and wrapped around Geo's hand before fading to its broken chain look.

"...Nymph, fix please."

"I have something better." Nymph smirked before taking out something.

"That looks like the PeT Omega," Lan noted, not really looking at it, before seeing Kusano, "Huh? Ku-chan, why are you grown up?"

Kusan giggled, "Onii-chan recognized me."

"It's not the Omega. Besides, it goes around his waist." Nymph informed.

"...A belt with a hand on it. What next, you use rings with it?" Hub asked.

"U-Urusei, baka!"Nymph blushed,"It uses Transport Cards I modified to act as holders for his weapons."

"Ah…" a pause before Ikaros said, "Kamen Raida?"

"Ikaros, you know you had a bad encounter with them. Besides, I never met one."

"I'll just take it." he said, grabbing it and putting it around his waist.

 **=Imprinting!=**

At that chains, connected Nymph and Astrea to Geo. Ikaros's chain appeared as well, making it look like Geo's hand was covered to the elbow down in chains.

"...Nymph?"

"What, I just set it to imprint me and Delta here to you." she explained with a lush, "It works better when you have angeloids. More angeloids, more power."

"Okay…" Geo nodded as Omega-Xis went into the oversized buckle on it.

=Hmm...Really spacey in here= Omega-Xis noted.

"I am so pissed!" Clockman roared as he blasted the lid off the recycling dumpster.

"He's coming back!" Hope yelped.

"Okay...How do I work this?" Geo asked.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Nymph exclaimed, throwing her arms up in exasperation. "EM Wave Change like normal!"

"Okay, okay, fine! ….Denpa...Henken!" Geo declared as Lan activated his PeT Omega.

 **=IT'S TIME FOR CROSSFUSION!=**

Green denpa erupted around Geo while the unique green data for Lan circled him, both forming bodysuits and translucent armor floating around them. Lan turned his disc once more and the top came up. He put over his chest.

"Beginning CrossFusion!" Lan declared.

 **=Imprint: Ryuusei Beta=**

The armor around Geo spun around before connecting...leaving Geo in just a plain white version of his normal form. At the same time, the disc on the PeT Omega connected to Lan's chest at the same time his armor did. Rockman blinked twice as he looked at Ryuusei.

"I don't feel different," Ryusei frowned.

"What happened to your color?" Rockman asked as the two looked at Ryuusei's now-white armor.

"This is your first time. You just have use another code and state type change."

"Type change?" Ryuusei repeated before Clockman jumped up onto the roof.

"Oh, you sneaky brats!" Clockman snarled as a holographic clock appeared behind him, "The time is now High Noon! Summon Crimson!"

"Crimson?" Musubi repeated before a crimson, metallic dragon head connected to a mass of crimson-colored bugs emerged from the clock, "Yipe!"

"Uh oh, I don't think I can attack. What can we…" he began to ask before Nymph walked up and pulled three cards out of the side of his belt, showing them, "...Nymph, thank you."

"Heh," Nymph smirked as Ryuusei swiped the three cards through a slit on the buckle.

 **=Calling: Pegasus Magic! Dragon Sky! Leo Kingdom!=**

"What?" Clockman blinked before portals opened.

"I really can't play with Crimson right now, so my friends will do it," Ryuusei informed as three Cybeast-sized creatures made of blue, green, or red electromagnetic radiation covered in armor themed after a pegasus, a dragon, and a lion respectively appeared from the portal, ramming into the dragon and back into Clockman's portal.

"Oh you impudent little FREEZE!" Clockman declared as he froze everyone, "I should've done this before. Now the time is Six-Thirty! Summon Cybeast!" he cackled madly as Grezar emerged from the portal, "Now die! DIE! DIE! DIE DIE DIE!"

 ***GAAAAAOOOOO!***

"Huh?" Clockman blinked before Grezard shattered along with his time portal, "EH?!" a white blur shot by him, knocking him over, "Gah! Freeze!" he smirked at he saw his attack hit the blur...before yelping and barely avoiding another strike, "What the hell?!"

"Rockbuster!" Rockman called out as he fired at Clockman, making him tumble away from the shots.

"Okay, what will be most useful here?" Ryuusei pondered.

"...Sorry to say it, but...the idiot."

"Delta?" Ryuusei repeated as Nymph pulled a card from the opposite side of the belt with the Greek symbol for Delta on it.

"The idiot, yes," Nymph said as he took the card and swiped it.

 **=Imprint: Type Delta!=**

The white armor turned navy-blue as delta-shaped guards formed over his shoulders with a broadsword appearing in his hands, a card reader on the bottom of the hilt.

"Ooh~! We match!" Astrea gleamed as the two went after Clockman.

"Shit shit shit shit!" Clockman screamed, dodging, _'I don't get it! What negated my Freeze?!'_ he was shot in the foot by Rockman, letting the two sword users deliver a series of slashes to Clockman, "GAH!"

"Getting used to this. Thank god through I'm not stupid," Ryuusei noted as he regrouped with Rockman.

"Is she really that dumb?"

"One time she got hit in the head with her own shield."

"...Half of me feels that it knows what it's like to get hit with your own shield," Rockman noted.

"No while she was still holding it."

"Oh. Well, why didn't you say that?" Rockman asked.

"Because who be stupid enough to not get hit by their own…" both of them dodge Clockman's lasers.

"I may not be able to freeze you, but I can still hurt you!"

"No…" Rockman added.

"You can try." Ryusei smirked.

"Wrong! REWIND!" Rockman and Ryuusei froze as their bodies moved back just in mid-dodge of the lasers before Clockman fired more right in the direction they were moving, "PLAY!"

"GAH!" both cried out as the lasers slammed into them, knocking them both into the lasers that they had dodged and sending more sparks off their bodies, "GAH!"

"Ahahaha! And once I'm done with you, I'll get those ladies to obey me! Once you're dead their hopes are gone!" Clockman cackled as he repeated the attack multiple times, each time adding more and more lasers.

"U...u...ugh…" Ryuusei grunted.

"K-kisamaa…" Rockman coughed up a bit of blood.

"Now REW-"

 ***GAO!***

"What?!" Clockman exclaimed before the white blur appeared once more, slashing him across the chest and sending him flying back, "Gah!"

"Nani?" Rockman pondered as the blur skidded to a halt between them.

The blur was revealed to be a metallic white tiger, the stripes on it a bright green. It gave a roar, its solid blue eyes flashing red briefly in the roar.

"A tiger?" Ryuusei grunted as the two got up before he then saw a clock hand the tiger had clawed off and picked it up, "Nani?"

"Wh...What is that?!" Clockman growled as he got up, "Ahh...ahh! It broke one of my clocks!"

The tiger opened its mouth, revealing a blue gem inside of it. The gem shined before a hologram of Skye appeared between Rockman and Ryuusei.

=Yo= Skye greeted lazily.

"Onii-chan!" Maylu gasped.

=If you're watching this, than it means that you're the time-travelling guy and either Hub, Lan, or Rockman= Skye continued =Well, meet the Anti-Clockman Weapon, MiniBeast Aegis. Using the clock program I made, this little guy is fully immune to Clockman's time powers. If he tries something, Aegis will react and maul to delete. Good luck= with that, the hologram faded and Aegis closed its jaws, giving a growl at Clockman.

"...So you got it."

"You're screwed either way."

"So surrender."

"Never."

"Fine, we'll just delete you then." they threatened.

"Try it," Clockman snarled, before looking at Ryusei, "Unless you want to be stuck here."

"...Ikaros, you think we'll be happy in this timeline?" Ryusei asked.

"..." Ikaros nodded.

"Sonia, I think you can make an early debut 200 years early."

"R-right," Harp Note nodded.

"What?!" Clockman stepped back.

"As long as my friends and mom are happy, I think I'll be golden." Ryusei shrugged.

"So basically, Clockman…" Rockman started as they both punched him.

"Check your privilege!" they roared, sending him into the room with the girls with Aegis ready to maul.

"You really got to have fun with us." Nymph said, cracking her knuckles.

"And I don't like being in the same situation twice." Roll snarled, her wings unfolding with Maylu putting a hand on her lock and taking it off, "Thank you."

"What was that?" Clockman asked.

"A limiter," Roll replied as she cracked her knuckles.

"Almost my level." Ikaros noted.

"Thanks...now let's beat up the guy who wanted to hurt your master." Roll smiled.

"...I remember now...he threatened my master…." Ikaros's eyes turned red, her hair went wild, and a halo formed above her head as she spoke, "Target acquired."

"Ahh! Go away!" he cried out, hitting them all.

* * *

"...we're back in the city…" Rockman noted as they were all back

"Ahh...damn it." Ryusei sighed, "We're still here."

"...I don't mind." Ikaros said.

"Me neither." Harp Note said.

"Right at least.." he started before a huge time clock appeared.

 _"If I can't win and have those girls, then I'll just erase them all!"_ Clockman's voice screamed as a giant dragon with Clockman's colors came out.

"Wow. Sore loser much?" Rockman asked.

"Nymph, you get this to a hospital and use it on an aphrodite." Ryusei said, giving Nymph the clock hand.

"What?! I don't even know the lady or what she looks like!" Nymph argued.

"I can go with her," Matsu informed, "I was able to see what she looked like before he got me."

"Counting on you," Rockman told Matsu.

"Hai, Lan-tan!" Matsu saluted before quickly putting a cloth around her head, "Let's get going!"

"...What's with that?" Nymph asked as she unveiled her wings and picked Matsu up before flying off.

"And the rest of you…" Rockman started before seeing Astrea and Musubi charge at the dragon, "...Dammit."

"You big stupid meanie!" Astrea shouted as she swung her sword the same time Musubi jumped and threw a punch, "Take this!"

 ** _"Rewind!"_**

Both froze in the air before their bodies reversed everything they were doing until stopping right where they had started.

"I feel dizzy." Astrea said as Ikaros pulled out a card with the alpha symbol.

"Master...let's fight together."

"...huh. Now that she's up close he sounds exactly like Musubi." Rockman noted.

 ** _"Now then where to...not this time!"_** he roared, smacking Aegis with a tail.

"Nii-chan."

"Ku, what is it?"

"Remove your face plate please."

"Huh?" Rockman asked.

"Just do it, please!"

"Okay okay…" the faceplate came off, "Now what do you...?!"

Kusano's wings emerged as she kissed him.

"ku..ku…"

"Ahh, me too!" Yashima said, taking his lips and her wings emerged, "The hammer of my pledge! Shatter the enemy of my Ashikabi!"

"How does that work?!" Maylu gawked.

"I have no clue," Roll replied.

"Life of my Pledge, Shine on my Ashikabi!" Kusano prayed before releasing a pulse of energy, healing everyone, "Mother Earth!"

 ** _"Bad girl!"_** Clockman shouted, almost hitting her until Yashima slammed the claw away, shattering them, **_"Owww!"_**

"Gravity Hammer!" Yashima called out as she landed beside Kusano.

"Roll...CrossFusion now." Maylu frowned.

"Are you sure?" Roll asked in concern.

"I'll fight with a broom if I have to."

"...alright," Roll gulped before blinking twice, "Huh...Now I want to try that strangely."

"Master, use me," Ikaros said as she swiped the card with an alpha symbol and a light covered her and Ryusei.

 **=HERE WE GO~! IT'S TIME FOR CROSSFUSION=**

A more rhythmic jungle/heavenly beat came from the PeT Omega as pink data themed after hearts and feathers covered Maylu, forming into a form-fitting hot-pink bodysuit, leaving her hands, head, and feet exposed. She moved the raised disc over her chest and it connected, armor snapping on immediately after. From the knees down, phoenix-themed armor covered her legs, a pair of boots hiding her feet with three talons emerging from the front and one on the back, making them more like high-heels. An armored heart covered her chest with a pair of guards on her shoulders shaped like either a rabbit or an eagle. Her lower arms were covered in fire-themed/pink rabbit-themed armor with black gloves over her hands, talons coming out of the ends of the fingers. A pair of headphones covered her ears themed after rabbit ears, with a blue-tinted visor over her eyes. Her hair spilled out behind her, ending at the middle of her back, while a pair of plasma-made soft-pink angel wings extended from her back. She slowly exhaled as she looked at herself.

"Okay...so far so good," CF Roll noted.

 _"Guess there's no third personality this time. Must've been a glitch,"_ Roll noted.

The light around Ryuusei dispersed, revealing he was now in a silver version of his armor with additional armor on his shoulders shaped like the Greek symbol for Alpha. Ikaros's wings extended on his back as he looked at himself.

"Nice." Ryusei said.

* * *

"Okay, okay, I think she's in this room!"

"You said that 80 rooms ago!"

"I told you we should have just asked the nurse at the front desk!"

"Bah! They'd just waste our time!"

"We just spent 80 rooms looking for her, dammit!"

"Here's 81. Aphrodite-tan! It's Matsu." Matsu called out, opening the window outside, "I…?!"

Skye looked up, holding Aphrodite's hand as she slumbered. Nearby, Minaka looked up from the handheld game he was playing. Matsu blinked owlishy before slowly shutting the window. Nymph opened the window immediately after and flew in.

"Excuse us," Nymph said, taking out the clock hand, "Please tell me this is Aphrodite Sakurai."

"Y-Yeah," Skye nodded.

"Good," Nymph snorted as she put the hand on Aphrodite, "...Now how does this work?" she looked at Skye, "Sorry, but this is a guess." she said before stabbing the clockhand into aphrodite's chest, causing her to glow.

"Oh...He fainted," Minaka chuckled, looking at the fainted Skye.

Slowly, the frail elderly woman in the bed changed. Silver hair gave way to flowing sunkissed blond locks of it as the wrinkles on her vanished, giving way to perfect, lightly-sunned skin. As the clock hand faded away, leaving behind untouched skin, Aphrodite sat up as she awoke, grunting as she stretched.

"Ah~! I feel great for some reason," Aphrodite noted as Matsu quickly hid the clock hand before Minaka could get it, grabbed Nymph, and jumped out the window.

"Gah!" Nymph screamed.

"...Was that a fairy or something?" Minaka muttered, looking at where Nymph had been.

* * *

"Why did you do that?" Nymph frowned.

"Because Minaka was there."

"Uh-huh? And that guy is…?"

"Very, very, _very_ bad news," Matsu replied, "At best, he'll dissect you."

"When Angeloids die, we turn to dust."

"Vivisect then."

"Still dust."

"You'd still turn to dust even if you're alive?" Matsu asked.

"Any kind of tampering or hacking by anything not an Angeloid who can stop it results in self destruction. Besides, our mom is 1000 time smarter."

"And what if it was an accident?" Matsu asked, "If there was an accident that made it seem like there was tampering or hacking, than what?"

"...Do you have a problem hearing?"

"So basically, your mother never came up with a plan if something like that were to happen."

"Because it shouldn't and no one will even know about us to try." she said, "Now stop giving me excuses to kill you."

"...Guess Skye-tan is smarter than your mother in that case of emergencies, then.

"I swear I will let you go!"

"Shutting up."

* * *

"An arrow here." Ryuusei said, firing with Ikaros's bow, "An arrow there and scream for me."

The Time Dragon responded with a green-tinted beam from its jaws. Ryuusei flew away from the strike. The attack hit a building and it began to twist and distort.

"That does not look good," CF Roll noted, holding onto Rockman as he kept firing on the TIme Dragon with multiple BattleChips.

"I need more power...come here, woman." Rockman said, kissing CF Roll as she turned into a pink/red light and entered him, causing him to gain armor themed after her, "Ahh~ that's better."

 _"Why are you a girl now?!"_ CF Roll shouted in disbelief.

"You complaining, baby?"

 _"I...I am completely confused on this, so I am blaming Gregar. Damn you, Gregar,"_ Roll responded.

 ** _"Zzzz….ZZZZzzzzz."_**

"Theme music!"

 _"Theme what?"_ CF Roll and Roll sweatdropped.

 **(Cue: Stronger then you)**

"...ahh that's sweet." Ryusei said before seeing the tiger and going down to help it, "Daijobu, tora-chan?" he asked, petting it.

The tiger gave a small purr from the petting.

"Sorry, but I'm gonna need your help." he said, "Can you help me, bo.." hears a growl. "...girl?" another growl, "...You prefer gender-neutral?" another purr, "Okay."

Aegis hopped onto Ryuusei and curled around his shoulders.

"Okay, so you like being carried." he said flying off.

The Time Dragon roared as it fired its beam at the flying Rockman Double Soul, creating more distortions in the air as it tried to get her. The Time Dragon roared savagely as it flew after her, firing more blasts.

"You can't get me you can't get me~"

 ** _"Are you mocking me!?"_**

"Yep~!"

Time Dragon let out another roar at her, firing a wide-spread blast this time. Rockman barely flew over it as it crashed into the ground, making a massive distortion.

"This...does not look good at all," Lyra noted as she looked at the distortions only growing instead of fading away, "Ryusei!"

"I see them!" Ryusei replied as Aegis let out a whimper, "What's wrong?" Aegis opened its mouth, letting a hologram of a timeline be shown before it was filled with distortions and shattered, "Oh…That's not good, is it?" Aegis growled, "Yeah, I thought so." he grabbed Rockman as she flew by, "Will you stop that?! Okay, any plans?"

=Killing him is still up there at top= Omega-Xis suggested.

Aegis let out a whimper at that.

"I'm guessing that would only make it worse?" Ryuusei asked, earning a nod from the tiny tiger, "What do you suggest then?"

Aegis opened their mouth and let another hologram be displayed. This one depicted Rockman and Ryusei tackling the Time Dragon into the center of all the converging distortions.

"So we need to get the idiot into that?" Rockman asked, earning a small whimper, "...Us, too?" a sad whine and nod, "And what are the chances of us surviving?" Aegis made another hologram, showing a 0, a dot, and then a lot of zeros and a one at the end, "Well...no one tell Ikaros."

"Why do you say that?"

"Do you even see how protective she is of you?" RollSoul asked, Roll's voice strong in it.

"Oh, she's just...this is not the time for this," Ryusei looked at Aegis, "So how do we do this? We just fly right at him and shove him into it with ourselves?" Aegis nodded, "Realy? Huh. Thought it was gonna be more convoluted than that. It normally is for me."

"Well let's go." RollSoul insisted, "I want to be home in time for dinner."

 _"Wait, what?!"_ CF Roll freaked, _"J-Just like that?!"_ she sighed, _"You are just like Lan and Hub when it comes to dangerous things."_

"No...just experience tells me….it's not my day to die," RollSoul shrugged.

Time Dragon roared as he flew right at them. The two flew around to dodge the charging beast, Aegis holding on tight to Ryusei.

"Hey, limp dick!"

 ** _"WHAATTTT?!-!-!-!"_**

RollSoul giggled, "He's a limp dick...Hilarious!"

"Unless he can prove otherwise~!"

"...Are you gay?" RollSoul asked as Ryuusei gawked at her.

"No I...why are we having this conversation?! Just...just keep insulting him!"

"Right. Hey, Clockman, you want to have a harem so badly because your mom took you to the prom all your life!"

"Hey, Clockman, your mother's so fat that when she stands up, it takes fifty years for her to move an inch!"

 ** _"My mother was always 50 years early!"_**

"Must run in the family!" RollSoul called, _"Nice one, Maylu."_

 ** _"Prepare to be erased!"_**

=You couldn't tackle the broadside of a continent!= Omega-Xis taunted as Aegis pointed at a spot right in the center of all the distortions was starting to spark.

 ** _"Yes, I can!"_**

"No you can't!"

 ** _"YES I CAN!"_**

"No you can't…"

 ** _"YES I CAN! AND I'LL PROVE IT BY RAMMING YOU!"_**

"Draco, draco!" RollSoul taunted, making a matador's cape out of fire to taunt.

 ** _"Come to me and I shall show you how a real man treats a lady!"_** he shrieked, charging and marking a grab for RollSoul.

"Ole!" RollSoul declared, moving out of the way and letting the Time Dragon head right for the sparks, before she and Ryuusei tackled the dragon to speed it further towards the sparks.

 ** _"Whoa whoa whoa whoa!"_** the time dragon gulped, **_"NOOOOOOOOO!-!-!-!"_**

The two closed their eyes as Aegis covered their eyes with their paw. The dragon collided with the sparks and…

* * *

Geo grunted as he fell out of bed, "What the…?!"

"Master?" Geo looked up to see Ikaros looking at him, Aegis in her lap.

"I...Ikaros?" Geo asked as he looked around, "What the…? How did…?"

"I have no idea how we got back here," Omega-Xis replied before looking at Aegis, "Explain, cat." Aegis hissed at him, "Oh, you are so going to get a bath."

"Leave Aegis alone," Ikaros frowned, petting the cat, "They said there was a 0 chance of you living, anyway. So this is a miracle…'Roll with it' as they say."

"...Did...When did she learn to talk so much in just one sentence?" Omega-Xis asked, "You've been hanging out with the damn lyre behind our backs, haven't you?"

"..."

"..." Omega-xis raised his arms up in exasperation, "Whatever. "

"Master...breakfast time."

"...thanks...umm...Ikaros?"

"Yes?"

"Don't...Don't ever leave my side, okay?"

Ikaros nodded.

* * *

"So, I feel younger," Hope said, still 16, as they looked at Ikaros nuzzled against Geo's cheek...all the way against a wall.

"You look younger, too. Have you been doing some sort of new workout or order something from a shopping network?" Kevin asked.

"Help...please...air...losing…" Geo groaned.

"No," Omega-Xis replied, looking up from his sports section before going back to it, before Aegis tore the virtual screen, "HEY!"

* * *

 _O.N: Well that was a near disaster._

 _GT: Aye. Time nearly went kaput._

 _O.N: Time can be broken but not kaput but onwards when you need the world saved, call in not one but two Megamen! when you need the universe saved call in all of them. this chapter you guys got a sequel to the storyline of operation shooting star._

 _GT: *nods* To those of you not in the know, Operation Shooting Star is a Japan-only game that takes place during Battle Network 1 and after Starforce 3. The villain Timeman kidnapped Roll and Harp Note and took them to the first Battle Network game's time. A crossover with the two Megamen happened, they beat up Clockman, and saved the girls._

 _O.N: here we bought him back and made him a bit perverted._

 _GT: I thought he was already perverted._

 _O.N: well him kidnapping women is certainly perverted._

 _GT: *nods* Hopefully, we never have to deal with that again._

 _O.N: you may be speaking too soon, well for those who like anime yes today chapter had a bit or sora no….screw it Heaven's lost property. and Geo has his own little harem will we see them all again the decider will be….YOU!*points at the reader*_

 _GT: Just leave a vote either on here or at ON's page._

 _O.N: in the reviews._

 _GT: Okay. In the reviews. Reviews with just that vote will not count. Must be in a review-review._

 _O.N: Until then I'm Gammat...oh wait no I am O.N!_

 _GT: And I am GammaTron. *waves* Bye-bye~!_


End file.
